Miedo
by HinataPotter-dukesa
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke, iguales pero diferentes... tanto por lo que pelear y mucho que perder... Un odio que se transformo en el mas sincero y puro amor, pero habrá que defenderlo.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer Fan Fic, espero les guste… dejen sus review.

Todo historia debe empezar con un había una vez, pero esas historias son las infantiles, en la que el príncipe salva a la princesa y son felices para siempre, en la que vencen a la bruja que a maldicho su amor y jamás son separados por nada ni nadie… así no es esta historia, esta historia es cruda, pero realista… porque yo si creo que lo mas fuerte en el mundo es el verdadero amor. Y por falta de el es que el mundo esta así.

**MIEDO**

- Te amo, jamás dejare de hacerlo, aunque pierda mi vida por eso.

- Yo también, pero jamás dejare que mueras jamás, me entendiste. Adiós.

(Lagrimas)…

Los días están haciéndose muy largos, no e visto a Naruto desde hace 2 meses, la misión que me encargaron, es en solitario… Kiba y Shino estan en otra, es muy aburrido hacer misiones sin ellos, Naruto debe estar en una misión también con Sasuke y Sakura. Me alegre mucho cuando pudo salvar a Sasuke de los 5 del sonido y de la malvada serpiente de Orochimaru, ya entreno con Jiraiya-sama y todos se han vuelto tan fuertes, hasta yo me e vuelto un poco fuerte, gracias a Naruto, porque lo e observado toda mi vida, jamás me cansare de hacerlo, mi camino ninja es ser como él…

Gaara-sama ya se encuentra bien, y sin el Shukaku, no se han sabido mas noticias de Orochimaru, pero siempre siento que regresara por el Uchiha, el nunca será una buena persona, pero si Naruto-kun confía en el es porque en realidad debe de haber bondad en él, aunque cada vez que lo observo, hay un gran escalofríos en mi cuerpo… de verdad le tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

No sabía cuanto extrañaba mi aldea, hasta que cruce la puerta principal, todos me saludaban muy emocionados, me sentía en mi hogar, fui directo a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, cuando entre estaba el equipo 7, llegando de su misión al mismo tiempo que yo.

- Hola Hinata-san, como estás?- Dijo Sakura y Naruto-kun. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, solo volteo a verme de reojo, con su natural frialdad en los ojos.

- Hola Na- Naruto-kun y Sa- kura –san, estoy bién, gracias, ustedes como están?-(sonrojo), mire a Sasuke con timidez, su cara me causaba un temor intenso, la mirada de Naruto era tan hermosa, que senti como me ruborizaba lentamente, Sakura estaba tan linda como siempre, con su cabello que aun mantenia corto, al parecer la unica chica que aun mantenia su cabello largo era yo. ¡Siendo la diferente de todos siempre!

- Tsunade-sama solo vine a notificar mi llegada, la misión fue todo un éxito, necesita algo más de mi? – dije sin voltear a ver a ninguno del equipo 7, tenia que hablar lo más profesional posible.

- No Hinata, puedes irte a tu casa, Hanabi te debe estar esperando, ha venido todos los días a cerciorarse cuando llegarías- dijo Tsunade, con un tono un poco burlesco, por mi aun rubor en ambas mejillas.

- Gracias, Tsunade-sama, me retiro, hasta luego Na- Naruto-kun, Sakura- san, Uchiha-san. – mi voz sono quebrarse cuando mencione el nombre de aquel pelinegro.

- Ja, Hinata no tienes por que llamar a Sasuke de su apellido, no creas que es tan prepotente.- Naruto lo dijo con su adorable voz tan inocente.

- S-Si Naruto- kun, me retiro. Hasta luego. – no queria alargar la conversación, sentía los temibles ojos del Uchiha mirándome detenidamente, parecía que leía mi mente. Me retire de la oficina de la Hokage, me dirigí a mi casa apresuradamente, extrañaba mucho a Hanabi.

- Bu- Buenas tardes, padre. E llegado de la misión que Tsunade-sama me asigno.

- Buenas tardes, Hinata. Ya había sido informado de tu regreso y éxito, tú hermana esta en su habitación. Puedes retirarte.- su voz era fría como siempre, decepcionado de mi sin importar las cosas, misiones y éxitos que tuviera en mi vida.

- Si, padre.- se que mi tono de voz sonó tan triste que hasta Kiba lo hubiera percibido.

- Me informaron que visitabas todos lo días la oficina de Tsunade-sama, excepto el día en que llego, que mal hermanita menor tengo.- mi voz era tan divertida que mi sonrisa era muy evidente, la cara de Hanabi era de completa alegría rebosante.

- , te e extrañado tanto, no aceptes mas misiones tan largas – su puchero era tan cautivador, era tan diferente a mi, por eso la quería tanto. La abrace sin dudarlo, solo con ella, podía hacer estas cosas, no sentía absoluta vergüenza junto a ella.

- Jajaja, pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis ausencias, esa es la vida de un ninja Hanabi, tu pronto lo serás así que acostúmbrate.

- No, no, no y no. Tu no eres solo una simple ninja eres la mejor y eres mi hermana. – sus palabras eran tan firmes, que podría creerle.

- Solo para ti lo soy.

- Y para cualquier persona inteligente, pero tú sabes que de eso hay escasez.- (risas).

- Como te va en la academia?.

- Soy la mejor estudiante. Aprendo todos los ejercicios en un instante, ya verás que pronto estaré a tu nivel.

- Eso no te costara mucho Hanabi. – mi voz era frágil, sabía muy bien que era tan increíble en todo lo que hacía, era tan talentosa como Neji-san.

- Pues si me costara, siempre es difícil llegar a parecerse a su meta final, tú eres mi camino ninja, Hinata-sama.- mis ojos se humedecieron al oír esas palabras de mi hermana menor.

- Gra- Gracias. Hanabi, te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. Pero sabes lo que mas e extrañado en estos 2 meses?

- No tengo ni la menor idea. – mi cara era de confusión total y la de ella era una mezcla entre picardía e inocencia.

- Quiero que me hagas tus ricas bolas de arroz, las e extrañado tanto. – de nuevo estaba su inmemorable puchero, al que nadie podía negarse.

- De acuerdo, vamos a la cocina. – de un brinco bajo de la cama, y me jalo de la muñeca para hacerle su apetecible capricho.

Nos reímos, ensuciamos y limpiamos la cocina, definitivamente en algo tenía razón Hanabi, mis bolas de arroz eran extremadamente sabrosas, nos las comimos tan apresuradamente que tuvimos que acostarnos en el césped del jardín porque estábamos extremadamente llenas. Quedo dormida a mi lado, abrazada a mi abdomen, su inocencia era evidente en su hermoso rostro, no podía creer cuanto quería y adoraba a mi hermana, ella era la única razón apartando a Naruto-kun por la cual daría mi vida sin dudarlo un segundo. Ella creía en mi, mas de lo que cualquier persona lo hacía, ella me conocía, ella me hacia reír, y sabía mi sufrimiento, ella era la razón de mis alegrías y mi valor por siempre tener que regresar a casa después de una misión solo para verla, ella era mas importante que Naruto en mi vida, y eso era algo muy difícil de lograr.

No supe en que momento también me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté ella seguía abrazada a mí, pero yo también la abrazaba, el cielo estaba oscuro, aproximadamente observando las estrellas, debían ser algo así como las 8 de la noche. No podía creer que fuera tan tarde. La cargue y la lleve a su cuarto, acostándola con mucho cuidado en su cama…

Me retire de su habitación y quise ir a comprar unas flores antes de que cerrara el negocio de Ino, camine por la aldea, estaban llena sus calles, nadie pensaría que una aldea tan trabajadora como Konoha, también le gustara tanto tiempo estar en la calle, comiendo, tomando sake, y jugando maquinas. Cuando llegue al negocio Ino me atendió muy amablemente, explicando cual flor quedaba perfecta conmigo y cuales no hacían un gran contraste con mi piel y cabello, la interrumpí en toda su habla, pues ya sabía cual flor comprar.

- I- Ino ya se cual flor comprar. – su cara hizo un ceño fruncido pues la había interrumpido de se gran clase sobre herbología y cosmetología.

- Sabes de flores Hinata? Pues para saber cual debes llevar tienes que saberlo. No se compran cualquier flor solo porque sea bonita, no no no, debes saber cual debe ser, por qué debe ser, y como vas a cuidarla para que no se marchite en poco tiempo, acaso sabes eso Hinata?- su voz tenía prepotencia pura.

- eto, no, pe-pero es que bueno es mi-mi flor favorita.

- Oh! Ya veo, entonces si te la daré con mucho gusto, cual es tu flor favorita Hinata?- su voz había cambiado y ahora era muy cordial y menos intimidante.

- Quiero lirios, Ino-san. Por favor.

- Lirios, jamás pensé que te gustaran las flores Hinata y menos los lirios. Tienes muy buen gusto.

- Eto, si me gustan. – me dio un poco mas de lo que la había pedido y al mismo precio, me sonrío y me retire de la tienda. No pensé que haber ido a comprar unas flores me pudiera haber llevado tanto tiempo.

Camine por las calles menos transitadas, pues no tenía ánimos de encontrarme a todo el mundo tropezándome. Me detuve en las ruinas del antiguo clan Uchiha, se observaba tan oscuro y solo, parecía mi vida… me dio un escalofríos en el cuerpo, pues soplo una fría brisa, hacía mi rostro. No sabía que hacía allí parada observando ruinas, tristeza, soledad e ira. Supongo que me sentía identificada con ello, en cierto modo, no supe en que momento me encontre frente a una casa, una gran casa con el símbolo Uchiha en su puerta, de mis ojos salían lagrimas, me sentía tan tonta al sentir tanto dolor por esa casa, por ese clan, por todo lo que me estaba rodeando. Me arrodille frente a la casa y le coloque el ramo de lirios, me levante y camine fuera de ese lugar, sentía tanto dolor en mi corazón que no sabía si estaba teniendo un derrame o era que estaba sufriendo un infarto. Jamás en la vida había sentido esa sensación de tristeza en mi vida, además sin una razón evidente, ni siquiera cuando mi padre me ignoraba, ni siquiera cuando Neji-san intento matarme sentí tanto dolor, como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- Qué rayos haces aquí? – mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, mi piel se palideció, al escuchar esa fría voz… sentí que así debería sentirse morir.

- Na-nada. – voltee a ver el rostro del dueño de esa voz tan amenazadora.

- La gente no entra a un lugar ajeno, y hace cosas en un lugar por nada, te repito. Que mierda hacer aquí? – ahora su voz sonaba amenazadora, no pude evitar soltar mis lagrimas y caer al suelo arrodillada, su voz era completamente penetrante, me desnudaba y me dejaba ver tal y como era. Una ¡COBARDE! Frente a él.

- No me hagas daño, de verdad no tenia la intención de hacer nada malo, solo entre y salía sin ninguna otra intención. – mi voz se quebraba a cada instante a causa de las lágrimas.

- Lárgate de aquí, y no vuelvas. No se como aceptan a personas como tu de ninjas si no sirven de nada. – sus palabras me destrozaron mas de las que me habían dicho en todo mi vida, sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba, y me dejaba expuesta. Me levanto, agarrándome fuertemente de mis brazos, y me miro a los ojos, con esos oscuros y penetrantes ojos.

- M-me lastimas.- mi voz sonó aún mas quebrada, pero esta vez era por el dolor que sentía era increíble la gran fuerza que tenía. Nadie aparecía, nadie pensaba en mi larga ausencia a estas horas de la noche, nadie vendría a buscarme, nadie estaba preocupado por mi.

- Si te vuelvo a ver en el territorio de mi clan, te juro que te matare, Hyuga. – su voz era tan fría y sincera que mi cuerpo lo que hizo fue aflojarse, era imposible tenerle tanto miedo a una sola persona. Era tan difícil poder ponerme de pie. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo y aun me tenía agarrada por mi brazo de una manera tan fuerte que ya no sentía sangre llegar a mi antebrazo.

- A- aquí ya no hay nada, esto son ruinas, ya no hay clan entiéndelo Uchiha. – no se porque le dije eso, no se de donde salio el valor, no de donde salio el tono de voz, el miedo no desaparecía, en ese momento me apretó aun mas duro de mi brazo y cogio el otro de la misma forma, me elevo y me puso justo frente a su cara, sus ojos estaban completamente negros, mas negros que la noche, eran unos ojos tan oscuros tan iguales a los míos, no era su color era lo que había dentro, estaba a 10 cm de su rostro, sus ojos no expresaban odio, era dolor, era el verdadero dolor, era verme en un espejo, era observarme a mi misma, era imposible de creer que alguien sintiera eso en el mundo.

- El día que muera yo, será el día en que desaparezca el clan Uchiha, lo entiendes? – su voz era una mezcla de dolor y absoluta ira, lo que hizo sin ninguna razón mirarlo mas latentemente a sus ojos, nuestras miradas eran tan profundas y penetrantes, jamás había sentido tanto miedo y dolor por una misma persona. No se si fue una alucinación pero observe como sus ojos parecían haberse enrojecido.

- Lo- lo siento Uchiha-san, no era mi intención decir algo así.- tenia tanta vergüenza de lo que había dicho. No es que no debía habérselo dicho, pero es que así no era yo… me soltó y desapareció en un instante, dejándome sola, en el medio de las ruinas, en medio de la soledad.

No sabía si levantarme o quedarme allí tirada, por el resto de la noche, sabía muy bien que nadie notaría mi ausencia. Pero no podía hacerlo, no iba a poder soportar otro encuentro con Sasuke, ya me lo había advertido y él no parecía una de esas personas que no cumplía sus promesas, me levante, estaba sucia, con mis brazos morados, con grandes hematomas en ambos, tenia mis ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado, camine a mi casa, todos se encontraban dormidos, Hanabi estaba en la misma posición en la que la había acostado, fui a mi habitación y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me sentía sucia tanto por fuera como por dentro, no sabía el porque me sentía tan abusada, tan lastimada…

Estuve en la ducha 2 horas, limpiándome, pensando, llorando, recordando absolutamente todo lo sucedido, avergonzándome de las palabras que le había dicho, tratando de recordar si era verdad lo que había conseguido percibir en sus ojos, si de verdad sus ojos se humedecieron a causa de lo que había dicho…

Salí del baño, me puse mi pijama, y me acosté en mi cama, trate de cerrar mis ojos pero no lograba sacarlo de mi mente, no lograba eliminar su rostro. Dure tanto en lograr dormirme, cuando lo logre no supe cuanto tiempo había durado en hacerlo.

Hanabi, llego a despertarme, me dijo que Sakura-san, le preparaba una fiesta sorpresa Naruto-kun, por su cumpleaños, ya era septiembre, era increíble que rapido estaba pasando el tiempo, iba a cumplir 18 años, yo era la menor de todos, con tan sólo 16 era increíble, la cara con la que Hanabi me lo decía era de completa picardia, ella me conocia, sabía que amaba a Naruto desde mi nacimiento.

- Tienes que ir hermosa, serás la mas linda de la fiesta.

- Eso es un poco difícil, no creo que deba ir a la fiesta sin Kiba y Shino.

- Ellos ya llegaron de sus misiones e iran a la fiesta, quien crees que me aviso? – tenía el ceño fruncido contra mi.

- Naruto-kun, no me a dicho, no ire sin invitación, es de mala educación.

- Sakura ya trajo la entrada, es imposible que Naruto te avise, es una fiesta sorpresa hermana.

- Pe-pero no tengo nada que ponerme Hanabi, es mejor que no vaya, además estara Uchiha-san. –no podía creer que aun me dirigia a el con respeto, después de todo lo que me había hecho. No quería ir a esa fiesta, me daba miedo encontrarme de nuevo con el. Pero no podía decírselo a Hanabi.

- Fui antes de que despertaras a comprar todo, hoy Naruto se enamorara de ti perdidamente, todos se babearan por ti, además que Sasuke sea un odioso no quiere decir nada, iras por Naruto. – su voz esta vez sonó autoritaria, no me quedaba de otra.

- A que hora es?.

- A las 8 de la noche. Pero tienes que llegar antes, Naruto es el que llega a las 8.

- Qué hora es? – de verdad no tenia idea la hora que era. – tengo que bañarme.

- Ya calenté la tina, y son las 3 de la tarde, dormiste bastante hermana, parece como si hubieras estado en la noche fuera de casa.

- Eto- no podía contarle la verdad. – es que tengo cansancio acumulado, hace mucho que no dormía en mi cama. – era tan tarde pero había dormido tan poco, pues en la noche tuve pesadillas.

- Solo a tu cama? – el puchero había vuelto. – estás seguro que no extrañaste nada más?

- La verdad es que no. – mi voz sonó llena de picardía. – jajaja me iré a bañar. – de un empujón me metió al baño y tranco la puerta, advirtiéndome que me apresurara.

Salí del baño, y estaba en la cama un hermoso vestido, negro que combinaba con mi cabello, era straple, con destellos azulados igual que mi cabello, unos hermosos zapatos altos negros con una pequeña flor azul eléctrico en el centro. Una cadena de plata con una luna de dije, y unas pulseras de plata.

De un brinco, Hanabi me sentó en la cama, y empezó a pintarme las uñas de las manos y pies, siguió con peinarme el cabello que estaba aun húmedo, me ayudo a colocarme el vestido el cual me quedaba por encima de las rodillas y me coloque los zapatos, me ayudo a ponerme la cadena y las pulseras, me sentó frente al espejo y empezó a maquillarme, era increíble como hermana menor supiera hacer cosas que yo jamás había hecho, supongo que porque ella si tenía amigas. Me coloco un liquido en mi rostro el cual difumino completamente, luego me hecho un polvo del color de mi piel, y polvo rosado en las mejillas, las cual quedaron perfectas, si me ruborizaba nadie lo notaria, coloco una lápiz labial rojo, el cual hacia lucir mas el vestido, pero me hacía ver tan diferente a lo que era, que nadie me reconocería. Sonreí tanto al verme, parecía que era como su experimento personal.

- Te vez tan hermosa, no se por que no muestras tus contoneadas piernas?, son perfectas, y tu trasero hace que el vestido se vea aun mas sexy, y tus senos son los mejores que e visto, el vestido es perfecto para ti, creo que lo diseñaron perfectamente para ti. – estaba tan emocionada que estaba apunto de llorar.

- Gracias Hanabi, me gusta como me veo. – no pude evitar el sonrojo en mi rostro, la verdad es que en realidad me gustaba como me veía. Había hecho un increíble trabajo.

- Ya son las 7 debes irte de una vez.

- Ire sola? – mi voz sonó mas baja que de costumbre.

- Claro, todos deben sorprenderse al verte, sino no será sorpresa.

- Es una sorpresa para Naruto no para los demás.

- Hazme caso. – elevando la voz. – tienes que irte sola, o sino de nada vale que vayas así de linda.

- Es increíble como logras convencerme Hanabi.

- Es que soy tan adorable. – su voz no pudo sonar mas manipuladora.

Sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón que este 10 de octubre lo iba a recordar por toda mi vida, lo que no sabía era si iba a ser por algo realmente bueno o por algo caótico. Camine por las calles con tanta vergüenza que el rubor ya era natural, todas las miradas se ubicaban en mí, era un sentimiento muy extraño, jamás me había sentido tan expuesta como esta vez.

Llegue a casa de Sakura, todo estaba muy hermoso digno de ella, aún esperaban la llegada de Naruto, el primero en ir a saludarme fue Kiba, su abrazo fue tan cálido, supe en ese momento cuanto lo había extrañado. Shino me saludo muy formalmente particular en su persona… Sakura e Ino estaban con la boca abierta cuando me reconocieron. Kiba estaba muy sonrojado a mi cambio, no paraba de halagarme y Shino mantenía su habitual personalidad. Shikamaru estaba al lado de Kankuro y Temari, Gaara hablaba con Neji-san, Ten-ten y Lee-san, Sakura no paraba de discutir con Ino, y Shouji estaba comiendo pasapalos… Cuando voltee al extremo de la sala, mi piel se palideció al instante en que me percate de su mirada… era tan fría como siempre, pero esta vez había cierto rencor en ella, mis piernas flaquearon por los pensamientos que llegaban a mi mente, eran sus manos apretando mis brazos con tanta fuerza que mis antebrazos no estaban recibiendo la sangre… no salía de mi mente, sus ojos húmedos, no salían de mi mente sus crueles palabras, las cuales habían partido en mil pedazos mi ser.

- Hinata te sucede algo. – dijo Kiba con su voz habitual de preocupación hacia mi.

- No, no Kiba-kun, no me sucede nada.

- Percibo temor en ti Hinata. – dijo Shino con seriedad.

- No me pasa nada Kiba y Shino-kun. – mi voz tuvo que sonar un poco seca, no quería que se enteraran de nada. Los ojos del Uchiha seguían puestos en mí.

- Si tú lo dices, vamos a saludar al resto de las personas. – dijo Kiba con su natural tono de diversión.

- D- de acuerdo.

- Hinata te ves muy hermosa… - dijeron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias chicas. – mi voz fue tímida y mi sonrojo fue evidente.

- Así seguro conquistaras a Naruto. – dijo Sakura con su tono pícaro de siempre.

- Eto- la vergüenza dominaba mi cuerpo – Hanabi fue la que me obligo a usar esto.

- Es muy lista tu hermana. – dijo Ino.

- Si, supongo. (Sonrojo)

- Vamos a saludar al resto de los chicos, falta poco para que llegue Naruto. – Sakura me tomo del brazo.

- Temari- san, Shikamaru-kun, Kankuro-kun, como están? – dijo con mucha confianza en si misma Sakura-san.

- Bien y ustedes?, Hinata te vez muy sexy. – dijo Kankuro un poco ruborizado.

- Gra-gracias Kankuro-kun.

- No hay de que, siempre hay que decir las verdades buenas en el rostro, y más si son tan hermosas como tu.

- Je. – no me había sentido tan roja en tanto tiempo.

- Callate ya, Kankuro, Hinata jamás te prestara atención, pervertido de mierda. – dijo Temari con una voz autoritaria.

- De acuerdo hermana, lo que tendrás que soportar Shikamaru. – dijo Kankuro. (Risas).

- Que problemático.

Hubo risas, de parte de todos, por el comentario de Shikamaru. En ellos se reflejaba amor… era algo tan envidiable, y que sabía que jamás me sucedería a mi.

- Hinata-sama, cómo está?- dijo Neji muy cordialmente.

- Muy bien, Neji-san. Hola, Gaara-sama, Ten-ten, Lee-san.

- Hola – dijeron todos en unísono.

Al único que fue imposible saludar fue a Shouji, su oídos parecían estar en otra galaxia a lo único que le prestaba atención era a la comida. Por supuesto que al Uchiha ni trate de mirarlo.

Sakura jalo mi mano y me llevo a lo que presentí podía ser mi final.

- Sasuke-kun, no pretendes saludar a Hinata, tan linda que vino hoy. – su voz era de completo enamoramiento a él.

- No molestes Sakura. – hasta con su propia compañera usaba esa escalofriante voz.

- Salúdala. – grito Sakura.

- No- no hay problema Sakura-san. Si no desea saludarme no tienes porque obligarlo.

- Tiene que saludarte, no debe ser así de grosero con sus camaradas. – su voz sonaba autoritaria. – Salúdala he dicho Sasuke-kun.

- Hola. – su mirada era fulminante, no pude evitar bajar mi rostro con temor y vergüenza.

- Hola Uchiha-san. – Sakura se retiro de mi lado y fue al lugar donde estaban Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro, dejándome sola con Sasuke. Mis ojos se abrieron completamente al sentir como su boca se coloco cerca de mi oído y me dijo.

- Ni se te ocurra abrir tu maldita boca de lo sucedido anoche. – mi cuerpo temblaba sin control.

- No- no pi-enso hacerlo. – mi gaguera volvía sin poder controlarla.

- Eso espero Hyuga. - Me miro a los ojos con esos intensos ojos negros los cuales eran tan penetrantes que me dejaban completamente al descubierto. No pude evitar que 2 lágrimas salieron de mi rostro, él no quitaba su mirada de mi, simplemente me miraba con mas odio y desprecio.

- Eres un desperdicio. Lloras por todo, teniendo todo. – su voz se quebró a decir la ultima frase.

- T- tú no me conoces. – no quería seguir escuchando sus lastimosas palabras, así que me retire a la terraza de la casa de Sakura sin que nadie lograra percibirle exceptuando al culpable de mi acto… faltaban aún 30 minutos para que Naruto llegara, así que tenía tiempo de tranquilizar mis ojos y corazón.


	2. Otoño, Frio y pensamientos

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, sin poder detenerlas… Kiba llego a la terraza un poco ebrio cuando me observo en ese estado, se acerco rápidamente…

- Qué te sucede Hinata? – su voz era de real preocupación.

- Eto, na- nada Kiba-kun, simplemente me sentía un poco mal y subí a ver las estrellas. – no tenía ninguna mentira preparada.

- Naruto esta por llegar así que es hora de que, de que bajes.

- Si, ya bajo. – no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, Hanabi había perdido su tiempo en haberme arreglado de esa manera, Uchiha-san había estropeado mi maquillaje, mis ánimos, pero no por culpa de Sasuke iba a dejar a Naruto, él era la persona a quien siempre había amado y tenía que estar junto a él, este 10 de octubre.

Kiba me tomo del brazo y bajamos, me seque las lagrimas con la mano disponible que tenía y nos dimos cuenta que todas las luces ya estaban apagadas. Nos ubicamos al lado de unas personas aunque en realidad no se quienes eran, solo se veían sus siluetas.

- ¡SORPRESA! – unísono. – Naruto Feliz cumpleaños – grito Sakura con mucha afán.

- ¿pero que es esto? – risas – me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa? – su cara era de total asombro y emoción.

- Claro Naruto es tu cumpleaños, teníamos que celebrarlo. – dijo Sakura muy emocionada… voltee mi mirada y me percate que la persona que se encontraba a mi lado era el Uchiha, él cual me observaba de una manera frívola. Todos se fueron acercando a Naruto, felicitándolo y entregando sus regalos.

- Na-naruto-kun , eto- no sabía porque rayos estaba tan nerviosa – a-qui esta tu regalo.

Me miro como siempre, ni siquiera se percato de mi vestido, de mi cabello, no se percato de absolutamente nada, su mirada vagaba en el cuerpo y rostro de Sakura, yo era completamente inexistente.

- Gracias Hinata. Que es?

- Es un brazalete de rana, eto, igual a tu monedero.

- Oh! Gracias. – solo dijo eso y se fue, dejándome sola, se fue directo al lugar donde se encontraba Sakura… a su lado se veía tan bien, Sakura sabía lo linda y talentosa que era, sin necesidad que se lo dijeran, hacían una perfecta pareja, pero tal vez Naruto se sentía de la misma manera que yo, puesto que Sakura tenía toda su atención en el Uchiha, y esta no le prestaba atención alguna.

_Es que así se suponía que era el amor? Tu amabas a alguien con tanto desdén que darías tu vida sin ningún problema y esa persona no te prestaría ni la mas mínima atención, que injusto fue el dios que invento este cruel sentimiento. _

_Estaba excluida, no me sentía bien estando en ese lugar, vistiendo esta ropa, peinada de esta manera… _

- Eto, me retirare chicos, ya se hace un poco tarde.

- Pero Hinata, si apenas esta empezando la fiesta. – dijo Kiba, ya mas ebrio.

- Me siento un poco mal, me duele la cabeza… - me sentía mal, pero no era mi cabeza la que se quebraba en mil pedazos.

- Te acompaño? – dijo Kiba y Shino en unísono. Que suerte tenía de tener unos compañeros tan cordiales… o tal vez a ellos también les daba cierta lastima.

- No gracias, quiero caminar sola, respirar aire. – sabía que en el momento que saliera de la casa de Sakura, lloraría sin parar.

- Esta bien. Pero te acompañaremos a la puerta.

- Bueno.

- Chao chicos, me retiro, gracias por todo, Felicidades Naruto-kun. – dije con cierta tristeza la ultima frase.

- Adiós Hinata, gracias por venir – absolutamente nadie volteo a prestarme la mas mínima atención… pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Camine por las calles, esta vez ya estaban vacías, eran las 2 de la madrugada… todos deben estar durmiendo. Me detuve en el mismo lugar que la otra noche, y allí se encontraban las ruinas del clan Uchiha…no sabía porque me encontraba parada en ese lugar, mis piernas empezaron a flaquear, mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido… Mis ojos se humedecían cada vez mas, no podría creer que me encontraba en ese lugar de nuevo.

- De paso de ser un patética ninja, eres patética como mujer, ni puedes captar la atención de Naruto, definitivamente debes ser una vergüenza para los Hyuga. – la voz sonó mas cortante esta vez, es que acaso me estaba volviendo masoquista…

- Tu- tu no sabes nada sobre mi… - grite, con lagrimas cayendo sobre mis mejillas… estaba realmente enfadada, triste, decepcionada… no se porque se creía con el derecho de humillarme…

- JA! Se que para tu clan eres un carga… - su sarcasmo me lastimo tanto que no pude evitar golpearlo en el pecho, pero al parecer mis fuerzas eran un mosquito junto a su firme pecho.

Me tomo de las muñecas y me acerco a su rostro…

- Me estas lastimando… - mi voz se cortaba a causa del llanto y dolor.

Me pego contra el arco de la entrada de su clan, y puso mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza, sentía su respiración en mi frente… el temor lo sentía mas vivo cada vez mas, en todo el mundo no había una persona a la que le tuviera tanto miedo como a Sasuke Uchiha, el no era bueno, él de verdad no era bueno.

- Te lo repetire Hinata, si te vuelvo a ver aquí te matare, me sabe a mierda que seas de Konoha, y te apuesto algo – su voz cambio de seca y cortante a una completamente burlesca – nadie se percatara de tu muerte.

Mis lagrimas caían con mas afán que antes y mis jadeos eran igual de incontrolables, ya no llegaba el suficiente oxigeno a mis pulmones, mis pies no tocaban el piso a causa de Sasuke… Su mirada era tan penetrante, tan fría, tan sola, no dejaba de mirarme directamente a los ojos, no dejaba de humillarme con tan solo su mirada… En el momento en que ya no resistía más, me soltó dejándome tirada en el piso… Me encontraba llorando mas que nunca, nadie me escuchaba, todos estaban durmiendo, festejando, pero no, yo no hacía nada de eso, yo lloraba, odiaba llorar de nuevo, hace años no lo hacía, porque Sasuke tenía el poder de hacerme ser la tonta Hinata de antes.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, no se en que momento pare de llorar y logre dormir… fui al baño, y me percate de lo hinchado que estaban mis ojos, me bañe lo mas rápido posible, no quería pensar mas en lo sucedido en la madrugada, o empezaría a llorar de nuevo, pero estas lagrimas no eran como las de antes, estas lagrimas eran de rencor a el, no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir todo esto. Me puse mi uniforme esperando que Tsunade-sama me mandara a una misión en el extremo del mundo, para ya no pensar en Sasuke, Naruto, en todo esto que me estaba causando tanto dolor.

- Hinata-sama, puedo pasar?

- Claro Neji-san, pasa.

- Tsunade-sama la esta llamando, necesita verla en su oficina ahora mismo. – mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

- Gra- Gracias Neji-san. – mi entusiasmo era evidente.

_¿En que momento a Hinata le gustan tanto las misiones? – _pensó Neji.

Corri lo mas rapido posible a la oficina de la Hokage, estaba tan feliz, ojala fuera una misión en solitario, por 3 meses y muy lejos…

Toc toc.

- Pase.

- Tsunade-sama me dijeron que quería verme.

- Si Hinata, pero tenemos que esperar al equipo completo, para dar la información.

Genial, iría con Kiba y Shino-kun, no me molestaba en lo absoluto…

- Hola abuela Tsunade, oh! Hinata que haces aquí?

- eto – que hacía el equipo 7 aquí? – Hola Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama me mando a llamar.

- Silencio- dijo Tsunade-sama, al instante en que la fría mirada de Sasuke se posara en mi – tenemos nuevas pistas de Akatsuki, pero necesitamos a un rastreador con ustedes, Sasuke y Naruto son extremadamente fuertes y Sakura es una excelente ninja médico pero ninguno posee las capacidades rastreadoras del equipo 8, y ya que Shino y Kiba han ido a una misión con Rock lee, la única buscadora disponible es Hinata así que serán ustedes 4, la misión consiste en buscar a Akatsuki y ver que están planeando esta vez, ya que 2 de sus integrantes a muerto, deben evitar pelear innecesariamente, tal vez tenga que ver Orochimaru en esto pero como ya dije ¡NO QUIERO PELEES INNECESARIAS!… parten en 2 horas.

- Pe-pero Tsunade-sama no es posible que yo vaya con ellos – voltee a ver a Sasuke con tanto temor que mis piernas flaquearon en ese instante…

- Y se puede saber el por qué? – dijo ya molesta Tsunade.

- Eto, es que se acerca el cumpleaños de mi hermanita. – no tenía otra excusa… jamás podría decir la verdadera razón por la cual no quería ir con el equipo 7 de misión…

- Hinata Hyuga me sabe a mierda, esto es muy importante para la aldea en donde habita tu hermana, apuesto que tu padre se sentirá muy orgulloso si hay éxito en esta misión. – mis ojos se humedecieron un poco, al oír y recordar las palabras de Sasuke la otra noche diciendo que a nadie le importaría mi ausencia.

- Si, Tsunade-sama… iré a recoger mis cosas. – no podía ocultar mi decepcionada voz. No podía creer que estaría 3 o 4 meses fuera de la aldea junto a él.

- Alégrate Hinata, estaremos juntas, habrá tiempo para chicas. – dijo Sakura con una excesiva euforia en su voz.

- Si si Sakura-san. Habrá tiempo para chicas.

- Tal vez Naruto empiece a sentir cosas por ti. – lo dijo con mucho cuidado cerca de mi oído para que nadie lograra escucharlo, mis ojos se abrieron pensando que Sasuke podía haber escuchado algo, pero no tenía porque importarme si lo hubiera hecho. No sentí emoción alguna en que Naruto sintiera cosas por mi, la verdad es que ya había perdido las esperanzas con el, sabía que Naruto amaba a Sakura y yo no formaba parte de su corazón…

- No lo creo Sakura-san, disculpen me retirare para buscar mis cosas. – cualquier idiota podía haber percibido mi total falta de entusiasmo hacía esta misión.

- OK, nos vemos en la puerta principal chicos. – dijo Naruto, con su habitual entusiasmo ante cualquier misión contra Akatsuki.

- Ok. – dijimos Sakura, Sasuke y yo.

Llegue a casa muy desmotivada, le comente a mi padre sobre la misión que nos habían encargado y no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente siguió firmando algunos papeles que tenía en su escritorio y me observo de reojo… Hanabi me esperaba en mi cuarto con un papel en su mano.

- Hermana llegaste, mira saque la mejor calificación en este examen. Me merezco un abrazo. – me acerque muy orgullosa de ella y la abrace tan fuerte que sentí como todo el dolor se marchaba en ese abrazo.

- Te felicito Hanabi, ahora tengo que ir a una misión de mucho tiempo, lo siento por no poder estar en tu cumpleaños. – mi voz sonó un poco acongojada.

- Gracias, y no te preocupes, pronto seré ninja y esas cosas suceden, tienes que seguir siendo el orgullo Hyuga hermana, se que tu corazón estará ese día junto a mi. – no sabía porque era tan madura, pero amaba eso de ella.

- Así me gusta… (risas) – recogí todas mis cosas y fui hasta ella y la abrace de nuevo con mucha fuerza – juro que te traeré un regalo, te quiero Hanabi, se buena. – diciendo esto ultimo me marche antes de escuchar su respuesta, llegue a la puerta principal, en donde me estaban esperando ya todos, Sakura me abrazo de una manera en la que no pude evitar mi sonrojo y Naruto volteo a verme con una particular sonrisa que no hizo mas que causar un sonrojo total en mi, Sasuke no me observo el mantuvo su mirada al frente.

Ya empezaba a hacer frió pues se acercaba el invierno, esta misión tocaría justo en pleno invierno, lo bueno en eso es que nadie notaria cuando mi piel se palideciera pues era extremadamente blanca ya.

- Vamonos. – dijo la voz tan fría y calculadora la cual a mi cuerpo le hacía tanto daño.

- Hai. – sonó todo tan coreografiado…

Estuvimos caminando y saltando en árboles largo rato, hasta salir completamente del territorio del país del fuego, empezaba a anochecer y decidimos acampar en un territorio llano. Sasuke armo su tienda rápidamente y Sakura tuvo que ayudar a Naruto en la de nosotros 3, no entendía porque Sasuke dormía en una tienda aparte… Mientras se preocupaban en arreglar las tiendas, yo estaba preparando ya unos cuantos conejos que había conseguido con el Byakugan, Sasuke realizo una fogata con su fuuton y empezamos a comernos nuestra cena, todos mostraron entusiasmo al comer mi conejo excepto Uchiha, como siempre mantenía su habitual comportamiento, la cena se mantuvo en silencia, ni siquiera Naruto abrió la boca…

Sasuke no dio las buenas noches cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya se encontraba en su tienda.

- Estuvo delicioso, me iré a dormir. Gracias Hinata por la comida, cocinas mucho mejor que Sakura-chan.

- Callate idiota, que tu comes cualquier porquería.

- Por eso digo. (risas)

- Gracias Naruto-kun.

- No iras a dormir Hinata? – dijo Sakura

- Iré en un momento Sakura-san.

- Ok, buenas noches, gracias por la comida.

- No hay problema. – Sakura y Naruto entraron a la tienda y yo me quede sentada en una roca, no había entrado porque de verdad necesitaba darme un baño y cuando conseguí el conejo, pude percatarme de un pequeño lago que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del campamento…

Me dirigí al lago, me quite la camisa y pantalón, hacía un frío traumático, pero me era imposible dormir sin bañarme antes, me hundí completamente en el lago, su agua estaba tan calida, completamente diferente a la temperatura terrestre, no se cuanto dure allí pero estaba completamente cómoda en ella… no lograba sacar de mi mente la pregunta de por que Sasuke no dormía con el resto de nosotros, sino que tenía que dormir solo en una tienda, es que acaso su pensamiento de superioridad podía ser tanto. Me vestí allí mismo y fui hacía la tienda, en donde se encontraba esperándome Sasuke en la misma roca donde me había sentado.

- Donde mierda te habías metido? – dijo autoritaria y fríamente.

- eto- no sabía que se había percatado de mi ausencia. – fui a bañarme.

- Tienes que avisar cuando lo hagas. – no entendía porque debía hacerlo, tal vez era una regla de su equipo, avisarle absolutamente todo a Sasuke antes de hacerlo.

- Está bien, Uchiha-san, lo siento, me retiro.

Hizo un bufido, pero no quise voltear a encararlo, sabía que no tendría las fuerzas para hacerlo, además no quería empezar mal esta misión ya que ahora es que nos quedaba tiempo.

Cuando entre a la tienda, pude observas como Naruto abrazaba a Sakura de una manera tan protectora y amorosa, que lo único que me causaba eran celos, me coloque al lado de Sakura lo mas distanciada posible, el frío era abrumador, las cobijas no me entibiaban el cuerpo en lo absoluto, y en lo único que pude pensar es en como la podía estar pasando Sasuke en estos momentos. No se porque después de todo lo que me había causado seguía pensando en su bienestar.

Desperté y era la única que aún seguía en la tienda, congelada de pies a cabeza, no quería levantarme, simplemente me quería quedar en la tienda a dormir todo el día.

- Pues levántala, es un estorbo estar cargando con ella. – escuche su voz muy fuertemente en mis oídos, había desprecio en ellas, sabia perfectamente que no le agradaba…

Salí de la tienda y la primera en saludarme muy cordialmente fue Sakura, Sasuke ni volteo a verme y Naruto simplemente se quedo allí sonriéndome calidamente como siempre…

- Cómo te encuentras Hinata? – dijo Sakura amablemente, pensando que había escuchado lo sucedido.

- E-estoy bien… - voz naturalmente avergonzada.

- Nos debemos ir ya, recojan todo y larguémonos. – su voz completamente congelante alzo su mirada hacía mi – estamos retrasados ya.

- No debemos movernos hoy. – dije firmemente, observando al cielo. – El invierno se adelanto en 30 minutos empezara a nevar.

- OH! Vaya hinata lees el clima, que genial. – naruto lo decía con total inocencia, no sabía absolutamente nada de mi, sabiendo que ya habíamos hecho varias misiones juntos.

- Si algo así Na-naruto-kun – mi rubor fue evidente – debemos buscar una cueva lo antes posible, antes de nevar, lloverá muy fuerte.

- Mierda, larguémonos de aquí. – dijo Sasuke mirándome con frialdad.

- De acuerdo, Hinata eres de gran ayuda. – Sakura lo decía con una gran sinceridad, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, haciéndome ruborizar nuevamente.

Recogimos todo lo más rápido posible y empezamos a buscar una cueva, mi byakugan detecto una cueva a 3km. Nos apresuramos pero no pudimos evitar mojar nuestras ropas. Estaba temblando cuando llegamos a la cueva, era amplia, entrábamos perfectamente… Naruto se quito su chaqueta y camisa y la extendió en una roca, al momento Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero Naruto también llego a quitarse el pantalón quedando solo con unos calzones verdes con ranas por todos lados. (_Realmente es adicto a las ranas) – _pensé. Sasuke no se quito el pantalón se quedo sin la camisa simplemente, Sakura se quito la camisa quedando solo con un brassier sin vergüenza absoluta, ninguno de los 2 chicos pareció observarla con afán. Sasuke saco su cobija del bolso y se la coloco encima, luego hizo una pequeña fogata que logro alumbrar toda la cueva, Naruto se acurruco contra una piedra y se abrigo con la cobija de él, y Sakura se arropo con la de ella y fue la que se acerco mas al fuego.

- Hinata si no te quitas esa ropa, te enfermaras. – Sakura lo decía como todo una profesional médico.

- Eto- no pensaba hacerlo frente a ellos.- lo haré en un momento Sakura-san no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo, pero tranquila nadie te observara. – no entraba en mi cabeza como casi se desnudaba frente a ellos, eso no lo hacía yo nunca frente a Kiba y Shino, ellos no lo permitirían de todas maneras.

- Mira esta nevando, OH! Hinata en verdad lee el clima- dijo Naruto acurrucándose aun más de la roca y apretando con más fuerza su cobija.

La verdad es que no quería desvestirme porque lograrían observar los hematomas que su compañero me había ocasionado en los brazos, y esta vez no esta Hanabi para cubrírmelos, aunque no le conté la realidad de que me los había causado, me los maquillo como toda una hermanita menor. Sabía que no estaría para mi cumpleaños en casa y tampoco para el de ella, esta misión se alargaría hasta Abril o Mayo tal vez…

- Claro Naruto, a de ver que eres idiota en verdad, el byakugan de Hinata es muy preciso, además no había razón para que nos mintiera.

Naruto frunció el rostro y cerro los ojos para dormir, Sakura hizo lo mismo recostando la cabeza en su bolso pero no alejándose del fuego, Sasuke cerro los ojos pero no parecía dormir, nunca parecía hacerlo. Le molestaba estar allí con nosotros, o tal vez le molestaba solo estar conmigo.

_Cálmate hinata no pienses mas en eso, ya! , no pienses mas en el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha… - _no podía evitar observarlo mi vista estaba perdida en su rostro – _no lo veas mas Hinata Hyuga. _

Cuando observe que todos estaban ya con los ojos bien cerrados, empecé a quitarme mi chaleco y mi suéter, luego mi camisa, quede en brassier nadie me observaba, me coloque mi cobija y me distancie un poco de ellos pero no evitando el calido calor del fuego, quede fielmente dormida.

_No se porque tiene que ser así? Será que tengo un problema, la única que piensa mal de el soy yo… YA HINATA QUITATELO DE LA CABEZA. – _no podía evitar pensar en el, era tan traumático todo lo que pasaba. Solo esperaba que no pasaran más cosas.

Segundo capitulo de mi Fan fic, espero les guste, dejen sus review, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. GRACIAS!


	3. Dolor, sangre y confusión

El día era hermoso, nadie pensaría que la noche anterior había sido tan fría, no se observaba ningún rastro de nieve, ya todo se había derretido, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban muy felices, era un día hermoso… Naruto seguía durmiendo ya sin ninguna cobija sobre él, Sakura estaba acurrucada pero el fuego ya se había consumido por completo, él único que no se encontraba en la cueva era el Uchiha, no estaba por ninguna parte, y no se encontraba cerca, pensé que se había ido, nos había dejado, el siempre había aclarado que su única meta en la vida, mejor dicho su única prioridad era matar a su hermano, será que se había largado y me había dejado…

_Que dices Hinata, nos dejo, no te dejo. Deja de pensar tonterías. _

_- _Naruto levántate, inútil. – dijo su fría voz, la cual sentí mas cálida que nunca esta vez, estaba tan agradecida de que no se hubiera ido.

Naruto escucho el tremendo grito y pego su cabeza contra la piedra de la cual estaba recostado por el susto, no pude evitar sonreír tímidamente ante este infantil acto.

- Estoy despierto Sasuke, no me grites!, donde estabas? – dijo sobándose la cabeza, por el ajetreo Sakura abrió los ojos.

- Estaba buscando el desayuna, ya que todos son unos inútiles, salgan de la cueva para comer y retirarnos de una vez. – dijo posando su mirada en mi.

- Buenos días, Sasuke, Naruto-kun, Hinata también estas despierta, buenos días. Después de desayunar quiero bañarme Sasuke-kun, no saldré sucia por allí. –dijo Sakura autoritariamente a Sasuke. No tenía la menor idea como tenía el valor de observarlo de esa manera. Eso sólo significaba que seguia siendo una cobarde.

- Sakura llevamos un día retrasado por esta maldita tormenta.

- Seguro Hinata también quiere bañarse, recuerda que estas con 2 damas, cabezota. – por que me tenia que meter en esto?

- Llevamos a una dama Sakura y no eres tu – risas- la única es Hinata- dijo Naruto muerto de risa, mientras observaba el gran fruncido en la cara de Sakura.

- Disculpen – dijo tímidamente y muy bajo pero todos fueron capaz de escucharme – nos estamos retrasando mientras discutimos, deberíamos comer y bañarnos rápidamente, hoy el día será perfecto.

- Desde cuando eres la capitana de este grupo – dijo Sasuke ubicándose muy cerca de mí.

- Sasuke! – grito Sakura.

- Na-nadie es capitán de este equipo, a-aunque algunos crean serlo – no se de donde salia el valor de hablarle así. Pero tenía que hacerlo, había pasado por tantas cosas, se que el era huérfano y por eso se sentía solo, pero es peor estar rodeada de gente y aún así sentirse completamente sola, no le iba a permitir mas a Sasuke Uchiha humillarme, como si fuera su diversión, si me odiaba no era mi culpa, pero no debía tratarme así.

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, sin bajar mi mirada, sus ojos estaban pasando de un negro profundo a un rojo carmesí debido al sharingan. ¿tenía miedo? Claro, pero no dejaría que me volvieran a humillar y a menospreciar sin saber absolutamente nada de mi, Neji-niisan lo había hecho en los exámenes chuunin y jure no aceptarlo de nadie mas, ni de mi padre y él no lo lograría.

- De donde salio la valentía Hyuga? – dijo sarcásticamente acercándose cada vez mas a mi.

- Cálmense chicos, Hinata vamos a una laguna cercana. – dijo Sakura con un tono muy preocupado de voz, me tomo del brazo y me jalo. Los ojos de Sasuke seguían observándome, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero me sentía realmente bien, se que con tan solo un golpe me podría matar, pero no se porque sabia que jamás llegaría a hacerlo.

- Hinata estas loca, por que desafiaste a Sasuke así? – Sakura realmente sonaba preocupada.

- eto – volvía mi tímida voz – no debe tratarme asi Sakura-san.

- Bueno espero no se ponga intolerante.

Llegamos a un pequeño arroyo que se encontraba no muy lejos de la cueva, Sakura se desvistió sin ningún tipo de pudor, su cuerpo era hermoso, era muy delgada y tenía una pequeña cintura, unos senos pequeños pero firmes y definidos, con razón Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, su trasero era tan lindo, era blanca pero no pálida como yo, su cabello era tan corto pero a la vez tan hermoso… Se metió de un chapuzón al agua y empezó a flotar, se notaba que necesitaba un baño. Al parecer lo disfrutaba mucho.

- Hinata, el agua esta deliciosa métete.

- De acuerdo Sakura-san. – estaba tan avergonzada tal vez había notado mi vista sobre ella, pero la verdad es que me daba mucha vergüenza desvestirme delante de ella aunque fuera una mujer.

- Tranquila Hinata, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza de verdad. – lo dijo muy sincera y calida mente. Me quite mi chaqueta, y mi suéter de un solo movimiento, luego me quite la franela negra y quede en brassier, me baje el pantalón y me deshice de mi ropa interior. Sakura me observa lo que hacia mas evidente mi rubor…

- Con razón no te querías quitar la ropa – enarque una ceja a su comentario, el cual hizo ruborizarme más pero por vergüenza. – tienes un cuerpo excelente Hinata, nadie lo ve por toda la ropa que traes, pero de verdad eres sumamente sexy. – mi rubor se hizo tan evidente que el único acto que pude hacer fue meterme de una vez en el agua.

(Risas de Sakura), - Tranquila Hinata no tiene nada de malo observar, además las 2 ya estamos enamoradas. Pero deberías usar otro tipo de ropa para que puedan admirar tu lindo cuerpo.

- Gracias Sakura-san pero no me gusta exhibir mi cuerpo.

- Pero que son esos morados que tienes en los brazos Hinata? – grito asustada.

- eto- dios mió que inventaría se me habían olvidado por completo los morados- me los hice antes de la misión Sakura-san ya-ya ni recuerdo como me los hice.

- Oh! Bueno ya están desapareciendo pero debes tener mas cuidado Hinata. – dijo con preocupación.

El baño se mantuvo tranquilo después de esto y no hablamos mas de ningún tema incomodo. Nos vestimos y caminamos hasta la cueva pero antes de llegar le tenía que hacer una pregunta que me tenía intrigada desde la otra noche.

- Sakura-san le puedo hacer una pregunta? – me observo de reojo, asentando.

- eto, por- por qué Sasuke-san duerme en una tienda sola en vez de con ustedes? – volteo a verme un poco sorprendida por mi pregunta, es que acaso era algo malo haberla realizado.

- Sasuke tiene pesadillas todas las noches y piensa que no sabemos, pero a veces grita tan fuerte que lo escuchamos, supongo que es por el fantasma de su pasado, piensa que durmiendo aparte no nos molestara, Sasuke-kun es una buena persona que a pasado por cosas realmente malas, pero tu no las entenderías, ni tu ni yo, nosotras tenemos familia pero el y Naruto pues han sufrido, espero no le digas nada por favor. – su ojos entristecían al hablar sobre Sasuke pero de igual manera se iluminaban por el amor que sentía por el.

- Ya veo Sakura-san, no diré nada. Gracias por decirme. – de toda su historia me molestaba el hecho de que pensara que mi familia me trataba con amor o que estaba feliz de estar en una familia simplemente por el hecho de que eran los Hyuga, el único motivo por el que era algo feliz en el clan Hyuga era por Hanabi.

Llegamos a la cueva y ya estaba todo arreglado para marcharnos, Naruto estaba sentando casi durmiéndose y Sasuke afilaba sus kunais, apenas llegamos Sasuke me observo de arriba abajo y se levanto, Naruto abrio los ojos y se levanto colocándose del lado derecho de Sasuke.

- Nos vamos. – dijo Sasuke dandose media vuelta.

- Hai – dijimos los 3.

Caminamos largo rato, hasta llegar al punto de encuentro de Sasori y su subordinado, era mañana al mediodía, y estábamos realmente exhaustos, habíamos caminado toda la tarde, ya anochecía cuando Sasuke dijo que nos quedaríamos allí, y realizaría un genjutsu para que nadie pudiera atacarnos…

Naruto busco unos cuantos pescados y Sasuke uso el fuuton para poder cocinarlos, estaba realmente hambrienta, la cena se mantuvo en total silencio y tranquilidad, nadie nombro el altercado entre Sasuke y yo esta mañana, lo cual me tenía tranquilizada.

- Buenas noches, retomare mis fuerzas. – dijo Naruto muy emocionado pensando tal vez en el encuentro que tendríamos mañana.

- Yo también iré a dormir – dijo Sakura, ocasionando esto un completo padecimiento de nervios en mi cuerpo, como se le ocurría dejarme sola con Sasuke. Oh dios mió sentía todo mi cuerpo acelerarse.

- Bu-buenas noches Sakura-san que descanses yo iré de inmediato. – no terminaba mi pescado aunque me lo estuviera comiendo rápidamente y la verdad es que no tenia ganas de dejarlo a la mitad, tenía mas hambre que miedo, lamentablemente.

Nos quedamos solos Sasuke no me dirigía ni una sola mirada, yo evitaba cualquier contacto visual con el, pero algo paso que murió el silencio.

- Lamento lo de esta mañana – mi piel palideció, que había ocurrido mientras fui a bañarme que hizo que Sasuke se disculpara, tal vez Naruto hablo con el… pero que rayos estaba sintiendo en mi interior… que era ese vació en mi estomago… las palabras de Sakura volvían a mi mente _el es una buena persona a la que le han pasado cosas malas… _

- No-no se preocupe Uchiha-san, yo también tuve la culpa, discúlpeme. – no debía disculparme, el me había lastimado física y emocionalmente, yo simplemente le dije la verdad. _Él también me la había dicho. _

Me levante de un salto y me fui a la tienda sin tan siquiera decir algo, estaba realmente molesta conmigo misma, siempre siendo amable con todo el mundo sin evitarlo, se que le habían pasado cosas malas, pero eso no le daba derecho de tratarme mal especialmente a mi. Su cara era de completa sorpresa pero la mía era de molestia, verdadera molestia… _Por que el puede hacerme sentir tantas emociones. _Que le habrá dicho Naruto-kun que hizo cambiarlo de opinión tan raramente.

- Buenas noches – susurro Sasuke, imposible de escuchar para Hinata, su rostro se entristeció levemente y se fue a su tienda, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza por el frío que hacía.

Hinata se acostó y se cubrió hasta los hombros, poniéndose en posición fetal, lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo que había dicho Sasuke, en lo que había dicho ella, y en lo que había podido decir Naruto en la mañana.

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando me levante, realmente estaba preparada para el mediodía, pasara lo que pasara… conseguí unos cuantos pescados y los cocine en sopa, todos se encontraban en las tiendas, me sentía realmente bien hoy, no se la razón pero me sentía bien y eso era importante…

- Buenos días Hinata-chan como estás? – dijo Naruto estrujando sus ojos, para lograr despertarse- huele delicioso…

- Es sopa de pescado Naruto-kun – dije firme y cordialmente, me sorprendió la falta de tartamudeo. – tenemos que estar preparados para hoy.

- Si señor!, todo saldrá perfecto hoy… - dijo entusiasmado, colocándose en una piedra listo para comer, al parecer siempre tenía hambre.

- Buenos días… huele exquisito. – dijo Sakura estirando sus brazos…

Sasuke salio al instante de su tienda pero no hizo ningún sonido ni gesto cordial, serví la comida a cada uno y empezamos a comer, Naruto fue el primer en terminar y repetir de plato, a lo que siguió Sasuke, Sakura y yo no comimos mas, no necesitábamos tanto en nuestro organismo como esos dos…

Sasuke planteo su plan y nosotros lo escuchamos atentamente, la idea era que Naruto se convirtiera en Sasori y se dirijiera al puente a esperar al subordinado del akatsuki y así en ese momento Sasuke y Naruto atacarlo para lograr detenerlo lo suficiente, yo salir en ese momento y atacarlo en sus puntos claves de chakra para poder interrogarlo tranquilamente, A Sakura teníamos que mantenerla un tanto alejada por si alguno salía herido ella tenía que contar con todas sus fuerzas para poder sanarnos efectivamente.

El mediodía llego, Sasuke, Sakura y yo nos encontrabamos en posición, Naruto ya estaba transformado en el akatsuki, y estaba en el puente esperando al subordinado de este, cuando lo observamos llegar, active mi byakugan y el chakra en el me era completamente reconocible, supe al momento que se trataba de alguien a quien conocia.

- Sasori-sama. – dijo el sujeto.

- Aquí estoy – diciendo esto el sujeto ataco a Naruto, haciendo a Sasuke salir inmediatamente con un rostro de completa confusión a lo que había sucedido.

- Quién diablos eres? – pregunto Sasuke activando su sharingan.

- Es Kabuto-san, Sasuke-san! – grite, colocandome al lado de Naruto para ayudar a levantarlo, Kabuto le había golpeado el estómago desactivando un punto de circulación de chakra.

- Vaya Sasuke has crecido pero con el patético poder que puedo sentir jamás me vencerás a mi, y por supuesto que a tu querido hermano mayor, debiste haber aceptado a Orochimaru – diciendo esto el rostro de Sasuke enfureció completamente, activando el Mangekyo Sharingan.

- No necesito de ti ni de una maldita serpiente para matarte. – dijo atacándolo… Pero Kabuto lo esquivo fácilmente no podía creer que alguien en el mundo era mas fuerte que Sasuke, Kabuto lo ataco en la pierna haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el equilibro pero esto no hizo mas que molestas a Sasuke aun mas, Sasuke hizo el fuuton y logro lastimar el brazo de Kabuto, haciéndole una quemadura de aproximadamente tercer grados, Kabuto jadeo del absoluto dolor, pero Sasuke no se detuvo y realizo al instante un chidori el cual logro penetrar el brazo de Kabuto, pues este logro moverse a ultimo minuto, porque de seguro lo hubiera matado al instante, Naruto seguía completamente inconciente en mis piernas, Sakura ya había salido del escondite y estaba sanando a Naruto, yo por mi parte le activaba su punto de chakra para que la energía pudiera circular positiva y velozmente. Kabuto estaba aparentemente perdiendo pero en el momento en que Sasuke se acerco a darle el golpe final, golpeo su esternon produciendo una fractura de el, y una contracción el corazón por la presión que las costillas hicieron el, Naruto abrió los ojos y observo lo que pasaba, se paro de inmediato y se lanzo sobre Kabuto atacando su pierna derecha haciendo que resbalara, Sasuke se encontraba tirado en el piso, escupiendo grandes cantidades de sangre.

- ¡ SASUKE! – grito Sakura desesperada yendo a donde estaba él… Naruto peleaba a gran velocidad de Kabuto, a Naruto ya le había salido una cola y su chakra era enorme pero esto no parecía problema para Kabuto…

_Que hago? Que rayos estoy haciendo aquí. _

Corrí rápidamente al lugar de Sasuke y coloque su cabeza en mis piernas, poniéndome de arrodillas completamente, Sakura trataba con todas sus fuerzas de aliviar la presión cardiaca, pero el daño había sido gigante, por su parte Naruto peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Kabuto, pero Kabuto le ocasionaba daños a las extremidades de Naruto… Sasuke no tenía conocimiento alguno, Sakura lloraba tratando de evitar una hemorragia abrupta, yo solo le sostenía su cabeza, y le hacía cariño en la cabeza con leves corrientazos de chakra para que su cerebro trabajara con aun más energía y no entrara en coma…

Kabuto ataco a Naruto en el estomago haciendo que este quedara tirado en el piso, en un estado de semi inconciencia, Kabuto se dirigía rectamente a atacarnos, así que me coloque frente a Sakura y Sasuke para evitar que los lastimara, no podía permitirlo… Kabuto coloco chakra en ambas manos e intento atacarme, pero fue fácil esquivarlo, empecé a utilizar mi juken y logre desactivar la circulación de chakra de sus extremidades superiores y de su pierna izquierda, haciendo que cojeara, pero en el momento decisivo, logro tomarse aparentemente una píldora de fuerza o medica, que logro activar de nuevo sus puntos de chakra, golpeándome en el abdomen, me lanzo aproximadamente 3 mts, hacía atrás, pegue mi cabeza contra una roca y me fracture la tibia y peroné, al parecer tenía unas cuantas costillas astilladas lo cual provoco que escupiera sangre, Kabuto se acercaba lentamente hacía mi, porque aún la píldora que había tomado no le eliminaba completamente los efectos de mis anteriores ataques, intente pararme pero el dolor era insoportable, no podía afincar mi pierna, y el hueso ya salía de mi piel, rompiendo por completo el pantalón…

- ¡ HINATA! Corre, Hinata corre! – grito Sakura con gran desesperación.

Kabuto se coloco frente a mi, y me levanto por el cuello, haciendo casi imposible mi respiración, me sujetaba fuertemente me coloco frente a su rostro, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro era tan diabólica, pensé cuando me dio ayuda medica en los combates chunin, parecía tan cordial, era un fraude, el era malvado, él era un mini Orochimaru, que horrible era su mirada, la tenía clavada en mi, en la otra mano ya tenía suficiente chakra para acabar con mi vida, pero Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo el cual le quebró el radio, la fuerza de Sakura era limitada, ya había gastado suficiente chakra en Sasuke y Naruto… era nuestra perdición, realmente lo era.

- JA! Creen que unos malditos mocosos de Konoha van a poder derrotarme. – dijo Kabuto burlesca y pesadamente. – Un rubio insolente que solo sirve si el kyuubi lo ayuda, un deshonrado Uchiha, una patética medico ninja y una escoria del clan Hyuga. (risas). – diciendo esto pateo a Sakura unos cuantos metros de mi.

Sakura estaba tirada en el piso con los ojos puestos en mi con total preocupación y su brazo completamente roto, su chakra casi agotado, Naruto trataba de levantarse, Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso ya conciente pero con poca fuerza, Kabuto se acerco de nuevo hacía mi y me lanzo un golpe con su brazo derecho repleto de chakra, pero en ese momento, justo en el momento en que mi cuerpo iba a ser destrozado por la cantidad impresionante de chakra que contenía Kabuto en su mano, una silueta su puso frente a mi, evitando mi muerte, llenándome de sangre, evitando lo que parecía casi imposible.

_Quien es esta persona? _

El cuerpo de aquella persona caía sobre mi cuerpo el cual estaba tirado en el piso, su cuerpo estaba tibio, su mirada hacía contacto con mis ojos, su cabello estaba repleto de sangre pero seguía luciendo tan hermoso como nunca, su boca ya no mostraba esa acostumbrada mueca de enfado, mostraba una leve sonrisa tan cálida, tan perfecta.

- ¡SASUKE-KUN! – grito Sakura totalmente eufórica y con lagrimas en su rostro.

- SASUKE – grito Naruto, sacando 3 colas del kyubi y lanzándose totalmente enfadado sobre el cuerpo de Kabuto, quien estaba completamente perplejo por lo que había pasado. Naruto se movía a tal velocidad que era casi imposible verlo con claridad, Kabuto estaba siendo destrozado, activando mi byakugan podía notar las hemorragias internas que tenía y las cuales lo estaban destruyendo lentamente, la droga había perdido su efecto por el exceso de chakra que había sufrido en su intento de asesinarme, Naruto lo rasguñaba provocándole cortaduras inmensas en donde se lograba observar el músculo. Ya derrotado Kabuto hizo una última invocación en donde apareció una gran serpiente y desapareció con ella, no sin antes decir.

- Te estaremos esperando Sasuke-kun. – dejo ver una malévola sonrisa en su rostro y desapareció… Naruto se acerco velozmente al lugar donde se encontraba tirada Sakura sin poder moverse.

- Hinata cuida a Sasuke – me grito Naruto ya en su forma humana, muy asustado por lo sucedido.

- Hai, Naruto-kun. – dije observando a Sasuke, quien estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. – Sasuke-san por qué me salvaste? – pregunte muy preocupada.

- No lo sé, mi cuerpo se movio solo. – decía esto mirándome firme y delicadamente a los ojos de los cuales ya caían lagrimas hacia su rostro… estaba realmente asustada de que algo malo le pudiera pasar…

- Gracias Sasuke-san- lo abrace fuertemente haciendo que el hiciera un raro gemido de dolor por lo que estaba haciendo, me aleje lentamente y quedamos a 3 cm. del rostro, su mirada se estaba apagando pero su leve sonrisa se hacía mas y mas grande.

_Que no le pase nada, absolutamente nada. A él no._

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus review, sigan dejando comentarios, sugerencias, etc... <em>

_Tratare de introducir 2 capitulos cada semana, mil gracias a todos disfrutenlo. _


	4. Un cambio inesperado

Llegamos al lugar donde habíamos pasado la noche, Sakura se encontraba mucho mejor luego de tomarse unas pastillas de hierbas energizantes que había preparado ella misma antes de realizar esta misión, ya había sanado las heridas faltantes en el cuerpo de Naruto. Y había enderezado mi pierna, y sanado lo suficiente para no sentir dolor, mis costillas se encontraban perfectas, Sasuke se encontraba aún gravemente herido, tanto por el ataque de Kabuto como por el uso de su Sharingan, Sakura le vendo toda el área del tórax y le había hecho ingerir unas pastillas para la vista que le ayudarían a recuperar rápidamente su visión y comodidad de ella, el brazo de Sakura se encontraba ya en perfecto estado… realmente era una perfecta ninja médico.

- Hoy dormirás en nuestra tienda Sasuke-kun. – Sakura sonaba realmente preocupada por la rehabilitación de Sasuke.

- Yo puedo dormir solo, no necesito estar durmiendo con ustedes. – su voz era la misma, al parecer ni con dolor cambiaba su actitud petulante.

- Te dije que dormirás con nosotros y punto, esta vez no harás lo que quieras. – sonaba realmente molesta, Naruto estaba armando una sola tienda, al parecer sabía que Sakura ganaría esta pelea.

- Sakura no te creas con el poder de mandarme, dormiré solo he dicho.

- No puedes moverte bruscamente y no debes pasar frío Sasuke-kun, entiende. – Sakura sonaba mas calmada pero mas preocupada cada vez que Sasuke ponía un nuevo pero en sus palabras.

- No siento absolutamente nada de frío Sakura, así que como dije dormiré solo. – dijo victoriosamente Sasuke.

- eto- por que siempre tendría que hablar en momentos como este – lamentándolo mucho Sasuke-san – su mirada volteo a verme de inmediato, ¿Cómo era? Fría, naturalmente, ya no se encontraba ni pista de la cálida sonrisa que había visto antes. Pero a pesar de esa mirada tenía que decirlo. – caerá una gran tormenta de nieve en tan solo unos cuantos minutos y durara bastante, y observando el nivel de su chakra, morirá por una baja Terminal de su temperatura corporal, creo que debe escuchar a Sakura-san.

Su mirada fue fulminante pero al parecer entendía lo que le decía y no dijo absolutamente nada, lo cual fue muy extraño, Sakura lo ayudo a levantarse, para así poder cambiar la ubicación existente y dirigirnos a una cueva, para así evitar morir en esta tormenta…

Sasuke se encontraba realmente débil así que Naruto era el que lo llevaba con ayuda de Sakura, yo en cambio llevaba la mayoría de los equipajes, la cueva que había localizado anteriormente se encontraba a unos 15 m, de la posición actual, andábamos lo mas rápido posible ya que faltaba muy poco para que empezara a nevar y esta vez sería mas fuerte que la anterior tormenta… algo que no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

Llegamos a la cueva, era realmente amplia, mucho mas grande que la anterior, Sakura propuso armar la tienda y no dormir a la ínter pie como lo habíamos hecho anteriormente, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo… mientras sentaban a Sasuke en una posición cómoda, Naruto arreglaba la tienda, mientras Sakura y yo salimos en direcciones diferentes para buscar leña y algo de comer, antes del comienzo de la tormenta…

Esta vez Sasuke no uso el fuuton, Sakura no lo permitió, lo obligo a mantener inmóvil su chakra para no empeorar su salud, a lo cual Sasuke realmente bufaba con gran enfado un tanto infantil que no hacía más que parecerme excesivamente gracioso.

Sakura había traído unas cuantas plantas medicinales, que dio a todos para recuperar mas energía, comimos los pescados rápidamente, todos moríamos de hambre, cada vez que Sasuke levantaba los brazos para llevar la comida a su boca, se podía escuchar un pequeño gruñido en su interior tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía, no todos los días recibías fuertes cantidades de chakra en lugares especiales para que mueras... aunque lo trataba de disimular todos nos pudimos percatar del dolor que sentía.

Naruto había sanado completamente, realmente ese kyubii lo ayudaba en algo. Era una suerte que no hubiera salido una cuarta cola pues en ese estado si que no hubiera sido capaz de controlarlo, como Jiaraiya había advertido mucho antes, Naruto era capaz de controlarse hasta su tercera cola pero con una cuarta perdería el control absoluto de su cuerpo. El brazo de Sakura se encontraba casi perfecto y mi pierna no me dolía en lo absoluto al parecer el hueso se encontraba en el lugar correcto, mis costillas estaban esplendidas, no sentía dolor en absoluto…

- Me iré a dormir, estoy extremadamente agotada… buenas noches – Sakura se levanto y se dirigió a la tienda…

- De acuerdo Sasuke vamos a dormir también, dame la mano. – Sasuke miro incrédulamente a Naruto pero no dudo en darle su mano, Naruto lo levanto delicadamente y lo llevo a la tienda. – no iras Hinata-chan?

- En un momento Naruto-kun. – mi voz ya no titubeaba al hablar con Naruto eso era algo realmente bueno, termine mi jugo y me dirigí a la tienda, donde ya Sakura se encontraba absorbida aparentemente en un sueño inmenso, se encontraba en el extremo derecho de la tienda, al lado de ella se encontraba Naruto quien ya roncaba, _realmente tiene el sueño pesado. _Sasuke lucia tan extremadamente tranquilo, durmiendo al lado de Naruto, todos estaban cubiertos hasta el cuello, hacía extremo frío, la tormenta era muy fuerte sino hubiera encontrado esta cueva, todos estaríamos muertos en este momento.

Enarque la ceja en el momento que me percate que yo dormiría al lado de Sasuke, eso realmente era escalofriante, una cosa era estar en una misión con el pero dormir a su lado era caótico.

_No puedo hacer absolutamente nada, ¡rayos!. _

Trate de relajarme lo mas posible, tome mi sabana y me eche lo mas alejada posible de Sasuke, era realmente problemático esta situación… pero éramos compañeros y no podía comportarme de esa manera, además Sasuke estaba realmente herido, no me podía estar poniendo a pensar en tonterías.

Me recosté tranquilamente, pero bien alejada de el, me cubrí hasta el cuello, el frío era enorme, mi cuerpo debía estar morado, la sangre no circulaba tal vez en perfecto estado, pero no es que iba a abrazarlo para darme calor…

Su rostro lucía tan hermoso, si los dioses existían debían tener esa infinita belleza gélida que transmitía Sasuke, su boca tan fina, pero rosada, sin necesitar de ningún tipo de labial, sus mejillas un tanto rosadas por el frío pero que se veían en perfecto estado, su respingada y perfecta nariz, su piel blanca palideciente, sus parpados los cuales escondían esos escalofriantes pero especiales ojos, a los cuales ninguna chica temía sino yo, ese cabello negro azabache, el cual era tan lacio y tan sedoso, era perfecto, simplemente perfecto, no había ningún defecto físico en Sasuke… y si lo había nadie jamás se había percatado de ello, ni con mi Byakugan podría haberlo hecho. _Que haces Hinata? Por qué estás pensando en Sasuke de esa manera ahora? El te a lastimado… no pienses en él de esa manera, lo deberías tener cierto rencor. _Pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía, y tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo, y odiarlo hasta donde mi cuerpo no aguantara más… Pero así no era yo.

Quede dormida en uno de los tantos pensamientos que sentía, cuando desperté pensé que era de mañana, pero el ambiente no mostraba ningún tipo de claridad, aún era de noche y el frío realmente era aterrador, mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía pararlo, tal vez eran las 2 o 3 de la madrugada, se escuchaban fuertemente los ronquidos de Naruto… alce un poco mi cabeza y observe como Naruto abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura, ella no ponía ninguna queja de su parte, realmente en ese momento hubiera deseado estar abrazada a Akamaru, su calor era perfecto en esta época del año, pero no allí estaba yo padeciendo del peor frío de toda mi vida. En el momento que recosté mi cabeza de nuevo en la tienda, colocándome en posición fetal al momento en que pude sentir como el brazo de Sasuke pasaba por debajo de mi costado y me llevaba hacía su cuerpo, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente ante tal acto de su parte, mi cuerpo no respondía negativamente, simplemente se dejo arrimar al cuerpo del Uchiha, sus ojos estaban desvendados y entreabiertos con cierto aire de incomodidad por el frío que aparentemente también sentía el… su brazo me sostuvo la espalda hasta llegar a tocar con mi nariz su pecho, el cual estaba destapado por la cobija, su mirada era penetrante, pero al momento en que mis ojos observaron con eterna confusión cerro los ojos lentamente… se quedo allí simplemente recibiendo y otorgándome calor corporal, el cual necesitábamos urgentemente, nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos, estaban recibiendo y otorgando calor, era tan cálido su cuerpo que ni siquiera Akamaru me había hecho sentir de esa manera… su brazo seguía debajo de mi, mientras que el otro lo metía por dentro de mi blusa apretando fuertemente su mano en mi espalda haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegara con mas intensidad contra el de él, no pude evitar un gemido de mi parte… _haz algo Hinata. _No quería hacer nada, estaba cómoda, recibiendo su calor, ya no sentía frío. Su mano seguía apretando fuertemente mi espalda pero esta vez con suaves caricias de ves en cuando… levante mi cara para poder observar su rostro, pero la atención iba a sus labios, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, parecía que no sentía absolutamente nada mientras hacía esto, no deje de observarlo en ningún momento, su apretamiento era cada vez mas intenso… mi respiración era mas acelerada, podía sentir los incrementos latidos de mi corazón, sentía como saldría estallando de mi pecho, pero al parecer el no sentía absolutamente nada de eso, estaba allí con los ojos cerrados, completamente cerrados, tal vez estaba delirando a causa del ataque de Kabuto y por eso me tenía agarrada de esa manera. De esa manera a la cual ya me había acostumbrado y no quería dejar de sentir ni esta noche ni nunca.

- Sasuke-san – susurre lo más bajo posible, pero al alcance de su oído…

No dijo absolutamente nada, estaba dormido, todo lo que había hecho no había sido por voluntad propia. Jamás me había sentido tan estupida como en ese momento… estaba realmente excitada por alguien quien ni siquiera estaba despierto. _Que patético. _

Trate de alejarme lentamente de su cuerpo, ya no quería sentir su calidez en todo mi ser, no me producía algo bueno… saque de mi espalda su mano y trate de echarme para atrás cuando.

- No te alejes, Hinata… por favor – susurró, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para poder escucharlo y paralizarme ante su voz – disculpa por no haber respondido pero no te alejes.

Mi boca, mis ojos, mi cuerpo no hicieron absolutamente nada, sino acercarse de nuevo a ese espectacular cuerpo, el cual al ver mi proximidad a él, me tomo de nuevo por debajo, acercando mi cuerpo al de él, esta vez su brazo libre tomo mi cintura y la abrazo con tanto deseo que no hacia mas que causarle a mi cuerpo una respiración mas agitada que la de antes… estaba despierto, no dormía, no era un delirio a causa de su estado, me había abrazado porque así lo había querido o necesitado. Su pierna se subió a la mía, teniéndome de ese modo completamente en su poder, su rostro, mas bien su gélida pero espectacular mirada estaba sobre mi rostro que al subirlo no hizo mas que quedarse conectada con esos ojos negros como la noche, negros como la nada pero al mismo tiempo como todo, negros como el mal pero puros como el alma… esos ojos negros los cuales miraban mis perlados ojos, que eran tan diferentes a los de él, tan blancos como la luz pero al mismo tiempo vacíos como el blanco sin ninguna expresión en ellos, me miraba con una mirada jamás antes vista en nadie, me miraba con una mirada que me erizaba la piel, que hacía que mi corazón latiera mas y mas rápido, agachó su rostro hasta estar frente a frente con el, sin perder ni un segundo nuestras miradas, su respiración también era agitada y sentía y oía cada palpito apresurado de su triste, vacío a veces hasta cruel pero magistral corazón… Ese corazón el cual habían tratado de parar hoy, el cual iba a dejar de latir de esa hermosa y rítmica manera…

Nuestras narices lograban tocarse, todo nuestro cuerpo estaba en contacto, nuestras frentes estaban pegadas una a la otra, nuestras miradas no bajaban, seguían leyendo nuestra alma, descubriendo, observando, adivinando cada pensamiento, sentimiento o tan siquiera deseo que estuviera presente en esa tienda, en esa tormenta, en esa misión, en estos corazones…

- No te soltare más. – dijo deslizando su rostro por mi mejilla hasta quedar en mi oído, muy suavemente y con un tono de voz que no hacía mas que estremecerme por completo mi cuerpo.

Lo mire ruborizada, no creía que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de la misma boca en donde hace pocas semanas habían salido, escupido tanta repugnancia hacía mí. Su rostro se deslizo lenta y suavemente de mi oído hasta quedar como hace unos momentos estábamos, lo mire algo confundida por lo que había dicho, pero volvió a mostrarse esa cálida sonrisa la cual había visto hoy por primera vez en mi vida, su sonrisa era tan fresca que no dejaba de admirarla, _así deben sonreír los dioses. _Volvió a presionar mi cuerpo contra el suyo pero esta vez de una manera mas cálida haciendo salir de mi boca un leve gemido de sorpresa y placer, estábamos más unidos que antes, un poco mas y terminaríamos siendo una mezcla completamente homogénea…

- Duerme Hinata. – dijo sin dejar de mirarme, o separar nuestros cuerpos.

- Esta bien Sasuke-kun. – respondí, diciéndole por primera vez así… en vez de parar su sonrisa, la aumento aún mas, al escuchar como había cambiado mi formal sufijo por uno cordial, calido y simple.

- Padre crees que mi hermana regrese para mi cumpleaños? – preguntaba Hinata a Hyashi.

- No lo sé Hanabi… la misión era secreta así que no me informo absolutamente nada sobre ella. – dijo seria y fríamente como siempre, haciendo simplemente humedecer los ojos de Hanabi… ella realmente consideraba a Hinata algo mas que su hermana, era la madre que jamás pudo o podría disfrutar, era su ejemplo a seguir, para ella su hermana era la luz que brillaba en toda la oscuridad que habitaba en el clan Hyuga desde hace siglos, ella podía hacer cambiar a cualquier persona con tan solo una sonrisa, Hinata era pura, ella no lastimaba a nadie aunque se lo merecía, no se como mi padre no podía entenderlo, es que de verdad no apreciaba ni un poco a mi hermana.

- Deberías apreciar y tener mas esperanzas en mi hermana padre. – dijo tímida pero firmemente Hanabi, haciendo que Hyashi observara atentamente los ojos firmes e inocentes de la joven, la cual decía sinceramente cada palabra que había dicho al jefe del poderoso clan Hyuga. Al ver la inmóvil reacción de su padre, Hanabi se retiro de su oficina, sin decir otra palabra.

Jamás había dormido tan perfectamente como esa noche, no sentí jamás el frío, solo sentía su calida respiración sobre mi frente, sus abrazos apretándome a su pecho, de vez en cuando sentía como sus labios se posaban en mi frente haciéndome estremecer ligeramente…

Ya sentía como había amanecido, pero la tormenta seguía, era realmente catastrófica, ya no estaba nevando, pero estaba lloviendo fuertemente… la verdad me alegre mucho, no quería ni por un segundo levantarme de esta inmensa y alegre comodidad… aun se escuchaban los fuertes ronquidos de Naruto y la respiración de Sakura, abrí lentamente mis ojos alzando mi rostro hacía el de Sasuke el cual tenía ambos ojos abiertos observándome detenidamente… mi rubor se hizo evidente cuando sus labios besaron dulcemente mi frente nuevamente.

- Buenos días. – Susurró a mi oído – no creo que despierten.

- Yo tampoco – susurraba a su oído de igual forma, mi voz sonaba entrecortada por el frío que había sentido antes de su infinita compañía. – quiero hablarte Sasuke-kun.

- Creo que lo hacemos. – un tono sarcástico salio de su boca haciendo soltar una leve y silenciosa risa de mi ser. Lo mire simpáticamente, haciendo que su sonrisa se reproducirá de nuevo. En realidad jamás me cansaría de verla.

- Me refiero a una manera más privada Sasuke-kun. – dije tímidamente, de verdad no pensaba hablar en una tienda donde se encontraba Naruto y Sakura, aun dormidos pero de igual manera presente.

- Luego, no quiero levantarme hoy. – dijo mirándome directa y firmemente, a lo que solo pude asentir, no por miedo o por timidez, la verdad es que tampoco quería hacerlo, quería estar allí todo el tiempo posible… _que sientes por él Hinata? No lo sé, pero me gusta y asusta. _

Al ver mi aprobación, volvió a cogerme entre sus brazos, abrazándome mas fuerte que antes, cerramos los ojos, hundiéndonos en nuestros propios sueños, deseos, expectativas e imaginación en donde cada uno de nosotros éramos, y seríamos los protagonistas de estas extrañas pero puras sensaciones, en donde ninguno sabía porque se había vuelto tan especial y necesitado el estar juntos…

_Qué ocurre Hinata? Por qué estas sintiendo esto? Por qué el corazón te palpita tan velozmente?... _

Desperté, y ya la tormenta había pasado, cuando me di vuelta, note que estaba sola en la tienda… Sasuke no estaba, realmente me preocupe, _todo fue un sueño? _Salí rápidamente de la tienda, y todos estaban comiendo…

- Cómo estás Hinata-chan? – dijo cordial y felizmente Naruto, estaba completamente sanado, no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño.

- Buenos días Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun. – la verdad es que no tenía idea de las horas que eran en ese momento…

- Buenos días Hinata, en estos momentos voy a salir a buscar más hierbas medicinales para Sasuke-kun… - dijo Sakura observándome fijamente, Sasuke no me dirigió la palabra ni la vista en ningún momento.

- Esta bien Sakura-san quiere que la acompañe?

- No quédate junto a Sasuke, iré con Naruto, mientras yo busco hierbas, el buscara la comida de esta noche… en las condiciones de Sasuke no nos podemos mover a ningún lado.

- eto- me daba vergüenza y emoción quedarme junto a Sasuke- esta bien Sakura-san.

Sakura y Naruto se retiraron al instante mientras yo me sentaba tranquilamente sin hacerle ningún comentario a Sasuke sobre lo de anoche, realmente tenía mucha hambre.

- Necesitamos hablar – dijo seriamente Sasuke. Mientras yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza. – nadie debe enterarse de lo que sucedió anoche. – mis ojos se abrieron rapidamente observando su rostro fijamente, _acaso le daba vergüenza decir lo que sucedió, o simplemente le da vergüenza admitir que siente algo por una persona? _

- Pero, eto, por qué Sasuke-san? – mi cordialidad se había ido, y volvió rápidamente la formalidad.

- Porque sería simplemente patético admitir que tu y yo tenemos algo mas allá de lo profesional. – lo dijo tan fría y cruelmente que lo único que podía sentir era mi pecho explotar por la presión de tantos sentimientos llegando a el, sin ninguna clase de amortiguación. No podía decir absolutamente nada, esta helada, muda ante sus caoticas palabras, jamás alguien me había tratado tan perfectamente como el para luego humillarme de esa manera… _que rayos le sucede. _

- Esta bien. – dije fuertemente, mientras me levantaba y marchaba de la cueva, no me importaba absolutamente si Sakura se molestaba, no me quedaría allí con el ser que me había destrozado completamente el corazón, esta vez no lo permitiría, no podía dejar humillarme de esa manera, si alguien lo atacaba lo cual dudaba completamente él era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo, antes de irme de la cueva voltee a verlo con el rostro mas palidecido que nunca y le dije – realmente eres una farsa completa Uchiha- sus ojos se clavaron en mi con un alto nivel de confusión y algo de tristeza la cual en ese momento no me iba a poner a analizar… esta vez no se trataba de alguien mas… se trataba de mi, de poner en orden los sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones que sentía por esa cruel persona, por esa persona que me hizo sentir tan excelentemente en la noche, para luego destruirme en pedazos. Salí corriendo de la cueva decidida a pensar, me aleje lo suficiente del lugar y me ubique en un alto árbol a pensar, pensar y seguir pensando, en lo que sentía, en lo que temía, en lo que amaba.

_Quien diablos se cree para tratarme así, por qué nadie puede amarme? Por qué simplemente siempre termino siendo patética para cualquier persona? Por qué sucedió todo aquello con él, para absolutamente nada? – _realmente jamás había extrañado a Hanabi tanto como este día. – _realmente no sintió nada? NADA? – _ las lágrimas que salían de mis perlas no eran de dolor, ni de tristeza, eran de rabia absoluta… no pensé que fuera tan cruel como lo demostró hoy… jamás lo hubiera pensado…

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a las personas que me han escrito, espero sus reviews, y que la historia sea de su agrado, dejen comentarios, sugerencias todo lo que quieran lo recibire cordialmente.<strong>

**Metere FF lo mas probable es que en 2 semanas porque ire de viaje, y a donde voy no hay computadora, pero no abandonare esta historia...**

**"la felicidad empieza en si mismo para luego poder esparcirse" **

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS **


	5. La verdad el comienzo

Baje del árbol y deje de pensar, de cuestionarme, de analizarme, de simplemente sentir.

Cuando llegue a la cueva, estaban conversando Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura. Su mirada ni siquiera fue capaz de enfocarse en mi, estaba mirando hacía otro lado…

- Hinata donde estabas? Estábamos preocupados. – dijo Sakura, abrazándome.

- Lo dudo – mis brazos se apartaron de ella y mi cara frunció un leve ceño- pero tranquila ya regrese.

- Bueno me alegro mucho, hoy nos quedaremos de nuevo aquí… Sasuke no ha mejorado lo suficiente.

- Es lo mejor, habrá una leve tormenta alrededor de las 12 de la noche – dije, observando de reojo el rostro de Sasuke.

- Que bueno que estas aquí con nosotros Hinata, en serio. – dijo animadamente Sakura.

- Claro eres la mejor del equipo – dijo excesivamente efusivo Naruto, observando sarcásticamente a Sasuke… algo que no entendí.

- Gracias… - mi sonrojo era leve pero algo evidente.

- Ya trajimos todo Hinata así que comeremos y a descansar, mañana saldremos antes del amanecer.

- Está bien – dije alzando mi rostro a la altura de Sakura – pero no tengo hambre, así que iré a dormir de inmediato.

- Pero – su cara estaba en total asombro – deberías comer Hinata.

- Comí algunas frutas en el camino, estoy bien. Gracias y hasta luego Sakura-san – obvie despedirme de Naruto para evitar que notaran mi altercado con Sasuke, simplemente me dirigí a la tienda y me recosté…

_Por qué habrá pasado todo esto. Sabía que Tsunade-sama cometía un gran error. Lo sabía. _Deje de pensar justo en el momento que caí rendida, estaba cansada de pensar todo el día, me dormí inmediatamente.

Abrí los ojos y eran aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada, la tormenta ya había empezado, voltee ligeramente mi cuerpo y pude percatarme que esta vez dormía al lado de Sakura, tal vez Sasuke lo había pedido. Me levante cuidadosamente y salí de la tienda. El piso estaba realmente frío, el fuego que habían encendido aun se mantenía, aunque muy débilmente.

Me senté en una de las rocas y trate de calentarme un poco, realmente estar compartiendo la tienda con la misma persona que me había humillado tanto no era algo gratificante…

Trate de cerrar los ojos un momento para poder calmarme y lo único que entro y quedo plasmado en mi mente, fue ese rostro, ese gélido pero perfecto rostro, esos oscuros ojos que exclaman dolor, soledad, tristeza, que necesitan amor, esa boca que es definida con el cincel de los dioses.

Poom.

Abrí los ojos al instante de escuchar el ruido, pero me taparon la boca y levantaron, empujándome hacía la pared, mis ojos se abrieron aun mas para poder observar quien era, pero el fuego no era suficiente para dejarme reconocer a la persona que me tenía presionada, trate de colocar chakra en mi mano pero su otra mano aprisionó mis dos manos fuertemente, poniéndolas detrás de mi espalda, mi respiración era realmente agitada, mi corazón latía fuertemente, quería gritar y no podía, como es posible que no me había percatado del chakra de esta persona, no podía ni siquiera sentir de quien era, _maldita sea esto es por andar pensando en él. _Su cuerpo no se alejaba de mi cuerpo en cambio se acercaba cada vez más, aprisionando mi cuerpo y manos, su pierna estaba en medio de las mías, haciendo que no pudiera moverlas…

- No grites – dijo esa hermosa y perfecta voz. Sus manos se alejaron suavemente de mis labios y dejo de presionarme con tanta fuerza las manos, _como es posible que venga a tratarme así luego de que me humilla, cree que soy un juguete. _Se acerco suavemente a mi oído lo que no hizo sino acelerar mi corazón aun más.

- Discúlpame por lo de hoy, pero nadie puede saber que siento algo por ti. – su voz era tan cálida como siempre, y decía cada palabra lentamente en mi oído. Pero esta vez no dejaría que sus cálidos y extraños actos me manipularan, no se me olvidaba lo que había hecho anteriormente, así que no tenía derecho de usarme cada vez que el quisiera, el sabia que sentía algo por el y simplemente lo usaba en su beneficio.

- Discúlpame tu a mi, pero tu no sientes nada por nadie y aunque no lo creas yo no soy una de tus fan así que por favor no te creas con el derecho de lastimarme cuando quieras. – susurre directamente a su oído lo mas claro posible, pero lo único que paso fue hacer que me presionara con mas fuerza mis manos… - Me lastimas Sasuke-san. – pero la intensidad de su agarre no se apaciguó se mantuvo intacto como si no hubiera salido ni una palabra de mi boca. – te dije que me lastimas. – mi voz se elevo un poco, y deshice su agarre, me voltee completamente y di el primer paso cuando en ese momento agarro fuertemente mi brazo derecho haciendo que saliera un gemido de sorpresa, y me coloco nuevamente frente a su rostro esta vez colocando cada una de sus manos en las mías y ubicándolas encima de mi cabeza, su cuerpo estaba realmente cerca del mió.

- Tu haces que sienta, y no sabes cuanto asusta – su voz era tan firme como el metal y sus ojos observaban fijamente los míos, expresaban total franqueza lo que ocasionaba una gran serie de palpitaciones seguidas, y una excitación fuera de este mundo… su cuerpo se junto mucho mas al mió dejándonos completamente unidos sus manos seguían unidas a las mías, su rostro se acerco lentamente al mió…

Sus labios se unieron a los míos, haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran lentamente, mis labios se abrieron lentamente permitiendo que su lengua entrara en mi boca y jugara con mi legua, besaba con tanta pasión que sentía que mi cuerpo estallaría con tan solo sus besos, sus manos se desenlazaron de las mías y bajaron lentamente por mi cabello, hasta mi cintura la cual presiono aun mas fuerte a su cuerpo permitiéndome sentir su erección, gracias a dios que en mi no se notaba el exceso de excitación que sentía, su manos bajaron hasta mis caderas, mientras mis manos bajaron a su cabello masajeándolo para evitar que ese beso parara,- _cumples tu palabra Hinata ja, _esta vez no pensaras – tuvimos que separarnos un poco para poder recuperar el oxígeno perdido, su mano derecha volvió a dirigirse a mi cintura, mientras la izquierda permanecía en mi cadera sujetándome territorialmente, algo que no me molestaba sino mas bien me excitaba aún más.

Sus ojos se centraron en observar mi blusa y con su mano derecha la retiro lentamente mientras volvía a darme leves besos en los labios y mejillas, quede en brassier el frío era descomunal pero su cuerpo era lo suficientemente caliente para evitar que me congelara, su mano paso de mi cintura a mis senos a los cuales acaricio de una manera extremadamente excitante, lo que ocasionaba la erección total de mis pezones, su rostro empezó a descender, besando mi cuello y mis clavículas haciendo mi respiración realmente acelerada, ocasionando leves gemidos de placer, luego bajo a mis senos a los que quito rápidamente el brassier con su mano, su lengua paso por mis pezones tan sensualmente, mientras de vez en cuando succionaba lentamente mis pezones a su boca en donde les pasaba la lengua haciendo que humedeciera totalmente mi sexo, su rostro subió rápidamente y empezó a besarme apasionadamente de nuevo en los labios, sus brazos levantaron mis piernas las cuales se entrelazaron en su cintura, mis manos lo sujetaban fuertemente mientras el me besaba, su erección era total.

Pero no podíamos hacerlo allí, estaban Naruto y Sakura, además no era una manera linda de perder la virginidad, aunque suene medio atrasado aún tenía en mente hacerlo en un lugar memorable.

Su manos masajeaban fuertemente mis nalgas haciendo que me curvara cada vez mas, mientras su boca pasaba de besar un seno al otro y del otro a mi boca, el nivel de excitación era extrema, tal vez era un genjutsu pero si así era, no quería que acabara jamás.

- Eres virgen? – dijo Sasuke con la voz cortada por la excitación que sentía. _Por qué esa maldita pregunta, sigue!. _

- Si – mi voz sonó realmente desenfrenada a la vez que el rubor se apoderaba de mi rostro. Pensé que al decirle esto me dejaría de besar, pero su reacción fue la opuesta, y lo que ocasiono fue que sus besos fueran aun mas apasionados… Luego de un rato de besos y caricias, dejo de besarme sin separarse de mi, me ayudo a colocarme el brassier y la blusa, mientras tomo mi mano y me dio un beso en los labios, lo cual hizo empezar de nuevo la excitación, pero fue un leve beso así que paro el calentamiento, sus ojos se trazaron en los míos, y nos sentamos en la roca, me coloque a su lado y paso su brazo por mi cintura abrazándola fuertemente… Mi cabeza se recostó en su pecho y mi rostro subió para poder observarlo.

- Eres tan extraña. – su voz era de total fascinación a lo que acababa de decir, tal vez no se daba cuenta que no era algo placentero, lo mire frunciendo el ceño – no sabes cuanto lo agradezco. – mi sonrojo inicio tan rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras, el ceño desapareció al instante, no podía creer que a una persona le gustara como era.

- Por qué te gusta? – mi curiosidad era inmensa, no salía de mi mente todo lo que acababa de ocurrir no lo creía como era posible que acaba de besarme y mucho mas con Sasuke Uchiha. Era algo tan extraño, empezando por que jamás había sentido una atracción hacía él.

- Por donde empiezo, digamos que siempre pensé que eras una niña consentida y me frustraba la manera en la que actuabas, siempre escondiéndote y llamando la atención con tu actitud de falsa timidez, por eso lamentablemente te trate así cuando te vi en mi antiguo clan, pensaba que era una forma de llamar mi atención, no sabes cuanto me moleste cuando nos asignaron esta misión… porque la verdad es que a pesar de que pensaba que eras frustrante no sentía lo mismo, odiaba admitir que estabas enamorada de Naruto, y que el simplemente te ignoraba, así que me hacía la idea de que también era una farsa tuya para llamar mi atención – su voz se apago y beso mi frente dulcemente, estaba completamente anonadada pero mantuve silencio – realmente estaba molesto solo al pensar que estaría con otra típica fan en mi equipo, pero cuando te enfrentaste a mi esa mañana y te fuiste con Sakura, Naruto me contó tu vida y me sentí como un real estupido, me di cuenta que aunque tienes lo que yo no tengo tu vida es igual de vacía que la mía, excepto por tu hermana así como la mía no esta completamente vacía por Naruto y Sakura, y por supuesto ahora por ti, pero seguí sintiendo que eras un peligro para mi, pero a pesar de eso cuando peleamos con Kabuto, mi atención estaba centrada en ti, no podía permitir que te lastimaran, así que mi cuerpo actuó por lo que sentía y no por lo que pensaba. Tenia extremo miedo pensar que podía perderte…

- Entonces por qué me trataste hoy de esa manera? – dije haciendo que su voz se apagara por un momento.

- No se si lo sabes, pero hace mucho tiempo cuando fuimos al país de la ola, nos enfrentamos con una ninja muy poderoso llamado Zabuza y su camarada Haku, Haku iba a matar a Naruto pero mi cuerpo reacciono solo como paso hoy, al parecer mi corazón es mas rápido que mi cerebro y esta en contra de perder nuevamente a las personas que ama – mis ojos se abrieron velozmente, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero al parecer el no le vio importancia a lo sucedido en mi interior y continuo hablando – cuando te fuiste analice todas las estupideces que estaba haciendo, le conté todo a Naruto y lo que hizo fue darme un golpe, me dijo que si te perdía era porque realmente era un tarado, así que me digne a tratar de ser feliz, y con la única persona que puedo serlo es contigo… porque eres diferente. Pero solo si me disculpas por bueno tú sabes, ser un digno Uchiha. – no pude evitar reírme suavemente pero reírme al fin, estaba realmente sorprendida por todo lo que me acaba de decir Sasuke. No sabía que responder, pensar o tan siquiera hacer. Así que simplemente eleve un poco mas mi rostro y le di un beso a sus labios los cuales lo recibieron con total agrado.

- Deberías saber que no beso a cualquiera – le dije, besándolo nuevamente. A lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír egocéntricamente. Me alejo sutilmente de sus labios.

- Deberíamos dormir Hinata – que espectacular era escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca.

- De acuerdo – dije encorvándome por no querer pararme de ese lugar junto a él.

- Juro abrazarte hasta que despertemos. – dijo levantandose y ofreciendo su mano a mi, me pare junto a él y me abrazo fuertemente – esta vez no me alejare de ti, sino hasta que me lo pidas.

- Duraras mucho tiempo entonces – mi sonrisa era sincera, no podía evitar darle ese trato a el, ahora realmente entendía su extraño trato, su extraña manera de pensar, realmente eramos tan diferente como eramos iguales. – sabes lo que pienso? – sus ojos se clavaron en mi con total curiosidad.

- Lamentablemente no. – dijo haciendo un leve puchero que no hizo mas que sacarme una sonrisa.

- Que a pesar de tus obtusos tratos hacía mi, jamás te odie… y bueno nunca ame a Naruto simplemente fue una ilusión porque el había logrado algo que yo no podía. Por eso tal vez lo veía de esa manera pero ya se lo que es amor y te aseguro que no es el mismo sentimiento que sentía hacia Naruto. – su sonrisa era enorme, tal vez le era igual de agradable para él escuchar que lo amaba. – Tal vez gracias a tus fuertes tratos, logre dejar de tartamudear y enfrentarme a cualquier cosa. – su rostro bajo rápidamente y beso mis labios haciendo que no pudiera decir otra palabra.

- Realmente necesitamos un lugar aparte para dormir – risas-

- Tal vez tengas razón… - entramos a la tienda y se acostó a mi lado, abrazándome fuertemente, no me había sentido tan bien en mi vida, realmente él era alguien diferente a los demás, no era malvado como lo pensé, simplemente la vida lo llevo a ser alguien difícil de entender pero fácil de amar.

_Te amo – pensó Sasuke. _

_Te amo – pensó Hinata._

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el nuevo cap, introduzco el nuevo esta misma semana.<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews, por favor dejen mas... **

**Cualquier sugerencia sera aceptada con agrado.**

**josyuchiha** Muchas gracias, me encantan tus reviews ...

Dark amy-chan , muchas gracias por esperar.

Hay muchos mas, y de verdad los recuerdo, pondre luego sus hermosos nombres para agradecerles tomar un tiempo y leer mi fan fic...

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS no lo olviden ... Besos y bendiciones.!

**_ "La felicidad empieza en ti y luego logra esparcirse" _**


	6. Algo real

_Flash back Sasuke_

- Cálmense chicos, Hinata vamos a una laguna cercana. – dijo Sakura con un tono muy preocupado de voz, la tomo del brazo y la jalo. Mis ojos no podían dejar de observarla… estaban perdidos en su fruncido rostro… realmente me molestaba su patética actitud… aunque…

- Que te pasa Sasuke, eres idiota? – me pregunto Naruto enfadado.

- Por qué? – le dije sin ánimos de entablar una conversación y menos con él.

- Como que porque no te das cuenta como trataste a Hinata? – cada vez se enfurecía más y más.

- Se lo merece, o es que no te das cuenta lo patética que es? – dije ya cansado de su chillona voz.

- No es patética Sasuke, se nota que no la conoces ni un poco…

- No la conozco ni me interesa hacerlo Naruto.

- Pues es una lastima Sasuke, no sabes lo que ella a sufrido, no entiendo por que la tratas de esa cruel manera? – dijo ya calmado, sentándose en una roca, observando al cielo. – ella es peor que nosotros. – la duda ya entraba en mi.

- No entiendo las idioteces que dices!

- Es que tu no estuviste presente, ese fue el tiempo en el que estabas reposando en el hospital por el sello maldito – no pude evitar sobarme la nuca en el momento en que me recordó esa espantosa marca – ella lucho contra Neji en los combates chunnins y como sabes el es su primo, pero él intento matarla, los maestros tuvieron que intervenir porque le iba a dar un golpe mortal a Hinata sin importarle nada.

- No tengo la culpa que tenga problemas con su primo. – dije interrumpiendo lo que decía.

- Es que no entiendes Sasuke! – dijo calmado, observando el cielo, parecía un tanto hipnotizado – su primo intento matarla, su padre jamás la a tomado en cuenta por el hecho de que es según él la mas débil de su clan… la única persona que siente aprecio por ella es su hermana y aun es pequeña para entender todas las cosas que suceden, ella jamás a estado persiguiendo chicos o intentando ser la mejor, simplemente ella a intentado ser algo… su actitud es así, ella no busca llamar la atención porque bueno supongo que siente que nadie puede o podrá prestarle atención… deberías entenderla Sasuke.

- Y por qué mierda tengo que entenderla yo?

- Ella tiene lo que nosotros no tenemos, pero aún así se siente más sola que nosotros. – bajo su rostro y observo mis ojos directamente. – yo se que sientes algo por ella.

- Que sabes tú. – dije enfurecido por la palabra que había dicho.

- Si lo sé te conozco, te molesta el hecho que a pesar de todas las cosas, ella siga siendo siempre cordial y jamás te ande coqueteando como el resto de las chicas que conocemos, ambos sabemos que tal vez la única chica con la que no has estado es Hinata… y no porque no quieras sino porque realmente ella es rara, no sabes cuanto quisiera que me gustara. – su sonrisa fastidiosa apareció en sus labios. – deberías decirle lo que sientes o tan siquiera demostrarlo.

- Yo no se hablar, yo simplemente hago Naruto no seas idiota.

- Eso es porque nunca has sentido cariño por una mujer.

- Tampoco es que siento algo por ella, simplemente me intriga pero mas nada.

- Se que te gusta. – Naruto cada vez sonaba mas soberbio.

- Que vas a saber tú, ahora eres un experto en el tema.

- No soy un experto, si lo fuera estaría junto a Sakura, pero se lo que es sentirse solo como tu, ambos sabemos que no es algo dulce sentirse solo y Hinata bueno es la persona mas dulce del mundo deberías saberlo, con tu trato yo ya te hubiera asesinado… además cualquiera puede ver la manera en que se observan no se necesita ser un experto para poder admirar a 2 idiotas que no quieren admitir que se gustan. Debes dejar de ser un idiota o te quedaras toda la vida solo – su voz se volvió de nuevo seria, y empezó a observar nuevamente el cielo – Ella te puede salvar completamente, estoy seguro de eso… - mantuve silencio, realmente Naruto me conocía – (risa) creo que solo eras inteligente en la academia Sasuke (risa)… - volvía a estar el mismo Naruto idiota de siempre…

- Cállate! – no quise decir otra palabra, tenía lamentablemente mucha razón en todo lo que había dicho… lo cual era para asustarse, jamás pensé que Naruto tendría razón algún día.

_Fin flash back…_

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a abrir camino, abrí rápidamente mis ojos, mantuvo su palabra y seguía abrazado a mi cuerpo, voltee ligeramente mi cabeza y su rostro estaba tan relajado como jamás lo había podido admirar, realmente sentía algo fuerte por él, se que no lo amaba hasta morir pero le tenía que dar un nombre a lo que sentía y nada mas parecido que amor, era algo que me llenaba el pecho, que no me importaba disimular, algo que realmente me gustaba y demostrárselo me encantaba… no se si eso es amor pero si no lo es debe parecerse o acercarse bastante.<p>

Salí de la tienda lo mas callada posible y prendí una pequeña fogata para preparar el desayuno, visualice 4 patos y los busque rápidamente, estaban realmente cerca de la cueva… termine de asarlos y Sakura salio de la tienda estirándose muy graciosamente.

- Buenos días Hinataaa – dijo bostezando.

- Buenos días Sakura – dije ofreciéndole el plato para que desayunara.

Al instante Naruto y Sasuke salieron de la tienda.

- Sasuke déjame salir a mi primero – dijo Naruto al tiempo que empujaba a Sasuke.

- Que voy a salir yo primero. – dijo Sasuke empujando simultáneamente a Naruto.

- Bueno esta bien sal tu – dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros.

- Aff sal. – dijo Sasuke vencido por el infantilismo de Naruto.

- Gracias, amigo. – su burlesca y traviesa sonrisa apareció al instante.

- Si si si – dijo fastidiado Sasuke, que hermoso era verlo… realmente me gustaba tanto.

- Buenos días Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan – dijo guiñándome un ojo Naruto lo cual no supe como interpretar.

- Buenos días Naruto-kun – dije dándole de inmediato el plato.

- Gracias Hinata-chan, que alegría que hayas cocinado tú. – dijo observando picaramente a Sakura la cual le dio un golpe en el hombro sonriendo.

- Buenos días Sakura – dijo Sasuke acercándose a mi y dándome un ligero beso en los labios, al cual todos los presentes se quedaron observando boquiabiertos a la repentina reacción de su compañero. – Buenos días preciosa – me dijo observando mi reacción de completa ruborización a tal acto.

- Buenos días, aquí esta tu comida – dije, dándole su plato, su mano la cogió al momento y me dio otro beso al cual respondí mas abiertamente, pero claro no un beso apasionado sino un leve rose entre nuestros labios… al parecer los 2 no sentíamos la necesidad de tener publico para demostrar nuestros sentimientos.

- Gracias – se sentó al lado de Naruto guardando una piedra para mi, me senté a su lado y todos empezamos a comer en silencio… hasta que.

- Se imaginan que sus hijos salgan con el cabello rubio o rojo en vez de negro, sería muy gracioso no creen – dijo Naruto muerto de risa.

- Cállate, Naruto no digas esas cosas, es obvio que si tuvieran hijos serian pelinegros – dijo Sakura regañando a Naruto… como es posible que estén ya planeando el color de cabello de nuestros hijos cuando aún soy virgen, es algo apresurado… menos mal que Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario, pues un comentario de él si me haría explotar de pena.

- Ya te sientes perfectamente bien Sasuke? – pregunto Sakura, obviando los antiguos comentarios y aliviando de una vez la tensión que se había formado en mi mente.

- Si estoy bien. – respondió seriamente Sasuke, esa seriedad que no hacía mas que excitarme profundamente, esa seriedad que antes me aterrorizaba, pero ahora ansiaba ver todos los días de mi vida.

- No va a estar bien Sakura, o es que crees que anoche no paso nada- dijo Naruto carcajeando y escupiendo cada palabra que decía.

- Por qué lo dices Naruto? – pregunto Sakura curiosa por saber algo aunque fuera mínimo.

- Ayer estaban molestos, pero amanecen queriéndose, algo paso en el tiempo que dormimos, Sakura realmente me decepcionas, como es posible que lo haya captado antes que tu. – dijo lamentablemente Naruto ocasionando un gran golpe de parte de Sakura directamente a su mejilla.

- Eso es cierto Sasuke-kun? – dijo un poco acongojada, al parecer aun sentía cariño por Sasuke algo que realmente me hacía sentir como una traidora.

- Si! – Dijo sin mas ni menos Sasuke, no vacilo un segundo en sus palabras, estaba seguro de lo que diría… - Lo sabes porque te lo dije idiota. No te la des de guay. – Naruto bajo rápidamente la cabeza riendo en silencio.

- Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial, de ahora en adelante seré el chico que hace que lo mas imposible sea posible – no pudimos evitar soltar todos una leve carcajada a las tontas palabras de Naruto.

- Mejor es, el chico que siempre se anda metiendo en lo que no le importa – dijo Sasuke burlescamente a Naruto…

- Bueno creo que debemos irnos – dijo Sakura aun con un leve rastro de tristeza y decepción en su mirada y palabras… realmente no quería que se sintiera mal, nunca fue mi intención hacerla sentir de esa manera, ella era mi amiga.

- Vamos – dijo Sasuke, mientras empezó a guardar todas nuestras cosas con ayuda de Naruto, mientras yo estaba tratando de localizar alguna pista de akatsuki con ayuda del byakugan, a 10 Km. , a 20, 50, 100 pero no encontré absolutamente nada, así que simplemente caminamos en línea recta hacía el norte, frecuentemente activaba el byakugan pero no pasaba absolutamente nada… la visualización era limpia, estuvimos caminando todo el día, sin parar, Naruto repetía frecuentemente su afán por querer vengarse de Kabuto y Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio absoluto todo el viaje, de vez en cuando simplemente volteaba a verme con un ligera sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual no hacía más que querer besarlos, Sakura hablaba momentáneamente con todos nosotros, de ningún tema serio, sino palabras sin fundamentos, tal vez lo único que quería era quitarse de su mente, pensamientos aturdentes sobre Sasuke y yo. Tal vez su destino era Naruto y lo que siente por Sasuke es lo que yo creía sentir por Naruto… pero no me puedo dar el lujo de aconsejarle pensar en Naruto de otra forma mas allá que un camarada en este momento. Tal vez luego, tal vez cuando deje de pensar en mi y Sasuke.

- Ya es tarde – dijo Naruto parandose en la rama de un árbol – estoy aburrido de caminar, además tengo hambre.

- No es que te quieres vengar – dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente.

- Claro que me vengare, pero con comida en el estomago no así todo débil y cansado, debes tener estilo para vengarte Sasuke, aprende a mi. – dijo sobandose el estomago, que ya empezaba a gruñir.

- Pues empiecen a armar las tiendas mientras yo voy con Hinata a buscar comida. – dijo Sakura al momento que me hacia una seña con el brazo para que la siguiera. No tuve mas remedio que hacerlo, sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa a Sasuke quien sin dudarlo me guiño el ojo sensualmente.

* * *

><p>Caminamos en silencio hasta encontrar una pequeña laguna en donde habían algunos peces… todo el trayecto se mantuvo en absoluto y macabro silencio… el silencio no hacía mas que hacerme pensar en todo lo que pasaba, lo que pasaría y lo que ya había sucedido… si esto duraba la noticia iba a caer como anillo al dedo al clan Hyuuga, pero en lo absoluto iba a simpatizar al resto de la aldea, si Sasuke se cansaba de mi eso sería un golpe realmente bajo para los Hyuuga pues todos saben la reputación del Uchiha, pero no es posible que también lo haya logrado con una Hyuuga de la rama principal, es decir, si esto continuaba tendría que ser algo serio ante la familia y la aldea. Algo que no se había hablado y apenas yo estaba pensando.<p>

- Ya tengo los peces Hinata – dijo Sakura por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas – vamonos.

- Creo que debemos hablar Sakura-san. – dije lo mas alto posible, los nervios me traicionaban y tenía miedo de sonar insegura. Tenía que acabar con este silencio y esta horrorosa tensión que se estaba formando en nosotras por razones ajenas a ella.

- No creo que haya algo que decir, ya todo esta hecho. – dije observándome directamente a los ojos.

- No se a hecho nada Sakura – dije sin bajarle la mirada, realmente Sasuke me importaba y no iba a permitir que ella me tratara de mala manera sin tan siquiera escuchar – aún…

- Es decir, que piensas seguirle ese absurdo juego a Sasuke? – dijo acercándose 2 pasos hacía mi persona.

- A qu-que te refieres? – no pude evitar tartamudear, a que se estaba refiriendo Sakura al decir eso.

- Crees realmente Hinata que Sasuke te quiere y que llegaran a la aldea y todo será amor y paz, que defenderá su amor, que patética Hinata, simplemente serás la pieza que falta en su colección. – sus palabras realmente eran hirientes. Pero no iba a permitir que terceros dañaran esto que estaba empezando, yo lo sentía verdadero y así lo era.

- Si lo creo Sakura-san, además no entiendo tu actitud, te considere mi amiga, pero veo que estas en estos momentos opacada por lo celos, así que no vale la pena tan siquiera hablar contigo, cuando te des cuenta que lo que sientes por Sasuke realmente no es lo que piensas, me entenderás. – sin mas palabras simplemente me di la vuelta y camine hacía el campamento, en donde Sasuke y Naruto nos esperaban… Sakura llego a los pocos segundos después de mi con los pescados y Naruto los cocino rápidamente, realmente moría de hambre, Sakura exclamo que no tenía ansías de comer y se introdujo en la tienda… dejándonos comer solos…

- Creo que discutieron – dijo Naruto aun masticando comida.

- Nada importante Naruto-kun – dije observando tímidamente la reacción que pondría Sasuke, lo cual no fue algo sorpresivo pues se mantuvo en inexpresión pura.

- Ya se le pasara Hinata-chan, siempre es así – dije mostrando su consoladora sonrisa que realmente necesitaba.

- Eso espero – bajando mi cabeza para terminar mi pescado.

- Creo que debemos entonces formalizar la relación antes que hayan mas comentarios fuera de lugar Hinata, te parece? – dijo sorprendentemente Sasuke, sin dejar de mirar a la fogata – pues se que a tu clan no le simpatizara la idea de que andes besándote con un hombre sin ningún tipo de compromiso – el rostro de Naruto y el mió palidecieron al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Sasuke realmente quería que fuéramos novios, realmente le gustaba… _GENIAL_.

- Rayos realmente soy bueno – dijo Naruto aun con la boca abierta por las palabras de Sasuke – mira lo que e logrado…

- Eto – regreso la timidez, no hay culpa en ello… esto no me lo esperaba – si Sasuke-kun es lo mejor.

- Apenas regresemos a la aldea hablare con tu padre.

- Esta bien… - dije esta vez sin tartamudear y con la boca bien cerrada, Naruto estaba ya mas calmada con una linda sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Bueno me iré a dormir – dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo – espero no hagan mucho ruido. – esto sin duda no hizo mas que ocasionar un intenso rubor en lo mas profundo y superficial de mi cuerpo.

- Cállate idiota, eso no es tu problema – dijo Sasuke lanzándole un pequeña bola de fuego a Naruto que no hizo sino sacar una carcajada de mi y un pequeño grito a Naruto.

- Si lo es, después tendré sueños húmedos y no creo que Sakura quiera calmarlos. – dijo riendo a carcajadas por su propio comentario.

- Eres un asqueroso necesitado Naruto. – dijo Sasuke ya con el ceño fruncido, me levante rápidamente antes que de nuevo empezaran a golpearse y jale a Sasuke hacia mi…

- Creo que debemos dormir también Sasuke. – dije mirándolo con una cara de perrito.

- De acuerdo – respondió sonriendo levemente, esa sonrisa que no hacía más que hacerme sentir completamente llena simplemente con su presencia.

- Gracias Hinata, tu si que sabes como calmar al idiota este – ese comentario no hizo mas que enfurecer a Sasuke haciendo que se volteara para perseguir y golpear a Naruto pero cuando dio vuelta ya Naruto se había introducido a su tienda.

- Ese idiota. – dijo Sasuke casi para si mismo, pero por suerte logre escucharlo y solo pude reír levemente a tal susurro. – Vamos a la tienda – no se exactamente que sentí en ese momento, miedo, alegría, excitación, euforia o simplemente todas juntas.

- De acuerdo – dije agarrando su mano, que al roce con la mía no hizo más que apretar con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme sentir protegida y querida por él. Por ese hombre que me hacía sentir tantas cosas, algunas conocidas, otras que en realidad estaba conociendo y otras que sabía que empezaría a conocer.

Entramos a la tienda y de inmediato me volteo para quedar exactamente frente a él, a su rostro, a sus labios, a esos ojos que lo único que hacían eran causar una repentina humedad en mi cuerpo.

- Creo que anoche quedamos en algo no te parece – dijo con una voz tan sensual que no pude evitar respirar cortadamente por el grado de excitación que sentí.

- Recuérdame – mas vale que no dijera esa palabra, para que me tomara por la cintura y apretara a su cuerpo, acercando lentamente su rostro al mío, apoderándose completamente de mis labios, mi lengua, mi boca, los besos eran aun mas necesitados que la noche anterior, estos eran con la seguridad de que nada nos separaría y si lo intentaban fallarían, estos besos eran en el justo momento y lugar, tocaba su rostro y cabello al momento en que lentamente retiraba mi chaqueta de mi cuerpo y comenzaba a besar mi cuello, luego quito mi suéter y comenzó a subir mi blusa sin perder tiempo y detalle en besar mis labios al momento en que yo retiraba su camisa.

Su torso estaba completamente desnudo, besaba sus perfectos pectorales al tiempo que retiraba mi brassier y quedaban expuestos nuestros torsos, su brazo tomo mi espalda y fue recostándola en la colchoneta que había en la tienda, luego lentamente fueron descendiendo los besos desde mis labios, hacía mi cuello en donde succionaba cuidadosamente para no dejar marca, su mano acariciaba mi pezón, ofreciéndome una sensación maravillosa que no hacía mas que humedecer mi sexo hasta el limite, mi espalda se encorvaba lenta y continuamente por causa de la continúa excitación, su boca bajo hasta mis senos y empezó a succionar lentamente mis pezones, su otra mano fue quitando lentamente mi mono, haciendo que la excitación subiera mas y mas, los gemidos eran cada vez mas seguidos, su respiración también era agitada, no al límite como lo era la mía pero era extremadamente acelerada, lo que ocasionaba aun mas intensa mi excitación por él, su labios descendieron lentamente por mi abdomen mientras sus manos seguían masajeando espectacularmente mis senos, su boca llego hasta mi monte de venus y empezó a retirar mi calzón, mientras empezaba a manosear mis muslos sus labios besaban mi monte y bajaban a mis labios, mi espalda estaba completamente curvada, _no sabía lo flexible que era, _sus besos eran igual de intensos como lo eran en mi boca, su lengua le hacía suaves masajes a mi clítoris, y frecuentemente lo succionaba… _realmente era perfecto lo que sentía… _

- Sasuke – exclame, al concluir con mi primer orgasmo, el cual me hizo sentir realizada, lubricada, empapada, libre, relajada, perfecta… realmente él era especial…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia… espero no me odien por dejarla en medio lemon, pero hay que mantener la intriga no creen. <strong>_

_**Especiales agradecimientos a: **_**Dark Amy-chan**

**Dukih**

**josyuchiha**

**yuemai**

_**Gracias por dejar sus review, espero este cap sea de su agrado y sigan dejando sus comentarios… **_

_**Agradecimientos a: **_FEGA

biankis uchiha - Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, me encanta que seas mi nueva lectora.

layill

Airi-Hyuga

Sarah-Gothic

Rociio uzumaki

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y el tiempo que le dan para leer mi Fan Fic, de verdad lo apreció muchísimo, hasta la semana que viene… **_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEW ^^ **_

" _**No es ver para creer, es creer para ver" **_


	7. Vale la pena

- Te gusta? – decía sofocadamente Sasuke en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi clítoris con la yema de sus dedos…

- Si, sigue Sasuke-kun – mis palabras salían entrecortadas por la excitación que sentía en esos momentos…

Sus dedos trabajaban perfectamente en su sexo, se retiro su pantalón rápidamente, su erección era gigante y evidente, sus labios tocaban su boca y su lengua se introducían en su boca, jugando con ella al tiempo que masajeaba sus muslos, sus senos, sus erectos pezones. Provocando intensos gemidos de parte de Hinata, que no provocaban mas que excitarlo aún mas.

Coloco su pesado cuerpo entre sus muslos extendidos. Él paseó sus grandes y perfectas manos por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndola en todas partes, tocando todo con tiempo y sin prisa, como él quería, para así lograr que ella acabara, que estuviera perfectamente lubricada para no sentir el dolor en el coito… Hinata acabo por segunda vez, su cabeza y espalda estaban completamente encorvadas dándole a Sasuke una mejor vista a su senos, Hinata no paraba de gemir y respirar agitadamente mientras Sasuke chupaba seguidamente sus pezones y daba circulares masajes a su clítoris sin prestarle atención a los seguidos orgasmos que sentía su pareja, él lo que deseaba era que se sintiera esplendida, que no sintiera molestia, que quisiera aún mas…

Las piernas de Hinata se abrieron mas y mas, mientras que Sasuke se acomodo completamente entre sus muslos y lentamente introdujo su erección en el sexo de Hinata, haciendo que salieran un par de lagrimas de sus ojos y sin cesar de gemidos de su boca, podía sentir como Hinata le arañaba la espalda por la excitación y dolor que estaba viviendo en ese momento, Sasuke lo introducía lenta y fuertemente, sus besos eran necesitados y extraordinarios, el acariciaba sus senos, sus pezones completamente erectos como dardos, y ella poseía en sus dedos su lacio y hermoso cabello negro…

El empezó a introducir y extraer su erección del sexo de su pareja, con movimientos que hacían acelerar la respiración de Hinata al límite, sus labios se apretaban fuertemente por el intenso placer que sentía en ese momento…

- Quieres mas? – solo podía contestarle con un gesto de su cabeza afirmando, ella no quería simplemente terminar de sentir tan absurdo y espectacular placer, la sonrisa de Sasuke era inmensa, realmente Hinata estaba al límite de la excitación…

- Nos escucharan – dijo cortadamente Hinata, mientras movía circularmente sus caderas para que la poseyera completamente, ella quería que su cuerpo fuera de él…

- OH dios mió! – dijeron simultáneamente los dos, al momento en que cada uno acababa con su orgasmo, él acababa dentro de ella, como ella lo hacia también, estaban completamente conectados en su deseo y gran placer que sentían, no eran dos personas teniendo sexo, eran dos personas que se habían vuelto una haciendo el amor.

El rostro de Sasuke cayo exhausto en el busto de Hinata mientras sus brazos la acurrucaban, y los de ella abrazaban y protegían su espalda… sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, así podía recordar lo que acababa de vivir, de sentir y de amar. Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas, pero se calmaban conforme pasaba el tiempo, conforme se reconfortaban de la sesión de infinito placer.

- Realmente esto es perfecto. – dijo Hinata resoplando.

- Por qué? Lo querías hacer desde hace tiempo? – dijo gruñendo cada palabra que decía.

- No. Es perfecto porque lo hice contigo. – dijo sin prestarle atención al tono de voz con el que Sasuke había dicho las suyas. El rostro de Sasuke cambió y volvió a mostrarse completamente sereno y satisfecho por las palabras que había dicho.

-No sé qué es lo que me estás haciendo, Hinata - murmuró él- , pero esto me asusta.

- A mi, digamos que ya no. – el rostro de sorpresa que mostró Sasuke ante tales palabras realmente era digna de fotografiar – estoy segura de esto, de lo que siento y de lo que me falta por sentir.

- Tienes razón… no me dañes.

- Eso tal vez debería decirlo yo.

- Si te daño estaría dañándome a mi mismo, tú eres parte de mi vida, la verdad es que te has vuelto mi vida.

- Me han dicho que eres un tanto masoquista – no pude evitar soltar una leve risa a la cual el también respondió con una risa cortada por un beso, mejor dicho un beso perfecto.

- Hay cosas que no permito jamás que dañen y tu eres una de ellas. – mi rostro estaba ruborizado pero no era por vergüenza sino por la satisfacción que me producía escuchar esas palabras.

- Lo sé. – fueron las ultimas palabras antes de que nuestros ojos se cerraran, casi por sincronización… Nuestras respiraciones eran simultáneas, nuestros latidos cronometrados y nuestros brazos protegían algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, tan siquiera arriesgar.

- _te amo… - pensó Sasuke. – pero no lo diré._

_- te amo – pensó Hinata. – pero no lo diré._

* * *

><p>Despertó antes que ella, la observaba detenidamente, admiraba sus párpados, sus finos pero carnosos labios, sus ruborizadas mejillas, su lacio, largo y negro azulado cabello, su pequeña y respingada nariz, ese rostro que amaba, ese rostro que a pesar de todo lo malo del mundo era inocente, era imposible no amar, Naruto había tenido razón ella valía la pena, ella merecía todo y mas de lo que el quería ofrecerle.<p>

Su mano comenzó a acariciarle el muslo, haciendo que Hinata reaccionara con un estremecimiento y erizamiento en su piel. Sus grandes y perlados ojos se abrieron y observaron a Sasuke con sensualidad.

- Me encanta despertar así, Buenos días – dijo Hinata con una amplia y satisfactoria sonrisa en sus labios que no hacían sino aumentar el deseo en Sasuke.

- Buenos días hermosa – respondió Sasuke apretándose un poco mas a Hinata…

En lo que pudo percibir rápidamente la erección que ya tenía su amado, Sasuke subió su cuerpo de inmediato a Hinata, comenzando a besarla en su frente, en sus mejillas, en su nariz, en todo lo que había admirado mientras ella dormía…

- Esto me encanta aún más. – dijo Hinata ya con un tono de frenesí… sus manos empezaron acariciando la espalda de Sasuke, y a besar necesitadamente sus labios, Sasuke bajo de sus labios y beso, chupo, mordió, lamió sus senos, provocando un éxtasis total en Hinata, su encorvada espalda le brindaba una vista y posición fenomenal de sus blancos y erguidos pechos, sus pezones estaban erectos como un puñal, duros tiesos, su cuerpo estaba erizado, su clítoris ya mostraba una gran inflamación, Hinata no dejaba de ofrecerle su sexo a Sasuke pero este parecía no prestarle atención a ello, estaba realmente concentrado en sus senos, masajeándolos, besándolos y succionándolos como si fueran una gran chupeta, los gemidos eran incontrolables y cada vez eran mas y mas fuertes… _silencio Hinata te van a escuchar, _sus jadeos y taquicardia eran excitantes para los oídos de Sasuke pero Hinata cayo por la timidez de que Naruto o peor Sakura la escuchara expresar el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo por Sasuke.

Algo que realmente percato Sasuke y no le agradó en lo absoluto.

- Hinata no te escucharan te lo aseguro. – dijo Sasuke jadeando como nunca, haciendo que Hinata sin pensarlo confiara en él y siguiera con su orquesta musical.

Sasuke introdujo su dedo índice en el sexo de Hinata provocando que gimiera tan fuerte como nunca, tan fuerte como la voz del solista de Kiss o el de SOAD, tan fuerte como él quería escuchar, pero el deseaba mas, el deseaba que acabara, que estuviera tan lubricada como nunca, que se sintiera al límite, así que introdujo dos dedos mas, logrando introducir 3 dedos, hacía movimientos circulares en su interior, Hinata gemía y gemía pero ordenaba con autoridad y frenesí total que no se detuviera, Sasuke se sentía como el hombre mas feliz del mundo, su mujer, su amor llegaba con el a donde el deseaba realmente, Sasuke seguía haciendo estos movimientos en el interior de ella, mientras absorbía sus pezones erectos, trataba de no descuidar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, su mano libre acariciaba sus muslos, su seno, su abdomen, la espalda de ella estaba tan encorvada esta vez por todo el placer junto que sentía, esto era mejor que la noche anterior, esta vez no sentía tanto dolor, un simple ardor tan soportable como placentero para ella.

- Te gusta? – preguntaba tan sensualmente que lograba excitarla aún mas…

Pero no recibía respuesta alguna de ella, realmente estaba incapacitada para hablar, sus respuestas eran sus gemidos, que al parecer eran suficientemente placenteros para Sasuke, porque lo motivaba a seguir… esta vez sus dedos hacían movimientos mas fuertes y rápidos logrando por fin que Hinata llegara a su límite y acabara en su mano, botando sus fluidos en el, demostrándole a Sasuke que él era el único que podía lograr eso…

- No aguanto – gemía Hinata con cada letra que mencionaba…

Pero Sasuke no le prestaba atención y continuaba con los dedos dentro de ella, los retiro lentamente pero no perdió tiempo para introducir esta vez su erecto sexo en ella, quedando unidos, sus brazos estaban a cada lado de la cabeza de Hinata, y lo introducía con gran fuerza, Hinata jadeaba y besaba el cuello de Sasuke transmitiéndole el deseo que sentía en ese momento y que no quería por ninguna razón que parara… sus cuerpos completamente empapados de sudor ocasionaban mas excitación en ellos, sus labios se unían, sus miradas se devoraban de deseo, de placer, de amor, de algo que sentían pero no se atrevían a decir.

Y volvió a pasar, de una manera tan irreal como cierta, sus orgasmos completamente sincronizados, ocurrieron ocasionando un gemido inmensamente placentero, fuerte y simultaneo de ambos, en los que cada uno dijo el nombre del otro… afirmando que solo ellos podían ocasionar tanto placer, tanta pasión y deseo sobre el otro… que jamás alguien podría estar conectado de la manera como ellos lo estaban… los fluidos de Sasuke se esparcían en su interior algo que ella podía sentir perfectamente, y los de ella empapaban su sexo con gran intensidad, sus pezones estaba tan erectos como podían, había sido tan intenso y perfecto como nadie podía imaginar… dejo varios segundos su erección dentro de ella, pero sin ningún movimientos, esta vez estaban realmente cansados, sus cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor…

Sus miradas se entrelazaron y ambos mostraron la sonrisa mas sincera y llena de tantos sentimientos que era surrealista que alguien pudiera sentir lo que ellos estaban presenciando… El cuerpo de el se coloco al lado de ella, sus miradas aun analizándose, observándose, amándose estaban en continuo contacto… ella subió su cabeza hasta su pecho y le beso la boca, esa boca que le encantaba… el respondió muy factiblemente ese beso introduciendo su lengua y masajeando la de ella sin parar a lo que sin poder evitarlo los dos soltaron un gemido, realmente sabían que empezaria todo de nuevo, pues sus cuerpo se encontraban aun muy sensibles para besarse de la manera en que lo hacían, pero sabían que no podían hacerlo pues ya debían pararse y salir de la tienda. Comenzaba el día lamentablemente para ellos… lo único que deseaban en ese preciso momento era estar juntos el resto del día, tarde y noche.

- Me da vergüenza salir – menciono un poco ruborizada Hinata.

- No pasara nada, te aseguro que nadie escucho nada… - respondió muy seguro de si… logrando tranquilizar el rostro rojo de Hinata.

- Más te vale. – dijo burlescamente Hinata, logrando un fruncido rostro de parte de Sasuke.

- Muy graciosa te levantaste hoy – dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke.

- A partir de hoy estaré así…

- Yo también espero levantarme así siempre, me encanta esta manera de despertar – ambos rieron ante tales palabras, no por lo gracioso, sino por lo cierto. Realmente deseaban despertar de esta efusiva y exuberante manera.

Quedaron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que los dos se dignaron a salir de la tienda, cuando salieron Naruto y Sakura ya estaban desayunando…

- Buenos días queridos compañeros – dijo riendo Naruto, su mirada era tan picara que era inevitable sonrojarse.

- Buen día Naruto-kun, Sakura-san – dijo Hinata sin voltear a ver a Sakura, realmente no quería mas altercados con ella.

- Buen día Hinata, Sasuke, aquí esta su comida, debemos partir. – la voz de Sakura era fría, depresiva, realmente estaba herido su orgullo.

- Gracias Sakura – Sasuke tomo la mano de Hinata sin voltear a ver la expresión de ella, algo que fue inevitable para Hinata, pues el rostro de Sakura reflejaba evidente depresión.

Comieron en silencio mientras Naruto empacaba absolutamente todo, evitando perder más tiempo.

Se levantaron en silencio, para no tensar más el ambiente con sus voces…

- Quiero bañarme Sasuke – susurro Hinata al oído de Sasuke…

- Yo también…

- Pero bañarme y se que si lo hago contigo no aseare mi cuerpo en lo absoluto – susurraba sarcásticamente Hinata, logrando una mirada sensual de esas que la excitaban tanto de parte de Sasuke.

- De verdad no deseas bañarte conmigo – la mirada de Sasuke cambio a una total de suplica, de esas que hacen los cachorros, de esas que siempre hacía Akamaru cuando quería algo de ella.

- Manipulador.

- Tu manipulador. – corrigió rápidamente Sasuke.

- Eso no es aliviante…

- Dejen de susurrarse cosas calientes, mierda – grito Naruto.

- Cállate idiota. – le contesto con el mismo tono de voz a Naruto. – nos iremos a bañar, regresamos en un rato. – dijo Sasuke autoritariamente, tomando del brazo y partiendo de la cueva, desaprobando cualquier queja de alguno de ellos.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al pequeño lago, era realmente hermoso, tenía una cascada con una cueva algo profunda a sus espaldas, el agua era realmente cristalina, la temperatura se podía calcular como tibia.<p>

- Quitate la ropa – dijo Sasuke con la misma voz que había tratado anteriormente a sus compañeros, Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo que le hablara de esa manera y que por ese mismo tono de voz se humedeciera tanto.

Obedeció y se quito toda la ropa quedando completamente desnuda ante su amado. La mirada de Sasuke la recorrió por completo haciendo notar bajo su pantalón lo excitado que se encontraba en ese momento, con tan solo admirar la desnudez de Hinata.

- Y ahora que quieres que haga – la voz de ella sonaba de una manera tan sumisa pero a la vez tan autoritariamente sexy que Sasuke no podía tan siquiera dejar de pensar en tomarla hasta el cansancio.

Sasuke se aproximo hacía Hinata y comenzó a jugar con su senos al tiempo en que ella comenzaba a desvestirlo, Sasuke culmino de quitarse la ropa y se arrodillo abriendo las piernas de Hinata e introdujo su rostro en el sexo de ella, provocando un tambaleo en sus piernas…

- Sasuke – gemía Hinata – debemos apresurarnos – casi no pudo soltar esas palabras que en realidad no quería ni deseaba decir, pero debía hacerlo, tenían una misión y no podía permitirse dañarla por deseo, placer, éxtasis, amor y mil excusas que para ella eran suficientes pero para su aldea amada no.

Pero Sasuke no le presto atención y siguió succionando su clítoris, masajeaba sus erectos pezones y suaves y grandes pechos. Hinata trataba de decir algo, pero su excitación era mas poderosa que cualquier misión, logrando humedecer todo su cuerpo y rostro de Sasuke, pero el consumió hasta el ultimo fluido de su querida Hinata, de su nuevo y placentero orgasmo…

- Ahora debemos bañarnos Hinata, no te distraigas – su rostro era de total satisfacción y sarcasmo.

La expresión en la mirada de Hinata era tan graciosa como esas que Naruto ponía frecuentemente cuando Sakura lo golpeaba o cuando Tsunade lo insultaba… esa mirada que no hizo otra cosa sino causarle gran gracia a Sasuke… Se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente ella le respondió el abrazo con la misma fortaleza, el baño se mantuvo tranquilo, hubieron caricias, besos extremadamente apasionados pero esta vez no podían realizar el espectacular coito que experimentaban mutuamente, esto no podía durar mucho tiempo…

Salieron del agua y se vistieron lo mas veloz posible, Hinata reía cada vez que notaba el endurecimiento que ocasionaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke, con tan solo una vista completa de su cuerpo, algo que hacía un tanto apropósito… _Que perversa te has vuelto Hinata. _

- Vamos amor – realmente le encantaba cuando él la llamaba de esa manera, cuando lograba dejar salir el romanticismo de su interior.

- De acuerdo cariño – la sensualidad con la que pronuncio esas palabras no hicieron otra cosa mas que causarle una gran erección a Sasuke, algo que realmente le estaba encantando producir. – Sasuke? – su voz sonó alarmante.

- Que sucede? – Sasuke volteo a ver el asustado rostro de Hinata.

- Itachi esta cerca – el rostro de Sasuke se endureció por completo, sus ojos cambiaron de una profunda relajación y felicidad a unos ojos llenos de odio, amargura y rencor, el odio estaba rebosante… - llegaremos en 1 día sino se mueve.

- Perfecto – la satisfacción de escuchar el nombre de su hermano era gigante, acabaría con él, para poder así ser finalmente feliz con la persona que había encontrado, para ser todo y mas de lo que había soñado alguna vez, esa vez que aún soñaba, esa vez en que era feliz… esa vez… - Vamos rápido.

- Hai – y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron para la cueva, debían salir inmediatamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado sus review...<em>**

**_Pero por favor dejen mas personas para ver si la historia les esta gustando, sino eso me causa no querer seguir... _**

**_Gracias a los que se toman 5 o menos minutos para dejar sus comentarios ... Mil gracias ... Muchos besos a todos ..._**

**_Pronto llegara el nuevo capitulo..._**

_"El valor solo aparece cuando sientes miedo" _


	8. Puntos claros

_No quiero perderte, no quiero atarte, no quiero celarte, no quiero odiarte, no quiero dominarte, tu eres diferente, tu me cambias, tu me iluminas, tu me haces feliz, tu me completas, tu alimentas mi alma, tu evaporas el miedo, tu me sostienes en la penumbra, tu eres mi complice, mi mitad, mi riqueza, mi pobreza, mis sentidos, mis pies, mis ganas de vivir… tu eres todo lo que quise y mas de lo que espere. _

_Pero no quiero amarte… porque tu amor daña mi alma… Por siempre tuya Hinata Hyuuga, tu amante, tu cierva, tu alma, tu conciencia, tu corazón. _

...

- Perfecto – la satisfacción de escuchar el nombre de su hermano era gigante, acabaría con él, para poder así ser finalmente feliz con la persona que había encontrado, para ser todo y mas de lo que había soñado alguna vez, esa vez que aún soñaba, esa vez en que era feliz… esa vez… - Vamos rápido.

- Hai – y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron para la cueva, debían salir inmediatamente.

- Muevanse ya – grito con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke.

- Que mierda paso – Naruto y Sakura estaban realmente preocupados, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos…

- Muevanse he dicho en el camino lo explicare. – La autoridad en su voz era increíble, ninguno de los presentes hizo protesta alguna, salieron tras Sasuke.

- Que a pasado Hinata? – pregunto Sakura muy angustiada, Naruto se acercó a ellas prestando atención.

- En el lago pude sentir la presencia de Itachi, así que Sasuke … - no pudo continuar, realmente sentía que algo malo pasaría no hoy, no mañana, pero algo malo pasaría.

- Mierda Itachi esta por aquí? - exclamo Naruto .

- Si Naruto- kun – decía Hinata tratando de evitar soltar lagrimas de impaciencia y desespero por el sentimiento extraño que sentía.

- Genial – dijo Naruto acercandose a Sasuke…

Este le palpeo la espalda, dijo algunas cosas y Sasuke volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa en todo su rostro, una sonrisa que no era la sonrisa que enamoraba a Hinata, una sonrisa que no era de las que había lanzado anteriormente… allí estaba el chico al que ella siempre había temido, el chico que tenía clavado en su rostro, en sus ojos, en sus labios la palabra VENGANZA, el chico que ella no quería volver a ver.

- Sientes algo Hinata? – dijo Sasuke sin tan siquiera voltear a verla.

- Byakugan – sus ojos se dilataron – esta estático, en el mismo lugar que te dije anteriormente, Sasuke. – su nombre salio de sus labios secamente, realmente estaba molesta, no quería volver a ver al Sasuke que ella odiaba.

Sasuke inmediatamente al escuchar como su nombre salía de los labios de Hinata, volteo a mirarla y se detuvo en un segundo… espero a que ella se ubicara a su lado y le cogio la mano apretandola levemente… su intución era algo latente en el Uchiha, no podía negarse… sabía perfectamente que la había cagado y el no deseaba dañar ni un milimetro su relacion con Hinata, para el ella era la unica luz y razón de vivir… era lo que había perdido y era lo que jamás dejaria perder, era la futura madre de sus hijos, bueno asi lo deseaba él… pero para eso debía eliminar al ser que había transformado su vida en un absoluto infierno. Volteo a mirarla y pudo percibir que sus ojos no reflejaban más emoción sino desconfianza.

- Disculpame – dijo levemente Sasuke al oído de su amada, algo que los demás no pudieron percibir pero que ella escucho perfectamente bien. Pero no se giro a verlo.

- No quiero que seas otra persona por Itachi… él ya te hizo suficiente daño para que ahora nos lo haga a nosotros. – dijo Hinata completamente decidida, recta en cada palabra y mirando al frente.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron y sus labios hicieron una leve sonrisa, realmente no se había equivocado con Hinata, ella era la indicada, jamás otra chica le había dicho esas palabras, todas le decían que lo ayudarian a vengarse, que lo ayudarian a todas las cosas que el quisiera, pero el no queria alguien que hiciera lo que el deseaba, el añoraba una persona que lo ayudara, porque lo amaba, porque sabía lo que sería mejor, porque no le importara sus necedades sino necesidades.

- Te amo tanto – dijo con un tono de voz normal, al cual los presentes escucharon perfectamente.

A lo que Sakura pudo sentir sus latidos descender, y sus lágrimas asomarse en las cuencas de sus ojos, a lo que Naruto sonrio abiertamente, porque estaba feliz de que su hermano estuviera siendo feliz con una o sino la mejor persona de toda la aldea.

El sonrojo de Hinata fue evidente, no estaba preparada para que el dijera aquella frase así sin mas temor a los que dijeran los demás, una cosa era escucharla personalmente y otra escucharla abiertamente, sin tabus.

Su cara no pudo evitar voltear, topandose con las grandes esferas de Sasuke, con esas grandes obsadianas que la volvian loca de amor por él… su rostro se acerco al de él, y le dio un leve beso en los labios, un diminuto beso en el que iban todos los sentimientos que sentía por él en ese y todos los momentos, se despego de los labios de Sasuke y la miro a los ojos, sonriendole con esa sonrisa que si la enamoraba, con esa sonrisa que siempre añoraba y no temía por nada del mundo.

- Maldita sea, ya dejen ese amor, me estoy calentando – dijo burlescamente Naruto, colocandose en el medio de nosotros – Estoy realmente feliz de que ya no seas tan idiota Sasuke, Hinata-chan haz feliz a Sasuke y tu Sasuke mas te vale que no lastimes a Hinata. – dijo las ultimas frases muy serio, no parecía Naruto.

- Claro que no idiota, quitate, estorbas – Sasuke instantáneamente movio a Naruto y volvio a estar a mi lado y tomarme la mano…

- Yo no estorbo soy el cupido del planeta. – El puchero de Naruto era tan infantil.

- Entonces se un autocupido idiota. – Las frases salieron tan secas que casi no se podía percatar si era en chiste o eran frases cortantes.

- Sasuke no seas bruto, se necesita de un tercero para unir a las parejas, tengo una idea, hare un Kage- Bushin y él sera el cupido… que brillante soy – al parecer lo decía enserio porque de su rostro no salio ni una sonrisa, realmente en ese momento Hinata pensó como rayos podía ser tan tonto Naruto, y le lanzo una gran sonrisa a su infantil pero preocupado amigo.

…

- Padre crees que mi hermana este bien, tengo un mal presentimiento – preguntaba Hanabi realmente preocupada a su padre.

- Claro que esta bien Hanabi no te preocupes, Hinata no es inútil.

- Se mas que nadie que mi hermana no es ninguna inútil pero…

- Pero nada ella esta bien – interrumpio su padre, antes que ella pudiera culminar cualquier frase – retirate que en estos momentos estoy realmente ocupado.

Hanabi se retiro a su cuarto donde tomo un pequeño cuaderno, lo abrió y el esta impreso una pequeña dedicatoria…

_Cada vez que no este y te sientas sola, escribe en estas hojas y sentiras como todo pasara lentamente, que la distancia no sea motivo para que dudes del eterno amor que siento por ti… _

_Te ama tu hermana. _

Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de Hanabi, no entendía porque sentia aquella preocupación por su hermana… pero de algo estaba segura y era de que algo pasaria…

_Querido diario siento que mi hermana esta en peligro, solo pido realmente pido que no le pase nada malo, ella lo es todo para mi, es la única persona que me escucha, me entiende, me ama sin prejuicios, ella es mi hermana, amiga y madre, no permitas por todos los poderes del mundo que le pase algo a ella y a sus amigos. Me despido, tengo que ir a la academia o sino Shikamaru-sensei se molestara. _

…

- Falta mucho Hinata? – pregunto Sasuke mas calmado, pero no podía ocultar perfectamente la ansiedad que en ese momento sentía.

- Byakugan – sus ojos eran realmente inexpresivos cuando se dilataban de esa manera, parecia que su alma salia de su cuerpo para localizar lo que buscaba. – A cambiado de lugar esta mucho mas lejos, pero parece estar descansando, esta solo, nos tomara 2 días llegar a el, es sorprendente la velocidad con la que se mueve.

- Bien, gracias… hoy dormiremos, mañana estaremos todo el día andando con mas velocidad… - Sasuke estaba realmente decidido.

- No quiero volver a dormir en el piso Sasuke – gritaba Naruto enfadado sin razon.

- Pues no nos queda de otra, no soy mago para aparecer un castillo para ti, idiota.

- Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño valle, podemos ir a ver si hay una posada – dijo timidamente Hinata, no quería molestar a nadie.

- Vayamos – dijo Naruto emocionado y abalanzándose hacia Sasuke – Por favor Sasuke, Por favor, si lo haces jamás te fastidiare de nuevo.

- Que dices Hinata? – volteo su rostro ignorando las palabras de Naruto.

Naruto miro a Hinata con ojos de cachorro necesitado y ella sonrió.

- Me parece buena idea Sasuke-kun y a ti Sakura? – sabía que ella no deseaba hablarle pero Hinata era la persona mas dulce, cordial e ingenua en el mundo, eso no cambiaria ella no dejaria a nadie por fuera solo porque Sakura tenía en esos momentos la mente cerrada.

Sakura la miro, trato de mostrarse fuera del tema, pero realmente añoraba dormir en un buen colchón y bañarse con agua caliente, y dormir cómoda como no hacia durante mucho… ya llevaban 2 meses de misión, en donde no habían logrado nada… solo huesos rotos. Así que tuvo que dejar su orgullo atrás y afrontar que realmente Hinata y Naruto tenía razón.

- Es una excelente idea. – pero su mirada no cambio de lugar y su rostro no se volvio nada flexible, su fruncido rostro estaba igual.

- Ya esta decidido entonces, vamos a la villa – dijo Hinata tomando con mas fuerza y firmeza la mano de Sasuke.

Caminaron unos cuantas horas y llegaron a la villa, era realmente bonita e iluminada, antes de ir a la posada que le habían indicado unos aldeanos fueron a comer un poco… Naruto el mentalmente pidió Ramen, Sasuke ordeno un omusubi con tomates, Hinata pidió unos rollos de zenzai y Sakura culmino el pedido con unas bolas de masa hervidas, todos comieron en silencio, estaban cansados, tomaron te.

- Como dormiremos – pregunto seriamente Naruto mientras terminaba su plato.

Hinata se sonrojo, ella deseaba dormir con Sasuke.

- Dormiremos en una habitación cuadruple es obvio Naruto – expreso Sakura, introduciendo un bocado en su boca y observando el rostro de Sasuke.

- Si Sasuke? – pregunto Naruto con un tono de picardia en su voz.

- No – fue lo unico que dijo Sasuke, sin observar a nadie, estaba culminando de tomar su te, ya había finalizado con su comida.

- Como que no? – contesto realmente molesta Sakura. – no me digas que dormiras con esta otra vez – su rostro estaba enrojecido de la ira, sus ojos me miraban con rencor, pero realmente no sentí miedo, sentí lastima, como es posible que siga molesta, debería saber y aceptar que somos pareja.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y observo que todos habiamos finalizado, dejo el dinero en la mesa y dijo.

- Vamonos.

- Sasuke no me ignores, maldita sea.

- Calmate Sakura-c ….

- Callate Naruto, responde Sasuke. – grito Sakura en pleno restaurante.

Sasuke desaparecio y aparecio en fracción de segundos frente a Sakura.

- Que mierdas quieres que te diga – la voz de Sasuke era seca y cortante, no la alzo en ningun momento, los ojos de Sasuke se expandieron y sus puños se cerraron instantáneamente, la rabia que sentia era inmensa. – Dormire con Hinata, que jamás se te ocurra de nuevo decirle esta, te quedo claro Sakura. – los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y lentamente Hinata sintio como su corazón se sentia culpable de aquel sentimiento que estaba sintiendo Sakura.

- Vamonos ya, no peleen mas – Naruto se acerco al lado de Hinata, podía percibir que realmente se sentía culpable de lo que pasaba – no interfieras, eso tenía que pasar, no es tu culpa Hinata-chan – jamás lo había escuchado hablar tan seria y maduramente, le sonrio y se aproximo a Sasuke al que le tomo la mano y volteo para que dejara esa absurda escena.

Se dirijieron lentamente a la posada, todos en silencio y con cara de pocos amigos, ni siquiera el propio Naruto dijo alguna tonteria para apaciguar el ambiente.

- Una habitación doble y una matrimonial por favor – le dijo Sasuke al encargado del lugar.

El encargado le entrego las llaves y les dedico una sonrisa.

Sakura y Naruto se introdujeron en su habitación, Naruto fue el unico que deseo buenas noches…

Sasuke y Hinata caminaron hasta su habitación que estaba a 6 habitaciones de distancia de la de ellos.

- Crees que se le pasara? – la curiosidad y remordimiento le ganaron a Hinata, haciendola preguntar esto a Sasuke, el volteo a mirarla y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Debe hacerlo. Pero no quiero pensar en estos momentos en eso… tu si? – su rostro había cambiado y estaba esa mirada cautivadora y excitante. No pude evitar reir.

- Pero antes me duchare con agua hirviendo – dije mostrandole una sonrisa.

- Nos, querrás haber dicho. – llegamos frente a la puerta de la habitación, entramos y encendimos la luz, era realmente linda y acogedora, encendimos el aire acondicionado. Lo observe y le respondi.

- De ahora en adelante siempre sera Nos – su rostro volvio a mirarme y sonrio satisfecho de lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

- Siempre. – nos desvestimos y entramos a la ducha, el agua era perfecta y la compañía celestial…

Sus labios se posaron en los labios de Hinata y los de ella en los de él…

…..

* * *

><p>Disculpen por la tardanza, espero sea de su agrado... creo que este capitulo fue necesario...<p>

Pronto la continuación. Gracias por los review.

Tengo mucho sueño para poner los agradecimientos especiales pero son para todas aquellas personas que han valorado esta historia al punto de tomar 5 minutos de su tiempo y dejarme un grato mensaje...

Hasta pronto.

"_ Por miedo a cometer errores, no dejes pasar oportunidades" _


	9. Encontrándose

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, mi teclado estaba medio berrinchudo, y no reaccionaba a muchas letras. Espero disfruten el capitulo. **

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Encuentros **

Sus besos descendieron de los labios de Hinata a su cuello, la sensación era realmente diferente, esta vez no era como las anteriores, estos besos eran completamente necesitados… Sabían o tal véoslo presentían que esta podría ser la última vez de hacer el amor, la ultima vez de sentir al mundo girar, la última vez en que sus corazones tocaran una sincronizada melodía, ambos lo sentían pero ninguno era tan valiente para decirlo.

Por eso aquellos besos, aquellas caricias no eran como las anteriores… eran como cuando estas comiendo tu ultima barra de chocolate y simplemente te das cuenta que no habrá mas, que el dulce y celestial sabor que sientes se esfumara en unos minutos y se acaba la sensación, tal vez se equivocaban pero no se arriesgarían esta vez, no tenían tan siquiera el valor de ir a dormir, porque temían tan siquiera soñar e imaginar su vida sin el otro. Pues eso seria una vida sin vida.

Y esa noche en ese baño tan solo lo hicieron, hicieron un necesitado amor, se conectaron de la misma manera en que la lluvia se conecta con la tierra para formar algo único, algo extraño, algo con vida.

Tal vez deseaban simplemente hacerlo, pero en el fondo sabían que en el momento en que entraron a esa habitación todo había cambiado, la realidad los golpeaba y no dejarían que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado… porque ambos estaban tratando ya de curar viejas heridas.

- Te amo – susurro Hinata mientras Sasuke besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus muslos, logrando sacar un gemido de sus labios… Fue la primera vez que se lo decía y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero al parecer Sasuke no escucho o tal vez no quiso hacerlo… Ella sabía que el tenia una misión, una estrategia, una meta y que ella no era nadie para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, de pensamientos… porque ella lo empezó amando como alguien libre y decidido, y ella no era quien para enjaularlo. Así lo amaba con sus pros y contras lo amaba.

Duraron en el baño aproximadamente 2 horas, disfrutando, llenando, amando todo lo que podían del otro. Salieron del baño en silencio, en un silencio que decía mas palabras que un presidente, un silencio que daba escalofríos pero a ellos eso les parecía perfecto, parecía que no necesitasen palabra alguna para expresar lo que sentían en ese momento, sabían que en el momento en que articularan sonido alguno, el dolor y el miedo seria evidente.

Porque ¡SI! Sasuke sentía miedo y estaba mas asustado por sentirlo en ese momento, por sentir esa emoción que no sentía en años, a lo único que el sentía miedo era a morir sin haber matado a Itachi, a la persona que había robado y destruido toda luz en su vida.

Pero esta vez no sentía miedo a morir, sentía miedo o peor aun terror a no poder volver a observar aquel largo y negro cabello con reflejos azules, aquellos grandes, perlados y extraños ojos, aquella piel tallada por las musas de los dioses, esa piel blanquecina y pura como la nieve, esos delgados pero carnosos labios rojos que sabían a pureza, ese vientre delgado, firme que desembocaban en unas anchas y fuertes caderas, esas largas y contorneadas piernas que amaba hasta el fin, sus hermosas y diminutas pecas esparcidas en todo su cuerpo y que el se tomaba la molestia de besar, acariciar y contar cuando ella dormía a su lado y ni hablar de esos perfectos senos firmes y voluptuosos, pechos que solo el había tenido el privilegio y honor de haber tocado, saboreado, mordido, simplemente era ella, ella, esa tímida pero fogosa mujer que amaba desde el inicio hasta el final de su cuerpo, alma y espíritu, y temblaba de miedo, horror y terror pensar que no volvería a verla, a tocarla, saborearla, amarla, un terror como el que los romanos le tenían a Spartaco, como los orientales le tenían a Gen gis kan y los occidentales y judíos a Hittler, algo así sentía él, con tan siquiera pensar en que podía perder a su musa, a su salvación, a Hinata, ella le había dado de nuevo la luz mejor dicho ella era esa luz que había perdido y no se iba a dar el lujo de perder nuevamente… de nuevo ¡NO!

Se secaron completamente y se acostaron en la cama desnudos, limpios, felices con miedo pero felices de estar allí juntos, no decían nada y no se atrevían a hacerlo, estaban absorbidos en sus pensamientos, en sus subconscientes.

Hinata observaba los oscuros ojos de Sasuke y el miraba los claros de ella, ella sonreía levemente y el devolvía aun mas ligeramente el gesto… hasta que el abrumador pero a la vez pacifico silencio acabo.

- Hinata te a – pero ella no dejo que terminara, no seria capaz de retener mas las lagrimas si escuchaba aquellas frases, así que lo beso, logrando de nuevo silencio, de nuevo las caricias, de nuevo las intensas miradas y de nuevo empezó el amor.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

El amanecer empezaba a mostrar la claridad de ese nuevo día, la luz lograba escabullirse por algunos orificios de la cortina, haciendo énfasis en los rostros de estos protagonistas, que estaban tumbados en la cama, viéndose, admirándose, sosteniendo sus manos a la altura del pecho, sin emitir sonido que no fuera su respiración y sus sincronizados latidos.

Era incierto lo que podían estar pensando en ese momento pero era del otro. Sus miradas eran tan intensas, en ellas profanaban todo el amor que se sentían, el deseo, el miedo y tristeza… que sucumbía sus cuerpos en ese momento.

- Chicos despierten nos tenemos que ir – se escucho la voz de cierto amigo tonto y rubio al cual ambos querían mucho.

No dijeron nada, solo se levantaron y arreglaron, manteniendo aquel silencio que los acompaño en el momento en que entraron en esa habitación.

Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Sakura y Naruto ya esperándolos, Sakura observaba apenada a Sasuke y Hinata, al parecer había recapacitado o Naruto la había obligado a hacerlo, pero eso era algo que realmente ni Sasuke ni Hinata les importara en ese momento, apreciaban a Sakura pero tenían cosas mas grandes e importantes en las que pensar…

Sakura se coloco frente a ellos y casi obligando a salir sus palabras dijo lenta y débilmente.

- Sasuke-kun, Hinata lamento lo de antes, les deseo felicidad – su rostro estaba inclinado cara bajo, se podía percibir la tristeza con la que articulaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, Sasuke la miro y ascendió levemente su rostro, Sakura lo miro apenada y volteo lentamente el rostro para encarar a Hinata, lo cual era algo que no quería en esos momentos, realmente ese día no tenia ánimos de escuchar lamentos de nadie, ya le bastaban los de ella, pero la cordialidad de Hinata era superior a cualquier sentimiento en ella… además apreciaba muchísimo a Sakura, y se alegraba en el fondo de que hubiera recapacitado.

- Ya dicho todo nos vamos – dijo feliz y abrazando a Sasuke, el cual volteo y tomo la mano de Hinata y apretó levemente…

Y así empezó el camino, la persecución de un asesino, de un traidor.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Salieron del valle y Hinata marco la dirección a la cual se encaminarían, Itachi estaba realmente cerca, así que ese mismo día lo encontrarían… Iban en fila, Sasuke la lideraba, le seguía Naruto, Sakura y Hinata de último, percatándose con su Byakugan de ningún peligro en los 360 grados de terreno…

Sasuke se freno un poco y tomo a Naruto del brazo y le susurro algunas palabras, palabras que Hinata quiso averiguar, Naruto lo miro atónito haciendo que la curiosidad de Hinata llegara al máximo, Sakura volteo a verla pero lo único que pudo hacer es hacerlo un gesto de que no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando…

- ¿Que le estas diciendo Sasuke? – pregunto curiosamente Sakura… Sasuke volteo a verla seriamente y luego me miro de la misma manera a Hinata, logrando que se estremeciera levemente, por la frialdad que cargaba esa mirada…

- Nada malo… algo que me había preguntado anteriormente.

- ¿Y es secreto? – pregunto sarcásticamente Sakura.

- Es algo personal Sakura-chan – esta vez fue Naruto el que encaro el rostro de Sakura, su mirada había cambiado levemente, sus ojos estaban azules, pero el borde se había vuelto rojizo, al parecer la única al percatarse de ellos, había sido Hinata por el byakugan, eso era algo que lograba asustarla crudamente.

- Respóndeme Naruto que te parece lo que te he dicho – dijo Sasuke sonriendo, pero en su mirada se reflejaba la seriedad de lo que decía, se reflejaba la crudeza de sus palabras - ¿Harás lo que te dije?

Naruto tardo algunos segundos en responder, hasta que logro articular las palabras con dificultad.

- Si Sasuke – lo miro fríamente a los ojos, una mirada que jamás Hinata había visto en Naruto, una mirada como la de su padre, una mirada de reprobación. – espero no tener que hacerlo.

Caminaron bastante rato, pero estaban en perfecto estado, descansados, con el estomago satisfecho, estaban solo esperando el momento de acercarse al campo de batalla, al campo donde todo terminaría, donde alguno de los Uchiha moriría y por el bien de Hinata y su amor esperaba que fuera Itachi o simplemente no fuera ninguno…

Hinata logro sentir el chakra de Itachi a unos 70 km. Aproximadamente les faltaba realmente poco… el final se acercaba, pero ninguno sabia que rumbo tomaría el destino, a que bando los dados favorecían, a que persona dejaría vivir y continuar existiendo.

Cuando dio la información se tambaleo un poco, pero nadie logro percibir que es lo que le había ocurrido, no expreso ningún sentimiento… realmente no quería desconcentrarlos por algún malestar secundario que estuviera sintiendo en esos momentos. Todo la mañana Hinata se había puesto a pensar, en el pasado, en ese pasado que compartió pero no vivió con Sasuke, en las ignoraciones de el, las de ella… porque la verdad es que ese sentimiento tan fuerte y patente que sentía por el, no era de siempre era de ahora, creció y se estableció allí en su corazón, a medida en que compartía con el, en que notaba sus cambios de humor, en que sentía y percibía su dolor, su tristeza pero su inmensa nobleza, esa nobleza que amaba sin limites, ese sentido del humor torcido que nadie entendía pero que ella moría por escuchar o tan siquiera ver… pensó en todo lo que pasaron antes de esta misión y lo mucho que maldijeron estar juntos en ella, y ahora solo deseaban que no terminara jamás… pensaba en las veces en que sus compañeras le preguntaban como podía seguir siendo virgen, y ella tan solo decía que no había llegado nadie lo suficientemente interesante y estimulante para ella… ella no era una de esas personas que creía que si no eras virgen en tu matrimonio estabas maldita, no ella pensaba que lo mas importante era hacerlo con amor, aunque sea la primera vez, luego podría ser tan solo lujuria… y ella lo había logrado, había hecho el AMOR ella no había tenido sexo, ella hizo el amor, con la persona a la que temía y ahora amaba mas que a su vida…la persona que acompañaba a Hanabi en su corazón.

_Ella, ella es lo que siempre soñé, y pensé que solo podía ser eso, un simple y absurdo sueño… ella es lo que perdí hace años y jamás pensé volver a tener… tan siquiera pensaba que existía…. Ella es diferente, no es como el resto de las chicas, típicas, corrientes, hablan de un solo tema, se visten de una misma manera, piensan de una manera especifica, están sincronizadas, ella no… ella es única… tan rara pero tan perfecta… tan hermosa… e tenido sexo incontable veces pero con ella fue diferente, con ella me conecte, con ella hice el amor, algo que no hice jamás… y ahora tener que enfrentarme a Itachi es lo mejor pero a la vez lo peor que estoy experimentando, lo mejor porque podré asesinarlo, pero lo peor porque tal vez no sea lo suficientemente fuerte, y si pierdo a Hinata, mi vida no tendrá sentido alguno… no tendrá nada. Y de nuevo el único motivo por el que estaré vivo será para buscar a Itachi, para torturarlo, sacarle las uñas una a una con pinzas hirviendo, sacarle los ojos de sus cuencas, cortarle cada dedo pero evitando que muera por hemorragia y luego de cansarme de sus gritos y suplicas, colgar su cabeza en un gran recibidor para que el mundo observe que el maldito Itachi Uchiha a muerto… Y Sasuke Uchiha fue quien lo asesino. _

- ¿Hinata estamos cerca? – dijo Sakura, estaba temblando.

Hinata se tambaleo un poco y activo su técnica.

- Byakugan – sus ojos se llenaron de diminutas pero múltiples venas, y su pupila se dilato lo máximo, su rostro se tenso en el instante, y sus rodillas flojearon levemente, Sasuke se puso a su espalda y la sostuvo.

- Que suce –

- ¿Me buscaban? – dijo una voz, realmente sensual, masculina, cortante a la voz de Sasuke, diferente pero similar… una voz terrorífica que todos esperábamos pero no queríamos encontrar en el fondo de nuestros corazones…

- ITACHI – exclamo con una gran sonrisa Sasuke.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

_**Dejen sus adorables review… los espero con ansias… muchas gracias a todos… próximo capitulo, mucha acción… **_


	10. Destino

**Agradecimientos: **_Josyuchiha _Mil gracias, haces que motive mis sentidos, para seguir escribiendo… mil besos… y mil gracias.

_Gesy _Muchas gracias por comentar mi Fic, tus review son muy importantes.

_Layill _Siempre me sacan una sonrisa tus reviews…

A los demás mil gracias… por favor demuéstrenme que le interesa este fic y dejen su review, no saben cuanto significa para mi… [La cursilería empezó] jajaja! Gracias.

ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

**Destino **

Sus miradas cruzaron, esos ojos completamente iguales, completamente diferentes, esos ojos que demostraban mas emociones que cupido o alguien en el universo, simplemente sus ojos reflejaban toda emoción existente o en descubrimiento… era escalofriante, era temeroso, era emocionante, excitante se podría decir… sus ojos hablaban y solo ellos podían entenderse, solo ellos sabían el dolor que sentían en ese momento… Itachi miraba a Sasuke con orgullo, un orgullo escondido en un supuesto odio, Sasuke miraba a su hermano, a su amado hermano, que en estos momentos observaba con rencor, con miedo, con dolor pero mas que eso con amor, con ese amor que no existe ya… porque no sabe que creer ni que sentir, esas miradas eran extrañas, pero eran entendibles en ambos chicos… Ambos se amaban más que nada en el mundo, Itachi era un ejemplo para Sasuke, su hermano, su querido hermano que había matado a su familia por un motivo que en realidad ahora que lo pensaba desconocía completamente… Sasuke era el orgullo de Itachi, el único ser capaz de hacerlo flaquear, el único ser que amaba y por el cual mataría hasta al mismo Hokage si fuera necesario, por el había hecho todo y haría mas que todo por el… aunque eso significase odio de su parte.

- Me odias lo suficiente Sasuke? – pregunto en un tono completamente seco, un tono de voz neutral, podrías intimidar a alguien con ese tono o simplemente saludar y dar las gracias, no emitía ningún tipo de emoción esa voz.

- Más cada segundo. – Sasuke sonrió… no miraba a Hinata, Naruto ni Sakura, sus ojos estaban en los ojos de Itachi, centrados en el… solo en el… Su sharingan estaba completamente activado, al igual que el de Itachi.

Hinata simplemente temblaba en su interior, temía por el bienestar de Sasuke…

- Donde esta el tiburón feo? – pregunto Naruto con un gesto interrogante, ni siquiera en ese momento sentía temor.

- Estoy solo querido Kyubi.

Itachi hizo rápidamente un clon, el cual se ubico rápidamente frente a Sasuke, mientras el original atrapo a Naruto en un genjutsu. Toda la vista de Naruto se oscureció no podía mirar absolutamente nada, luego lentamente todo fue aclarando y se encontraba sentado en un banquillo, con todos los dedos pegados a las barras del banco, no podía moverse ni un centímetro, sabia en lo que estaba metido, sabia como salir, pero no sabia que planeaba Itachi y eso que sucedía en ese momento no se lo había planteado… era extraño… pensó que tal vez lo que quería era intentar de nuevo atraparlo, pero lo que no sabía es que ahora si era fuerte, y no necesitaba a Ero-sennin para defenderse.

Naruto intento moverse pero fue inútil, así que simplemente respiro profundamente y miro a su alrededor, de repente Itachi apareció… con su fulminante mirada… esa mirada idéntica a la de su mejor amigo, a su hermano y tan fría como la de el… pero en ella había un sentimiento diferente a la de su amigo… en ella había esperanza.

- Sabes por que te traje aquí? – pregunto Itachi sin moverse, pero moviendo su rostro a todas las direcciones y luego incrustando su mirada en el rubio.

- No tengo la menor idea – respondió tranquilamente, lo observo a sus ojos y noto que ya no tenia el sharingan, estaba completamente negra su mirada… se preocupo.

- Tengo que contarte algo, Kyubi…

- Me llamo Naruto, que el este en mi interior no quiere decir que sea el… - su rostro se tenso, le enfurecía que lo llamasen Kyubi, el no era ese demonio, el no tenia la maldita culpa que estuviera en su interior… Itachi pareció ignorarlo y siguió mirando los alrededores del paisaje, todo era oscuro, pero había algo de grama bajo sus pies, y sentado frente a el, estaba el rubio en un banquillo completamente inmóvil.

- Quieres a Sasuke? – los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorpresivamente, que diablos quería y hablaba ese tipo.

- Claro que lo quiero, idiota, es mi hermano… yo no soy como tu que no le importo ninguna mierda e hizo lo que tu haces, yo e estado en todos los momentos buenos y malos con el, e llorado y reído junto a el… lo salve de que se fuera con la asquerosa serpiente de Orochimaru arriesgando todo mi ser… lo ayude a recuperarse y a fortalecerse sin necesidad de ese ser… y lo seguiré haciendo, yo no seré como tu y lo abandonare, yo no dejare que Sasuke se llene de odio nuevamente. – Itachi ante sus palabra simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa sincera de esas que la gente muestra sin darse cuenta, de esas cuando vez el cielo brillar y te provoca sonreír, de esas que exhibes cuando te levantas de buen humor…

- Me alegro – Camino lentamente y se detuvo frente a Naruto, con su mano derecho tomo el cuello del chico y lo elevo despegándolo del asiento, Naruto gimió de dolor era como si lo despegasen y su piel hubiese quedado allí pero sabia que no era así eso era un técnica ilusoria así que soporto el dolor… Con la otra mano Itachi le tomo el estomago y sus dedos tocaron el sello del chico… Naruto sintió un gran calor, como si estuviera entrado energía… pero en máxima cantidad – Cuídalo Naruto, confió en ti – Naruto abrió sus ojos como plato, realmente no entendía nada de la mierda que estaba sucediendo, parpadeo pensando que era todo una pesadilla pero cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que era real toda la locura que estaba presenciando… Itachi le sonrió y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, Naruto callo desmayado al instante, en el acto y escucho un leve susurro que decía _Yo solo lo protegí _pero no le dio tiempo a entender, a razonar, su conocimiento se fue con Morfeo obligadamente.

El genjutsu desapareció y el inconsciente rubio estaba tirado en el piso, Sakura corrió a el, pero algo se lo impidió y pudo percibir como perdía el conocimiento lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron en el acto y cayo al piso en un instante, Itachi estaba a su espalda y observo rápidamente a Hinata, ella lo observo con temor, pero saco todo el valor que tenia y cargo sus ojos con una mirada llena de valor… Itachi en un segundo se encontraba frente a ella y la miro con sus intimidante ojos…

- Una Hyuuga en este lugar, deberían proteger mejor a la rama principal – exclamo Itachi con ese mismo tono de voz neutral, pero que logro erizar todos los vellos de Hinata.

Sasuke observo como sus dos compañeros yacían inconcientes, inmóviles, en la tierra fría y su cuerpo tembló al ver como se colocaba frente a su amada ese vil hombre, ese hombre al que en ese momento odio más que nunca, solo por el pensamiento que recorrió su mente. Sasuke se coloco en un instante frente a Itachi dándole la espalada a Hinata… ella parpadeo anonadada por la velocidad del pelinegro, Itachi lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder unos centímetros… y abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, lo que veía en los ojos de Sasuke lo asusto, no es que se hubiese puesto frente a el por una compañera, lo que veía en su rostro era amor… mierda su hermano estaba enamorado de un Hyuuga, lo noto al instante, esa mirada la conocía, esa mirada irradiaba un valor inmenso mas grande que el odio que había sentido anteriormente hacia el…

- A ella ni se te ocurra – grito Sasuke mirando desafiadamente a su hermano.

- Vaya vaya, un Uchiha enamorado, esas cosas ya no se observaban por aquí.

- Cállate maldito traidor – Sasuke saco un sable que colgaba en su espalda y lo cargo fuertemente de electricidad – te matare de una vez…- tomo con todas su fuerza el sable y lo blando frente a el, tomando impulso se adelanto hacia Itachi pero este fue mas rápido y se ubico detrás de Hinata, Sasuke volteo lentamente y tembló de pánico, no estaba pensando fríamente las cosas, que diablos le estaba pasando.

- Has blandeado el corazón de mi hermano pequeño – Itachi le susurro las palabras lentamente a Hinata mientras colocaba un mano en el cuello de la chica ocasionando un respingo de parte de ella y la otra mano la coloco en su barriga, Hinata temblo… Itachi abrió los ojos, no esperaba aquello… - Estas siendo un estorbo- y sin pensarlo 2 veces, cerro los ojos con dolor y la golpeo levemente en la cien ocasionando su desmayo de inmediato… Sasuke lo miraba con toda la furia del mundo exactamente lo que quería en esos momentos, Hinata cayo al suelo y lentamente levanto la vista y observo a Sasuke, lo miro y le hizo una gran sonrisa – ya no tenemos estorbos, pequeño hermano menor.

Sasuke activo su sharingan e hizo circular mas electricidad en su sable, Itachi activo sus ojos y ambos chicos se lanzaron uno sobre el otro… Itachi era ágil, rápido igual que Sasuke, el mayor logro darle un golpe fuertemente en el estomago a Sasuke lo cual hizo que sacara todo el aire de sus pulmones de un solo golpe, pero Sasuke se movió ágilmente y logro darle con el sable a Itachi en su brazo logrando una gran herida de unos 6 cm. Itachi no expreso dolor alguno pero la sangre resbalaba por todo su brazo hacia el suelo, estaba completamente roja y espesa… Sasuke sonrió… Itachi lo inserto rápidamente en una ilusión, todo era oscuro, negro como una noche sin estrellas ni luna, sin reflejos sin señal de luz… Sasuke sintió temor, pero pensó rápida y fríamente en un instante, y respondió la ilusión con una ilusión, e Itachi se ubico en un campo lleno de cadáveres en los que resplandecía el de su padre y madre… Itachi miro la escena abrumado… su hermano lo acaba de joder con un ilusión realmente brutal… sus padres estaban degollados a sus pies, con un charco de sangre debajo de ellos y el resto de su clan a su alrededor, muertos, descuartizados, llenos de sangre, pintando el campo verde lentamente a un rojo casi vinotinto… el cielo cambio de un azul celeste a un rojizo con nubes grises inmensas… y allí parado entre toda esa carnicería estaba él…

- Vaya que has aprendido – dijo Itachi, y rápidamente hizo ubicar a Sasuke en una casa grande, lujosa, bonita… limpia, pero todo cambio y en las paredes había sangre, en el techo había sangre, la lujosidad había sido manchada y allí estaba el pequeño Sasuke arrodillado frente a sus padres inertes, muertos, pudriéndose lentamente… Sasuke realmente le dolió ver de nuevo esa imagen que lo venia torturando hace mil años para el, y que no veía, ni soñaba con ella, desde que estaba con Hinata. Mierda esa imagen le dolió profundamente, mas ahora que hace tiempo… ya se había acostumbrado a no verla y apreciarla de nuevo era espantoso… cerro lo ojos y salio de ese genjutsu tan rápido como pudo… al llegar a la realidad Itachi lo estaba esperando con una mirada escalofriante pero que al no le causo mas que rencor… blando de nuevo su espada y estaba vez desapareció y apareció al lado de su hermano, cortando profundamente su otro brazo, mas profundo y luego cortando e inmovilizando sus dos extremidades superiores por completo, no quería arriesgarse a que usara sellos…

Esta vez Itachi si gimió, el dolor fue increíble… Sasuke sonrió a tal comportamiento… se ubico frente a el, con un distancia de aproximadamente 5 metros, realizo los sellos y lanzo su Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Itachi se movió rápido, no le quedaba remedio pero la gran bola de fuego golpeo su pie izquierdo y cojeo… se recupero y lanzo esta vez Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu para sorpresa de Sasuke que pensó que sus brazos estaban inmóviles y no podría hacer ningún sello, Sasuke lo esquivo por muy poco y los dos se colocaron nuevamente frente a frente, ambos jadeando, estaban exhaustos tanto psicológica como físicamente… Itachi con ambos brazos sangrando y Sasuke con su mente débil y sus ojos sangrando débilmente… no sabia porque mierda lloraba sangre en ese momento…

Sasuke se dispuso a atacar cuando su hermano se arrodillo y tosió, trato de blandarle las espalda en la nuca, pero Itachi reacciono a tiempo y escapo en un segundo… logrando como respuesta una patada en la espalda del pequeño Uchiha… Sasuke cayó al suelo y se raspo todo el tórax, se levanto y volvió a aventarse a Itachi, este lo esquivaba rápido, ágil y fugazmente _maldita sea, como se mueve tan rápido, esta desangrándose. _Sasuke no dejaba de atacarlo con su cargada y ágil arma, ni siquiera respiraba, solo ponía en su mente el rostro de Hinata y eso lo motivaba a terminar con la vida de ese desgraciado…

Itachi resbalo pero se puso en pie _me queda poco tiempo mierda… ya hice lo que me preocupaba, _logro reponerse y se ubico lejos de Sasuke, este volteo a verlo enfurecido quería acabar de una vez con el… se notaba su cansancio y preocupación por la chica que yacía desmayada en la tierra… Itachi desapareció y apareció de nuevo detrás de Sasuke y lanzo su Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni, Todos los shuriken lograron internarse en lo mas profundo del cuerpo de Sasuke, haciendo que este escupiera cantidades gigantes de liquido espeso y rojo de su interior, su camisa quedo desgarrada y quemada, su espalda estaba enrojecida, en un tono completamente rojo, húmedo llenando sus pantalones de ese rojo carmesí, intento moverse pero lo único que logro fue caer arrodillado, escupiendo mas sangre, su espalda estaba completamente desgarrada, desecha, jamás podía haber imaginado que su hermano haría esa técnica en la condición que estaba, inmóvil de brazos, el muy bastardo podía hacer técnicas sin la necesidad de sellos… eso lo cabreaba enormemente…

Itachi dio un paso hacia el frente pero callo de rodillas _mierda _trato de levantarse pero no lo logro, sus brazos estaban inmóviles y sus piernas ya no le respondían en lo absoluto, su sangre estaba regada por todo el lugar, sus brazos estaban rojos completamente y su mente estaba mas exhausta que nunca, volvió a toser y esta vez salio sangre de ella… Sasuke volteo a mirarlo estupefacto y logro pararse, tomo su sable y se dirigió lentamente hacia el… no porque quisiera sino porque no podía hacerlo rápidamente, la espalda le ardía en millares y además de ardor le dolía como nunca el cuerpo, estaba ensangrentando todo el lugar…

Se coloco frente al arrodillado Itachi y lo miro con odio, con dolor, con rencor, con preguntas, con mil preguntas que hacer, pero que no haría jamás.

Itachi lo miro, esperando que le clavara el sable de una vez, que terminara la agonía en un instante pero su hermano se acerco a el lentamente y lo miraba, lo contemplaba… _vaya realmente se ha vuelto fuerte… _Llego y casi rozaban sus narices sus miradas se conectaron en un segundo, Sasuke tomo la fuerza suficiente e hizo que Itachi se pusiera en pie, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el quería sentir su gloria, su muerte lenta pero sentirla…

- Por fin morirás – dijo jadeando Sasuke… introduciendo el sable en el pecho de su hermano, logrando pequeñas escupidas de parte de él. Itachi acerco su rostro al hombro de Sasuke el cual seguía jadeando, pero clavando lenta y profundamente el sable dentro de el, incrustándolo en su corazón, sentía como se introducía y lograba que este órgano palpitase rápidamente por el instrumento que lo tocaba y atravesaba con tiempo y sadismo. Itachi logro presentir que le quedaban pocos segundos de vida, y pocos segundos para decir lo más importante de toda su vida.

- Ve a nuestra antigua casa y toma el pergamino que te deje… entenderás todo – jadeaba con cada palabra, el tiempo se acaba con una rapidez fugaz – cuida a esa chica, tonto hermano menor – los dedos índice y medio de Itachi se movieron de ese inmóvil brazo, Sasuke no entendió como mierda lo lograba pero lo hacia, y se hecho un poco hacia atrás, pero Itachi se sostuvo de un árbol y coloco los dedos en la frente de Sasuke, a la cual le dio un pequeño golpecillo, sin fuerza, sin odio, sin rencor, sino todo lo contrario, llenando la frente de Sasuke de ese liquido rojo que emanaban de las heridas de Itachi… Sasuke lo miro sorprendido e Itachi le sonrió, de la manera en que lo hacia cuando el era pequeña, de la manera en la cual jugaba con el y de la manera en que siempre el padre de Sasuke lo regañaba y el lo consolaba con esa simple pero perfecta sonrisa, los ojos de Sasuke se humedecieron instantáneamente por ese gesto, ese gesto que extrañaba tanto, que anhelaba y que había amado tanto… Itachi lo miro serio de nuevo, en sus últimos segundos y pudo susurrar unas palabras que quería, necesitaba, debía y tenia que decir… unas palabras que Sasuke no esperaba, no quería, pero necesitaba escuchar, unas palabras que se le incrustaron en su mente – Te amo pequeño hermano menor – y lentamente Itachi cerro sus ojos, para siempre, pero sin sacar de su mente un pensamiento _mierda no lo conoceré. _ Bajo su brazo y cayo allí en el suelo, en la tierra, cayo en la profunda oscuridad, en la muerte, en la soledad, su cuerpo se enfrió en el instante, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, su boca se cerro culminando esa sonrisa tierna, esa sonrisa que Sasuke extrañaba que el mismo extrañaba hacer, cayo en esa tierra para siempre, cerro sus ojos para siempre y su corazón por fin dejo de latir, su cerebro dejo de funcionar y su alma se despego de su cuerpo, no sin antes observar al hombre que era su pequeño hermano y de lo que esa chica que estaba en el suelo, tirada, inerte, soñando con quien sabe que había logrado…

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

_Dejen sus review…aquí esta el final del Cáp.… Son las 3:01 de la madruga en Venezuela… disfrútenlo… Besos a todos. _

"_Recordar no es malo, apegarte a ello si"._


	11. Inconciencia, terror, angustia

**Inconciencia, terror, angustia. **

Cuando el ultimo aliento de vida del Uchiha mayor desapareció, Sasuke pudo atinar a ver, la recuperada conciencia de Naruto y Sakura… lentamente observaba como recobraban el equilibrio, conciencia y abrían con dolor y esfuerzo sus ojos, trato de acercarse lentamente al cuerpo de su amada, pero su cuerpo y mente estaban desgarrados, exhaustos, débiles, dolían a ambos niveles, parecía que se quemaba mental y físicamente… les sonrió a sus amigos que lograron enfocarlo con claridad y callo en el suelo de un solo golpe, sin percibir en que, como y donde caía, solo se dejo plantar en esa tierra dura, fría pero que para el era un alivio que todo acabara, ahora solo tenían que ganar la maldita guerra que sabia que se avecinaba y ganarla, para poder así finalmente ser feliz con una adorable pelinegra, con ojos perlados, que yacía inconciente en la tierra aun, cerro sus ojos lentamente y se dejo vagar en sus pensamientos, en su inconciente, en su corazón que reía al tiempo que lloraba, por que sabia que acaba de acabar con algo que anhelo gran parte de su vida, pero lloraba a montones por saber que ese ser que ya no respiraba, ya no reía, no fruncía el ceño, ya no decía ni diría nada, fue una de las personas mas importantes en su vida.

Naruto logro ponerse de pie y observo a su alrededor alarmado por todo lo que había sucedido, no sabia cuanto tiempo se había quedado así inconciente sin hacer absolutamente nada, volteo su rostro a una atónita Sakura que veía a todos lados escandalizada, Naruto se acerco a ella y le brindo su mano, para lograr ponerla a ella también de pie.

- Estás bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado por la salud de la pelirosa. Ella simplemente asintió y se paro a su lado.

Miraron a los lados, y pudieron ver en la penumbra de la noche, en el borde de una árbol, un hombre que yacía completamente muerto… pero mas que horror, sintieron paz…se alegraban pensando que su amigo ya seria feliz. Volvieron su mirada a la de su compañero y Naruto se acerco a el rápidamente, viendo las condiciones en las que se encontraba, mientras que Sakura se acercaba preocupada al cuerpo inmóvil de la chica pelinegra… Estaba un poco preocupada, pues si Itachi había muerto, ellos habían despertado sin ningún problema pero Hinata no lo hacia.

Sakura tomo su cabeza y la coloco en su regazo, y pudo contemplar la fría que estaba, sus dedos estaban de un tono azulado al igual que sus labios, su respiración era casi inexistente y su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza como el de una mosca.

Trato de darle un poco de shakra, pero era completamente innecesario, Hinata simplemente no reaccionaba, ni mejoraba su condición respiratoria ni cardiaca… Sakura abrió sus ojos por completos y miro alarmada a Naruto, que estaba limpiando las heridas de Sasuke con su botiquín.

- No se que le sucede a Hinata, Naruto – dijo alarmada, aterrada….

Naruto volteo presintiendo lo peor, se acerco a donde yacía Sakura con lagrimas al borde de desparramarse, luego bajo su mirada a las piernas de esta y lo que vio lo asusto, Hinata casi parecía una muerta, tenias que durar un rato mirando para poder observar que realmente estaba respirando aunque no con mucha frecuencia.

- Que le sucede Sakura-chan? – pregunto, pero para sorpresa de el, su amiga solo se encogió de hombros… era sorprendente ella era la mejor sanadora de la aldea después de Tsunade y tal que Shuzine… - debemos irnos a la aldea, no tenemos mas nada que hacer aquí.

- No podemos irnos en estas condiciones, estamos lejos de la aldea Naruto.

- Debemos hacerlo, hoy podemos quedarnos en un lugar, pero si nos quedamos mas tiempo, temo que algo malo pase.

- Cállate! – grito – nada malo pasara, no seas negativo… - las ultimas frases las dijo casi en susurro, a pesar de todo quería a Hinata, solo había actuado de esa manera, porque ella en el fondo de su corazón sentía la leve esperanza de estar algún día junto a Sasuke, pero realmente estaba feliz de que su amigo, compañero de batallas y amor platónico estuviera feliz por primera vez en su vida. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

- Vamos a alguna cueva. Tenemos que salir mañana en la mañana. A primera hora. – Sakura simplemente asintió estaba demasiado aterrada para pronunciar otra palabra, sabia que si algo le sucedía a Hinata, Sasuke… Sasuke no sabia que podría hacer Sasuke.

Naruto cargo a Sasuke e invoco a Gamakichi para que llevara a Hinata, Sakura se encontraba un poco débil y necesitaban su shakra para sanar a Sasuke. Llegaron a una pequeña caverna y el querido sapo se fue… Sakura tendió en el piso las bolsas de dormir y Naruto pudo recostar a Hinata y el pelinegro en ellas, hicieron una pequeña fogata.

Sakura se planto cerca de Sasuke y empezó a sanarlo, le transmitía chakra ya sus heridas estaban desinfectadas y vendadas, el rubio estaba calentando unos pocos alimentos.

- Como está? – pregunto el rubio, que en esos momentos ni siquiera tenia hambre, realmente estaba asustado, ansioso, tenia un sin fin de emociones encontradas… sus amigos estaban inconcientes y Hinata estaba en algo parecido al shock.

- Esta reaccionando. – sus ojos estaban empapados. – pero esta exhausto, deben haber usado genjutsu.

- Bueno eran Uchihas – Naruto se movió un poco, pensando en lo que había pasado con Itachi, en lo que habia dicho y sentido. – Sakura como quedaste inconciente?

- No lo se sabes – parpadeo un par de veces, parecía que trataba de recordar que sucedió en ese momento pero estaba en blanco – Simplemente trate de correr hacia ti, pero.

- Pero qué?

- Simplemente perdí el conocimiento. – siguió con su trabajo, y sus lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas hasta caer en el pecho descubierto de Sasuke.

- Ya veo.

- Por qué? Que pasa?

- No nada, simplemente curiosidad – estaba pensando sin fin de cosas, pero ninguna tenia sentido… no sabia que diablos había sucedido con Itachi, y mucho menos porque los saco de combate en un instante, no entendía la situación de Hinata y porque Sakura había perdido el conocimiento así como así… era algo extraño… no sabia porque mierda le había dicho que salvara a su hermano… ¿De que se supone que tendría que salvarlo? El ya estaba muerto, el era lo único que odiaba Sasuke…

- Naruto-kun? – Sakuro volteo de inmediato a ver a su compañero. – Sasuke reacciono.

Naruto se acerco al lado de Sasuke y este aun parpadeaba con algo de dolor. Con algo de tristeza, pero con paz.

- Por fin lo hice. – dijo victorioso, hace años que no observaban una sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro de Sasuke, esas sonrisas que solo niños pequeños te dan, esas sonrisas que te enamoran y te dejan boquiabierto por lo linda que son.

- Si amigo por fin lo hiciste, esta muerto. – exclamo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa, que solo una persona que lo conozca realmente bien, se daría cuenta de lo falsa que es…

Sakura solo mostraba una leve casi insignificante sonrisa.

- Que sucede? – su cuerpo volvió a tensarse, volvió su rígido rostro, su sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos se oscurecieron mas de lo normal – Que le paso a Hinata?

- No sabemos Sasuke-kun! – la pelirosa sollozaba, sus lagrimas de nuevo salían sin control de sus cuencas, Naruto se tenso de inmediato y observaba rígido a Sasuke…

Sasuke se levanto sin decir absolutamente nada, su boca se había cerrado y su corazón detenido por un momento.

Se acerco al cuerpo inmóvil de su amada y coloco su cabeza en su regazo, mientras apartaba unos cuentos mechones de su frente, noto la respiración casi inexistente de ella, y los leves latidos que podía sentir, sus ojos por primera vez en muchos años se humedecieron pero solo eso, el no lloraría por nada del mundo, frente a nadie, aunque esas personas fueran sus mejores amigos, sus labios se encorvaron hasta formar una simple línea y acerco su rostro a la frente fría de Hinata le dio un leve beso, un leve toque. Su mente estaba vacía, no pensaba nada, no quería pensar nada, no sentía nada, no decía nada, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, solo sabia que estaba con ella y ella estaba allí tirada, sin mirarlo, sin abrazarlo, sin besarlo, simplemente allí, inerte como muerta… era como una muerta en vida, porque respiraba pero no hacia nada mas.

- No me dejes ahora – sollozo levemente en su oído, nadie pudo escucharla, y una maldita lágrima tramposa se escapo de sus ojos… ¿Había matado a su hermano para nada? El la quería, el la amaba, el por primera vez en la vida sentía algo por una persona, por primera vez deseaba con todas sus ganas a una persona, por primera vez soñaba con una persona que consideraba la personas mas pura del mundo… la persona mas sincera… mas tímida, mas hermosa, mas inteligente, mas cordial …

Todos sus miedos estaban frente a él… en ese cuerpo inmóvil, casi sin vida… En ese cuerpo que amaba desde su primer cabello hasta el ultimo, en esa alma que se habia conectado con el de una manera casi inexplicable.

- Maldita sea Hinata no me dejes. – susurraba una y otra vez al oído de esta, sin prestarle atención a los cuerpos de sus amigos, ellos estaban allí, el sabia que estaban allí, pero por primera vez en la vida estaba siendo realmente feliz y no era justo que esa felicidad se esfumara de esa manera tan rápida y repentina, es que acaso el no tenia el maldito derecho de enamorarse, de tratar por un pequeño instante ser feliz, de por una maldita vez en la vida sentirse completo, sin necesidad de otra cosa que no fuera su novia o eso suponía que era y de sus mejores amigos. ¡Vaya! Definitivamente puta vida la que le toco.

Sakura seguía llorando sin control y Naruto estaba rígido, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos, pero miles emociones en su mente.

- Mañana vamos a la aldea, la vieja Tsunade sabrá que hacer – era lo único que podía decir Naruto… su voz casi era un susurro pero sabia que todos lo habían escuchado. Su mejor amigo estaba allí tirado en el piso con una inerte Hinata en su regazo, sabia que estaba mucho mas triste y destrozado que cuando murió su familia, sabia que Sasuke era fuerte pero también sabia que era humano. Y el no le entregaba su corazón a cualquiera y ella lo tenia y si moría, él moriría sin duda junto a ella. Pero no quería, mas bien no debía acercarse a el en estos momentos, necesitaba estar solo junto a ella.

Sakura asintió y se sentó frente a la fogata, llorando como una tonta, pero bueno el dolor es tonto. Si Hinata moría se iría con la mentalidad que Sakura era un grandisima perra, y ella realmente la apreciaba y no quería que pasara eso, no quería que se fuera sin decirle cuenta la quería, y que de verdad le gustaba la idea de ellos 2 juntos, hacían una linda y peculiar pareja, algo extraña pero por eso mismo se complementaban el uno al otro… el era necio, terco, odioso, gruñón, educado pero solo con quienes se lo merecían y jamás usaba prefijos en los de alto rango, trataba a ciertas personas y con una mano se contaban sus amigos, era solitario, no decía jamás lo que sentía, amaba pelear, odiaba los dulces, las mentiras, la traición y odiaba a las chicas como ella, acosadoras, amaba a Naruto porque el era igual a el pero diferente, el había sufrido lo mismo o mas que el, y a pesar de sus rivalidad por ver quien era el mejor, siempre se apreciaron y defendieron hasta el final y se reconocieron como iguales al final, cuando Naruto batallo contra los chicos del sonido por buscar y salvar a su amigo, a su hermano. En cambio ella era, tímida, bondadosa, cordial con cualquier persona, siempre sonreía tímidamente, trataba a todo el mundo con respeto y cariño y creía que todas las personas podían cambiar, tenia esperanza en el mundo, ayudaba a cualquiera fuera o no su amigo, le encantaba ser anfitriona de la gente, y amaba a la gente aunque algunas personas no lo hicieran, ella había sufrido también tanto en su familia, la tenia casi completa pero la ignoraban, la discriminaban, la odiaban, su única luz era su pequeña hermana la cual la tenia en un pedestal, ella adoraba a esa niña mas que a su vida, al principio sentía una atracción hacia Naruto pero ella sabia en el fondo que mas que amor era admiración, y vaya que la vida dio vueltas, porque siempre le tuvo temor a Sasuke y el a ella repulsión y ahora se aman mas que a ellos mismos, se complementan el uno al otro, son como almas gemelas… y realmente estaba asustada, aterrada de que aquella pelinegra muriera y dejara de nuevo en las penumbras a Sasuke.

Naruto se sentó cerca de la fogata, y observaba de vez en cuando el rostro destrozado de su amigo… el no se movió de su lugar y ninguno de ellos fue capaz de decirle lo contrario. Sasuke se quedo allí, junto a ella, junto al amor de su vida, junto a la única maldita persona que valía la pena en su asquerosa y patética vida.

Paso la noche y la condición de Hinata no cambio, Sakura a eso de las 4 a.m. se quedo levemente dormida, pero ni Sasuke ni Naruto pegaron el ojo, los 2 estaban nerviosos, aterrados, tristes, furiosos, en diferentes magnitudes dependiendo de quien era el que sentía estos sentimientos, pero el fin era que los 2 sentían aquello.

El cielo fue aclarando y el sol comenzó a salir. Pero ellos estaban allí, sin dormir y la verdad es que no iban a pegar el ojo mientras Hinata estuviera inconciente.

Naruto se levanto del piso y recogió todo sin decir alguna palabra… levanto a Sakura y miro a Sasuke, el solo se puso encima a Hinata y lo miro directamente a los ojos… Naruto sintió la profunda tristeza que abarcaban esos negros ojos. Y se le hizo un profundo hueco en el fondo de su estomago.

- Vamos – fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Hoy tenemos que llegar a Konoha y no habrá paradas – dijo Sasuke con la voz mas dura que jamás hayan escuchado sus compañeros, ellos se limitaron a simplemente asentir. No sabían lo que sentía su amigo, pero no lo dejarían pasar por eso solo, ellos sentían un gran aprecio hacia Hinata pero sabía que Sasuke la amaba y para ellos eso era suficiente.

Salieron de la caverna y fueron a toda velocidad hacia su aldea, sin prestar atención a ningún lado, tenían una meta y llegarían ese día.

- Donde esta el cuerpo de Itachi? – pregunto Sasuke sin bajar la velocidad, cuando recordó que no había movido el cuerpo de su hermano y que aun tenia esos valiosos ojos.

- Lo envié a Konoha, Gamatatsu lo llevo – respondió el rubio y siguieron su camino en completo silencio.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

Jadeaba sin control en su habitación, realmente alto, su padre se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija pequeña. Esta se levanto de su cama jadeando incontrolablemente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Que sucede Hanabi? – exclamo su padre, molesto por haberlo despertado de esa manera y preocupado por el motivo de esta misma.

- Algo le paso a mi hermana – respondió y cayo en llantos descontrolados…

Su padre se acerco a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, Hanabi siempre sabía lo que decía, y si algo le había pasado a Hinata ella lo había podido sentir, ellas tenían una rara conexión, pero era realmente fuerte.

- Todo estará bien Hanabi – era lo único que podía decir, pero ni el mismo se creía sus palabras, estaba alterado, por primera vez sentía temor hacia lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su hija. A aquella hija que era el vivo recuerdo de su mas importante y fiel amor, tal vez por eso la trataba mal o simplemente no la trataba, porque en ella veía lo que vio en su madre, una bondad tan grande tan inmensa, que era casi inhumana, su amada esposa le había dicho que ella era especial pero después de su muerte no le creyó aquellas palabras, era realmente difícil creer aquello. Lo mas importante de su vida había muerto y quedaba el casi perfecto clon de ella, aun con mas bondad que ella, y aun mas hermosa que su fallecida madre… en ese momento sintió que si algo le pasaba o le había pasado a Hinata solo seria su culpa.

Hanabi siguió llorando y ese día no fue a la academia estaba imposibilitada, no paraba de llorar y cuando lo hacia era para tomar mas fuerzas y llenar de nuevo sus ojos de lagrimas.

Tomo su apreciado regalo y simplemente escribió.

_Juraste estar toda la vida conmigo. No puedes abandonarme. _

Las lagrimas caían en el pequeño cuaderno así que lo cerro, no podía escribir, no sabia que diablos le pasaba, pero sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, y una vació inmenso en el pecho ese vació que siempre permanecía calientito porque su hermana estaba junto a ella, aunque no fuera físicamente ella sentía que siempre estaba con ella… siempre que estaba en una misión sabia cuando estaba bien porque su pecho estaba tranquilo, tibio, feliz… pero hoy estaba vació, frió y tenia miedo, sentía temor.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- Llegamos – exclamo por fin Sakura, que estaba realmente exhausta, no se habían parado en ningún momento, ni a comer, ni a tomar liquido alguno… Sasuke encabezaba la corrido sin voltear a verlos, con ella en sus brazos, en el mismo estado. Eran aproximadamente desde las 11 de la noche a la aldea.

Entraron por la puerta norte y los guardias los saludaron pero se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ninguno volteo a verlos.

Sasuke fue en línea recta al hospital de Konoha antes gritándole a Naruto y Sakura que buscaran de inmediato a Tsunade, que el iba a llevarla al hospital, que se movieran…

Ellos fueron a buscar a su Hokage ignorando a cualquier persona que los saludara. Estaba exhaustos pero tenían una ultima misión que hacer.

Entraron rápidamente al despacho de la hokage sin tocar a la puerta.

- Que mierda pasa no saben tocar la puerta. – grito la rubia. – llegaron – sonrió alegre pero su sonrisa se esfumo al instante cuando noto el rostro de sus queridos alumnos – que sucede? – tartamudeo en sus ultimas palabras. No le sorprendía ver a Sakura con ese rostro pero que Naruto estuviera con cara de asustado no era algo normal.

- Tsunade-sama vamos al hospital de inmediato – dijo Sakura y ambos salieron sin mirar atrás a Tsunade, pero ella los siguió rápidamente. Llegando al hospital, hablaron con la enfermera de turno y los acompaño a la habitación donde estaban todos los médicos junto a Hinata y Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba sentado en un mueble, cara bajo, con sus manos apretando sus rodillas fuertemente, Tsunade entro de un portazo y se coloco junto a la cama donde yacía inconciente Hinata… Naruto se sentó junto a Sasuke y le puso su mano en la espalda, él no expreso nada, realmente se sentía fatal… Sakura se ubico junto a Tsunade para intentar ayudarla.

Y allí estaban tratando de averiguar que es lo que le había sucedido a Hinata. Tsunade estuvo 3 horas haciendo esto y aquello, inyectando una serie de tranquilizantes, recomponentes de calor corporal… le transfirió chakra pero nada, nada sucedía, el único cambio fue su corazón latiendo mas acorde, mas sereno, mas sano.

- Debemos dejarla descansar, ustedes también tienen que hacer lo mismo… mañana deben decirme que sucedió. – dijo ya dándose por vencida Tsunade.

- No me vas a decir que mierdas le sucedió? – exclamo exasperado Sasuke. Tsunade lo miro con una cara de sorpresa, desde cuando le importaba a este chico la salud de la Hyuuga que ella supiera no se llevaban bien, solo habían sido 3 meses fuera de la aldea…

- Cálmate Sasuke – dijo Naruto.

- Que me calme, tu eres idiota, no ves que esta como muerta – sus ojos se humedecieron de la rabia, del dolor, de la maldita tristeza e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. – como quieres maldita sea que me calme?

Y en ese momento el medidor cardiaco, se quedo en 0, solo había una raya recta en el. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al instante y se acerco de un brinco a la cama de Hinata chocando a Tsunade, ella simplemente se aparto conmocionada… Sakura comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y Naruto no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas se le escabulleran de los ojos.

- Hinata por favor no te vayas.

Tsunade lo aparto al momento en que volvió en si, y empezó a revivir a Hianta.

- Ayúdame Sakura no te quedes allí como una idiota.

Sakura salio de su estado de shock y comenzó a colaborar con Tsunade que le daba golpes al tórax de la joven… y le daba 20 y le daba 30 y le dio 50, pero nada pasaba, allí estaba muerta…

Sasuke se tiro en el piso con las manos tapando sus ojos, ya no aguantaba el dolor, es que acaso era justo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella no merecía aquello, ella era una santa, si alguien debía morir era el, que casi traiciona la aldea, que su única añoranza era matar a su hermano… ella, ella no. Y casi inconcientemente se paro y le tomo la mano a Hinata, con unas vencidas mujeres que se apartaban con los ojos llorosos y se acerco al rostro de ella, y le beso la frente, ya sin importarle que las lagrimas cayeran y mojaran el perfecto y tieso rostro de Hinata, sin importarle que sus amigos y Hokage vieran como de nuevo perdía lo que mas le importaba en la vida, y de nuevo no podía hacer nada…

- Creo que – empezó a decir Tsunade pero.

- Cállate! Maldita sea, ella no esta muerta.

Y ver que su corazón no latía, pero que en el vientre de la chica habitaba un zumbido, un sonido y se acerco al vientre de ella con las mejillas empapadas y los ojos enrojecidos, y lo escucho de nuevo un latido, y sin pensarlo tan solo porque su corazón se lo pedía, su cerebro lo ordenaba y sin pensar mucho, sin sentir nada coloco su mano en el vientre de Hinata y el latido se hizo mas fuerte, mas potente, y otro latido empezó de nuevo y el medidor cardiaco empezó a elevar, sus dígitos, su tensión se normalizo, sus frecuencia cardiaca se hizo normal, su respiración era de nuevo perfecta, los 3 observadores estaban completamente boquiabiertos, estaba observando algo que era casi imposible, estaban observando una de esas cosas que tu no crees jamás si no las vives, una de esas cosas que siempre cuenta la gente y le ponen el nombre de milagro, pero sencillamente solo escuchas pero piensas que es mentira, algo que jamás pensaron ver, pero que estaba pasando… algo que no tenia explicación y que sabían que si contaban nadie les creería…

Alguien tal vez habrá vivido esto y le habrá puesto como nombre, el milagro del amor o el milagro que da miedo y felicidad al mismo tiempo… Porque Naruto, Sakura y Tsunade estaban felices pero aterrados al mismo tiempo… esas cosas se suponen que no pasan, pero les estaba pasando a ellos 5 o bueno contando ese ultimo latido al parecer 6.

Y en ese lugar se quedo Sasuke con su mano en el vientre de Hinata y su rostro mirándola, admirando su belleza, el rostro de ella se pacifico, volvió a tomar su hermosa tonalidad blaquesina y su corazón vaya que amaba el sonido de su corazón era la mejor música que había escuchado en toda su vida. Pero los ojos de ella no abrieron en lo absoluta, respiraba, palpitaba, sentía, pero no abría sus ojos… estaba inconciente, pero para Sasuke eso era otro asunto, lo importante es que ella estaba allí, con el, junto a el…

- No me dijiste que eras mago Sasuke – bromeo al fin el rubio, su corazón ya estaba mas tranquilo, asombrado pero tranquilo. Todos sonrieron, incluyendo al pelinegro.

- No sabía que la chica estaba embarazada… sabes que ahora debes casarte con ella – dijo Tsunade no en pregunta sino en afirmación, ignorando el chiste de Naruto e ignorando a la viva Hinata.

- No debo hacerlo – y miro como el rostro de Tsunade fruncía el ceño, y los rostros de sus compañeros quedaban sorprendidos antes esas palabras – quiero hacerlo. – y Naruto y Sakura sonrieron a sus adentros, diciéndose que por fin Sasuke tenia un motivo para ser feliz, bueno realmente 2, pero eso lo hablarían luego, vaya que disfrutaron en esos 3 meses… Y Tsunade lo único que pudo hacer es sentirse feliz, porque esos dos aldeanos de clase alta, de grandes poderes, de grandes e importantes clanes estaban al parecer enamorados, esperando un hijo… Y bueno luego se preocuparía en toda la mierda que iba a suceder, estaba feliz de que Hinata no hubiera muerto, no se explicaba que había ocurrido pero le bastaba con que allí estuviera en esa cama, tranquila y respirando. Y una pequeña sonrisa se adueño de los labios de Hinata una leve sonrisa que nadie noto pero que ella mostraba porque escuchaba todo aquello, aunque no podía abrir los ojos. Sentía la mano de Sasuke y su peso y su calor y su amor. Y eso la alegraba.

- Vamonos, los dejamos solos, mañana van todos a mi despacho a hablar sobre la misión. – dijo Tsunade tomando la puerta cuando escucho unas serias palabras.

- Yo no pienso salir y dejar sola a Hinata, si quiere venga usted mañana. – sus compañeros no dijeron nada, pero realmente sabían que él no se retiraría del lado de ella.

Tsunade no quiso decir nada, solo asintió y se retiro de la habitación, ella sabia que se sentía perder a alguien amado, que se sentía amar a alguien y entendía lo que era querer estar junto a la persona que amas.

* * *

><p><strong>oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo<strong>

Aquí esta el otro cap, aunque de verdad me senti muy triste al solo recibir un review…

Gracias por lo que leen… pero bueno ando un poco mal por solo haber recibido el review de mí querida **josyuchiha. **Pronto la conti… Hasta luego! Besos y abrazos.

"_No es como suene, sino lo que sientas al escucharla". _


	12. ¿Coincidencia?

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A UNA PERSONA QUE DIOS MIO SIEMPRE ME MOTIVO, CON TU ULTIMO REVIEW ME DEJASTE ASÍ O.o TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN UN REVIEW NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO LES GUSTE, NI QUE LO APRECIEN ASÍ QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR QUITAR RÁPIDAMENTE ESA TONTERÍA QUE PASO EN MI MENTESITA. ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAP. **_JOSYUCHIHA _**ESTE CAP. ES PARA TI. MUCHAS GRACIAS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS. **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿Coincidencia?<span>_**

La noche iba quedando atrás mientras un hermoso día empezaba a mostrar su paso, las ultimas nubes oscuras se difuminaron y el cielo resplandeció el ambiente, dándole el despertar a las plantas, insectos, animales, alegría, aldeanos de Konoha, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, pero una persona seguía sin despertar, una sola persona seguía sucumbida en sueños, en la oscuridad de su mente, de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos, de sus recuerdos…

Estaba soñando con su mamá, estaban abrazadas, su madre la felicitaba por el embarazo y le decía lo bien que había madura, en lo hermosa que era, en lo bondadosa, en lo inteligente y que realmente ese chico que estaba esperando su despertar la amaba, ese chico la esperaría toda la vida si fuera necesario… porque ellos eran como lo habían sido sus padres, ellos tenían algo que el mundo estaba olvidando pero ellos renacieron… ellos tenían AMOR.

- ¿Madre que haces aquí? – Pregunto Hinata separándose unos milímetros de su madre – ¿esto solo pasa en mi cabeza cierto, no es real?

- Querida hija, estoy aquí porque tu quieres que lo este, pero porque este pasando aquí en esta cabeza tan hermosa no quiere decir que no sea real.

- Que me sucedió madre?

- Creo que ya es tiempo que te cuente esa historia. Pensé que tu padre se dignaría a hacerlo.

- E – el - tartamudeo – el y yo no hablamos mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se, pero madre la vida después de tu partida no a sido sencilla para mi ni Hanabi… mi padre no valora ni aprecia nada de lo que hago, cree que soy la culpable de tu muerte. – lagrimas caían de sus ojos en cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

- Querida, el no te hecha la culpa, el solo no sabe como aceptar que tu eres tan parecida a mi, el te adora… cuando te vio nacer lo vi en sus ojos, ese gran amor que sentía por ti… pero su corazón esta roto mi niña. No lo culpes.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

Las puertas de la habitación de Hinata se abrieron, mostrando a una pequeña castaña entrando desesperada con lágrimas por todo su rostro y un hombre alto y castaño con una rigidez total en su rostro.

- ¿Como esta mi hermana? – exclamo Hanabi, en largos sollozos, observaba a Sasuke con incredulidad pero no se pondría a interrogarlo en esos momentos, estaba demasiado preocupada por su hermana, por su amiga, por su madre putativa.

- Está estable pero no logra despertar – dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, mientras bostezaba, su mirada estaba centrada en Hinata, en aquella mujer que amaba tanto.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto por primera vez el jefe Hyuuga, sin cambiar su habitual rigidez, calma y mirada fría de su rostro.

- Fue en una batalla, pero nadie sabe porque no reacciona – Sasuke titubeo en las últimas frases.

- Entiendo.

Hanabi se acerco al cuerpo de su hermana y la miraba en sollozos, su mirada era casi nula por la inmensa cantidad de lágrimas. La observo y la siguió observando, sus manitas se acercaron al rostro de Hinata y acariciaron sus mejillas, Sasuke observaba la escena en silencia pero no aparto en ningún momento su mano del vientre de Hinata, quería decirle la gran noticia a su padre, pero eso podía esperar. Hiashi observaba a su hija en silencia, sin emociones a relucir en su rostro, solo el sabia el dolor que en esos momentos sentía, luego cambio su mirada a Sasuke y lo observo largo rato, cada vez abriendo mas sus ojos, sorprendido por lo que concluía.

- Hermana despierta por favor – susurraba en lagrimas Hanabi en el oído de su hermana – juraste nunca abandonarme… por favor.

Hinata escuchaba todo, pero no podía abrir sus ojos, no podía trataba pero no podía, en el lugar donde estaba las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, no quería ver a Hanabi de esa manera, ella era la persona mas importante en su vida junto a Sasuke y le dolía en el alma verla de esa manera.

- Te juro que haré lo que me pidas por 3 meses, por 5, pero abre los ojos. – sus ojos miraron a Sasuke, esos ojos iguales a los de su hermana, esos ojos empapados de lagrimas, ese rostro hinchado por el charco de lagrimas, esos ojos que mostraban el inmenso amor que albergaban – crees que me escuche?

- Si, ella te escucha. – dijo seriamente Sasuke, el sabia que así era, el había sentido esa noche las manos de Hinata, apretarse a las suyas, el sabia que estaba luchando por despertar, y mas le valiera que lo hiciera rápido por su cuenta o iría a buscarla sin dudar.

- ¿Eres su novio? – dijo Hanabi, haciendo tensar y ruborizar levemente a Sasuke, como diablos esa niña iba a preguntar aquella cosa en un momento así, parecía un Naruto mujer, jamás se había ruborizado y esta pequeña lo había logrado con una sola pregunta, no es que el era el gran Sasuke Uchiha, y tenia ya planeado hablar con el padre de Hinata, porque carrizo se estaba sonrojando de esa manera, y por que demonios no era capaz de responder.

- ¿Por que lo dices? – _¡Vaya Sasuke! Que inteligente de tu parte, responder una pregunta con otra. ¿Qué hago? _– ¿No te agrado?

Una leve sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Hanabi y una casi imperceptible en los labios de Hinata.

- Estas aquí junto a ella, se ve que dormiste aquí, no la has soltado en ningún momento aunque hayamos llegado, me habían dicho que eras muy inteligente. – sus lagrimas seguían cayendo pero su sonrisa aumento. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿quien demonios se creía esta niñata? ¡Oh! si su cuñada.

- Si soy su novio y espero que mucho más que eso – dijo de inmediato al ver el tensamiento del rostro de Hiashi. Pero su sonrojo no disminuí, esa niña realmente era molesta.

- ¿Padre, puedo faltar hoy a la academia?

- No Hanabi, no debes retrasarte, si tu hermana despierta pediré que vengas, pero debes ir. – ¿Cómo diablos un padre podía ser tan inflexible, acaso no veía que su hija mayor, la heredera de su clan, estaba postrada en una cama, con algo que nadie sabia? Al parecer el si podía.

Hanabi frunció el ceño pero se marcho sin decir mas nada, estaba furiosa y no gritaría en el cuarto, porque eso es lo que quería hacer, gritarle a su padre, no podía creer que fuera tan ruin.

Sasuke observo la escena en completo silencio, tenia muchas cosas que decir pero sabia que tenia que limitarse, el no era parte de esa familia y sabia que los Hyuuga eran un clan realmente estricto, y el no era nadie para cambiarlo. Mas bien a los ojos de ese señor el era un completo extraño que había visto unas cuantas veces, que sabia perfectamente lo fuerte que era y sobre todo su intento fallido de abandonar la aldea, así que no podía estarse dando el lujo de defender a Hanabi. Además en cierto modo tenia razón, Hinata seguía inconciente, pero la verdad es que aun así el había permanecido y seguiría permaneciendo en esa habitación hasta que ella despertara… y permanecería a su lado hasta que ella le dijera no más.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- ¿Vez lo que te digo madre? Por qué no puede dejarla a mi lado.

- Querida estas siendo irracional… siente su ánimo, siente el dolor que esta padeciendo en estos momentos. Te puedo asegurar algo Hinata, tu padre te ama.

Hinata observó detalladamente a su madre, y creyó en lo decía, sus ojos no mostraban engaño alguno, y sus palabras titubeo. Debía creerle aunque jamás haya sentido aquel sentimiento provenir de su madre.

- ¿Madre que ibas a contarme? ¿Sabes acaso por que estoy así?

- Tengo una pequeña corazonada. – dijo su madre separándola de ella, de repente un paisaje apareció, era un gran y hermoso parque, lleno de grama y árboles frondosos que daban una sombra especial al lugar, cantidades inmensas de flores por todo el lugar, Hinata podía hasta sentir el aroma de aquellas flores, el aroma de aquella hermosa primavera, había un pequeño lago, su agua era cristalina y tan hermosa que Hinata quedo absorta en ella, no desviaba su mirada, recordó el lago en donde estuvo con Sasuke y las lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos de nuevo, pero las contuvo, no tenia porque llorar ella sabia que Sasuke estaba a su lado, pero el temor de ella no nacía en la estadía de él, sino en el miedo de no volverlo a ver mas, de no poder abrir sus ojos, de jamás volver a ver esos oscuros y profundos ojos que poseía y cuando molestaba teñían de rojo por su línea sucesoria, esos labios finos pero carnosos que sabía perfectamente como usar en ella, esa perfilada y pequeña nariz, que adoraba cada vez que expiraba su respiración en ella, esa respiración que la llenaba de paz, ese cabello tan oscuro como sus ojos, tan lacio como el de ella, que amaba cada vez que lo acariciaba y olía a frescura invernal siempre, esas manos que sabían donde y como tocar su cuerpo. Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verlo, tenia miedo de no volver a ver su rostro, su escultural cuerpo, de no poder ver sus pucheros, sus grandes sonrisas que solo a ella le regalaba, de no ver esa profundidad en la mirada cada vez que hablaba, tenía miedo de no ver cuando le hiciera el amor. De cuando naciera su hijo, porque ella sabia que saldría de esta, pero tenia miedo de no poder ver, eso la aterraba.

- Hija. – llamo su madre y aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza, observo que su madre estaba sentada en una pequeña banquilla frente al lago, su madre hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole que tomara asiento. Hinata despabilo y se sentó junto a su madre. La observo y pudo notar lo bella que era, realmente se parecían un poco, ahora que era mas adulta se daba cuenta de sus similitudes, tenían la misma nariz, el mismo cabello negro con reflejos azules, la misma tonalidad de piel, era muy parecidas.

- Que hermosa eres madre. – dijo naturalmente Hinata, su madre sonrió de una manera tan fresca y sincera que Hinata solo pudo volver a sonreír y sonrojarse.

- Gracias querida, tu eres mucho mas hermosa – Hinata se sonrojo mas y bajo su mirada, como extrañaba a esa mujer que estaba en esos momentos frente a ella, realmente no quería irse de allí, se sentía feliz junto a ella. – Hija la historia es larga, solo a pasado una sola vez, pero fue lo mismo.

Cuando quede embarazada de ti, paso algo realmente extraño, cuando tu padre y yo aun no lo sabíamos, una noche cuando estábamos durmiendo de repente atacaron la mansión principal, tu padre se despertó de inmediato y me advirtió que no bajara por nada del mundo que el se encargaría de todo, pero sabrás que, bueno, yo amaba en extremo a tu padre, y solo pensar que lo podía perder me aterraba de maneras inmensas, inimaginables, yo sabia que tu padre era realmente fuerte, pero para que un enemigo se atreviera a entrar a la mansión quería decir que esa persona también lo era, un enemigo reta a otro sabiendo su poder, y el clan Hyuuga siempre a tenido la fama de ser un clan muy poderoso todos lo saben, así que ningún tonto se arriesgaría a una muerte segura… Tu padre salio de la habitación y de inmediato salí tras él, sin importar lo que pudiera ocurrir conmigo, como ya te dije no sabia que estabas en mi interior por eso cometí aquella imprudencia, pero no me arrepiento de aquello… tu padre estaba luchando contra un hombre realmente poderoso, pude sentir su macabro y gigante chakra, no se su nombre, nunca lo supe, me aterraba saberlo, así que jamás intente averiguarlo, tampoco le vi el rostro porque en ese preciso momento caí desmayada, nadie me había tocado, nadie me había golpeado, o lanzado algo… solo me desmaye, fue algo realmente extraño, se que tu padre acabo con aquel hombre, porque lo escuchaba hablar todos los días, a él, al tercer Hokage, a los del consejo, nadie sabia que me sucedía porque estaba en una cama postrada, embarazada, con mis signos vitales en perfecto estado, pero no abría los ojos, no podía hacerlo, era algo realmente extraño. – Hinata escuchaba con atención la historia de su madre, no podía creer que le había sucedido lo mismo, ella sabía que no había sido por el leve golpe de Itachi que estaba en ese estado, pero jamás pensó que a su madre le había sucedido lo mismo. Su madre detuvo la historia y aún tenía una duda, la duda más grande.

- ¿Cómo despertaste madre? ¿Cómo abriste los ojos?

- No lo recuerdo – su madre mostró una leve sonrisa de gran vergüenza – la verdad es que en un sueño vi a tu padre, me suplicaba regresar, me decía lo mucho que me necesitaba, yo estaba perdiendo la fe, me estaba dejando morir pero luego de tener esa especie de sueño abrí los ojos y a la primera persona que vi fue a tu padre con una gran sonrisa y una inmemorable humedad en sus ojos, sus manos estaban en mi barriga, en esa barriga que tu ocupabas querida, esa barriga que amamos.

- Pero – Hinata tomo aire, es que acaso su madre le estaba diciendo que se salvo, que pudo abrir los ojos por un sueño con su padre, como se suponía que eso la podría ayudar, ella no había soñado nada, la verdad es que había permanecido en un lugar completamente oscuro todo ese tiempo hasta que vio a su madre. – madre eso no quiere decir que lo mismo me suceda a mi.

- Creo que lo que me salvo Hinata, fueron las ganas de regresar.

- Madre yo tengo muchas ganas de regresar, además todavía no entiendo porque me sucedió esto a mi, solo me has dicho que nos paso a ambas, pero ¿y si yo no regreso?- su voz era de preocupación total, su madre la observo y le sonrió.

- Debo irme cariño, te amo. – y así como vino se marcho, se marcho sin mas palabras, sin tan siquiera una explicación, Hinata estaba mas confundida que al principio, ¿que se suponía que iba a suceder después, que se suponía que debía pasar, como rayos iba a despertar o abrir los ojos? , porque ella se sentía despierta.

- ¡Mamá! – grito pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba de nuevo en la profunda oscuridad, el lago se había ido, los frondosos árboles, el agradable aroma a primavera, el banco, todo se había ido de nuevo, de nuevo estaba en la profunda oscuridad y para lamentarse no se escuchaba nada, Sasuke estaba allí pero no decía nada, su padre estaba allí lo sabia pero también permanecía en silencio. Pero de pronto escucho algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto, algo que le dio un pequeño temor.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- Me permite un tiempo a solas con mi hija, Sasuke. – su padre le acababa de decir a Sasuke que se marchase de la habitación, eso si no se lo esperaba, ¿Por qué tenia que quitarle esa sensación tan especial?

Sasuke mantuvo silencio no se atrevía a decir nada, sabia que tenía que retirarse aunque sea hasta el pasillo, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar ni un segundo y realmente no confiaba en ese hombre, no tenia por que, en el mundo solo habían 3 personas en las que confiaban y el no estaba en ellas, pero la mirada de Hiashi se poso mas fríamente en los ojos de Sasuke y supo que debía salir de allí, el necesitaba por mas que lo dudara estar con su hija, así que se levanto de su silla y se retiro, pero no sin antes darle un pequeño roce de labios a su querida Hinata, salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto. Sin bajarle la mirada a ese hombre, cerró la puerta y se paro frente a la puerta un poco apartado pero solo un poco no tenía la intención de alejarse mucho.

En el interior del cuarto quedo Hinata y su padre, su padre se acerco lentamente a su hija y poso una mano en su frente y su rostro se suavizo, sus labios se tornaron a una leve sonrisa, sus ojos se humedecieron levemente y su corazón palpito fuertemente.

- ¡Vaya que tu madre tenía razón!, creo que debes escucharme. – dijo su padre, de modo frío como siempre, pero se podía percibir una leve dulzura en su voz, se sentó en el desocupado puesto que había dejado Sasuke y se quedo observando a su hija largo tiempo antes de comenzar su historia… Una historia que debió haberle contado hace mucho, una historia que había querido olvidarla pero se había visto incapaz de hacerlo, una historia que esperaba que Hinata pudiera estar escuchando en ese momento.

* * *

><p><em>GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN UN TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE FIC, Y GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN SU QUERIDO COMENTARIO, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO. MUY PRONTO INTRODUCIRE EL NUEVO CAPITULO, TODO ESTA YA EN MI CABEZITA JAJAJA... <em>

_GRACIAS **SARAH-GOTHIC** POR TU COMENTARIO, PERO NO TE INFARTES JAJA :* _

_GRACIAS **HINATA-HIME-UCHIHA** NO, NO Y NO LO PARARE, PROMETIDISIMO!_

_A TODOS MIL GRACIAS, ESPERO SU VISITA, Y SU AGRADABLE COMENTARIO. _

_"A veces es mejor no brillar, pero nunca dejar opacarse" _


	13. Confesiones, Parte I

_**Confesiones Parte I**_

Sus ojos la observaban, la admiraban en silencio, deseaba y anhelaba que su hija mayor, su heredera, su principal fruto de amor estuviera escuchando sus palabras, estuviera atenta a todo lo que tendría que contar, que entendiera todo lo que sentía y todo lo que lamentaba desde el fondo de su alma, desde hace tanto tiempo, realmente se sentía idiota por sentirse así en ese momento, pero después de escuchar la historia de la Hokage junto a ese chico Kyubi y esa ninja médico que era alumna de la Hokage, lo había entendido todo, la historia se estaba repitiendo y lo que no entendía es que como era posible, ¿cómo es posible que después de tantos años?, 16 exactamente, casi 17, ¡Vaya que su querida esposa, su querida amante, su querida protectora se lo había dicho! Le había dicho antes de morir que debía contarle esa historia a Hinata y Hanabi, que no la ocultara que era algo digno de contar y sobretodo de recordar.

- No se, ni siquiera como comenzar esta historia Hinata, ¿cómo rayos saber si estas escuchándome?, ¿cómo saber que no tendré que repetir esta historia cuando despiertes?, porque se que despertaras, ese chico, bueno ese chico es parecido a mi - _¡A ti! Pensaba Hinata en la profunda oscuridad de donde se encontraba, de aquel lugar del que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea – _se ve tan enamorado de ti, como yo lo estaba de tu madre, lo pude ver en su mirada retadora, en esa mirada egoísta que tiene contigo, esa mirada que dice que no te compartirá, que no te dejara tocar por otra persona que no sea él, se ve en su gesto sobre protector en ti, en ese gesto que exclama ofensa a cualquiera que intente acercarse a ti de un modo no apropiado, se ve en la manera en que proclama que toda tú eres de él, supongo que cuando vea tus ojos veré exactamente lo mismo, porque también vi eso en su mirada, vi que solo él te pertenece, que te ama de una manera de la que pocas personas aman en estos días, de una manera que ya nadie sabe hacer porque se lo hicimos olvidar a punto de guerras, a punta de odio, a punta de bombas, de mentiras, de cosas que hacían ruido pero no hacían el mismo daño, una vez tu mamá dijo que lo mas importante de las guerras no eran sus bombas, sus armas, sus perdidas, sino todas los abrazos, ayudas, y salvaciones… que lo importante no era toda esa sangre y lágrimas sino todas esas curaciones y sonrisas, eso era lo importante. Ahora le creo, ahora que veo de nuevo esa mirada que no veía desde que murió tu hermosa madre, ahora le creo cuando decía que lo único capaz de salvarnos de una guerra y de sus consecuencias era el verdadero amor… - su padre exhalo aire, estaba agotado, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que había hablado tanto, pero ese era el momento y esa era la persona que valía gastar esas palabras – no ese amor que todos conocen, como cuando sientes mariposas en el estomago, como cuando sonríes todo el tiempo cuando estas junto a esa persona, cuando lo ves y sientes una sonrisa formándose en tus labios, no, no ese amor, hablo de un amor que es mil veces mas fuerte, mas puro, al parecer los Hyuuga lo sienten de una manera descomunal, al parecer ustedes aman de esa manera lo cual hace que nosotros las amemos de la misma manera… ese amor es, ¿cómo explicarlo? No es que sientas mariposas en el estómago sino que sientes tu circulación fluir mas rápido en todo tu cuerpo, no sientes mariposas sino elefantes en tu estomago, no sonríes cuando lo ves, sonríes cuando lo imaginas simplemente, es cuando sabes que hacer, que decir antes de que esa persona lo sepa, es sentir que una parte de ti no esta donde debería estar sino donde tiene que estar y cuando lo miras, mierda es sorprendente porque sabes que allí esta seguro, sabes que allí esta perfecto, sabes que nadie podrá dañarte sin su consentimiento, sabes que ahora eres inmune porque esa persona te protege, sabes que dices mas cuando se miran que cuando se hablan, sabes que sientes mas cuando te sonríe que cuando te toca, sabes que lo amas mas cuando sueñas en una misma sincronización que cuando hacen el amor… es ese amor, bueno eso es lo que te puedo explicar, o la única forma en la que se hacerlo porque la verdad se que me falta mucho y no solo lo sientes con esa persona en ese momento, no solo amas a esa persona de esa manera, sino todo a tu alrededor porque en ese momento te das cuenta de que esta hecho el mundo, y no es de otra cosa que de amor. Un amor que no tuviste que hacer tu, porque ya estaba hecho, solo tuviste que avivarlo, un amor que no tuviste que empezar porque ya había sido creado, porque todos hemos sido creados de el, queramos o no, nos hayan pasado todas las cosas malas que nos hayan pasado de ese amor venimos y de ese amor pereceremos. – _el sorprendimiento en el que estaba sucumbida Hinata era gigante, estaba en shock, no podía creer todas esas palabras salir de la boca de ese hombre que conocía, que pensaba haber conocido toda su vida, de ese hombre que la había humillado de la peor forma posible ¡ignorándola! Ese hombre que jamás le había siquiera abrazado, ese hombre que ahora escuchaba tener una voz tan cálida, tan desesperadamente preocupada por ella, ese hombre que aunque siempre trato de no querer por haberla tratado mal o mejor dicho nunca haber tratado jamás había podido lograr. – _se que donde estés me estas escuchando y debes estar sorprendida, tal vez ni siquiera me crees y pienses que digo esto porque bueno el clan necesita de ti de una u otra forma eres la heredera, pero no es por eso, es porque hace años debí haberte dicho tantas cosas, haberte demostrado otras más, haberte tan siquiera demostrado el gran amor que siento hacia mi hermosa y gigante hija… pero mi gran e inoportuno orgullo solo a se a permitido desaparecer en el momento en el que mas tengo miedo, si miedo de no volver a ver esa sonrisa tan noble en tu rostro, esos cordiales y joviales ojos tuyos parpadear, esos deliciosos dulces que haces y pretendo nunca comer pero que los hago a cada minuto, esas sonrisas que solo tu logras volver a sacar en Hanabi, esas esperanzas que logras sacarle a cualquier persona que se cruce en tu camino, esa paciencia que empleas en todo, esa amabilidad ante cualquier persona hasta conmigo y ese amor puro que profesas por la vida, no debí esperar este día, esta situación para decir esto y lo sé Hinata, de verdad que lo sé y no puedo decirte otra cosa mas que despiertes de ese estado de una vez para poder decirte cuanto lamento no haber escuchado a tu madre. – Su padre se paro de su asiento y camino por todo la habitación, miro la ventana, observo el radiante día que posaba en la aldea, pero no en su corazón ese día, observo a los niños jugando en las calles, a los ancianos conversando amenamente, a los enamorados abrazarse y besarse y a su hija en una cama en estado aparente de coma, en un estado que nadie sabía explicar y nadie sabría hacerlo… - esto paso el mismo día en que me entere que tu madre estaba esperándote, estábamos durmiendo y escuchamos un ruido en la parte de debajo de la mansión inmediatamente baje a ver que pasaba, haciendo prometer a tu madre que se quedara en la habitación, pero tu madre, bueno tu madre era la persona mas testaruda en el mundo – esbozo una gran sonrisa al decir esa ultima frase- ¡vaya que era testaruda! Pero era perfecta así… le debo la vida Hinata, esa noche le debí mi vida y la tuya… y nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo o demostrárselo - _¿Mi madre le salvo la vida a mi padre? Pero si ella acaba de decirme que apenas lo observo perdió el conocimiento así como yo lo perdí cuando vi a Sasuke frente a su hermano, con sus ojos, con esos ojos que mostraban la ira más grande del mundo, esa ira mezclada con preocupación. – _esa noche me enfrente a un hombre, un hombre del cual solo recuerdo sus ojos rojos como el rubí, un rojo tan fuerte como la sangre, y una maldad tan severa como la del mismo Kyubi, unos ojos que me congelaron no por miedo a mi vida sino porque apuntaron a lo mas preciado de ella, Tú madre. - _¿De que rayos se supone que esta hablando mi padre? Mi madre no menciono nada de esto, o ¿será tal vez la parte de la historia que ella no recuerda porque había perdido el conocimiento? Ni la menor idea. Quisiera decirle que no entiendo ni la más mínima palabra de lo que dice. _

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

Del otro lado de la puerta, sentado en el frío pasillo observando intensa y desesperadamente la puerta frente a él, estaba Sasuke que ya llevaba esperando 40 minutos allí y quería irrumpir en esa habitación sin las mas mínima muestra de educación y posarse al lado de Hinata, pero mierda no podía hacerlo, él tampoco es que era la mala educación en vivo, ese hombre que estaba dentro de aquel lugar era su futuro suegro, futuro porque aun no sabía absolutamente nada, pero aunque no aceptara las cosas lo sería. Lo sería porque no permitiría que un viejo amargado e idiota decidiera su futuro con Hinata, no permitiría que un viejo patético lo separara de algo que era exclusivamente suyo, que había marcado cada parte de su cuerpo y alma con su nombre.

Al final de ese largo pasillo, se estaban acercando 2 singulares personas, un rubio sonriente, medio tonto y medio sabio, con una camisa verde y un símbolo muy bonito en el centro de ella de color rojo, al lado de él caminaba una guapa chica ojos verdes aguamarina, cabello rosa y gestos poco femeninos, pero sonrisa dulce, se acercaban al amargado pelinegro que estaba exasperado por estar sentado casi una hora en un maldito pasillo de hospital. El pelinegro observo al rubio y este le respondió su mirada con una gran y reconfortante sonrisa, luego poso su vista en la chica la cual se ruborizo un poco sin querer y lo miro tímidamente dándole una pequeña y ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hubo dobe? – pregunto el rubio alegremente.

- No hay nada, idiota – respondió secamente. El rubio dramatizo sentirse ofendido y puso su mano en el pecho en la ubicación del corazón, Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, realmente su amigo era idiota, pero siempre lo animaba.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo esta Hinata-sama? – esta vez preguntaba Sakura con un leve de preocupación en su voz.

- Sigue igual que ayer, no muestra ninguna mejoría – la voz del pelinegro se vio afectada por la tristeza. Sus 2 amigos al conocerlo tan bien lo pudieron notar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el rubio. Como si acaba de darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba fuera de la habitación.

- El padre de Hinata esta en su habitación y me pidió que saliera.

- ¿Y accediste? – pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

- No idiota este es un kage bushin el verdadero esta allá dentro. – Sasuke miro a Naruto de una manera aplastante, Sakura no pudiendo evitar la risa, se cayo al suelo muerta de risa y Naruto frunció el ceño… hasta en momentos así Sasuke tenía energía para meterse con él.

- Tranquilo dobe, tranquilo – dijo Naruto sentándose también en el suelo al lado de Sakura y frente a Sasuke, ese pasillo era el menos transitado de todos, ya que la habitación de la Hyuuga quedaba al final de el. – Oye Sasuke – el pelinegro poso su mirada en el rubio – ¿No tienes posibles hipótesis de lo que le sucedió a Hinata?

Sakura lo miro atento, pensando que no respondería pero Sasuke se quedo analizando, llevaba vario rato pensando en todo lo sucedido la noche junto a su hermano y la verdad es que si tenía algo, pero pensaba que era una absoluta locura. Pero a veces las locuras son más ciertas de lo que alguien se podría imaginar, de eso no le quedaba duda, o es que acaso tener a un demonio con forma de zorro dentro de tu cuerpo no era una locura y allí estaba su mejor amigo con una dentro de su cuerpo. Así que ahora el creí en todo, él ya no creía en ese dicho de ver para creer sino en el dicho de creer para ver. Y la pregunta de Naruto pareció disolver sus dudas.

- La verdad es que no tengo una explicación pero si paso algo extraño. – sus amigos lo miraron expectantes ante las palabras de su amigo, esperando ansiosos que prosiguiera. – esa noche todo fue normal, caíste en su genjutsu, luego Sakura te siguió pero con Hinata pude notar que no había usado la técnica, solo había tocado su sien y vientre y ella se había desmayado al ver mis ojos, su mirada se había clavado en mis ojos y cayo al suelo, sin explicación aparente. – Sasuke observaba la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, al parecer ignorando la presencia y atención de sus compañeros, tomo aire y siguió – pero apenas cayo desmayada ante mi, sentí como una fuerza sobrenatural, una fuerza del exterior entraba en mi, en el interior de mi cuerpo y cobijaba, protegía, me sentía realmente fuerte, inmune ante cualquier mal, me sentía calidamente calmado y fuerte, aunque en un principio estaba realmente molesto por la inconciencia de Hinata, me di cuenta que no debía estarlo porque aunque parezca loco esto, la sentía dentro de mi. Dándome una fuerza y protección descomunal. Una fuerza que me ayuda a acabar con Itachi. – sus amigos no dijeron nada, era extraño, realmente extraño lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo pero tan creíble como Orochimaru había sido estudiante del tercer Hokage, o como que Naruto era el hijo del cuarto Hokage, las raras cosas siempre pasan y ya ellos estaban acostumbrados a eso. – ¡No se porque no despierta, pero haré que vuelva de ese maldito lugar donde esta!... – Y su mirada se colmo realmente potente, decidida en la puerta frente a él… estaba decidido a recuperar a la persona mas importante de su vida, costara lo que costara.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

_Continuara. _

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia… muy pronto la continuación. ^^ Gracias a las personas que además de dedicarle su vista, se toma el tiempo necesario para dejar un comentario. _

_¿Qué será lo que pasa? Falta la confesión más importante de la historia, la confesión de Hiashi… ¿que sera lo que le sucedió a la mamá de Hinata? ¿Que sera lo que vio… y que ojos son aquellos que vio el padre de Hinata? _

_Especial agradecimiento a: _

_**Josyuchiha: **__Gracias a ti, por dejar siempre tu amable, calido e importantísimo comentario. Además que es un escritor aunque no merezco ese titulo, sin sus lectores, absolutamente nada. Infinitos abrazos… espero te agrade el capitulo. _

_**Layill: **__No hay problema, jajaja gran problema ese de estar usando una computadora ajena, aunque sea la de tu hermano, no es la misma comodidad… nada como lo propio… :$ si soy un poco egoísta, me gusta tener mis propias cosas, así que te entiendo a la perfección. Espero ya hayas arreglado tu problema y tengas de nuevo tu pc para tu placero disfrute. _

_**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha: **__Nada que perdonar mi querida lectora… jejeje! Y no no lo quitare, lo seguire hasta terminarlo. Me gusto mucho leer que es una de tus historias favoritas… espero te agrade el capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review. _

_**Todo el mundo: bueno los que me leen jajaja, MIL GRACIAS, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO, ABRAZOS Y BESOS… **_

* * *

><p>"<strong>El bien es mayoría pero no se nota porque es silencioso" – Facundo Cabral. <strong>


	14. Confesiones parte II

_**Confesiones parte II **_

Su mirada estaba concentrada en la puerta frente a él, sus 2 compañeros estaban allí sentados, hipnotizados por la historia que acababan de escuchar, una historia fantásticamente rara, pero real… Sasuke no es de esas personas que cuenta mentiras y mucho menos de esa manera tan preocupada. Sus amigos lo sabían, sus amigos lo conocían… un silencio largo los embauco, ninguno fue capaz de pronunciar alguna frase, algún sonido… estaban sentados en el frío piso de un pasillo de hospital, pensando, analizando lo que escucharon, lo que vivieron, lo que no entendían.

Sasuke sabía que lo que había sentido era algo completamente fuera de sí mismo, sabía que era algo mas potente que él, que Itachi, algo tan potente que por un momento sintió miedo, algo tan calido que se sintió feliz de repente… Pero no sabía como hacer que Hinata despertara y por eso estaba maldiciendo a cualquier ser que hubiera ocasionado aquella catástrofe.

- Yo se que tu la despertaras dobe – culmino el silencio su rubio amigo. – eres el único que puede hacerlo. – no era una pregunta era un confirmación, era lo que Sasuke necesitaba. (CONFIANZA).

- Eso espero – respondió pero sin observar otra cosa que no fuera esa puerta frente a él, sin observar otra cosa que sus pensamientos y su único objetivo. Hinata.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

Dentro de esa habitación estaba aún un hombre, alto, castaño, con piel tostada y ojos blancos, unos ojos que no expresaban absolutamente ninguna emoción pero si los detallabas minuciosamente te darías cuenta del dolor que sufría en ese momento.

El hombre miraba a la chica que reposaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, inconciente, se sentía un idiota contando aquella historia que no había mencionado jamás, ni siquiera la había platicado con su esposa, luego de que todo pasara… realmente el se había sentido aterrado por la idea de perderla, de perder lo más importante que tenía en esa época, lo mas importante que tuvo en todas las épocas. Así que aunque Hinata tal vez no lo escuchara necesitaba decírselo, confesar el miedo que sentía por perderla… decirle que si la amaba, que la adoraba, que había sido un idiota por pensar que al no demostrarle cariño, ella se haría fuerte… pero se había equivocado ella se hizo fuerte por el cariño de Hanabi, por la necesidad de defenderla, de protegerla, porque se había tomado el papel de madre con ella y él, él se había equivocado durante casi 17 años de su vida, haciéndola pensar que no la quería, pero como no iba a querer al espejo de su amada, como no iba a querer a la persona mas gentil del mundo, como no iba a querer a la persona mas inteligente que conocía a la persona mas pura. Sólo al mirar al Uchiha se dio cuenta que ella también lo había salvado. Que su poder era tan infinitamente fuerte que había sacado de la oscuridad a ese chico, hundiéndose ella en ese estado, sin importarle nada, él lo entendía, él entendía que Hinata amaba ese chico de la misma manera en que el Uchiha la amaba a ella, lo vio en su mirada en el instante en que salió a regañadientes de allí. Y no podía estar mas feliz de que su hija estuviera siendo feliz con alguien… no podía ser mas feliz de que su hija allá salvado a un gran ninja de Konoha de un peligro mas grande que la muerte, un peligro mas grande que la guerra, un peligro mas grande que el que vivió hace 17 años… el odio, la venganza, LA SOLEDAD.

- No recuerdo absolutamente nada de ese hombre, hija, solo sus ojos, esos ojos que helaron mi sangre, cuando observe como tu madre perdió el conocimiento pensé que ese ser le había hecho daño, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al verla en el piso, tirada, con la respiración entrecortada, mi cuerpo tembló, pero de pronto sentí un calor entrando en mi interior, un calor tan espectacular, un calor que me llenaba de fuerza, un calor que me llevo de valor, pelee con ese hombre y lo vencí… se que no lo mate, pero logre alejarlo de ustedes y para mi eso fue suficiente. Creo que nunca había tenido miedo como esa noche, ¿sabes? Y más sentí cuando me entere del embarazo de tu madre. – su voz sonó tan cálida que Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente, no entraba en su cabeza todo lo que escuchaba, pero le creía… su madre se lo había dicho, bueno no tanto pero algo y su padre por primera vez estaba siendo sincero y eso ella lo apreciaba… tal vez lo hacía porque estaba inconciente pero para ella era suficiente motivo para perdonarlo de todas las tonterías que había realizado en un pasado. Así era ella, perdonaba y olvidaba… porque la vida es muy corta para guardar rencores innecesarios, en el fondo le agradecía ese trato que le dio, ese trato que la hizo ser fuerte para demostrar que ella valía mas de lo que el pudiera notar… aunque jamás se lo diría, ella quería ese padre preocupado y cálido que tenía frente a ella, al cual estaba escuchando atentamente sin él notarlo.

- Cuando naciste, ¡vaya! Fue grandioso sabes, eras tan diminuta pero tan observadora, apenas abriste los ojos pude darme cuenta, la inteligencia que tenías era inmensa… no deje que tu madre te cargara ese día, todo el día te tuve yo… te abrace, te bese en esa frente tan diminutamente hermosa que tenías… tu madre me gritaba para que te diera a sus brazos, pero como podía alejarme de los mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, eras el tesoro mas hermoso que había visto, que había tocado, ni toda la fortuna del clan pudiera compararse contigo. – Su voz ahora era tan cálida, reía de vez en cuando al pronunciar aquellas frases, Hinata lloraba anonadada por esas palabras que jamás había escuchado, aquellas palabras de amor… aquellas frases que toda la vida había anhelado. – eras tan hermosa Hinata, de verdad que eras tan hermosa, ahora bueno eres deslumbrante… eres una excelente ninja, una excelente hermana, excelente hija. Eres excelente y bueno antes de que me lo digas y veas mi cara, porque la verdad no se como manejarlo, para esto jamás estaré preparado, supongo que tu lo estarás con Hanabi pero yo debo estarlo contigo y se que no estoy preparado, tu madre no me preparo para esto – Hinata dejo de llorar y escuchaba a su padre, estaba tan confundida por esas palabras que salían de su boca… es que acaso había perdido el hilo de la conversación. – Acepto lo tuyo con el Uchiha – Hinata abrió los ojos y sabía que había enrojecido todo su rostro… - se ve que se aman, así que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, creo que te debo muchas cosas y acepto que estés con él… tienes todo mi apoyo. – Hinata sonreía abiertamente, sabía que no la podía observar, realmente había pensando como presentar a Sasuke pero su padre se había dado cuenta de su relación, algo extraño pero oportuno… _Gracias papá. –_ Creo que es mejor que me vaya o él chico empezara a odiar a su suegro rápidamente – bromeo Hiashi, era la primera vez que Hinata escuchaba a su padre reír, bromear, estaba tan feliz, era egoísta acaso si pensaba que lo que estaba padeciendo en ese momento era perfecto, no sabía si lo será pero estaba feliz de que estuviera de esa manera y que su padre le hubiera dicho aquellas cosas, aquella historia que aún no entendía, todavía no sabía como despertar, pero sabía que lo haría… su madre se lo había dicho y su padre también. - Supongo que Hanabi vendrá mañana, hoy debes descansar…

Su padre se acerco a su hija, y beso levemente su frente, esa frente que había besado hace 17 años, esa frente hermosamente pálida, amplia, suave, tersa… Hinata sonrió y escucho, tal vez su mente jugo con ella pero escucho un Perdóname salir de los labios de su padre, tal vez fue una confusión, un juego mental, pero eso se lo preguntaría…

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- Maldita sea, cuando piensa salir ese viejo de mierda de allí – exclamo Sasuke exasperado, sus dos amigos lo observaron con los ojos de par en par.

- El viejo es tu suegro – dijo Naruto y Sasuke bufó. Estaba arto de esperar allí, en ese maldito pasillo… quería entrar y estar con Hinata, quería abrazarla aunque ella no lo abrazara a él…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió frente a él… y salió el hombre, Sasuke se levanto al instante y lo miro directamente a los ojos… Naruto y Sakura se pararon detrás de él y miraban al señor con respeto, ellos no eran tan egocentristas como su amigo.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Sasuke sin rodeos. Hiashi lo miro y le dio una sonrisa torcida, sino fuera por su hija le hubiera provocado matar a ese falta de respeto del Uchiha.

- Sigue igual, pero respira mejor. – Hiashi miro directamente los ojos del Uchiha y luego miro a sus acompañantes – necesita descansar, no la agiten demasiado.

- Si, Hiashi- sama – respondió Sakura, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al jefe del clan Hyuuga. Naruto hizo lo mismo, y por supuesto Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil, él no le hacia reverencias a nadie. Él era un Uchiha y era él único que quedaba. Que él supiera.

El padre de Hinata, volteo sus ojos hasta el final del pasillo, y salio completamente de la habitación, se acerco un poco a Sasuke y le susurro – Despierta a mi hija. – Sasuke lo miro con incredulidad como que si eso era algo evidente, y no necesitaba las palabras de un viejo para saber que hacer – Eso es obvio – respondió el pelinegro de un modo altanero, eso era lo que tenia que hacer, aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

El padre de Hinata, sonrió imperceptiblemente y se retiro del lugar…

Sasuke entro a la habitación seguido de Naruto y Sakura, el pelinegro tomo su antiguo lugar y se acerco a Hinata, tomó su mano y la beso cariñosamente – _quiero despertar – _Hinata lo sentía, quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo, quería tocarlo, él era su adicción y sabía que sería su cura.

Naruto y Sakura se sentaron en un pequeño mueble que estaba frente a la cama y al lado de la puerta del baño… Naruto suspiro y miro a Sasuke, este lo observo sabiendo que le preguntaría algo que no le interesaba.

- Sasuke, debemos darle el informe de la misión a la vieja Tsunade, pero bueno, este, nosotros no peleamos ni nada – bufó con las últimas palabras. – así que debes hacerlo tu.

- Pues dile que no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Hinata se levante y si no le gusta que se joda.

- Sasuke-kun no hables de esa manera de Tsunade-sama – exclamo Sakura ofendida, ella era su maestra, ella había aprendido todo lo que sabía de esa mujer y no permitiría que su Sasuke aunque fuera su amigo y amor platónico hablara de esa forma.

- Me sabe a mierda Sakura – la miro con enfado – si quiere ese informe que se aguante, o que venga y sane a Hinata… no es la mejor ninja médico. – su voz tomo un tono sarcástico ante esas palabras… quería dejar los puntos claros.

Sakura lo miro enfadada y bufó no le seguiría el juego… sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

- Bueno cuando despierte Hinata-chan haremos el informe, o bueno tú lo harás – dijo Naruto, rompiendo la tensión en el grupo, el era el ángel de ese grupo, claro antes de que llegara Hinata. – Sasuke hazlo rápido.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Sasuke asintió, Naruto sonrió y se levanto del asiento acercándose al cuerpo de Hinata, tomo su mano libre y la apretó levemente, se inclino y dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido … Naruto sabía que Sasuke era un maldito egoísta y que tal vez dejaba que hiciera lo que hacía porque era él y confiaba ciegamente en su amigo, pero no debía excederse ya que sabía que Sasuke no dudaría en darle unos buenos puños, por idiota. – recupérate pronto Hinata-chan – susurró en su oído y se coloco derecho nuevamente, miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa algo picara… los ojos de Sasuke estaban entre cerrados y sus labios apretados hasta formar una línea, su mandíbula apretada y varias arrugas habían aparecido en su frente – Calma dobe que ni aunque quiera podría quitarte a Hinata – bromeo Naruto y Sasuke se relajo.

- Cállate idiota, y no te acerques a ella.

- Claro claro, o sino me mataras. – bromeo Naruto, dramatizando, colocando su mano en el pecho y cerrando los ojos… él sabía como tranquilizar a Sasuke… lo conocía muy bien para saber como jugarse con él. – luego tenemos algo de que hablar. – esta vez hablo seriamente y observo a Sasuke. Él solo asintió sabía a que se refería y no quería negarse porque a la final se lo contaría. El rubio siempre sabía como hacer hablar a Sasuke de una u otra forma, ya fuera a golpes o a insultos de ambos lados.

Sakura se mantenía en silencio, observando a ambos chicos, observando a sus amigos… ella los quería y sabia que ellos la apreciaban pero jamás podría tener una conexión tan alta como la de ellos, ellos con una simple mirada se comunicaban, ellos con un gesto sabían que decir, eran como almas gemelas, eran como hermanos, hermanos mas puros que Sasuke e Itachi o que Hinata y Hanabi… ellos no compartían sangre, compartían algo mas importante, ellos compartían vida… dolor, soledad, sufrimiento y ambos los superaron con ayuda del otro, nivelando los sufrimientos de cada uno, equilibrando su soledad y sanando su dolor, ellos se equilibraron… eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Sasuke ayudaba a su manera a Naruto, tratándolo de una manera indiferente pero la cual significaba tanto y Naruto lo ayudaba estando siempre allí… eran tan iguales que ahora sabía que necesitaba el uno del otro… eso era envidiable y eso era algo que ella jamás iba a poder sentir. Y bueno ahora estaba Hinata que era la persona que complementaba a Sasuke 100%, jamás había visto a Sasuke, sonreír de la forma en que lo hacía con ella, jamás había visto a Sasuke mirar a alguien de la forma en que la miraba a ella… jamás había visto tocar a Sasuke una persona de la forma en que la tocaba a ella, y eso que había visto muchas de las conquistas pasadas de Sasuke, pero ella al parecer era diferente y con Naruto también tenia un efecto, lo hacía tranquilizarse, lo hacía equilibrar el chakra del kyuubi de una manera mas potente que la del profesor Yamato. Ella era extraña lo sabía pero era alguien tan extrañamente perfecta que le era imposible odiarla… ¿envidiable? Si. ¿Odiable? Jamás.

- No tienes otras cosas que hacer – corto Sasuke a Naruto y este lo miro ofendido.

- Te haces el duro pero sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí.

- Claro, claro. – respondió cansadamente.

- Sasuke-kun tiene razón, debemos irnos. – interrumpió por primera vez, haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan a verla, al parecer también se habían olvidado que estaba allí… Sakura se encogió de hombros y los miro tímidamente – solo decía.

- Deberías escuchar mas a Sakura – dijo Sasuke que se había parado de la silla y puesto detrás de Naruto, jalándolo de su chaqueta hacía la puerta, el rubio forcejaba pero sin mucha fuerza, de igual manera se iría.

- Ya, ya, ya me voy – dijo soltándose de Sasuke y dándose por vencido… abrió la puerta y salió Sakura primero, despidiéndose de Sasuke con un movimiento de cabeza y miro por ultima vez a Hinata, terminando de salir de esa habitación. Naruto se paro en el arco y miro a Sasuke seriamente, a esas actitudes de Naruto la gente quedaba anonadada, no decían nada pues sabían que no se repetían diariamente, así que le prestaban atención. Sasuke lo miro y se paro cerca de la puerta – ¿Supongo que sabes que eres el único que puede despertarla? – pregunto con un tono de voz que muy poca gente conocía un tono de voz parecido al del 4to y el 3ro y tono de voz digno de un hombre sabio.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces apresúrate. Quiero disfrutar también el embarazado de mi ahijado. – las ultimas frases fueron pronunciadas en un su tono habitual de voz, en su tono amable, gracioso, tarado. Ese tono que todos conocían. Y ese tono que todos amaban, Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- No le haré un mal así a mi hijo – su tono fue frío pero Naruto sabía que era broma, solo una persona que conociera a Sasuke lo sabría… Sin poder evitarlo se hecho a reír sonoramente.

- Nos vemos mañana Sasuke, Nos vemos mañana también Hinata-chan – gritó su nombre, Hinata en su interior sonreía, estaba feliz que ellos estuvieran allí, estaba realmente feliz de estar con Sasuke, lo único que faltaba por desbordar su felicidad era abrir los ojos. Se sentía completa… estaba enamorada de un hombre que también lo estaba, tenía excelentes amigos, entendía por fin a su padre y para colmar todo estaba esperando el fruto de ese amor, estaba esperando un ser hermoso, estaba dándole vida a un ser que ya amaba.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y se acerco a Hinata, tomó su mano y sentó en la silla colocando su cabeza en la cama… la miro unos segundos, unos segundos llenos de amor, de ambición, de esperanza y rabia.

- Ya es hora que vuelvas. – dijo serio y el cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció Sasuke lo sintió y mostró una sonrisa torcida, cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente la mano de ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este Fic...<em>**

Espero sus review.

**_Agradecimiento especial a Josyuchiha: _**_siempre tomas un segundo de tu tiempo en leer y comentar esta historia para mi es muy importante. tienes bastantes preguntas jajaja pronto se sabrán cada una de ellas... :) GRACIAS por leer mi fic y dejar tu comer... Besos. PD: creo que serias una excelente escritora._

**_Hinata-Hime-Uchiha: _**_Jajajajaja que linda eso de que lees mis cap mas de una vez :$ me encanto eso... espero estarlo haciendo bien ... :$ pues siempre me a gustado el padre de Hinata creo que es pura apariencia eso de ser malo, además ella es identica a su madre así que para mi él se hace el duro. :$_

**Espero les guste el capitulo. **

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

_"Grandes sueños merecen grandes esfuerzos" _


	15. Amaneceres

_**AMANECERES **_

Estaba decidido a encontrarla esta vez, fuera como fuera, emplearía toda su fuerza, todo su chakra, lo que hiciera falta para encontrarla… ya no soportaba un minuto mas sin besarla, sin abrazarla, sin tocarla, sin hacerle el amor y por un maldito suceso que la tenía frente a el inconciente no se permitiría darse por vencido… no lo hizo en muchos años por venganza no lo haría esta vez por amor o por lo que sentía hacía ella…

Abrió los ojos, pero cuando lo abrió ya no estaba en la habitación del hospital, estaba en una pradera, en una pradera brillante, limpia, verde… frente a él había un gran árbol, frondoso, ofreciendo una hermosa sombra, el sol iluminaba todo a su paso, haciendo que un pequeño lago tras el resplandeciera, todo el lugar estaba lleno de pequeñas flores silvestres y varios conjuntos de lirios blancos, el cielo estaba despejado, sin ninguna nube en su anchura, se podía respirar algo extraño de sentir puesto sabía que eso era algo que ocurría en su mente, pero lo hacía estaba respirando y era el oxigeno mas puro que había consumido en toda su vida…

Se acerco al algo y pudo ver su reflejo, estaba vestido con un Kimono azul marino, con pequeños detalles tejidos de plateado, un tono perfecto para él… contrastaba con su piel y sus ojos negros azabache, estaba perplejo por el paisaje que lo rodeaba por todo lo que observa… estaba admirando cada detalle del lugar, era tan luminoso, tan pacifico, tan perfecto, que solo hacía falta algo. Hinata… Por cierto, ¿Dónde estaba ella? Se supone que apenas pudiera entrar a ese lugar que aun no sabia que era la encontraría pero no, no había rastro de ella. Dejo su deslumbre y empezó a mirar a todos lados, tratando de encontrarla pero no estaba… _Maldición ¿Dónde diablos esta? _

- ¿Hinata? – se sentía un idiota haciendo aquello pero pensó que era necesario hacerlo, se supone que debía estar allí…

- Hinata maldita sea responde.

- Hinata ¡vuelve! – la desesperación era casi palpable… realmente la quería tan siquiera ver… Se había concentrado en entrar y penetrar la mente de Hinata como lo había hecho miles de veces en la mente de Naruto y de la misma Sakura, pero aquí no funcionaba, estaba en un lugar extraño en un lugar que sabía no era su sueño pero no estaba ella, no había rastro de ella.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

Sintió como la mano de Sasuke tomaba la suya y la apretaba fuertemente, no fuerte para que doliera sino fuerte para que supiera que estaba allí con ella, junto a ella. Lo último que escucho fue su voz, esa hermosa voz que amaba desde su cuerpo físico hasta su cuerpo astral… Lo escucho en susurro, _Es hora que vuelvas. _No pudo evitar un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo… Por fin sentía que saldría de ese lugar, y podría abrazarlo, besarlo y estar junto a él, no solo escucharlo, ver ese rostro tan perfectamente esculpido.

Pero no. En el momento en el que sintió algo invadir su cuerpo, ya no estaba en la oscuridad en donde se había situado luego de la conversación con su madre, ahora estaba en un lugar completamente iluminado… Era como explicarlo… Una habitación pintada completamente de blanco, sin ventanas, sin puertas, podía mirar todo el lugar iluminado, resplandeciente… todo brillaba en extremo sin razón aparente… estaba un poco aturdida por tanta luminosidad que tuvo que pestañar varias veces para poder acostumbrar sus ojos…

Podía sentir a Sasuke en su interior era algo tan extraño, tenía la esperanza de que pasara lo mismo que había sucedido con su madre, encontrarlo en un lugar espectacular y así salir de ese lugar… Pero no, lo sentía allí en alguna parte pero no lo veía ni oía… estaba atrapada en esa habitación blanca, llena de luz, cerrada, era como un cubo y por primera vez en todo el momento en el que había estado metida en ese lugar, sintió miedo… Mucho miedo.

Ya no escuchaba a sus amigos, ya no escuchaba a su padre, ya no escuchaba a Sasuke… Lo sentía como una posible presencia, pero no se confiaba, tal vez era la costumbre de estar con él y por esa razón lo sentía, pues no era con intensidad era tan difuso el sentir de Sasuke que dudaba de su estancia en ese lugar… que hasta ese momento creía era su subconsciente. Tenía miedo de que ya estuviera en un lugar sin retorno, en un lugar en el cual ya no podría volver a verlo…

Se sentó en el suelo derrotado y abrazo sus rodillas, colocando su cabeza en el medio de ellas, y empezó a sollozar, no lloraba desde hace algún tiempo, pero ahora era por un motivo diferente al de la ultima vez, algo irónico… La primera vez que lloro fue algo así como 2 meses por culpa de Sasuke, por rencor, por ira… Ahora volvía a llorar por él, pero por amor, por querer volverlo a ver, tocar, sentir, quería seguir amándolo… Ahora tenía un motivo más que crecía en su interior. _¿Acaso morí? No es imposible si estuviera muerta, no, no y no es imposible no puedo estar muerta… no me siento muerta, mi hijo… no estoy muerta… maldición Hinata deja de pensar eso. _Ella no podía haber muerto, cuando empezaba a ser feliz no podía morir… Dios no podía ser tan injusto con ella. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, ya ni siquiera quería seguir pensando en cosas que tal vez eran ciertas o que tal vez no lo eran… No podía hacer nada en ese lugar, no podía oír, sentir… No hacía nada… Tal vez estaba en otra dimensión… Estaba segura que era algo extraño pero ya no quería seguir pensando en lo que sucedía… No le servia de nada…

No sabe cuanto lloro, tal vez 10 minutos tal vez 3 horas, cuando dejo de hacerlo, levanto su cabeza de la rodillas y un pequeño gritillo salió de sus labios y hecho impulsivamente hacia atrás con ayuda de sus piernas hasta arrinconarse con una de las paredes de ese extraño y luminoso cubo… Frente a ella estaba un hombre, de avanzada edad, lleno de arrugas en su rostro que era lo único visible pues llevaba una gran túnica de color celeste en el cuerpo, al cual cubría completamente, desde su cuello hasta sus tobillos, estaba descalzo, su cabello blanco grisáceo llegaba a sus hombre y tenia una pequeña barba que llegaba a la culminación de su quijada, sus ojos eran azul celeste, profundos… eran tan profundos, tan claros, tan puros que sintió paz por un momento, pero el miedo la carcomía, sus ojos dejaron de pestañear…¿Quién era ese señor? Ahora relucía una gran interrogante ¿Dónde estaba? El hombre la miro con una sonrisa, y se acerco a ella, Hinata trato de tragar pero ni siquiera tenía saliva en su boca… El hombre le ofreció su mano inclinándose a ella…

- No tengas miedo pequeña – era una voz, angelical, era una voz que según ella era imposible que existiera en la tierra… era demasiado diferente, demasiado fuerte, profunda, honorable para poder existir.

Hinata tomo su mano, la cual temblaba sin parar, pero sentía que era un buen hombre al cual no debía temer así que decidió darle su voto de confianza… Ese hombre emanaba una tranquilidad absoluta… todo su ser se sentía en paz desde que había visto a ese hombre frente a ella… ya ni lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Hinata se puso de pie… y pudo admirar que el hombre era realmente alto, tal vez el más alto que había visto en su vida, media unos 3 metros. El hombre volvió a regalarle una pacifica sonrisa y esta vez Hinata se la devolvió con una un poco mas tímida y escondida.

- ¿Quién es usted señor? – pregunte con una voz titubeante pero decidida.

- Querida esa no es la pregunta que debes hacer - su voz era tan hermosamente pausada y tranquila… era como si estuviera en armonía completamente.

- ¿Cual debo hacer? – Hinata no entendía nada… ¿Qué sucedía?

- Esa tampoco es pequeña, ¿no estas aburrida en este lugar? – El hombre observaba todo el lugar donde se encontraba Hinata… - se ve algo aburrido.

Si Hinata ya estaba confundida ahora lo estaba más…

- Señor no logro entenderlo.

- ¿Para que quieres entender querida? ¿Te servirá de algo?

- Claro. Entender las cosas te sirven de muchas cosas. – Hinata contestaba algo elemental… al parecer el señor no era tan sabio como había pensado.

- ¿De que te serviría entender el amor o la paz, o el odio? Aun sin entenderlos los sientes lo vives…

- Pero si se entendieran esas cosas tal vez se podrían evitar sufrimientos. – Hinata hablaba con decisión estaba en lo correcto.

- Querida pequeña – el señor sonrió abiertamente y miro el techo del cubo con una concentración extraña ante los ojos de Hinata – El amor jamás se podría evitar porque el no causa sufrimiento, la paz no puede mantenerse porque no es un regalo, el odio no se quita porque no es real…

- El amor si causa sufrimiento señor… cuando alguien amado muere sufres, la paz claro que puede mantenerse si la gente se esfuerza en mantenerla y el odio se podría quitar si hablaras con la persona y buscaras en ella. Pero como no se entienden esos sentimientos y estados no se pueden solucionar. Y todos son reales.

El señor miraba el techo y cuando termino de escuchar las palabras de su interlocutor bajo su mirada y sonrió.

- Mi querida niña, El amor jamás causa sufrimiento, el es puro y lo único que brinda es felicidad… lo que produce sufrimiento es la mente que es insegura y llena de dudas inservibles… el amor esta en nosotros, en todos pero algunos no lo desarrollan tantos como otros. La paz, hmm algo interesante mi querida compañera, nunca es permanente y algo realmente bueno – Hinata abrió la boca, ¿Por qué decía que la paz no era buena permanentemente? – es buena y necesaria… Claro… pero no es buena eternamente, los seres humanos deben mantener un equilibrio y lamentablemente para ustedes cambian a través del causa-efecto deben pasar cosas malas para aprender y mejorarlas. La paz siempre se mantendrá el tiempo suficiente hasta que llegue una persona con pensamientos diferentes a lo que es una verdadera paz… y el odio, el odio no es real, solo es la ausencia del amor en un ser… Es simplemente la falta de amor en esa persona… pero en algo tienes razón solo otra persona puede sacar el odio de otra… es mas no la persona sino el amor de ella… - Hinata no tenía palabras, el hombre era un astro, ¡Dios mió! Era cultísimo.

- Todos somos amor… somos un amor creado por una energía superior, que al parecer estaba aburrida y nos creo para vernos… Así que pequeña cambiando de tema ¿ya sabes la pregunta correcta?

Hinata miro al techo, y solo un pensamiento le vino, mas bien no era un pensamiento era un rostro y su corazón palpito intensamente ante esa aclaración… Le sonrió al señor y asintió.

- Pues bien dime cual es la pregunta que quieres hacerme.

- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? – el hombre sonrió y la miro profunda y significativamente.

- Acertaste – dijo con entusiasmo – ¿algo elemental esa pregunta, no crees? – Hinata sonrió la verdad era lo único a lo cual debió haber prestado atención. – Pero mi respuesta es un poco mas complicada… veras soy un pequeño viejo aburrido y me gusta tu compañía, así que hasta que descifres como salir estaré aquí contigo. – Hinata frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. – Saldrás de aquí, si buscas en tu alma lo que realmente es importante.

- Es mi familia, mis amigos, mi hijo… Sasuke. – dijo apresuradamente, eso era lo que era importante para ella.

- Error querida, ellos son importantes para ti, pero no todo para tu alma… Aunque murieran los tendrías… pero hay algo que es importante y toda tu vida lo has olvidado.

Hinata frunció el ceño mas si podía ser eso posible, y observo al viejo con reproche, pero el ya ni siquiera la observaba, estaba de nuevo viendo el techo del cubo, como si estuviera escuchando algo o admirando algo realmente hermoso… era estresante.

_¿Algo que había olvidado toda su vida…? Que mierda e olvidado hacer en mi vida… Lo único que e olvidado es ser feliz, que mierda es esto… Y ahora que lo estoy siendo me vienen con esta mierda, no se porque tuve que ir a esa maldita misión… Hinata gracias a esa misión estas con Sasuke, así que no pienses esas estupideces. ¿Qué olvido? ¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy olvidando? _

- No me puede dar alguna pista señor – dijo dándose por vencida, mas bien no era por vencida, pero es que las palabras de ese viejo no tenían algún sentido… en vez de ayudarla a salir de ese lugar lo único que hacía era confundirla y retenerla en ese lugar.

- Una pista, veamos – el hombre pareció pensárselo muy bien y empezó a mirar todo el cuarto… - Es algo que has olvidado amar y odiado siempre, porque no tenías la paz suficiente para mantenerlo amado.

Hinata lo miro directamente a los ojos enojada, debía estar roja de ira… el señor hablaba de una manera tan, tan incoherente y desesperante que lo que le provocaba era darle un par de golpes… El señor sonrió y volvió de nuevo su mirada al techo. Al parecer siempre mantenía esa paz interna… y estaba al parecer en universo paralelo al de Hinata, pues no sentina la ira que emanaba la pelinegra.

_Okey Hinata no solucionaras nada, no te pongas furiosa piensa que es lo que, ¿Cómo dijo? E olvidado amar pero si e odiado porque no tenía la paz suficiente para mantener amado… tiene que ser algo trastornante si no era posible de amar. Pero si podía odiar… Pero es que yo nunca e odiado realmente a alguien… pensé que odiaba a Sasuke pero la verdad es que lo amo, eso era simplemente dudas, era ignorancia por no conocerlo lo suficiente… ¡Mierda! Yo nunca e odiado a alguien… Ni a mi padre, ni a Orochimaru, a nadie, yo jamás e odiado a nadie… Imposible… ¿de que habla este viejo? Hinata respeta, no le digas así aunque parezca tener 900 años… - _Así estuvo pensando mucho tiempo, sin conseguir algo realmente concreto para plantárselo al viejo frente a ella…

Hinata daba vueltas en todo el cubo, pensando que rayos era lo que había odiado toda su vida por no tener la paz suficiente para amarlo. Después de tal vez unas 5 horas pensando y no llegar a ningún punto, decidió encarar al anciano… tal vez hablando con él lograría descifrar su forma de salir.

- ¿Señor? – pregunto tímidamente Hinata, temiendo que el viejo estuviera pensando en algo importante. El viejo volteo a mirarla y le regalo una leve sonrisa, pero tan sincera que Hinata sintió paz en su interior… entonces lo supo… En ese momento supo que era a lo que el señor se refería… Se sintió tan tonta en ese momento… pero el señor había tenido razón todo ese tiempo, nunca le había mentido… Estaba claro lo que había dicho pero por ciega no podía entenderlo – Ya se a lo que se refiere.

- ¿Si? – Hinata asintió o mostró una sonrisa tan sincera como la que había mostrado el anciano. – Dime cual es.

- Bueno eto – iba a tartamudear pero recordó la razón por la que no debía hacer y mantuvo su seriedad inmune – al principio pensaba que se refería a alguna persona a la cual yo odiaba, pero eso no concordaba porque nunca e odiado a alguien que no sea yo misma – el viejo la miro seriamente, primera vez que lo hacía desde su estadía en ese lugar… la miraba concentradamente, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que emitía la boca de Hinata – al principio no lo entendía, no supe que rayos tenía que ver, hasta que sonrió de esa manera, esa manera que me lleno de paz, una paz que no sentía en muchos años, pero que empecé a sentir cuando me enamore de Sasuke. – El señor la miro con signo de interrogación pero se mantuvo atento – Vera, toda la vida pensé que era muy poca cosa para ser amada y me odiaba por eso… mi padre me ignoraba… en la aldea era una ninja más… sin nada particular pues aunque soy de la línea principal de mi clan mi primo es mas fuerte que yo y más inteligente… así que pensaba, sentía que no valía para nadie… pero me negaba a morir o a darme por vencida por una sola persona – Hinata respiro y sonrió al recordar el rostro de Hanabi – mi hermana, esa pequeña diabla siempre me subió los ánimos y apoyo en todo, ella creía en mi y me dio la paz que tanto anhelaba… Pero yo seguía sin amarme, ¿Por qué? Porque pensé que estaba enamorada del ninja mas poderoso de la aldea, pero el no me prestaba atención, pensé que tenía en problema, pensé que realmente era innecesaria para la vida de las personas…

- ¿Y que cambio pequeña? – pregunto el hombre con una actitud seria, analítica.

- Me enamore y se enamoraron de mi… Tal vez eso me dio la paz necesaria para darme cuenta de lo importante que soy… que tanto como amo deben amarme…

¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien si tú no lo haces contigo misma?

- Hinata se lo pensó un rato y se dio cuenta que el señor tenía toda la razón, había estado toda su vida recriminándose, odiándose por no ser suficiente sin darse cuenta que si lo era… que era lo necesario para cualquier cosa y que era amable… lastima por aquel que no lo haya notado.

- Tiene razón señor, pero antes no lo entendía, ahora si lo hago… Me amo, porque me e enamorado de Sasuke, No me odio porque el me dio el amor necesaria para no hacerlo jamás y que mejor forma de explicárselo sino diciéndole que espero ese amor, que ese amor ahora tendrá una corporeidad… Tengo la paz suficiente para amarme y si algún día dejo de sentirla, seguiré amándome. ¿Por qué si yo no me amo quien podrá hacerlo?

- Interesante, chica muy inteligente la que se haya frente a mí. – Hinata no pudo evitar un sonrojo tormentoso en todo su rostro, para ella un halago de cualquier persona era motivo de sonrojarse.

- Gracias – el señor la miro complacido y de nuevo volteo su vista al techo.

- Querida creo que te están esperando en este momento. – Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y los miró sorprendida… _¿Quién me esta esperando? _– y es algo impaciente este joven.

- ¿Quién? – su curiosidad la invadía, ¿Quién era el ser que la esperaba y como ese viejo lo sabía?

- Podrás averiguarlo por ti misma – el señor la miro y sonrió, luego empezó a desmaterializarse con una sincera e inmensa sonrisa en sus labios – y no olvides nunca que el amor lo es todo.

- Pero – Callo al ver que ya no había nadie en ese lugar, ya se había desmaterializado completamente y volvía a estar sola. _Rayos ahora que hago, no me a dicho donde queda la salida… _Miro al techo, el lugar donde el viejo había puesto su atención, lo miro detalladamente esperando ver algo, algo que la ayudara a salir de ese cubo, de esa luminosidad… Y cuando bajo el rostro lo único que se paso por su mente, por su corazón, por su alma fue el rostro de cierto pelinegro…

- Sasuke – susurró y todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar, las paredes se desaparecieron y su vestuario cambió a un kimono rosado por las rodillas con detalles en rojo carmesí, estaba sorprendida, ya no estaba en ese cubo, estaba en una pradera, sola de nuevo pero en un ambiente mas apetecible. Estaba descalza sintiendo la grama en sus pies, estaba húmeda tenía el recién roció del amanecer, todo brillaba pero en cantidades perfectas y equilibradas, era un clima hermoso, el viento movía y alborotaba su cabello el cual estaba completamente suelto, era una imagen perfecta…

Era una joven pelinegra de 1.65 m. con el kimono mas hermoso que alguien pudiera tener, unos ojos perlados tan hermosos y carentes de emociones, parecían una coraza al inmenso corazón que albergaba en ellos, un cabello que llegaba a la cintura, negro azulado, liso, completamente limpio, sedoso, brillante que bailaba con el viento en un compás envidiable.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba sola así que empezó a caminar por el lugar en el que estaba, seria un desperdició estar en un lugar tan hermoso y no recorrerlo simplemente porque este en tu cabeza. Se sentía tan feliz, tranquila, caminando por ese hermoso lugar, la brisa rozaba su rostro, su cabello tan sutilmente que sentía felicidad por ese simple hecho, la grama era tan fresca tan limpia que no temía ensuciarse…

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- Maldición Hinata ¿Dónde estas? – Sasuke estaba afoscado, estresado, molesto, desesperado por encontrarla, sabía que estaba en su mente, pero entonces ¿Por qué coño no la veía?, caminaba de un lado a otro… llevaba mucho tiempo caminando por ese lugar, estaba exhausto pero su rostro y ropa estaban intactos como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba en perfecto estado, ni una gota de sudor se asomaba en su rostro ni una mancha de barro dañaba su kimono.

Había perdido el tiempo buscándola, ella no estaba en ese lugar, no estaba en su mente, la había perdido como un grandísimo idiota, por una maldita venganza, una venganza que pensó que traería felicidad pero su felicidad era ella y si ella no estaba todo había sido una mierda… Una grandisíma mierda.

Se recostó del árbol y pego su cabeza al tronco, el cielo seguía igual, claro, reluciente, no había ningún cambio en el ambiente a pesar de las horas que seguramente había pasado, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió pudo divisar una silueta cerca del lago, una silueta que el conocía a la perfección, una silueta que le pertenecía, una silueta que estuvo buscando por largo tiempo en ese lugar y que por fin apreciaba…

Se levanto del césped y se acercó, solo con su presencia se sentía completa, estaba tan hermosa, ese kimono le quedaba espectacular, era diseñado para ella, estaba tan fresca, tan puro, tan idéntica a como la recordaba en sus sueños, en sus recuerdos…

Se acercó un poco mas y Hinata volteo a verlo, su cuerpo se estremeció y paralizó, era real, esa era su mirada, esa mirada la cual nadie podía interpretar pero que el entendía perfectamente, lo miraba a él… Por fin.

Hinata le demostró una gran sonrisa y volteó su vista al lago para luego encararlo de nuevo, estaba feliz de verlo allí, era tan hermoso, ese kimono azul marino lucía tan perfectamente en su pálida y tersa piel, solo al ver esos ojos negros y profundos, oscuros, sintió un calor en su bajo vientre, ¿Cómo no sentirlo si estaba frente al hombre que amaba? Frente al hombre que la hizo amarse de nuevo… Era inevitable.

El la miro y no pudo evitar devolverle esa sonrisa, quería acercarse allí mismo y besarla, hacerla suya en ese maldito lugar aunque fuera su mente, si ya su cuerpo era de él, quería que su mente también lo fuera… Se acerco un paso mas hasta estar a centímetros de distancia de ella, el bajo la mirada y la observo, con deseo, con un brillo tan inusual en sus ojos que estremeció el cuerpo de Hinata…

Ella levanto la mira aun con su hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa tímida pero tan sincera la cual Sasuke anhelaba como jamás había anhelado alguna cosa en su vida. Hinata levanto su brazo y coloco su mano en el pecho del pelinegro, la corriente que traspaso su mano fue tan extraña pero placentera, era una corriente que no la repelía mas bien la magnetizaba a ese cuerpo que tenía frente a ella.

Sasuke sin pensarlo 2 veces abarco su cintura y la unió a el… Hinata sonrió y subió su rostro, hasta el límite en que sus narices estaban pegadas y sus ojos mirándose directamente, con una intensidad fenomenal, una intensidad tan grande como la de un remolino, como la de un terremoto, una intensidad escalofriante pero excitante…

- Duraste bastante – dijo Hinata pero fue callada por un beso, un beso feroz, un beso estremecedor, la pelinegra retiro la mano del pecho de Sasuke y lo subió hasta abarcar su nuca, la cual atrajo más a sí, Sasuke la apretó mas a él, haciendo chocar sus partes intimas en un roce, un roce caliente y necesitado. Sasuke invadió la boca de Hinata haciéndose dueño y señor de ella, ella no ponía resistencia en nada, sus manos vagaban por la nuca y el cabello del hombre con perfecta confianza, masajeando y apretando hacia ella, masajeaba la lengua del chico con la de ella misma, invitándolo a intensificar cada vez mas ese beso, invitándolo a adueñarse de ella.

Sasuke no se apartaba de la boca de ella, al parecer no necesitaba aire pero Hinata si, así que jalo levemente el cabello del chico hacia atrás logrando un bufido de parte de él… Ese lugar era tan extraño, era como estar vivos, en la tierra, despiertos, necesitando todo lo que en la realidad necesitaban, pero no sentían cansancio ni expresaban cansancio…

Sasuke se alejo un poco y la observo detenidamente, sin perder detalle alguno de su cuerpo, de sus curvas, de su rostro… Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente y se sonrojaba más y más con la mirada tan intensa que el pelinegro le profesaba…

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas – ese comentario no hizo mas que aumentar dicho sonrojo hasta la coronilla pero no estaba en sus planes verla demasiado, quería sentirla, así que la abarco de nuevo con sus brazos y tiro al césped lentamente colocándose con cuidado encima de ella, previniendo hacerlo daño, la miro a los ojos y beso nuevamente de esa misma manera salvaje, feroz, en este beso no había sentimiento había necesidad… furia, nostalgia.

Hinata no dijo nada, ni evito el beso, ella también lo necesitaba cerca de ella, junto a ella… Y tenerlo de esa manera era impresionantemente real… así que se dejo llevar, se dejo besar, tocar, acariciar…

Sasuke acariciaba sus muslos, su cuello, Hinata tomaba el cabello de Sasuke y lo jalaba sensualmente hacía ella, lo acercaba mas, profundizando cada vez mas ese beso en el cual ya no importaba el aire… Acariciaba su nuca, sus hombros cubiertos por el kimono azul…

Sasuke cansado de tanta ropa… Una ropa que no la hacía más hermosa en ese momento sino una ropa que le estorbaba hasta la coronilla. Fue quitando el kimono de Hinata, desabrochando el pequeño broche de atrás sin descuidar un segundo el cuello de ella, sin dejar de excitarla, sin dejar de desearla por un minuto. Lo sacó al momento y quedo en sus pequeñas ropas íntimas, que para Sasuke fueron un estorbo aun más grande que el kimono, desabrocho el sostén y beso su clavícula, Hinata se dejaba hacer, se dejaba excitar de esa manera en la que Sasuke conocía y accionaba tan perfectamente…

Beso alrededor de sus pechos, haciendo que los pezones se despertaran al instante, llamándolo, imponiéndose ante él, clamando atención. Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y beso sus senos, sus aureolas, sus pezones, haciendo pequeñas succiones las cuales volvieron loca a Hinata… Ella por su parte tampoco quería seguir tocando tela, así que quito la parte de arriba del kimono de Sasuke de una manera realmente rápida para la poca experiencia que tenía, pero bueno la excitación era extrema, era placentera, era necesaria…

Sus torsos quedaron desnudos, rozándose, aclamando atenciones que ambos extrañaban, Sasuke besaba sus senos, su vientre, sus caderas, la línea que escondía ese trozo de su cuerpo que aclamaba en estos momentos más su atención… Una parte que hervía, empapada, necesitando su intromisión.

Sasuke concluyo de quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa, y estuvo así desnudo ante ella, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus sedosos y largos cabellos, hasta sus largos pero bien definidos pies, besando y acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos, sus caderas, haciendo y dejando pequeños mordiscos, succiones, marcándola, marcando lo que era de él… porque ella le pertenecía en cuerpo, alma, mente y espíritu.

Ella lo besaba lenta y apasionadamente, una mezcla perfectamente excitante para Sasuke, una mezcla que adoraba de ella, ella era paciente, ella era lenta pero satisfactoria, ella sabía donde besarlo, donde acariciarlo, sino hubiera sido testigo de su virginidad, pensaría que es la mujer mas experimentada del mundo, jamás había sentido tales cosas por alguien, jamás había tenido una erección solo con mirar a una mujer, pero con ella todo era distinto, el mundo daba un giro de 360º su mundo daba vueltas y transformaba lo imposible en común.

Besaba su cuello, su tonificado pecho, succionando sus pequeñas tetillas, mordiendo sus hombros, dando roces en su cuello con su lengua, besos, caricias, besaba sus gruesos pero hermoso brazos, acariciaba y su amplia y varonil espalda, tomaba su cabello y acerba a ella para poder besar esos labios que la consumían, los beso con potencia permitiendo la intromisión de la lengua de Sasuke en su boca sin ningún tipo de pudor… Esta vez fue diferente a las demás, esta vez hubo más inocencia, mas cuidado sería la palabra adecuada, pero había más pasión, más confianza, nostalgia, necesidad, egoísmo, esta vez estaban marcados sus cuerpos, sus mentes como propias… estaban asegurando lo suyo, su territorio.

Y el momento llego, el momento de la intromisión, el complemento para estar unidos de una manera en la que nadie podría imaginar que ellos a duras penas estaban creyendo y solo creían por el simple hecho de la intensidad del sentir en ese momento… Creían porque lo que sentían era inigualable, inexplicable, es algo así como cuando después de una tormenta vez la luminosidad del ambiente, es como cuando vez y admiras un arcoiris, es algo así inexplicable pero cuando rara vez pasa, quedas deslumbrado y sabes, sientes en el fondo que en el mundo hay algo más en que creer. Por eso creían porque estaban sintiendo algo extraño, algo que tal vez nadie haya o podrá sentir en su vida…

Sasuke se interno en el cuerpo de Hinata, haciendo curvar su espalda, haciendo elevar las caderas de la chica, invitándolo a adueñarse completamente de ella, adentrarse en lo más profundo de su ser sin moral, sin barreras.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse, tomando sus caderas, besando el cuello de la chica, los gemidos eran incontrolables, Sasuke gruñía por lo bajo, Hinata gemía sin pena, sin escrúpulos, jadeaba, marcaba sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, haciendo mover mas rápido a Sasuke, mas excitado, la piel enrojeció mostrando pequeños canales rojos, estaban literalmente marcándose, sin miedo a nada, Sasuke se movía mas deprisa…

Su clímax estaba llegando, Hinata elevaba y movía mas rápido sus caderas, en sintonía con Sasuke, sus besos se hacían cada vez más ligeros por los movimientos de cadera de ambos…

Hinata hundió sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke y mordió su hombro, hecho su cabeza para atrás, indicando, confesando, el inició y culminación de su clímax, llegando a su cenit… Otorgando todo su ser, al hombre que estaba encima de ella moviéndose suavemente, el hombre que gruñía en ese momento, haciendo culminar su orgasmo, su insaciable clímax, su extrañado paraíso… bajo su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente arriba de ella, tapándola, abrazándola… Ella sin saber porque, típico de ella, ante tal acto se sonrojo súbitamente _¡rayos Hinata no te sonrojes! _Sasuke seguía dando pequeños besos en el cuello de la chica, pasando de su hombro al cuello, acariciando su cintura… Ella acariciaba su espalda, las marcas que había dejado y que apenas en ese momento es que notaba y se avergonzaba de ello… Las presiono avergonzada… eso no era digno de ella, lo había lastimado y ni siquiera había prestado atención…

- ¿Te duele Sasuke-kun? – pregunto pasando con cuidado sus dedos por una de las marcas… con temor a su respuesta, pero era inevitable no hacer aquella pregunta.

- Para nada, todo lo que venga de ti, no me duele me encanta. – lo decía con tanta seguridad, con ese tono de voz tan dulce, tan seductor… Hinata coloco sus dos manos en la espalda de Sasuke y lo atrajo más a ella, mas a su cuerpo, Sasuke levanto la cabeza y la observo sonrojada…

Sonrió al ver ese gesto que tanto le encantaba, era tan hermoso verla ruborizarse. Por palabras, por caricias, por gestos de él, exactamente era por eso que le gustaba aquel gesto, porque ese gesto era hacía el… _¡Diablos jamás me cansare de esta mujer! _

Sus miradas se conectaron en ese momento, se conectaron de la misma manera en que lo hacían siempre que coincidían, se conectaron no solo por el hecho de mirarse, sino por el hecho de alimentarse de todo aquello que reflejaban… La mirada de Hinata siempre había sido insospechada, incomprensible… pero Sasuke podía ver todo en ella, se sentía vivo viéndola, sentía fuerzas porque esa mirada expresaba todo lo que un día había perdido y todo lo que siempre había anhelado.

Se acerco a su boca, en donde sus respiraciones se mezclaban, Hinata cerró sus ojos y Sasuke poso sus labios en los de ella, en un beso, tal vez un roce, pero un roce que contenía mas de lo que alguna vez se habían dicho… Era increíble que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado en tan corto tiempo... no se sentían preparados para decir 2 palabras, para ellos era mas fácil, menos difícil, menos trabajo demostrarlo que decirlo, confiaban el uno en el otro, pero sabían que en el momento en que esas palabras salieran de la boca de ambos, iban a estar entregándose como jamás lo habían hecho en su vida, sabían que en ese momento no habría vuelta atrás por nada del mundo. En ese momento serían ellos para siempre.

El beso duró minutos, tal vez segundos, pero fue tan significativo… Hinata se ruborizó de nuevo y Sasuke sonrió al verla, se acerco un poco y beso sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente, su padilla, su nariz para culminar en su boca, en un beso un poco mas profundo, Hinata lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, nuca y cabellos, mientras le permitía hacer con su boca lo que él quisiera. Se separó de su boca, y se hecho a un lado de ella, atrayéndola a él… Hinata abrazaba su pecho, dando pequeñas caricias circulares en su pecho. El acariciaba su espalda y miraba ese cielo que no oscurecía, esas nubes que no existían, se sentía tan feliz estar allí…

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – susurro Hinata pensando que Sasuke ya se había quedado dormido, aunque le hiciera cariño en la espalda, ella había notado veces pasadas que lo hacía hasta inconcientemente…

Sasuke no se movió, seguía despierto pero no quería hablar, solo quería tenerla allí junto a él, eso era suficiente.

- Ya no quiero despertar y regresar a la realidad- expreso Hinata en un suspiro, que tenso a Sasuke… ¿Cómo que no quería volver? Que mierdas…

- ¿Por qué? – Hinata se estremeció, estaba pensando realmente que Sasuke estaba durmiendo, levanto un poco la mirada y pudo observar la seriedad en el rostro de Sasuke, esa seriedad calculadora y fría.

- Para que despertar si aquí tengo lo que deseo, no quiero despertar en un mundo lleno de guerra Sasuke-kun estamos esperando un hijo y no quiero que nazca en un mundo sin paz, lleno de rencor, lleno de odio… de venganza – esa ultima palabra Sasuke la entendía, la conocía, la había vivido en carne propia, pero no por ese motivo aceptaba que tenía razón, el había pensando también que el mundo era así, que el mundo era asqueroso hasta que la conoció realmente, sabía que el mundo era perfecto, que a pesar de todas las guerras, batallas, venganzas, desprecios, había algo mucho mas poderoso que eso y mucho mas rápido… Amor y Esperanza.

- Porque esta demostrado que el mundo puede cambiar.

Pero Hinata tenía ahora tantas dudas, esa conversación con el anciano la había afectado, la paz jamás existirá realmente porque lamentablemente siempre existirá alguien con diferentes ambiciones. Y eso la aterraba, ella no quería tener un hijo en un mundo así, y mas sabiendo lo poderoso que podría salir, iba a ser el hijo de los clanes mas poderoso de Konoha, de los clanes con línea sucesoria mas impresionante, el poder ocular mas inmenso del mundo… habían hasta leyendas que decían que un hombre poseedor del sharingan había embarazado a una mujer poseedora del byakugan y de allí había salido el poder ocular mas sorprendente y temeraria del mundo, el rinnegan. Ella no quería tener un hijo al cual persiguieran, él cual tuviera precio para mucha gente.

- No lo sé Sasuke, no quiero tener un hijo aclamado por muchos, sabes cuanto querran matarlo…

- Empezando por ti maldita sea. – estaba furioso, ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir estar diciendo esas asquerosas palabras? – yo soy la maldita prueba viviente que el mundo si puede cambiar, tu lo hiciste conmigo, no me vengas ahora a decir que No. Ni se te pase por la mente otra vez Hinata decir esa clase de palabras. – Sasuke se sentó y la tomo del rostro acercándola a él, de un modo amenazante, temerario. – y como tenga precio su cabeza estaré yo protegiéndolo siempre. ¿Entiendes?

Hinata lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba siendo estúpida al decir aquellas palabras… Estaba siendo cruel que la hermosa vida que estaba formándose en lo bajo de su vientre, estaba siendo cruel con el hombre que amaba y la amaba a ella, estaba siendo estúpida… tenía miedo, de perder lo que mas le importaba en la vida.

- Lo sien – pero Sasuke no dejo terminarla y la beso fuertemente, hundiendo sus labios en los de ella, con una ferocidad jamás antes vivida… Le estaba exigiendo silencio, porque en esos momentos en que aquellas asquerosas palabras salieron de la boca de Hinata le provoco matarla, pero pensó lo que había dicho y entendía o tal vez solo trataba de entender, lo que estaba sintiendo su mujer, porque si era su mujer…

Se despegaron y Hinata lo miró con ojos tristes, de vergüenza por las palabras que acababa de decir, esas estupideces que había dicho por una conversación muy cierta pero que podía ser cambiada… El viejo lo había dicho el amor cuando es puro puede contra todo, y ella sabía, sentía en ese momento aquel amor que el viejo había mencionado.

- ¿Aún no quieres despertar? – pregunto seria pero calmadamente Sasuke, colocándose la ropa. Hinata se levantó del césped y comenzó a vestirte también.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

- No se como hacerlo. – La verdad no lo sabía, solo lo había hallado a él mas nada, no sabía aun la forma de salir de allí y eso la intranquilizaba.

- Ya veo – Sasuke pareció meditarlo y la miro con una radiante sonrisa que hizo temblar a Hinata. - ¿Pero quieres salir?

- Si, ahora si.

- ¿Lo deseas?

- Si.

- ¿Tienes miedo de salir de aquí?

- Tú me protegerás ¿cierto? – lo miro directamente a los ojos, no entendía las preguntas repentinas de Sasuke, pero al parecer tenía un objetivo…

- Siempre, ¿y tu me protegerás a mi? – Hinata miro el cielo y pensó detenidamente, ella no era realmente fuerte, pero por su mente paso una palabra, unas palabras que la hicieron sonreír y reaccionar.

- ¡Si! Aunque sea de ti mismo. – Sasuke sonrió y beso su frente, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de la pelinegra la separo de sus labios y la miro detenidamente.

- ¿De verdad quieres salir de aquí Hinata? – su voz se volvió tan seductoramente seria, tan cálida, tan convincente que la chica quedo sin palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. – Quiero que me respondas.

- S – Si quiero salir de aquí pero – Sasuke la miró frunciendo el ceño, temía que dijera otra estupidez y esta vez la mandara al diablo, enfrentando una discusión que no lograra sacarla de ese lugar.

- ¿Pero que?

- Quiero salir de aquí junto a ti. – Sasuke beso su frente y la abrazo fuertemente, Hinata rodeó su espalda y acarició su nuca.

- Debes desearla con toda tu alma.

- Ya lo hago Sasuke-kun.

- No lo suficiente.

- De verdad quiero despertar.

- Sino despiertas no podré decirte algo importante.

Hinata lo miró confundida ¿Qué quería decirme? Miro a su alrededor y pudo observar a Sasuke difuminándose, leyendo sus labios admiro las palabras _Te espero…_

Todo se volvió oscuro, desapareció el claro, el césped, el lago, el cielo claro y luminoso, desaparecieron sus ropas, estaba completamente desnuda en ese lugar, en un lugar nada agradable, un lugar negro en donde no veía ni su propia mano.

- ¿Alguien esta aquí? – pregunto confundida por el cambio brusco de ambiente, estaba atemorizada, ¿Qué tal si no volvía? ¿Qué tal si no despertaba?

Camino en una dirección sin rumbo, en un rumbo sin dirección, en línea recta pensaba ella, con la poca coordinación que poseía en esos momentos, camino, camino y camino, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecerse en cuanto progresaba más y más, estaba asustada, estaba triste, tenía pánico de no volver a sentir ese cuerpo que la acaba de poseer en niveles superiores, en niveles divinos… tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a su hijo, ese hijo era la prueba viviente del amor que sentía Sasuke y ella, ese bebe era la prueba de que el mundo seguía valiendo… El día en que no nazcan mas bebes ese día será el fin del mundo, ella lo sabía y sabía que su bebe nacería sano y salvo… y si alguien se atrevía a atacarlo, la pagaría muy caro, por algo iba a ser el hijo del ninja rebelde, amargado, sufrido, serio, calculador, el vengador de Konoha, iba a ser primo del mejor ninja del clan Hyuuga, el primer ninja de la rama secundaria y principal mas poderoso, e iba a ser el ahijado del ninja mas sorprendente de todos, el chico que puede cambiar a la gente, el chico que ayudo a salvar a Sasuke y fue admirado por ella, el chico del kyuubi… Se lo pensarían mil veces antes de intentar atacar a su hijo, antes de intentara lastimar a su hijo y a ella. Estaba feliz así que no tenía porque preocuparse, además ella defendería a su hijo con un poder más grande que el taijutso de Gai-sensei o que el genjutsu de Sasuke o el ninjutsu de Kakashi… algo que el viejo le había dicho y ahora se daba cuenta que era verdad… ella lo defendería con Amor. Porque su hijo la salvo de la tristeza y soledad. Porque su hijo era parte de ella y de Sasuke y ahora podría amar a alguien tanto como amaba a Sasuke. Ese era su hijo.

Su cuerpo se termino de entumecer completamente evitando moverse, ya no sentía ni siquiera que estaba parada, no sentía absolutamente nada, se sentía en la nada…

De repente todo fue aclarando, el brillo la cegaba, la aturdía tanta luminosidad.

- ¿Cierro las cortinas? – dijo una voz familiar, una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, una voz que sin mirar a su dueño sabría a quien pertenecería. Esa voz que amaba.

- Si, por favor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No lo sé, ¿e vuelto? – Sasuke se levanto de su silla y caminó hasta la ventana, eran las 7 de la mañana y el sol brillaba con toda sus fuerzas, cerró las cortinas y se acerco a la cama de Hinata, en la cual se sentó y tomo sus manos, ella respondió el gesto apretando su mano también.

- Abre los ojos.

Hinata lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, y pudo notar que ya no le ardían esa brillante luz había desaparecido, miró a su alrededor, parpadeando un par de veces todavía, estaba en una habitación privada del hospital de Konoha, poso su mirada en Sasuke y el respondió su cara de sorpresa con un beso en su frente.

- ¡Volví!

- Para nunca irte ¿cierto?

- Ciertísimo. – Hinata lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso apasionadamente, colocando una mano en la nuca de él para así profundizar el beso, ese beso que estaba deseando desde hace mucho rato, porque una cosa era hacer el amor en un nivel completamente desconocido y otra era poder sentirlo, piel con piel, aunque en su mente también lo sentía y en proporciones inigualables, pero bueno ella era alguien terrenal y para ella era necesario ese beso, ese beso de Bienvenida.

Se separaron lentamente y Sasuke tomo su mano… Hinata se soltó dulcemente para tratar de sentarse en la cama y cuando ya estuvo en una posición cómoda, volvió a colocar su mano en el lugar mas calido el cual había conocido, la mano de Sasuke.

Lo miro dulcemente y se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo, llorando, botando tantas lágrimas como podía, lagrimas que en el lugar donde estaba no podía sentir, pero que aquí las sentía y la hacían sentir viva. Porque las lágrimas simplemente son las palabras del alma.

- Te extrañe tanto Sasuke. – intensificó el abrazo y beso su cuello para luego separarse y quedar sentada de nuevo con la mano entrelazada a la de él.

Hinata miró su vientre y lo acarició lentamente, sentía el latido, sentía la vida creciendo en ella, sentía algo completamente anormal pero espectacular, era tan extraño sentir eso allí, era tan extraordinario, se sentía como el movimiento de gases intestinales, pero con un sonido embellecedor, un sonido hipnótico, porque estaba acompañado con el sonido de un corazón. Sasuke coloco su mano encima de la de ella y la apretó suavemente.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? – pregunto Sasuke, acariciando el plano vientre.

- Niño.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo siento en mí ser.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? – él le creía, él sabía mas que nadie lo especial que era Hinata.

- Kibo.

-¿Por qué ese nombre? – dijo sonriéndole, entendiendo el significado de ese nombre.

- Porque es lo que significa para mí y lo que significara para el resto del mundo.

- Me parece perfecto. – ella sonrió y lo abrazo… estaba feliz, ese había sido el único nombre en el cual había pensado porque era el único que la había enamorado.

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Aja?

- ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Sasuke la miro, y tomo su mano libre, pero sin parar de acariciar su vientre, con sumo cuidado, temiendo que aun estuviera un poco débil la acerco a su pecho a la altura de su corazón en donde se escuchaba cada latido con una fuerza hermosa. Hinata coloco su oído allí y cerro los ojos dejándose enamorar por ese latido, por ese latido que sonaba y palpitaba por ella. Aunque bueno no se lo hubiera dicho aun. Sasuke apretó su mano e hizo que levantara su mirada hacía la suya pero sin despegar el oído de su pecho.

- Te amo Hinata Hyuuga... – Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y percibió el aceleramiento del corazón de Sasuke, sentía ese sentimiento impregnándola, llenando cada parte de su ser, cada célula, cada partícula de espíritu y alma que poseía, esas 2 palabras la llenaban a niveles incomprensibles. Esas 2 palabras que no se debía decir sin sentirla realmente la escuchaban sus oídos… la escuchaban venir de la persona que pensó que no era capaz de sentir, que no era capaz de amar. Pero había llegado a la conclusión que si una persona puede odiar con una magnitud tan grande como la que había sentido Sasuke en un tiempo era lógico y evidente que amara con la misma intensidad.

Sus mirada estaban ardiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, Hinata elevo su rostro con una sonrisa y besó los labios de Sasuke levemente, un simple roce de amor, cuando se separo solo pudo decir una palabra que transmitiera la misma energía que la anterior…

Porque hay algunas frases que no se deben repetir como respuesta, pero hay otras que solo se pueden contestar repitiéndose.

- Te amo Sasuke Uchiha. – y Sasuke se apodero de su boca con una sonrisa inmensa, una sonrisa que indicaba que esa mujer que tenía en sus brazos era suya y de nadie más, una sonrisa que indicaba que quería ser feliz a toda costa, una sonrisa que indicaba, explicaba que en el mundo todos son capaces de amar y de ser amados…una sonrisa que pronto tendría que pelear.

* * *

><p><strong>oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo<strong>

_**Disculpen la tardanza, mi pc, más bien mi teclado tuvo algunos problemas, por lo cual dure bastante en subirlo… pronto meteré el nuevo cap. De ahora en adelante los capítulos serán mas largos por lo que durare un poco más, abarcaran más aspectos. **_

**DISFRUTEN MUCHO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO… BESOS Y ABRAZOS… ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Que no lo veas no quiere decir que no exista"<em>


	16. Confirmaciones

Los rayos del sol, traspasaban ligeramente las gruesas telas de la cortina, unos rayos que iluminaban la silueta de dos cuerpos unidos en un abrazo necesitado, en un abrazo en esta realidad que los había extrañado, un abrazo que estaban dando con fuerza, con alegría por haber pensado que jamás podrían hacerlo de nuevo, y vaya que era cálido y perfecta aquella sensación que se impregnaba sus cuerpos, esa sensación tan complaciente de la cual no querían tener que separarse nunca.

Hinata estaba cansada, hambrienta, agotada de todo el caos que había sucedido los últimos días.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? – pregunto si apartar un dedo del cuerpo de Sasuke.

- 3 horribles días.

- Sabía que estaban aquí pero no podía saber si era día, noche… era interminable.

- Ya no pasara nada mas – Sasuke la apretó a él, con una fuerza protectora, una fuerza territorial. – Estás conmigo.

- Creído. – dijo en tono burlesco, acomodándose en el pecho de Sasuke.

- Sincero.

- Si claro – su tono fue más de cansancio que de burla, no quería seguirle el juego al ególatra de su novio, sabía que tenía razón pero no se la daría tan fácil… ella le tenía que bajar esos humos.

- Lo sabes muy bien…- Con su mano alzo la barbilla de Hinata y beso sus labios, Hinata no rechazo tal demostración sino que la intensifico, dando pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior, y pasando su mano hasta la nuca de Sasuke, intensificando el beso, apoderándose y dejándose apoderar, Sasuke como siempre mantenía los ojos abiertos, observando cada fracción del rostro de Hinata, no sabía aun porque nunca había sido capaz de besarla con los ojos cerrados, tal vez era porque le encantaba ese rubor instantáneo que se apoderaba de las mejillas de la chica, o porque no quería perder ningún gesto de su rostro.

El beso continuo, y las caricias hicieron acto de presencia, la mano de Sasuke vagaba libremente por los senos y caderas de la chica, mientras las de ellas recorrían la espalda de Sasuke con completa libertad y propiedad… ambos se sentían dueños de esos cuerpos, los conocían a la perfección, sabían la ubicación de cada lunar, de cada cicatriz ya fuera física, mental o espiritual, conocían cada mancha, cada tonalidad de esa piel… la conocían mejor que la de ellos mismos, sabían donde rozarse, donde besarse, tocarse… hasta hacerse explotar de placer, de amor, de un sin fin de sensaciones las cuales nadie debía rechazar.

Sasuke comenzó a retirar la blusa de Hinata, besando levemente su cuello, succionando, lamiendo y besando, desde su cuello hasta su clavícula y siguiendo el amplio camino hasta su hombro, dando pequeños mordiscos que hacían suspirar a la pelinegra. Hinata encorvaba su espalda, dándole acceso a la boca de Sasuke permitiéndole acceso a cualquier parte de su anatomía, sus suspiros se transformaban en gemidos los cuales enloquecían en grandes proporciones a Sasuke, haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo, estaban realmente cansados, pero estaban mas excitados, metafóricamente lo acababan de hacer pero para ellos eso no era suficiente, la verdad es que nunca era suficiente.

Hinata comenzó a levantar la camisa de Sasuke, ella ya no usaba la suya y la verdad no tenía idea del momento en que ya no la tenía sobre su cuerpo, se daba cuenta en esos momentos que Sasuke se había situado sobre ella, y besaba su cuello, acariciando sus caderas, haciéndola moverlas ligeramente, insinuándoselas, ofreciéndolas… Ella era de él, y él era de ella…

Sasuke empezó a bajar hacia sus senos, los cuales seguían cubiertos por unas telas que en ese momento no debían haberse creado, beso todo su alrededor haciendo erizar todo el cuerpo de Hinata, y suspirar a niveles endemoniadamente irreales, siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a los pequeños monos de seda que tenía la chica, los cuales se los había colocado una enfermera, Sasuke empezó a bajarlos lentamente, ella por su parte se encorvaba mas y mas, estaba excitada, estaba al límite, estaba sintiéndolo por fin en la realidad, pero su conexión mental al parecer no se había limitado, estaban igual de conectados como la vez que lo hicieron en su cabeza y ahora lo sentía en ambos niveles, lo cual daba un resultado matador… un resultado completamente orgásmico.

- Sasuke – gimió Hinata, estaba realmente excitada, estaba como nunca lo había estado. Sasuke la miró extrañado ¿es que acaso había llegado al clima ya? ¡Vaya! Era bueno. Su nombre sonaba perfecto cuando salían emitidos por los labios de ella… eso era enloquecedor.

Los pantalones ya iban por sus muslos cuando.

- ¿Sasuke, podemos pasar?- pregunto una voz que en ese momento odio con todas sus fuerzas, subió el pantalón de Hinata de nuevo a sus caderas y bajo de la cama para buscar la camisa tirada en un rincón, estaba realmente frustrado, caliente, emocionado y furioso… iba a matar a ese bastardo… ayudo a ponérsela, Hinata sudaba, y respiraba aceleradamente, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para asustarse. Sasuke actuaba como una máquina no estaba pensando en ese momento solo estaba actuando conforme a la situación, arreglando la hermosura que había hecho y que no había podido culminar.

Sasuke seguía sin camisa, pero ya lo que le importaba estaba completamente vestido, la recostó un poco y subió las sabanas, ella aun respiraba aceleradamente pero mas calmada, el sudor lo había removido de su frente y pecho y estaba literalmente normal, lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras este se aproximaba a la puerta, con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

- La camisa Sasuke – susurró Hinata, localizando la prenda y lanzándosela a Sasuke, completamente ruborizada… Sasuke la tomo pero la mantuvo en su mano… encendió la luz antes de abrir.

- Es que eres toda una fiera, desnudando a la gente, ¡vaya pervertida!– Hinata lo miró frunciendo el ceño y doblo sus ojos… sabía que no importaba pero es que ella no era así y le daba vergüenza mostrar esa clase de gestos que cualquier persona interpretaría.

Sasuke la miro sonriendo pero ella siguió con su ceño y una mueca de molestia en sus labios. Sasuke sin evitarlo soltó unas carcajadas y abrió la puerta, dando paso a un maldito rubio que en esos momentos deseaba asesinar y a una pelirosa imprudente que deseaba cerrarle la puerta… Pero su molestia se había ido en el momento en que vio ese gesto tan infantil pero tan sensual en el rostro de Hinata, _mierda es hermosa. _

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Sasuke con un tono de molestia en su voz y trancando el paso al rubio amigo de él…

- ¿Por qué estas sin camisa? – pregunto un poco confundido, sabía que Sasuke se estaba quedando en la habitación que ocupaba Hinata pero no lo había visto de esa manera, la puerta seguía tapando el rostro completamente ruborizado de Hinata… así que nadie se había dado cuenta que ya había despertado, y la verdad es que a Sasuke no le interesaba regarlo, ya que quería disfrutarla antes de dar la buena nueva.

- Eso no es tu problema, yo fui el que hice una pregunta.

- Cálmate amigo, solo vine con Sakura – dijo sonriéndole a Sakura de ese modo tan típicamente amable en él – para verificar si habías despertado a tu doncella.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

- Hey, es tu novia eso quiere decir que si me importa, no seas idiota ¿despertó dobe?

Hinata estaba ruboriza anteriormente, pero desde que escucho cierta palabra (doncella) ya no sentía rubor en sus mejillas, sino un calor inmenso en todo su rostro, un calentamiento gigante, debía estar quemándose. Sasuke miró con un rostro de orgullo a Naruto y este lo empujo entrando al cuarto sin pedirle permiso al pelinegro, él conocía suficiente al pelinegro para saber que significaba cada gesto de su rostro…

Entró a la habitación y vio una cama un poco destendida, ocupada por una blanca y hermosa pelinegra, una pelinegra muy ruborizada la cual le regalo una leve sonrisa, Naruto la miró con una felicidad nunca antes expresada en él, una felicidad sincera, de esas que pueden durar 1 segundo pero te llenan a todos niveles el ser.

- Hinata-chan – gritó aproximándose a ella y abrazándola con una fuerza un poco pasada de nivel, Hinata lo abrazó aún mas ruborizada, Sasuke miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, sabía que no tenía nada que temer pero de todas maneras nadie le había dado permiso a Naruto para que abrazara a Hinata… Sasuke le dio espacio a Sakura para que entrara a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras el…

Naruto seguía abrazado a Hinata, lagrimas salían de los ojos del rubio, estaba realmente feliz de verla bien, de verla tranquilamente despierta…eso era algo bueno.

- Naruto-kun me asfixias – dijo una pelinegra con respiración entrecortada. Naruto se alejo y vio a Hinata con una gran sonrisa, le tomo la mano y se la beso. El rubor de Hinata era evidente y más cuando daba rápidas miradas a cierto pelinegro frente a ella, con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

- ¿Cómo estas Hinata-chan? ¿Cuándo despertaste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Te extrañamos muchos. – pregunta tras pregunta, palabra tras palabra, eran demasiadas palabras para asimilar en un segundo… que estuviera bien no quería decir que no estuviera cansada.

- Naruto-kun – estaba ruborizada y esa situación no la ayudaba en nada, por un lado estaba un rubio eufórico, frente a ella un pelinegro frustrado y al extremo de la habitación una pelirosa sin aparentes emociones. – Bien, desperté hoy, Sasuke-kun lo hizo, yo también los extrañe a todos.

Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido, ofendido por sus palabras, la verdad es que él solo queria que lo extrañara a él, los demás eran personajes secundarios. Hinata lo miro fulminantemente y Sasuke se acercó a su lado sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

- Pensamos que no despertarías jamás, estábamos preocupados, vino todo el mundo, y preguntaba por tu salud, en la aldea todos estan al pendiente de todo… veníamos todos los días pero Sasuke era muy amargado y siempre quería que nos fuéramos rápido, pero como soy mas fuerte luchaba con quedarme y vencía al final, Sakura-chan también estaba muy preocupada, lloraba todos los días pensando en que no despertarías y harías feliz a Sasuke, tu sabes que el esta un poco adiestrado ahora estando contigo. – Naruto hablaba y hablaba sin parar, al parecer no necesitaba oxígeno, Sasuke estaba recostado en las piernas de Hinata, con los ojos cerrados y la frente arrugada, Sakura estaba sentada en el mueble frente a la cama con un leve rubor en las mejillas por las palabras del rubio a lo que Hinata acompañaba ruborizada también… No pensó que Sakura le importaría su bienestar, después de todo sabía lo que sentía por Sasuke. – Me alegro mucho de que Sasuke haya servido para algo… Hinata-chan Bienvenida.

- Cállate de una vez maldita sea. – grito exasperado de tantas palabras Sasuke, lo único que pedía era silencio, lo único que quería era estar con Hinata, pero no, tenían que haber venido ellos, cotidianamente Naruto nunca se para temprano pero ese día se le antojo madrugar. Este no iba a ser un día tranquilo. Lo presentía.

- Sasuke – susurró Hinata inclinándose hasta llegar a la altura del oído de Sasuke, este solo cerró los ojos y apretó su mandíbula, ella acarició su cabello y empezó a darle pequeñas caricias a toda la extensa cabellera del chico. Sabía que estaba estresado, pero tenían toda una vida para disfrutar, además ya habían hecho el amor, el motivo por el que estaba así era solo y únicamente egoísmo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Hinata? – pregunto Sakura, encogiendo sus hombros, y mirando de reojo a Hinata.

- Muy bien, algo cansada pero bien.

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron, habíamos probado todo? – pregunto Sakura confundida y Naruto se sentó a su lado, prestando atención a esa conversación. Hinata miró a Sakura y sonrió tímidamente… Sasuke entreabrió los ojos y esperaba con ansías la explicación que tanto quería escuchar por no haber entendido absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido. Naruto había adoptado una actitud algo extraña en el, seriedad. Algo inusual pero que existía en el cuando la situación lo requería, porque la madurez es eso, saber como actuar en las situaciones no es tener una cara de pocos amigos siempre.

- La verdad no lo sé, Sakura-san, fue algo extraño solo se que vi a Sasuke en mi mente o eso supongo que era el lugar en donde estaba, hablamos y luego desperté. – por supuesto evito mencionar la espectacular sesión de relaciones con Sasuke, las estupidas palabras que se le ocurrieron decirle por insegura y cobarde, el desnudo, los lunares que pudo contar en el pecho desnudo del pelinegro, las diferentes tonalidad en la piel de él, sus partes mas y menos bronceadas… la sensación de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus mordiscos, por supuesto que todo aquello evito mencionarlo, no era apropiado contar mas de la cuenta, aún no sabía el porque había salido de allí pero la verdad no le importaba en de mas, con tal de estar allí en ese cuarto junto a él todo lo demás restaba importancia. – pero no se el motivo por el cual pude regresar, estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia porque yo escuchaba absolutamente todo pero no podía moverme voluntariamente ni abrir los ojos.

- Realmente extraño, pero bueno, lo importante es que estás aquí, ¿cierto? – dijo Sakura restando importancia a toda la conversación no tenia sentido y no le prestaría mas atención que la necesaria, Naruto en cambio estaba en otro nivel de conciencia, estaba analizando pausadamente cada palabra que había pronunciado Hinata, estaba tratando de darle un poco de lógica a todo aquello… Sasuke se mantenía inmune, en silencio, solo escuchando en una posición realmente cómoda para el.

- Si, eso es lo importante. ¿Cuándo vendrá Tsunade-sama? – pregunto mirando a Sakura seriamente. Sakura la miró y se paró rápidamente del asiento.

- Veníamos a ver si despertaste, para decirle de inmediato, debemos verificar como esta tu embarazo y tu vitalidad. Gracias por acordarme Hinata – Sakura salió de la habitación sin tan siquiera voltear a mirar a Naruto que la miró ofendido por haberlo ignorado.

- Por cierto Hinata-chan ¿yo seré el padrino de tu bebé? – pregunto un rubio ya de pie y acercándose a la cama de la chica. Hinata se ruborizo y miró al rubio con una sonrisa y asintió muy tranquilamente.

- Hinata esta aquí, este es el numero de la habitación, no seas estresado Shino. – dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta, la cual estaba comenzando a abrirse, Sasuke se tenso al instante y miró la puerta con ansias… Naruto volteó a mirar y Hinata sonrió aun mas, esa voz era indiscutiblemente familiar para ella.

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun – ambos entraron por la puerta, Kiba les sonrió a todos los presentes y se aproximó a Hinata ignorando la presencia de Sasuke a su lado… Shino se mantuvo inmóvil en la entrada de la habitación, observando fijamente a cierto pelinegro con detallada curiosidad y perspicacia.

- ¡Hinata! Acabamos de llegar de una misión, apenas llegamos nos enteramos, estábamos preocupadísimos, nos habían dicho que estabas dormida ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo te sientes? – mierda es que acaso hoy era el día de las preguntas sin prorroga, Hinata lo miró y le sonrió tímidamente, el era un gran amigo siempre la había apoyado en todo y había estado siendo su columna cuando ya no aguantaba más la situación, él y Shino siempre la habían protegido, tratado como una hermana menor, ayudado pero nunca considerado débil, ellos como nadie creían en ella y confiaban ciegamente en las palabras que decía. - ¿acaso este te hizo algo? – pregunto al final observando como Sasuke seguía sin camisa y sosteniéndole la mano a Hinata.

Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño y apretando con una fuerza un poco exagerada la mano de Hinata, la cual reacciono con un pequeño gemido, Sasuke la soltó rápidamente y se alejo de la cama molesto, ¿Quién coño se creía ese tipo?

- Cálmense chicos – dijo un Hinata cansada tratando de arreglarse en la cama – estoy bien, fue en una pelea – omitió el nombre de la persona con quien habían peleado sabía como afectaba a Sasuke – Me siento bien y Sasuke-kun no me hizo absolutamente nada Kiba-kun ¿Cómo crees que me podría hacer algo malo? – dijo mirando de reojo la expresión cambiante en el rostro de Sasuke, su rostro rabioso cambio al de uno confiado y tranquilo.

Kiba la miró furioso, estaba tenso, él sabia lo que le había dicho Sasuke en el cumpleaños de Naruto y como la había afectado, sabía lo imbecil que era ese tipo, que fueran camaradas no significaba que lo aceptaba como compañero o amigo…

Shino estaba inmóvil, no sentía la necesidad de intervenir, dejo de observar a Sasuke y centro su mirada en su querida amiga, la quería observar para detallar cada detalle de ella, para verificar su salud, para estar tranquilo… pero en su estudio detallado en el ser de Hinata percibió un chakra diferente, un chakra extraño, enorme, tan diferente, ni Naruto tenía un chakra tan extraño, era realmente abrumador, ese chakra provenía y emanaba del abdomen de Hinata, ese chakra estaba dentro de ella _¿Un bijuu? ¿Un demonio? ¿Qué diablos es eso? _Estaba realmente asombrado por la cantidad de chakra que provenía del cuerpo de su amiga, era tan como explicarlo, calidamente abrumante. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y casi por un milisegundo se podría haber percatado la gente de la gota de sudor que rozo la frente del siempre cubierto chico de los insectos.

- ¿Cómo lo creo Hinata? ¿Pareces tonta? Ese idiota te humillo, te hizo llorar, se rehusó hasta a reconocerte como una igual, ese bastardo te trato mal, claro que lo sé, yo te apoye mientras llorabas como una pequeña por el cabrón este, así que no me vengas ahora con esa mierda de ¿Cómo crees que me podría hacer algo malo? La pregunta verdadera es ¿Qué cosa buena te puede hacer? – estaba furioso, colérico… el había sido el mejor amigo de Hinata, tal vez el único junto a Shino y ella va y dice esas tonterías como si nada, como si Sasuke fuera un príncipe azul…

Sasuke al escuchar la palabra tonta salir de la boca de Kiba, las palabras denigrantes, las palabras pasadas, lo hicieron reaccionar colocándose detrás del cuerpo de Kiba, amenazadoramente, Shino intento intervenir pero Naruto se coloco frente a él, en posición pacifica, pero advirtiendo que no se entrometiera en eso.

- Tranquilo Shino, él no le hará daño – dijo Naruto un poco desconfiado de sus palabras, él esperaba que no le hiciera daño o no mucho porque sabía cuan importante era Kiba para Hinata, él era como Sakura para ellos, era su compañera y amiga… y con la bondad máxima de Hinata debían apreciarla aun mas…

El cuerpo del castaño se erizo desde la cabeza a los pies, el aura de Sasuke era terrorífica, era digna de un Uchiha, era malvada, oscura, la única persona que lograba iluminarla era la chica que no podía moverse y estaba en una cama…

- Vuelves a decir una maldita frase de nuevo y te mato – sus palabras reflejaban tanta realidad que los espectadores y Kiba abrieron sus ojos apresuradamente, ¿matarlo? ¿Hablaba en serio?, Kiba trago grueso e intento moverse y hacerle frente, que estuviera aterrorizado no quería decir que se iba a acobardar pero sintió una electricidad dentro de su cuerpo la cual impidió realizarle cualquier movimiento, el Uchiha hablaba en serio… _¿pero que rayos le pasa a este ahora? _

Hinata pudo sentir el flujo eléctrico en la habitación, no sabiendo porque pero podía sentirlo y podía sentir las ganas de Sasuke con acabar la vida de su amigo, estaba viendo el mismo rostro que vio aquella noche en el bosque, ese rostro de furia, ese rostro que no le gustaba, pero que ya no temía sino que debía apaciguar… era como si pudiera sentir lo que él sentía, como si supiera el próximo paso el cual quería realizar, de inmediato intento ponerse de pie, pero apenas colocó un pie en el suelo su cuerpo empezó a desplomarse, centímetros antes de llegar al piso Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la recostó en la cama, ella lo miro con los ojos completamente humedecidos, no se suponía que pasaran esas cosas, ella no quería estar eligiendo entre su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida, ella quería por fin ser feliz, estar tranquila, él lo sabía y a pesar de eso actuaba de esa manera junto a Kiba, él cual también se estaba comportando como un idiota, tratándola de esa manera, ella sabía que el se preocupaba por ella, pero lo que estaba diciendo la estaba hiriendo letalmente y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para defenderse…

Sasuke se tenso _Mierda la estás haciendo llorar_, la miro con su mirada de nuevo cálida, esa mirada no la calmo como otras veces, estaba enojada, estaba triste y decepcionada de toda esta innecesaria situación, él se había calmado en el momento en que la perla se desemboco de los ojos de Hinata y rodó por su mejilla, en ese momento se acabo la furia y comenzó la preocupación, él debía hacerla feliz no hacerla llorar. La estaba cagando en grande y lo tenía que evitar.

- Ya puedes soltar a Hinata – espeto con furia Kiba, él cual se acercó a zancadas a la cama de Hinata, Sasuke no se apartó ni un milímetro y los espectadores Shino y Naruto estaban observando todo en completo silencio, analizando cada paso, cada respiro, cada palabra, hasta cada posible pensamiento.

- No pienso hacer eso – respondió Sasuke a duras penas con la mandíbula tensada, no lo estaba matando en ese momento por la respiración agitada de Hinata.

- No te tengo miedo sabes, para mi siempre fuiste y serás un maldito traidor – gritaba con furia, rencor, rabia, dolor, tantas emociones las cuales ya no se diferenciaban, estaba viendo un comportamiento diferente en Hinata con Sasuke y esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba, por eso actuaba así, por eso quería golpear al pelinegro frente a él. – Así que aléjate de ella maldito bastardo – Sasuke estaba tenso, Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente por las lagrimas, lo que estaba sucediendo era tan bizarro, era tan irreal… no era justo que pasara aquello justo en ese momento, justo cuando había vuelto.

- Y a pesar de todo eso, ella me eligió… - su rostro ya no estaba tenso, sus palabras habían sido completamente cínicas, hirientes, como las de una serpiente… una sonrisa torcida escapaba de sus labios, sus ojos brillaba, ahora entendía el comportamiento del idiota chico perro ese…

Kiba lo miró y su furia era evidente, era realmente evidente, sus ojos estaban rojos, sus pupilas dilatadas y su rostro enrojecido… estaba alterado, quería que Akamaru estuviera allí con el para matar de una vez al bastardo traidor.

Hinata miró a Sasuke con asombro, ¿ahora por que decía esas palabras? ¿y por que el rostro de Kiba había cambiado de esa manera?

- Esto no me lo esperaba – dijo burlescamente Sasuke – pero te digo algo perro pulgoso – sus palabras lanzaban veneno en cada letra, se aproximó un poco al cuerpo de Kiba, este intento moverse pero estaba completamente paralizado – te acercas a ella con otra intención y allí se me olvidara que eres su amigo… ¿entiendes?

Hinata estaba estupefacta, ¿Qué le sucedía a Sasuke? Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y lo peor era el dolor y cansancio que su cuerpo sentía, no podía decir palabra alguna pero debía hacerlo, miro a Shino y este entendió rápidamente lo que esa mirada le pedía.

- Kiba debemos irnos. – dijo calmadamente Shino, pero Kiba lo ignoro.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Hinata? – dijo Kiba con sus hombros caídos. Ni siquiera era capaz de enderezarse, estaba tieso y no era ni por miedo o tristeza, Sasuke le estaba haciendo algo, podía sentir como mil dagas se clavaban en su cuerpo, pero no podía decir nada, no quería mostrarse débil.

Hinata lo miró confundida.

- No e hecho nada Kiba-kun.

- No me digas así traidora – Kiba gritaba y Hinata palideció, ¿Por qué la llamaba así? El no era así, las lágrimas ya no caían en algún momento se evaporaron, esa palabra le había dolido en el alma, ¿traidora ella? En ese momento entendió como se sentía Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras, ahora entendía porque esa relación sería tan difícil, porque tenía que defenderla tanto, pero bueno cuando las cosas valen la pena. - ¿estas con él, después de todo lo que te hizo? ¿Después de toda la mierda que te hizo?

- Eso no es tu problema – dijo Sasuke aproximándose a él.

- Claro que es mi problema maldito traidor – otro golpe bajo – mientras tu la hiciste llorar yo fui el que la consolaba, yo era el que estaba junto a ella… tu eres un maldito casanova que disfruta una noche con una chica y después la bota. No voy a permitir que – Kiba logro enderezarse y miró a Sasuke a los ojos – le hagas eso a ella.

Sasuke ya estaba cansado de esa mierda, de traidor, cobarde, maldito por aquí y por allá, mujeriego, bastardo… ya estaba arto de eso y mas lo molestaba el que Hinata no dijera nada, el que le importara mas ese pulgoso que él.

- ¿Opinas lo mismo que él Hinata? – Sasuke la miraba directamente a sus ojos, estaba esperando una respuesta, necesitaba oír esa respuesta… Hinata lo miró a los ojos, aun estaban húmedos, estaban empapados, sus mejillas enrojecidas y mojadas y su respiración agitada.

- No – dijo en un susurro Hinata, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, pero nadie la entendía estaban mas preocupados en su enfrentamiento de testosterona que ella se había vuelto invisible.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos, los 2 necesitaban esa respuesta… ambos ansiaban oír las palabras de Hinata, aunque Kiba no quería escuchar las palabras de ella si decían lo mismo que las de Sasuke, no quería escuchar que estaba junto a él, no quería saber que después de todas las lágrimas estaba a su lado.

Hinata los miró a los 2 asombrada, realmente ambos se creían sus dueños, ambos pensaban que ella no tenía criterios, que podían hacer lo que quisieran y decir cualquier palabra, porque ella no diría nada… porque era sumisa y bondadosa. Estaba furiosa en ese momento, no solo con Kiba sino con Sasuke, él debería entenderla más que nadie ahora y se estaba comportando como un chiquillo idiota. Que fuera un egocéntrico y egoísta de primero no quería decir que fuera un idiota.

Así que ahora tenía que decir algo, tenía que decir algo que dejara los puntos en claro, para ambos o mejor dicho para las 4 personas que estaban allí, la timidez se había esfumado, tenía era rabia dentro de ella, tenía furia de ver a 2 personas importantes para ella comportarse de esa manera, ver amenazas que podían hacerse realidad, Kiba debía saber ya con todo lo insinuado que Sasuke era importante para ella y Sasuke sabía perfectamente lo importante que era Kiba en su vida…

- No – dijo y todos en esa habitación voltearon a verla – No es un traidor, no es un bastardo – las lágrimas estaban cayendo de nuevo – No es un maldito y cobarde – Sasuke miró a Kiba con una cara de triunfo y este lo miro con el corazón destrozado, estaba escuchando decir a Hinata palabras tan hirientes que era casi imposible que salieran de su boca.

- Hinata – empezó a decir Kiba pero Hinata lo miró con una cara de enfadó y guardo silencio.

- No e terminado – dijo ya con un tono de voz mas audible y mucho mas molesto que el anterior, esta vez miraba fijamente los ojos de Sasuke – Si Kiba se acerca a mi, yo se defenderme sola, si crees que por estar contigo voy a dejar de estar con cualquier persona te equivocas, si crees que puedes amenazar a todos mis allegados te equivocas, si yo estoy confiando en ti, conociendo todo tu pasado, deberías confiar en mi la cual no tiene un pasado tan escandalosamente sexual como tu – todos estaban con la boca abierta, esa que hablaba no era la Hinata que conocían era una mujer, una mujer que estaba hablando firmemente, lamentablemente Shino tenían un suéter que le tapaba toda la boca porque hubiera sido realmente genial haber visto la gran sonrisa de orgullo fraterno que mostraba en ese momento.

Sasuke bajo la mirada e introdujo ambas manos en su pantalón, su rostro seguía perfectamente igual, sin ninguna muestra de emoción pero por dentro el sabía perfecto a lo que se refería y ¿que iba a decir contra eso? ella tenía toda la razón, ella podía decirle cualquier cosa… ella era para él perfecta, ella tenía unos principios únicos.

- Si estoy con él Kiba – el sufijo había desaparecido y Kiba al escuchar secamente su nombre se lamento de haberle pedido aquella cosa – y seguiré estándolo, y no tienes que decirme todo lo que hiciste por mi, lo sé, pero también se lo que él a pasado así que no deberías menospreciar a la gente por su pasado, si me enamore de él fueron por motivos ajenos a ti, si me es infiel me recuperare, ¿llorare? ¿Me dolerá? Claro, pero ya se que no contare con tu hombro y ni siquiera perderé mi tiempo en buscarlo. – Kiba no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, estaba escuchando cada frase y podía sentir como cada fragmento de orgullo y estupidez caía sobre si mismo. Esa chica que había llorado 3 meses atrás junto a él no era la misma que había vuelto.

Sasuke no se molesto en hablar, no quería ni siquiera ser percibido, mantuvo silencio y no se movió en lo absoluto.

- Disculpen pero quisiera dormir un rato, estoy realmente cansada. – sus palabras era dirigidas a Naruto y Shino, ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a mirar a Sasuke o a Kiba, estaba enojada y a la vez asombrada de las palabras acabadas de decir. – ¿Naruto-kun podrías decirle a Tsunade-sama que venga mañana en la mañana?, hoy necesito descansar.

- Claro Hinata-chan, como digas – dijo con la sonrisa mas grande que pudo y lo mas sincera que pudo, el también estaba sorprendido de las palabras de Hinata, de su comportamiento, realmente Sasuke la había cambiado, y el no se quedaba atrás, estaba completamente distinto, jamás había visto a Sasuke controlarse de esa manera tan calmada, tan controlada… realmente Hinata lo estaba salvando. – Me iré de una vez, ya todo esta bajo control – Naruto se acercó a la cama de Hinata y le tomo la mano dándole un pequeño beso en la parte superior de esta – si el idiota te es infiel o te hace daño yo lo pateo y te regalo mi hombro – dijo con una gran sonrisa y un guiño de ojo. – Dobe nos vemos mañana, eso espero – bromeo con las últimas frases, Naruto sabía que Sasuke tendría que esforzarse por contentar a Hinata, ella era diferente. Hinata sonrió a las frases de Naruto y le regalo una cansada pero sincera sonrisa.

- Nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun.

Naruto salió de la habitación despidiéndose con una seña de manos de Shino, no se despedía de Kiba porque este estaba mirando a la ventana con los hombros gachos.

- Shino-kun, ¿vendrás mañana, cierto? – dijo con su voz dulce de siempre.

- Si – dijo mirándola fijamente con sus lentes oscuros, Hinata le sonrió y le tendió la mano, Shino la tomó y apretó suavemente. – te extrañe mucho.

- Yo también te extrañe Shino-kun, tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

- Ya se dos. Una más sorpresiva que otra, claro sin contar tu cambio de personalidad. – Hinata rió sin fuerza pero esas palabras le causaban gracia.

- ¿dos? – pregunto, sabía que sabía sobre su relación con Sasuke, pero cual era la otra.

- El chakra es inmenso así que fue inevitable no saberlo.

- Shino-kun por lo menos hubieras dejado que te lo contara por mi misma, ya no hay mas cosas que pueda contarte entonces – dijo un poco desilusionada.

- La curiosidad fue muy grande – se excuso el chico. Sasuke jamás había visto hablar tanto a Shino, realmente tenía confianza y lazos fuertes con Hinata, Sasuke estaba parada al lado de la cama, con los bolsillos ocupados por sus manos y cabizbaja.

- Tramposo – dijo infantilmente Hinata, como cuando le das un regalo a un niño sin envoltura, para que se emocione más y mas mientras quita el papel, con la expectativa del que será.

- Pero yo te tengo una sorpresa – Hinata lo miró y al cabo de unos segundos supo a que se refería, abrió la boca y lo miro con reproche.

- Eso no es justo Shino-kun, hiciste mucha trampa.

- Si quieres no la digo.

- Yo también lo sé.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?

- Bueno es un presentimiento. – se corrigió.

- Entonces seguro tienes razón… tu nunca te equivocas con tus presentimientos – aseguro Shino y Hinata enrojeció al instante.

Sasuke estaba prestando atención a la conversación pero no mostraba signos de aquella atención, estaba realmente interesado en saber que coño hablaban porque no estaba logrando entender absolutamente nada, eso lo frustraba en máximas cantidades pero no quería decir nada, aun no… no frente a ellos. Él era y seguiría siendo un Uchiha que se lamente con Hinata no quiere decir que lo haga frente a alguien… Jamás había pedido disculpa a otra persona que no fuera ella y solo ella, él no necesitaba público.

Kiba estaba muriéndose de la curiosidad ¿Por qué no podía tomarse las cosas como Shino?, quería saber de que hablaban, pero temía la reacción de Hinata, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado junto ella, de misiones o por compañía jamás había sentido miedo o vergüenza de acercarse o hablar con ella. Esa mujer que le había hablado hace un rato no era la misma en absoluto a la Hinata que el conocía.

- Gracias Shino-kun – dijo aún enrojecida y tomada de la mano de su amigo.

- No hay de que Hinata… Por cierto también cuentas conmigo.

- ¿En qué?

- Si necesitas algo, siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase… yo confío en ti.

Shino no hablaba mucho, las palabras que decía siempre eran las necesarias, las que daban en el clavo, las que te reconfortaban o las que te destruían, tal vez después de Sasuke y Naruto, Shino era la persona mas peligrosa, no solo a nivel de chakra sino a nivel mental… ella lo consideraba súper poderoso e inteligente, ella lo apreciaba tanto.

Él jamás la había menospreciado, él siempre decía dos o tres palabras las cuales eran lo suficiente para motivarla, para hacerla luchar de nuevo, él la hacia olvidar las cosas malas, porque para él eso no existía, porque para él tu mismo trazas tu destino a tu antojo. Y jamás le reprochaba nada, él tenía una confianza absoluta en ella, la cual ella siempre apreciaba hasta no creía. Él la hizo creer un poco en ella, en sus capacidades.

- Gracias Shino-kun, lo sé. – estaba realmente agradecida.

- Vendré mañana. ¿Te parece?

- Claro, claro… mañana estaré descansada. – le regalo una ultima sonrisa y apreto su mano.

- Hasta mañana entonces. – Shino soltó la mano de Hinata y miró al pelinegro que estaba ubicado en el otro extremo de la cama – cuídala Uchiha.

Sasuke levantó su cabeza y lo miro con un gesto, de "obvio idiota eso no tienes que mencionarlo, ella es todo para mi ¿lo sabías?".

- Kiba nos vamos. – no era una pregunta, ni una sugerencia, era una afirmación, más que una afirmación una orden.

Shino se había comportado como debía de haberlo hecho Kiba, él no la critico, no la lastimo… él confió en su decisión… ella no era tan estupida para confiar en alguien cualquiera… Kiba debía haberlo sabido, si tanto había sermoneado de conocerla debió saber que a veces la vida da tantas vueltas que lo que un día te hizo llorar puede hacerte tan feliz, como viceversa pero con Sasuke no sería el caso, aunque ese día había hecho unas cuantas estupideces.

Kiba se mantuvo con el rostro escondido, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a Hinata, salió tras Shino en silencio, en ausencia física, estaba pensando todo, absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido ese día… había llegado a la aldea feliz por ver a Hinata y se estaba yendo de haberla vista con una tristeza y vergüenza inmensa.

Él quería a Hinata, pero no podía creer que hubiera elegido a ese tipo como pareja, como compañero, él era un tipo que conquistaba a todas para luego dejarlas, él no era de fiar, siempre lo supo, él era frío, distante, lo único importante para él era la venganza y lo demás ni siquiera importaba. No podía creer que una persona así estuviera con la mujer mas perfecta que había conocido en toda su corta vida.

Tal vez había pensado que en esa misión podía haber sucedido algo con Naruto, que el rubio al fin se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata hacía él, pero eso no sucedió estaba con el vengador de Konoha, con el casanova de la aldea y él casi traidor.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

Estaban caminando en el pasillo, cuando su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, esa sensación ya la conocía y era realmente escalofriante sentirla de nuevo.

- Lo siento Shino – dijo.

- Conmigo no es con quien debes disculparte.

- ¿Aceptas esa mierda? – pregunto furioso, ¿Cómo podía Shino aceptar esa relación tan fácilmente?

- Yo confió en Hinata, y quiero su felicidad y ese tipo se la da, así que deja de ser un polluelo y madura – dijo fríamente, su voz no era la misma que había utilizado con Hinata era muy diferente era seca, cortante, detonando peligro.

- ¿Cómo se la puede dar? Estas loco – aseguro el castaño, Shino frunció el ceño y se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de Kiba.

- Si eres tan ciego para ver la felicidad de Hinata, entonces no quiero ser mas tu compañero de equipo – Kiba abrió sus ojos de par en par y trago profundamente. Shino tenía razón había visto como Hinata defendió a Sasuke con una pasión nunca antes vista, ni siquiera por Naruto, había visto las lágrimas caer de los ojos de Hinata por la situación, le había hecho daño y tal vez mas del que le había hecho Sasuke alguna vez.

- Lo siento.

- Ya te dije no es a mi a quien le debes de pedir disculpas. – dijo, retomando su camino por el pasillo y desparalizando a Kiba.

- ¿Crees que me perdone?

- Hinata es perfecta, lo hará.

- Eso espero.

- Pero no te equivoques de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque si le vuelves a hacer daño el que te matara seré yo.

La voz de Shino era firme, era verdad Kiba lo sabía… Shino era lo suficientemente frío y fuerte para acabar con su vida… sin ninguna clase de remordimientos. Kiba trago grueso y no dijo alguna otra palabra, ya tenía 2 amenazas seguras de personas mucho mas fuertes que él, la que faltaba era la de Naruto… allí si iba a estar jodido.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

La habitación estaba más oscura que la noche, y el silencio era profundo y atemorizante…

El único sonido capaz de ser escuchado era el de las respiraciones de ambos, estaban calmadas, serenas, pero sus latidos no acompañaban la calma de sus pulmones, los latidos eran fuertes y rápidos.

Sasuke no sabía que decir y Hinata no tenía nada por decir. Aun estaba enojada y el enojo crecía más y mas al ver que Sasuke no decía palabra alguna, realmente era tan orgulloso que ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar lo que había pasado, era tan terco que no iba a decir nada si ella no lo hacía.

Pero bueno ella había aprendido del mejor, así que si el no decía nada ella tampoco lo haría además ella había dicho suficiente, él era el que se había comportado como un idiota, ella hasta lo defendió de su mejor amigo y él no hizo nada, absolutamente nada, mas que ser un tarado y ella ya estaba cansada de ese comportamiento.

Hinata se dejo caer en la cama y coloco en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a Sasuke, cuando cerró los ojos sintió unas manos clavársele en la cadera, haciéndola abrir los ojos y dar un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa.

- Quiero dormir – fueron sus palabras, ahora estaba el triple de molesta, no decía nada, pero si la tocaba, era el colmo del cinismo y egoísmo.

- Yo no.

- Si no vas a decir nada no quiero que me toques más. – estaba herida y él lo sabía pero en vez de decir algo útil para arreglar todo lo que había ayudado a ocasionar, le quería hacer el amor.

Sasuke se tensó, esta vez no iba a ser fácil arreglar la situación, estaba realmente furiosa, ni una gota de tartamudeo o vergüenza se escapaban de su boca, todo era escupido con rabia y decepción.

_¿Qué mierda hago? Maldita sea con Hinata. _

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunto secamente, como si la situación lo tuviera arto. Hinata se percato del tono de voz y se le humedecieron los ojos, ella no debía porque decirle que hacer, él debía tener las ganas y motivación de arreglar las cosas, pero en cambio de eso estaba preguntado reprochadamente.

- Nada, solo no me toques. – su voz sonó realmente herida y Sasuke se percato de ello, la estaba volviendo a cagar, ya ni siquiera en la voz de Hinata sonaba rabia sino decepción y dolor, pero es que el en toda su puta vida jamás había hecho esas cosas, a él le pedían perdón, a él le suplicaban, a él le rogaban, él jamás era el que tenía que hacer esas cosas. Pero allí estaba ella dándole la espalda, acostada sin moverse y sin exaltarse con su tacto, pidiendo que la dejara y no la tocara. Haciendo todo mucho más difícil. Eso lo estaba incomodando más que la muerte de sus padres, o la fuga de Konoha o cualquier otra mierda que haya pasado en su vida… La actitud desinteresada de Hinata lo estaba jodiendo a medidas sobrehumanas. Y lo peor es que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que hacer.

- Yo te quiero tocar – no tenía, mas bien no sabía que coño decir… pero mas le incomodaba el silencio.

Hinata se volteo bruscamente, olvidando su inmenso cansancio y encaro a Sasuke de una vez por todas, estaba dolida de su comportamiento… se suponía que por fin debería ser felices y eso era lo menos que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto enojada, enrojecida pero esta vez no era de pasión, de deseo y lujuria esta vez era de enojo, decepción, desmotivación.

Sasuke la miró y abrió los ojos, primera vez que Hinata le hablaba de esa forma tan como decirlo ruda… había convertido un ángel en un grandísimo demonio. Apretó sus manos y las enterro en lo profundo del pantalón, verla de esa manera lo excitaba de manera irreales y lo único que quería era besarla y lanzarse sobre ella. Pero lo hacía y mínimo de verdad iba a conocer el poder del Byakugan.

- Quiero estar contigo.

- Pues yo ahorita no quiero. – palabras secas, duras.

- Yo siempre quiero. – trataba de tranquilizar la situación… no quería estar molesto.

- Cuando digas y hagas lo necesario.

- Para ti nunca es suficiente Hinata – ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Estaba dejando cualquier cosa, le estaba proponiendo, ofreciendo su vida…

- ¿Suficiente?

- Si suficiente… para ti, yo nunca seré suficiente, siempre seré el traidor de Konoha, el vengador Uchiha, un maldito bastardo que se a follado a todas las mujeres de esta y otras aldeas… el amigo de Naruto, ahora que lo pienso tal vez es por eso que estas conmigo cierto… - no preguntaba solo salían palabras de su boca, estaba arto… ese día se suponía que iba a ser especial, realmente el inicio de algo perfecto. – tal vez querías darle celos y que mejor que estando conmigo. ¡Mierda!.

Los ojos de Hinata humedecieron ante tales palabras, pero prohibió salir cualquier gota de sus ojos, no le iba a permitir eso, de verdad creía eso de ella. De verdad pensaba que estaba con él solo para darle celos a Naruto. Si podía ser verdad su corazón en ese momento se estaba desmoronando, partiéndose no en mil, sino en millones de pedazos.

- Vaya – dijo con la voz entrecortada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta - ¿realmente piensas eso?

- Si – dijo pero cuando vio el rostro de Hinata decidió decir la verdad – maldita sea no.

- ¿Entonces por que tienes que decir toda esa basura? – pregunto gritando, olvidando todo… acaso creía que ella no sentía.

- Porque – pero no continuo.

- ¿Por qué que? Sasuke ayer y los meses juntos fueron increíbles y ahora con el primer obstáculo reaccionas de esa manera. ¿Crees que Kiba será el único en oponerse?

- Pero es el único que te importa.

- ¿Y a ti no te importa nadie acaso? ¿O es que no tendremos problemas en la aldea por todas tus ex conquistas? – Hinata al pronunciar las ultimas frases tensó sus labios, solo pensar en las ex de Sasuke, tocándolo, besándolo, haciéndolo suyo era realmente abrumador.

- ¿La verdad?

- Claro que la verdad tonto. – primera palabra ofensiva que le escuchaba decir a Hinata, era realmente cautivador. _Mierda todo te parece cautivador en ella. _

- Las únicas personas que me importan en esta aldea son Naruto y Sakura y saben lo nuestro y lo aceptan y si no lo hubieran aceptado me hubiera sabido a mierda, tú eres superior a cualquier anterior conquista así que también me sabe a mierda lo que piensan las mujeres de esta aldea cuando sepan que eres mi mujer. Pero se que a ti te importa todo el maldito mundo. Más que yo.

Se supone que debía estar molesta pero es que cuando él pronunciaba palabras como esas, aunque fueran serías y secas, sonaban tan perfectas saliendo de sus labios, pronunciando y afirmando que ella era lo único que le importaba, pero la molestia volvió en el momento en que se dio cuenta lo que pensaba Sasuke. El pensaba que para ella, él era un ser mas en el planeta y no era así, él era, él era algo, alguien realmente diferente en el mundo… no habían creado aún en el mundo una frase para definir lo que sentía por el.

- ¿Así que crees eso? – pregunto evadiendo la mirada penetrante de Sasuke, la cual parecía desnudarla.

- Maldita sea, di tu también que piensas. ¿Crees que para mi es fácil sentir esto? Ver que te importa tanto todo el mundo, que pienso que en algún momento me dejaras por el.

La miraba penetrantemente, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta… una respuesta para acabar toda esa mierda y abalanzarse sobre ella.

- ¿No te a quedado claro lo que siento por ti? – pregunto esta vez enfrentando su mirada… las cuales se conectaron enseguida ocasionando algo así como un cortocircuito. Era tan intenso lo que ambos sentían.

- No. Dímelo. – estaba esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, él era siempre el que se sinceraba y hablaba sin parar… ella nunca lo hacía…

Ella lo miro y negó resignada con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué siento por ti? – miro a la ventana y lo miró de nuevo a él, cortando el silencio – al principio tenía miedo de ti, sentía temor de que me dañaras, sabía que eras fuerte y frío. No cualquiera se enfrenta a un amigo y menos por traicionar su aldea. Te juzgue, pero no me culpo, la vez que tuve un acercamiento a ti, conllevo una serie de moretones en mis brazos, la segunda me llevo a sentirme y considerarme una basura… la tercera, allí me considere una mujer muerta – Sasuke la miraba en silencio, apretando sus puños cada vez mas, realmente le había hecho daño, mucho daño. – en la misión te comprendí o tal vez intente hacerlo, fui comprendiendo tu dolor, tu rabia, tu enojo, tu inseguridad, éramos y somos tan diferentes pero tan complementarios que era casi fantasioso.

- Es – pero Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se callo de inmediato.

- En la pelea con Kabuto, Naruto y Sakura dejaron de importarme, estaba aterrorizada por si algo te sucedía, tenía pavor… - Sasuke la miró y una sincera sonrisa se asomo en las comisuras de los labios. – por eso tal vez mi cuerpo también se movió solo y trato de llamar la atención de Kabuto… cuando tu te entrometiste, sentí un remolino en mi interior, algo que jamás había sentido, algo que jamás había experimentado, es mas aun ahora no sabría como explicártelo, fue realmente extraño.

Después la cueva, tu calor, tu tacto, tus besos… a la mañana siguiente tu indiferencia, me sentí la mujer más despreciable y menos deseadas del planeta. – el rostro del pelinegro se oscureció estaba haciéndolo recordar todo y la verdad no le apetecía recordar las partes en donde fue un completo idiota – no te entendía, me sentía fatal… pensé y pensé ese día como jamás lo hice, ya al ver a Naruto no sentía ni cosquillas, pero al verte a ti, era como si un Huracán tratara de llevarme, era tan cálido pero a la vez tan helado… sentía pavor… te acercaste de nuevo, esa vez si que me dolería si me hacías de nuevo lo mismo, pero no lo hiciste… allí el hielo se evaporo, y el fuego creció vertiginosamente.

No creo necesario defenderte Sasuke, creo necesario salvarte de ti mismo, quien es tu peor y la verdad es el peor enemigo de cualquiera… no pretendo dejarte por nada del mundo, al menos que tu lo pidas – Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza, pedirlo, ¡JAMÁS! ella era la única mujer de la cual no se cansaba jamás. Algo sorprendente pero algo cierto. – y no digas que jamás que opino lo mismo que Kiba, deberías saber que no es así…

Tal vez para la aldea seas un traidor o un intento de tal, pero me parece que hubieras sido aun mas traidor sino hubieras intentado conseguir lo que querías y deseabas en esa época… no me digas jamás que crees que yo pensare algún día que eres un maldito bastardo, porque en mi vientre esta un hijo tuyo y el es el símbolo mas grande de que jamás podrías ser algo maldito, porque a pesar de que si, eras el hombre mas solicitado entre todas las mujeres, confió en ti, difícil de creer, ni yo me lo creo pero así lo siento… No daría un hijo a todo eso que Kiba dijo y tal vez toda la aldea nos recrimine pero bueno en el mundo hay muchas mas aldeas ¿cierto? – Sasuke le sonrió y aproximo a ella.

- Sigo molesta, así que no te acerques. Ese fuego creció tanto que me mantiene ruborizada siempre, ese fuego creció tanto, que llevo vida dentro de mí, ese fuego creció tanto que el día en que no estés junto a mí, seguirá ardiendo… porque solo contigo arderá. – Hinata se levanto de la cama y paso al lado de Sasuke sin tocarlo, aproximándose a la ventana, ya en silencio, sintiendo calma dentro de ella, no había dicho eso jamás se sentía algo tranquila… despojada.

Sasuke la miró y dio la vuelta para observarla, estaba mirando por la ventana las luces de Konoha, las luces del pueblo.

- Me sentí feliz al saber que te ayudaría a formar de nuevo el clan Uchiha – dijo, Sasuke se aproximó a ella y se colocó tras la espalda de ella, sin contacto… estaban en silencio ambos solo se oían y sentían la respiración del otro. - ¿Quedo claro?

- Si.

- Bueno, si quieres puedes irte.

- ¿A la cama? – Hinata volteo su cabeza para recriminarle lo que decía, pero ese fue un grave error, Sasuke no perdió tiempo y la tomo por la barbilla y la beso. Sin derecho a palabra alguna, Hinata se dejo besar y lo tomo por la nuca, podía estar más molesta, podía estar furiosa pero era inevitable no corresponderle. Se separaron, Sasuke la miró a los ojos y ella parpadeo aun mareada por esa sorpresa, satisfactoria. – Lo lamento – susurró casi en los labios de Hinata, ella sonrió abiertamente y lo beso de nuevo pero esta vez un beso cortó.

- ¿Qué lamentas? – pregunto picaramente.

Sasuke la miro frunciendo el ceño.

- Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota…

Hinata sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, ya lo había perdonado pero el era el ultimo que debía enterarse.

- ¿Prometes no hacerlo de nuevo?

- No.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto anonadada.

- Lamentablemente estas con un Uchiha y para mi tu siempre serás mía, la verdad te consideró mía. Así que cada vez que alguien intente dañarte sea quien sea querré matarlo, pasare mi vida disculpándome pero la verdad es que jamás lamentare defenderte, porque yo siempre defiendo lo mió. – Hinata debía sentirse ofendida o halagada, en su interior cada vez mas estaba sintiendo un ardor en su bajo vientre, un ardor muy complaciente.

- Creo que me equivoque en elegir al padre de mis hijos.

- Yo no me equivoque en la madre de los míos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Completamente, esa mujer es como una diosa. – el rubor no se hizo esperar y embargo las mejillas de la chica.

- Que suerte tienes, el mió es como un demonio.

- Polos opuestos entonces.

- Pero creo que se complementan y equilibran. ¿Una diosa?

- Como dije ella es una diosa, hace cualquier cosa. – Todas las palabras estaban siendo dichas boca a boca, eran milímetros lo que separaban sus labios. Hinata estaba completamente ruborizada. – Pero aun no se cuantos hijos quiera.

- Yo diría que unos 4.

- Sería perfecto, espero todos se parezcan a ella.

- Ella debe amar demasiado al que se parezca a ti.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro, unos ojos, nariz, labios, cabello y piel como la tuya no se ven en todos lados… digamos que son únicos.

- Me halagas. Mi futura esposa se puede molestar – su voz era tan sensual que en realidad parecía que no estuviera hablando con Hinata.

- No creo que se moleste si lo haces únicamente conmigo.

- Siempre.

Sasuke termino la charla y se aproximo a devorar los labios de Hinata, ella no se opuso en demasía y le correspondió el beso, permitiendo el acceso de Sasuke en toda su cavidad… Sasuke la cogió por las caderas y la alzo colocándola en el alféizar y a él en el centro de sus piernas. Devorando su boca, y acariciando sus piernas.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esto :)<br>Lamento el retraso :) espero disfruten la lectura.

**JosyUchiha : **_Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y comentarla no sabes cuan importante es para mi! Sentía que debía conectar a Hinata y Sasuke de diferentes formas, no solo en la forma física sino en la mental y espiritual... Jajajaja a partir tu cel ... mentira :$ jajaja! a veces eso pasa :( pero gracias por el comentario jojo! 3 siempre me alegra verlo! _

**Hinata-Hime-Uchiha : **_Aquí esta el capitulo, gracias por siempre poner tu comentario, me saca una sonrisa jaja :$ DE verdad espero te guste :) espero tu comentario :3_

**Layill : **_Por fin pudiste ... pfff pensé que me abandonabas, gracias por ponerte al corriente y dejar tu review.. Me gusto verlo, en serio que si.. Espero me digas que te parece este nuevo capitulo :$_

**Besos a todos y a todas. :D**

DEJEN SU ! JAJA!

* * *

><p>"<em>Que se gris no quieres decir que no sea bueno"<em>


	17. Conversaciones, parte I

**_Conversaciones, parte I_**

Hinata recibía con total agrado los besos de Sasuke, mientras era acariciada por él… Sus manos estaban ubicadas en la nuca del chico atrayéndolo mas a ella, las manos de el subían por las piernas de ella, acariciándolas, apretándolas, haciéndola sentir, sintiendo él por maneras igual, extrañaba y necesitaba ese cuerpo, ¿cuan adictos se pueden volver una persona a otra? Ella era su droga, su bienestar y necesidad…

Los gemidos salían de la boca de Hinata, incitando a Sasuke más y mas, apretaba sus piernas y se apretaba mas al cuerpo de ella, sin dejar un momento de respiración, los besos no tenían descanso… No tenían respiro, en la tarde habían sido interrumpidos y si lo volvían a ser, Sasuke se iba a encargar de matar a la persona.

- Esto esta mal – dijo entre suspiros Hinata, sintiendo como una mano de Sasuke se apoderaba de su seno derecho.

- Aja – Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el chico, no iba a parar, eso era seguro, quería hacerla suya, mas suya.

Sus besos empezaron a descender de la boca de Hinata hasta el cuello, donde succionaba y lamía por partes iguales, estaban excitados, al parecer nunca estaban lo suficientemente cansados para parar.

- Esto no es correcto – dijo Hinata mientras subía la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, a causa de los infinitos besos del chico y sus caricias en su muslo y seno. – Estoy molesta.

- Aja – La escuchaba pero no quería hablar. Sus manos comenzaron a desvestir ese cuerpo, el cual adoraba tocar y saborear… si fuera caníbal Hinata estaría en gran peligro.

Hinata se dio por vencida, no quería que Sasuke parara y tampoco se iba a arriesgar a hacerlo, así que levanto el rostro de Sasuke con un poco de brusquedad impregnada de sexualidad, Sasuke la miró con ambos ojos bien abiertos, pensaba que lo iba a detener pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Hinata lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso, enrollándose con sus piernas en la cintura del chico e impulsándose hacía la cama, Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo y la tomo de las nalgas, apretándolas de manera incitante.

Sasuke cayo sentado en la cama y Hinata a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo y desasiéndose de su blusa por completo, dejándola en algún lado de esa habitación, Sasuke se subió un poco mas a la cama y la libero del sostén, inclinándose un poco, beso, lamió, absorbía y acaricio sus senos, su aureola, pezón y cada lunar en el espacio de su seno. En cada beso, en cada lamido, en cada succión, apretón, caricia, había un gemido, que a los oídos de ambos era música, una melodía completamente perfecta.

Esos sonidos que son perfectos porque salen de improvisto de nuestros labios, porque son expresados por amor y pasión, las 2 cosas que nos crearon y crean absolutamente todo.

Hinata besaba el torso desnudo de Sasuke, lamiendo y mordiendo a medidas iguales, sacando pequeños gruñidos de sus labios, Sasuke apretaba sus nalgas y ella gemía sin censura, sin vergüenza, porque por fin había entendido que eso no es motivo de vergüenza sino de lujuria, de amor y deseo… En esos momentos no se necesitaban palabras ni sonidos más que aquellos suspiros y gemidos que ambos profesaban el uno por el otro. Porque tal vez esta mal creerse dueño de otra persona, pero como no hacerlo cuando emite sonidos tan perfectos, sonidos que tu creas, sonidos que expresan cuan bien lo haces… Porque tal vez dolerá si algún día deben separarse, pero recordando esto, tal vez sea menos difícil, porque son muy pocas cosas las que son para siempre, pero las cosas buenas siempre se recuerdan aunque pensemos que las malas tienen mas impacto.

Se ubicaron en el medio de la cama, Hinata seguía encima de Sasuke mientras el besaba sus senos y ella aruñaba su espalda y cogía sus cabellos, acercándolo mas a ellos, era realmente bueno con esa lengua. Insultaba y besaba de la misma manera, perfectamente.

Lo único que se interponía entre ellos, entre el momento final, eran sus pantalones, pero ninguno estaba apresurado, ambos estaban disfrutando esa parte superior de sus cuerpo, además Sasuke le ponía igual atención a las piernas y glúteos de Hinata como a sus senos, labios y cuello. Ella en cambio estaba ocupada en besar su pecho, su cuello, en aruñar su espalda y jalar su cabello, en besar sus labios sus ojos y su perfilada nariz, no quería perder ningún detalle de ese cuerpo, no quería dejar de besar ni un centímetro de piel.

- Has aprendido – dijo sarcásticamente el chico, y es que la verdad es que ya estaba al borde de arrancarle esos pantalones e introducirse en ella, esas caricias y besos que le propiciaba Hinata eran demasiado enloquecedoras, él no tenía tanta resistencia y la verdad es que no quería tenerla.

- Cállate. – dijo besando su cuello, si hablaba recordaría porque lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, ella estaba "molesta".

- Si señora – dijo introduciendo en su boca un pezón de la chica, ella no respondió pues su espalda se estiro y encorvo hacía atrás, ofreciéndose por completo a Sasuke, emitió un gemido el cual Sasuke tuvo que acallar con su mano, colocándose encima de ella y besando sus labios mientras acariciaba y pellizcaba levemente sus senos.

Estaba excitada y quien no podría estarlo con ese hombre tan realmente bueno en lo que hacía, es que debía leer mentes o algo así porque aquello era en extremo perfecto, era lo que quería, necesitaba y llevaba al límite. Sabía donde besarla y donde tocarla…

Sasuke besaba sus labios mientras abría con sus manos las piernas de Hinata colocándose en el medio de ellas, Hinata podía sentir la masculinidad del chico rozándola, de una manera muy incitante… de una manera enloquecedora.

Con sus dedos temblorosos a causa de la excitación tomo los botones del pantalón del chico y los desabrocho, bajándolos por completo con sus pies, Sasuke seguía besando sus labios y comenzaba a bajar, besando su cuello, la espalda de Hinata se encorvaba, se levantaba y alzaba el cuello, cerraba sus ojos y mordía sus labios para no gritar de placer. Ese hombre la iba a hacer llegar al clímax antes de penetrarla…

Sasuke descendió hasta besar su clavícula ese par de huesos tan sensibles, en donde pasaban algunos nervios, que al besarlos y lamerlos se volvían completamente locos. Siguió su camino hasta el inicio de sus senos el cual beso y beso, Hinata acariciaba su cabello y su espalda, él besaba sin parar sus senos, su principio su final, su pezón, su aureola, su piel erizada por cada contacto. Elevaba en cuestiones de segundos su cabeza para poder contemplar el rostro ruborizado, sudado y extasiado de Hinata, algo que sin dudas lo llevaba más y más al límite.

Dejo de besar sus senos y bajo a sus costillas, besando y mordiendo cada parte de piel, haciéndola emitir pequeños grititos ahogados… Masajeaba y apretaba con una mano su nalga y la otra tomo el lugar de su boca, ocupando sus senos, pellizcando y acariciando su pezón, haciéndola delirar…

Sus besos bajaron a su vientre donde puso extremo cuidado, delicadeza, una delicadeza no propia de él… una delicadeza que hacía estallar en mil pedazos a Hinata… podía sentir como su bajo vientre ardía ante aquellos besos, ante sus caricias, sus apretones, mordiscos, lamidas, ardía por él… solo por él.

Y llego el primero, algo realmente nunca vivido antes, el cenit llego antes de un contacto directo con su feminidad, llego antes de siquiera estar completamente desnuda, pero como no llegar al paraíso si lo que estaba haciendo era completamente perfecto y exuberante. No era necesaria la penetración, la intrusión de su cuerpo en el de ella, para hacerla explotar a niveles desconocidos por la mayoría de las personas.

Sasuke llegaba al límite, y mas al sentir como la entrepierna de Hinata ardía a la temperatura del sol, ardía y mojaba de igual manera, había llegado a su límite, pero no la iba a dejar llegar solo hasta allí, aún faltaba, faltaba llevarla a un lugar nunca antes vivido, inigualable a cualquier otra noche, a cualquier otra experiencia.

Sus besos pararon, y sus manos se ubicaron en el inicio de los pantalones de la chica, bajando lentamente la liga junto a sus pantaletas, desnudándola por completa, dejándola expuesta a él… la respiración de Hinata aún no era normal, era agitada, era cortada, entre cada respiración aparecía un suspiro, un gemido, un gruñido… mordía sus labios porque aunque estaba al límite del sentir su cuerpo lo seguía haciendo e intensificando de maneras iguales, su cuerpo no disminuía su excitación, la aumentaba y aumentaba.

Sasuke terminó de sacar los pantalones de Hinata los cuales tomaron el mismo lugar que su camisa, ubicándose en algún lugar de la habitación… bajo a sus pies, y empezó a besarlos, a lamer y besar cada dedo de sus pies, sus ojos estaban mirando su rostro, sus gestos… en ese momento su labio inferior estaba siendo mordido por sus dientes, sus ojos cerrados y mejillas ruborizadas, sus cabellos esparcidos en toda la parte superior de la cama, haciendo lo posible para no explotar y quedar inconciente en ese lugar... bajo su mirada a su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba descompensadamente, podía escuchar como suspiraba, como trataba de contenerse sin resultado, podía mirar esa blanca y perfecta piel que amaba, seguía besando sus pies, ascendiendo las caricias por la parte interior de las piernas, haciendo encorvar la espalda de Hinata, haciendo crecer más y más su esternón, besaba sus pantorrillas, besaba cada lunar que veía, cada pequeña marca que se había hecho, cada tono de piel, cada parte de sus piernas, besaba sus rodillas sus manos se ubicaban a los lados de sus muslos apretándolos mas a él… bajándola un poco más, sus besos llegaron a sus muslos y al inicio de su feminidad, la cual estaba empapada, estaba expuesta a él de la manera que el quería, esperando por él, por el deseo de ser complacida completamente, las manos de Hinata apretaban las sabanas con una fuerza descomunal, no quería gritar, pero eso era lo que quería, eso era demasiado para sentirlo una sola persona. No pensaba, no escuchaba, no olía, solo sentía, todo su cerebro estaba programado para sentir, solo para eso. Sasuke besaba y lamía su feminidad, mientras con sus manos bajaba sus propios pantalones, mostrando una gran erección latente en él. Hinata ya no podía mas y gemía descontrolablemente, su lengua jugaba con la parte mas sensiblemente orgásmica en ella, eso era un delito, no podía hacerse la dura y la recta mientras el lamía su clítoris y succionaba a su antojo. Mientras besaba, mordía y acariciaba con su lengua esa zona tan delicada, tan sensible en ese preciso momento…

- ¡Oh Dios! – dijo entre gemido, al llegar el segundo placer, la segunda culminación que dio inicio a la tercera…

Pues Sasuke se adentro en ella, directamente, sin caricias, si delicadezas, se adentro a ella porque lo necesitaba, porque no aguantaba un segundo mas estar separado de ella, porque necesitaba urgentemente estar unido en todos los sentidos a ella, porque quería sentirla, quería sentir su calidez, su alma… porque con ella sentía algo completamente diferente a lo que había sentido alguna vez con otra mujer. Si su cuerpo lo soportara y no fuera estupido, desearía estar junto a ella, con ella y encima de ella a cada momento del día.

Hinata encorvo de nuevo todo su cuerpo pero esta vez Sasuke se lo impidió colocándose por encima de ella, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, obligándola a soltarse de las sabanas, ella obedeció y lo miraba, de esa manera que la enrojecía pero ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuando lo hacia, sus manos subieron a la espalda del chico y este comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas, introduciendo y saliendo del cuerpo de Hinata, ella bailaba sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Sasuke, a veces rápidamente, luego suave, calmado, sensual, otras desenfrenados, necesitados y completamente lujuriosos. Sus miradas no se despegaban, hablaban por si solos, los oscuros ojos de Sasuke eran tan diferentes a los perlados que miraba, que era hipnotizante… eran ojos negros como la noche, oscuros como el miedo y tan puros como nada, porque el negro no se mancha, siempre tiene ese color, en cambio los de Hinata eran claros como el día, y como la paz, tan puros pero tan inocentemente perturbables, que daba miedo mirar ambos ojos, ambos ojos daban un temor desconocido porque en ellos se podía ver mas allá de lo observable.

Sus miradas eran perfectas, eran complementarias, tan diferentes pero esos colores eran la base de todos los demás, esos ojos eran lo primero y lo último… y ellos estaban unidos de maneras desconocidas por el mundo, ellos estaban en un nivel completamente extraño y atemorizante para cualquier persona…

Pero para ellos ya no existía el miedo, en ellos existía era pasión, deseo, cariño… Amor.

Los movimientos de Sasuke se hicieron acelerados, salvajes, estaba cerca de su clímax y Hinata estaba por tercera vez también cerca de llegar al paraíso… Arqueaba su espalda, mordía su labio inferior, estaba al límite, ambos lo estaban.

- No dejes de mirarme – dijo Sasuke entre jadeos, en el momento en que Hinata iba a cerrarlos para sobrellevar las diferentes sensaciones que estaban por explotar en ese momento. Ella lo miró y aruño sus hombros al momento en que el vaivén paro, llegando ambos como siempre al paraíso en el momento justo, al tiempo debido, juntos.

Ambos cuerpos estaban sudados en una cama completamente desordenada, jadeos y suspiros se escuchaban aún, era indescriptible como se sentían pero era fascinante, si esa es la palabra Fascinante. Era el cansancio más placentero que existía.

Sasuke se tumbo a un lado de la cama, boca abajo, no encima del cuerpo de ella, pues estaba en estado y no era tan inconciente como para poner todo su peso en ella, su brazo abarco la cintura de ella, atrayéndola a él, ella se volteo un poco y daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda sudada de Sasuke… un sudor provocado por ella, por lo que había hecho. El apretaba su cuerpo al de él, no quería dejarla ir jamás… siempre había estado con mujeres, la verdad ni siquiera recordaba con cuantas, eran muchas, cientos de rostros, nombres, razas, edades, pero ninguna como ella, eso era claro… ella era extraña y amaba eso… Hinata era algo en peligro de extinción, tal vez era la única de su especie.

La respiración de la chica se iba mejorando conforme pasaban los segundos, minutos… pero no decía nada, no pensaba nada, estaba allí acostada junto al hombre que mas amaba, tranquila, respirando, serena, exhausta, enamorada y perfecta. Estaba completamente desnuda y desarropada, ya no pasaba luz por la ventana… era de noche, había durado realmente bastante ese día… podía sentir como esta vez había sido diferente… había sido la mas memorable, inolvidable y trascendente.

Sasuke recuperaba su respiración mas rápidamente, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba abrazándola, abarcándola con su brazo, boca a bajo, dando besos en la clavícula de la chica, pero besos inocentes, besos sin ningún fin sexual esta vez… estaba cansado y aunque se lo pidiese no podía hacer nada mas por un buen tiempo… Se sentía tan completo, estando así… se sentía bien… feliz sería la palabra apropiada supongo.

- No creas que no sigo molesta – dijo en susurro Hinata, que por fin recordaba porque había acabado de esa manera tan abruptamente perfecta.

- No te quejaste – dijo burlescamente Sasuke.

- Si lo hice – dijo ceñuda – me queje antes y me quejo ahora – dijo con una leve mueca en sus labios… Sasuke levanto su cabeza, apoyando su torso con los codos y la miro a los ojos con una mirada picara e insinuante.

- Pero no durante, ¿cierto? – Hinata iba a contestar, quería decir algo, pero cuando abrió su boca, nada salio sino que entro una lengua muy conocida por ella, Sasuke la beso apasionadamente y acercó si era posible aún más a él. – Lo siento. – dijo pegado a sus labios. Hinata abrió sus ojos y vio como Sasuke ya los mantenía abiertos, de nuevo esa electricidad en su cuerpo… realmente era escalofriante, pero reconfortante.

- Aja – dijo sonriendo por lo bajo, aun pegada a los labios del chico.

- La niña vengadora te diré ahora.

- Aprendo rápido – se vanaglorio Hinata. Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa burlesca y bajo su mano al muslo de la chica.

- Se que lo haces – concluyo pegando sus labios a los de ella, y besando esa boca que le sabía mejor que nada lo que haya probado en toda su vida, apretaba su muslo y subía lentamente la pierna de la chica para la cintura de él… colocándose él por debajo de ella. Esta vez ella estaba encima de él, con las piernas a ambos lados de la cadera del chico y besando sus labios, no había prestado atención a la maniobra de Sasuke cuando sintió la gran erección en su glúteo y sin pensarlo ni dudarlo mucho, se impulso en el, introduciéndose así la masculinidad del chico en ella, por segunda vez ese día, con la diferencia de que esta vez ella era la que estaba arriba y movía sus caderas rápido, con fuerza pero con sensualidad, con un ritmo enloquecedor. _Realmente aprende rápido._ Y es que así era, estaba dándole un placer real, increíble, un placer que cualquier mujer puede dar sin ser experimentada al 100% porque eso se lleva en el cuerpo, en la mente, en el alma y es deseo… y toda mujer lo siente y puede compartirlo.

Sasuke apretaba las caderas de la chica, mientras ella subía y bajaba, mientras se adelantaba y atrasaba. Mientras se adentraba lenta y salía rápido apretando sus muslos, dándole placer a Sasuke, el mismo que le había ofrecido él anteriormente.

Hinata besaba el pecho del chico sin frenar sus movimientos de cadera, besaba su cuello, sus labios, pectorales… Y escuchaba como salían sonidos guturales de Sasuke, sonidos provenientes desde la garganta, Sasuke la miraba no perdía pista de su rostro, de sus fracciones y es que la miraba desde abajo, desde un ángulo de 90º perfecto.

Estaba ruborizada, sudando, su piel brillaba, sus labios estaban húmedos y carnosos de tanto ser besados, sus ojos cerrados mientras lo hacía sentir de esa manera tan descomunal, ese tono rosado en sus mejillas era realmente hermoso y sus cabellos revoloteados por todas su espalda y pecho y así sin mas, llego a su placer de nuevo, estaba cansado pero llegaba de nuevo y como no hacerlo si con ese paisaje todo se hacía mas excitante aún, la poca luz que había en la habitación era suficiente para admirar la gran belleza de la chica, y ella pudo sentir la parte de Sasuke recorrer su interior y dio una ultima embestida, para salir de él y colocarse sobre él. … Sasuke abrazo la espalda de la chica, una espalda sudada ahora por darle placer a él, por preocuparse en dejarlo completamente satisfecho. Hinata coloco su rostro en el pecho firme de Sasuke, en la parte izquierda superior para ser exactos, escuchaba sus latidos, esos latidos que amaba tanto… eran esos latidos los que le había devuelto una vida que había creído perdida, que había creído innecesaria.

Sasuke acariciaba su espalda, de arriba hacía abajo, descansando, serenándose… La volteo un poco para colocarla en la cama boca arriba y se dispuso a colocarse en la misma posición en la que estaban antes, el abrazándola mientras daba pequeños besos en el pecho de la chica, pero esta vez ella fue la que quedo en el pecho de él… Con la cabeza elevado para ver los ojos de Sasuke.

- Me convenciste – dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Hinata.

- ¿En qué? – sabía que la iba a fastidiar con algo de su ocurrencia pero no tenía idea de con que.

- Aprendes realmente rápido. – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Si quieres no lo hago – lo miro ceñuda. Sasuke sonrió aún mas, le encantaba verla enfadada pues al parecer solo él ocasionaba ese cambio en ella, algo difícil pero que le mostraba lo temperamental que era y eso le encantaba, le gustaba su vulnerabilidad, no que escondiera todo en ese rostro de bondad infinita, no dejando pasar las cosas que le molestaban, le gustaba que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir y cuando lo debía hacer.

- Yo no he dicho que no me agrade, solo estaba halagándote… pareces una gata. – dijo haciendo puchero, Hinata no pudo evitar reír, era tan extraño ese hombre, era el hombre mas frío que conocía, pero con ella era completamente perfecto, era cálido, preocupado, fogoso, no era lo que aparentaba con el resto de las personas, eso la hacía sentir especial… jamás había escuchado a Sasuke pedir disculpas a las personas, y con ella lo había hecho, nunca un rumor había salido de la aldea diciendo que Sasuke había dicho disculpas, es mas había escuchado que ese chico jamás se retractaba pero con ella lo hacía, y eso era increíble. No dudaba de él, ahora no… podía molestarse a rayos con él, pero no dudaba de sus intenciones, es que bueno cuando conoces los miedos de una persona, cuando conoces la realidad de una persona, todo se vuelve más confiable, todo se vuelve más amable. Que increíble se había vuelto su vida, el ser al que le tenía un miedo aterrador, se había convertido en el ser que más amaba, en un ser perfecto a sus ojos…

- Gracias – dijo Hinata que no recordaba lo sarcástico que había sido Sasuke, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y la verdad es que tenía mucho que agradecerle. Se pego al pecho de Sasuke y poso sus manos en la ancha y definida espalda del pelinegro, apretándose a ella.

Él se quedo en off por un momento, asimilando lo que pasaba, no tenía un tono de voz sarcástico, estaba agradeciéndole de verdad y no entendía el porque de ese repentino ataque de agradecimiento. Pero eso era en ella tan adorable _te estas ablandando ¿lo sabes? _Pensó, realmente esa chica lo cambiaba masivamente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto casi en un susurró, mientras la abrazaba fuerte pero calmadamente y besaba su frente de manera tan tierna que era difícil creer este comportamiento de Sasuke. Hasta el le era difícil creer que ese tipo de actos salieran de manera tan natural hacia ella. Hinata se aferró mas hacia la espalda del chico… era tan cálida, tan firme y el cuerpo del chico en si la impregnaba de su olor, un olor a chocolate caliente, un olor igual al del mar cuando la brisa te golpea en el rostro y como cuando estas en un jardín lleno de infinidades de flores silvestres, exóticas, extrañas… olorosamente exquisitas, así olía Sasuke, a esa mezcla, una mezcla perfecta, una mezcla propia de él. Una mezcla que ella diferenciaba de cualquier otra.

- Porque si – dijo sin separarse un milímetro de su posición. Sasuke sonrió _aprendió rápido. _

- ¿No me lo puedes decir? – dijo en un tono infantilmente tierno, que erizo el cuerpo de Hinata por completo.

- No quiero – dijo abrazándolo más.

- De acuerdo, cuando quieras me lo cuentas – respondió el pelinegro, para sorpresa de Hinata sin apartarse y dejar de abrazarla. Sin un tono de voz enojado, era su tono normal, no el que usaba con el resto del mundo sino con ella, y como si lo conociera de toda la vida, lo hacía pero no de una manera intima se dio cuenta que lo había hecho para que ella le contestara, ese hombre era realmente astuto.

- Muy astuto tu ¿no? – rió y levanto su rostro sin despegarse del agarre que mantenían ahora ambos.

- Bueno sin ser creído, creo que el mejor de todos. – lo dijo en tono tan natural, que era creíble lo estuviera diciendo en serio, esto era el colmo. Hinata lo miró fulminantemente pero Sasuke sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Eres increíble – dijo en un bufido Hinata.

- Lo sé gatita.

- No me digas así. – dijo con su mirada de nuevo molesta, la cual fue de nuevo calmada por un fugaz beso.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañado esta vez por la molestia repentina de Hinata ante aquellas palabras.

- No soy una gata – dijo en tono tierno y reprochador, el cual hizo a Sasuke mostrar una sonrisa disimulada.

- Mi espalda y hombros dicen lo contrario. – Hinata abrió la boca y la cerro en el acto al notar que ninguna palabra saldría de ella. – pero a mi me encanta, además no me duele cuando lo haces, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

- ¿A si? – dijo sensualmente la chica repentinamente. Sasuke no pudo evitar reír ante esto, había transformado a Hinata en una ninfomana. Sasuke acercó sus labios a los de ella y dijo exhalando su aliento en los labios de ella de manera sensual.

- Todo lo que quieras. ¿Y yo a ti? – dijo mostrando un puchero y apaciguando la pasión de sus ojos para mostrar una muy parecida mirada a perrito regañado.

- No puedes. – Sasuke abrió la boca y ojos de par en par, pensó en todas las respuestas posibles, pero esa no vino a su mente, se tenso completamente y Hinata al percibir lo que había querido lograr, se hecho a reír sin vacilación. Sasuke la miró confundidamente. – Estoy embarazada señor, lo lamento mucho, pero no puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera – Y volvió a reír con euforia, el tensamiento de Sasuke le había parecido muy gracioso. Sasuke la miro reprochadamente.

- Muy graciosa te has vuelto. ¿No?

- Aprendí del mejor – respondió subiendo un poco más su rostro y besando esta vez ella los labios de Sasuke, el cual no se hizo rogar y la beso igualmente.

- Lo sé, soy bueno. – Hinata bufo y termino el beso, abrazándose de nuevo al cuerpo de Sasuke. – Aun no me has dicho porque el agradecimiento gatita – hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

- No es nada. – Respondió tranquilamente sin prestarle atención a la palabra que había salido de los labios de Sasuke – solo quise hacerlo.

- Debe haber un motivo Hinata – esta vez si quería saber el porque y Hinata se estaba haciendo la dura por un no se que, que el no sabía. – Por favor – odiaba tener que bajar tanto la guardia con ella. Hinata lo miró al rostro y poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sasuke.

- Es que – paro y beso los labios de Sasuke lentamente, un beso sin intromisión de lenguas, un beso tranquilo, pasivo pero igualmente perfecto. – me alegra en exceso saber que estoy contigo, saber lo feliz que estoy contigo… y lo feliz que falta serlo con Kibo junto a nosotros – Lo miro y le sonrió para luego poner una cara seria, realmente seria – y no diré nada mas – dijo sin gaguear o dejar un leve de duda en sus palabras, Sasuke la apretó a si y paso su mano por la espalda de la chica, ubicándola por fin el la parte lumbar de Hinata.

Se produjo un largo silencio, en los que ambos aprovecharon en adentrarse en sus propios pensamientos, nadando en el profundo mar que es la psiquis, tan profundo y oscuro como el mar, jamás sabes en realidad lo que pueda estar allí, lo que pueda exponerte tu propia mente, tu propia alma.

- ¿A que le temes Hinata? – dijo Sasuke cortando el silencio y mirando los ojos de Hinata, tal vez tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta en aquellos ojos perlado, aquellos ojos llenos de oscuridad y soledad aunque fueran tan blancos, tan puros... tal vez ella había sufrido más que él.

Hinata pareció pensárselo un rato, pero ya tenía la respuesta la verdad es que toda su vida lo había sabido, ese era su miedo y ahora lo era más. Ahora por que tenía alguien a quien amaba con toda su vida y más que eso, alguien que estaba viviendo por ella, gracias a ella, alguien que se estaba desarrollando, alguien que amaba tanto como la tierra ama al cielo.

- A no ser valiente para defender a lo que más amo – dijo en un suspiro, clavando su mirada en Sasuke… él asintió y paso su mano por el cabello de la chica mientras le daba pequeños cariños a esa abundante y lacia cabellera. - ¿y tú?

- Perderte – dijo sin dudarlo, sin tan siquiera pensarlo y es que en realidad no tenía nada que pensar, eso era obvio, ella era lo más importante en su vida, era lo más puro, lo único puro que tenía y era lo único a lo que temía, perderla como perdió a sus padres, perderla como perdió el la inocencia cuando aún no debía hacerlo… simplemente perderla…

Hinata frunció el ceño y lo miro reprochadamente.

- ¿Por qué me ves así? – pregunto un Sasuke confundido, acaso le parecía tonta su respuesta.

- ¿Nuestro hijo no te da miedo perderlo? – pregunto molesta y viendo directamente a los ojos a Sasuke, este rió a carcajadas y le dio un beso en la frente a la chica.

- El es una parte de ti, así que si te pierdo a ti, lo pierdo a él.

- Pues entonces contesta bien – la molestia había descendido pero aún lo miraba un poco ceñuda.

- A lo que temo es a perder a las 2 personas que más amo en esta vida, ¿feliz? – dijo Sasuke haciendo muecas en sus labios y en las palabras que decía, ella era difícil de contradecir… se veía con la necesidad de complacerla hasta en el más pequeño capricho.

- Un poco, ¿y quienes son esas personas tan importantes? – pregunto picaramente la chica que ya abrazaba de nuevo a Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió y la miró con cara de cansancio, reproche y burla.

- Bueno, una de esas personas es una mujer muy hermosa, sexy, inteligente, aprende las cosas rapidísimo y es buenísima haciendo todo, no es tímida me doy cuenta de eso, dale un poco de confianza y veras como no deja de hablar – Hinata enrojeció completamente y Sasuke mostró una sonrisa radiante en donde todos sus dientes se vieron, _es hermosa cuando se ruboriza_.

- ¿Qué mas?

- Es realmente fuerte, bondadosa y valiente aunque lo dude a veces… es tan culta, se puede hablar con ella de todo, desde el animal que resiste mejor la radioactividad hasta las diferentes capas atmosféricas o los problemas socio-políticos que presenta el mundo, realmente es sorprendente. – Sasuke tomó aire y Hinata guardaba su sonrisa, una sonrisa de pena pero de orgullo al escuchar lo que Sasuke pensaba de ella, ni ella misma pensaba tanto.

- ¿Y la otra persona?

- Bueno al otro no lo conozco aún bien, pero creo que tendrá el cabello negro, espero que con reflejos azulados, sus ojos son un completo misterio para mi aún, espero tenga los labios de la mujer que te hable y tenga todas las características personales de ella, sería perfecto. – Hinata lo miró orgullosa, enamorada mas que antes si eso era posible.

- Yo espero que tenga cualidades del hombre que amo.

- ¿Háblame de ese afortunado? – la conversación era tan bizarra pero tan interesante, cualquiera pensaría que eran unos cobardes por no decir de una vez que hablaban uno del otro, pero así era mejor, ellos no eran de esas personas que se la pasaban diciendo… te amo por aquí y te amo por allá, era suficiente con haberlo escuchado una vez y demostrárselo siempre… aunque bueno de vez en cuando sería necesario repetirlo para recordar lo bonito que se escucha esa palabra cuando realmente se siente.

- Bueno es la persona mas fuerte que e conocido, valiente, temerario, inteligente y analítico, creo que demasiado, a veces le da miedo arriesgarse, él no cree que es bondadoso pero yo si me doy cuenta lo generoso que es, siempre piensa en los demás aunque no lo admita, porque te digo que es la persona mas orgullosa que conozco, es terco, necio, consentido, reprochador, a ver que mas, a si es hermoso, ¿te lo había dicho? Tiene unos ojos tan perfectos, sientes que siempre te están desnudando

- Si eso si. – Hinata lo miró reprobatoriamente, estaba hablando así que era mejor que se callara, Sasuke cerró la boca y miro hacía otro lado, haciéndose el angelito.

- Este, unos labios tan exquisitos, si existen los dioses deben besar como él… espero no sea crea mucho por lo que digo porque aunque piense todo eso y mas de él no le aceptare caprichos tontos.

- Debe ser difícil soportarlo, ¿cierto? – dijo Sasuke con un puchero en su rostro. Hinata sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- No la verdad no, es más de lo que esperaba y todo lo que siempre quise. Se hace el duro pero la verdad es solo una fachada, pero yo no lo dire jamás, porque es bueno que solo conmigo hable y sea como realmente es.

- ¿Así que eres una egoísta? – dijo burlescamente el chico, haciendo enrojeces las mejillas de Hinata.

- Bueno no se si es egoísmo, pero eso me hace sentir especial.

- Mas de lo que eres, bueno la mujer a la que amo, ella si es mía, solo mía…

- Eso si es egoísmo – dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho a Sasuke. Sasuke tosió exageradamente y la pego más a él, haciendo que Hinata colocara sus manos en el pecho de él…

- Si la conocieras, también lo serías. Esa mujer es única, sería un tonto si la dejo ir.

- Quisiera conocerla.

- Lo siento, es solo mía. – Hinata rió por lo bajo, debería sentirse un poco molesta por el alto ego del chico creyendo que ella es una propiedad o algo así y de paso que lo dijera con ese tono tan seguro… pero la verdad es que estaba encantada, ella también lo consideraba suyo aunque no lo iba a decir de esa manera tan abrupta y descarada como él.

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿aja?

- Quiero que nuestro hijo se parezca a ti en todo, sería perfecto.

- Pero no soy tan bueno como crees.

- Lo sé y espero que mi hijo tampoco lo sea.

- ¿Quieres que sea un vengador?

- Si es para defender lo que ama, espero sea como tú, tú no eres un vengador, eres un hombre que lucho por defender lo que amaba y le arrebataron, tampoco eres malo, simplemente fuiste ingenuo – Sasuke la miro con mala cara, primera vez que le decían esas cosas y sobretodo ella, jamás habían hablado de aquello, pero sabía que algún día tendrían esa charla y no era mala idea tenerla con ella en ese momento – yo vi tu rostro cuando te dije que había encontrado a Itachi, no era de venganza, era de temor, era de esperanza guardada, la verdad nunca dejaste de quererlo, ¿cierto? – Hinata paró, sabía que ese tema era delicado, pero quería hablarlo y quería hablarlo esa noche, porque si pasaba más tiempo a Sasuke le dolería más y mas. - ¿aun lo querías?

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, podía hablarlo pero no permitiría que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos esa noche, habrían muchas mas para llorarlo como quería hacerlo desde el momento en que vio que Itachi cerró sus ojos para siempre. Respiro profundo y los abrió lentamente, pero esta vez no enfocaban a Hinata, tal vez estaba recordando, estaba recordando aquellos juegos y entrenamientos que compartió junto a él, porque el no lo odio por haber matado a su clan, él lo odio por no saber el por que.

- Si – esa fue su respuesta y eso fue suficiente para Hinata.

- Yo vi tu rostro y se lo que había en él… y si mi hijo tiene esa mirada tuya, jamás me molestare, me encantaría la verdad… porque para mi todo lo que dijo Kiba era mentira, porque tu no eres un traidor, jamás lo serás y ahora lo sé. ¿Tú lo sabes?

- No lo sé. – y la verdad es que no lo hacía… él hasta cierto punto creía en todo lo que había dicho Kiba y no solo él sino todo lo que pensaba la aldea de él…

- Deberías saberlo, un traidor es aquel que a pesar de todo se olvida de si mismo, un traidor es aquel que olvido sus honores, sus principios y hace lo que le venga en gana, olvida sus raíces para destruir la de otros y tu no eres así… tu sabes quien eres, siempre lo has sabido, nunca olvidaste tus principios y eso lo sé yo, Sakura y Naruto, sobretodo Naruto que te ayudo a recordarlos, y jamás quisiste destruir a otra persona por ambición, avaricia u odio simple y llano, lo hiciste por amor y lealtad a los tuyos. Así que no eres un traidor entendiste Sasuke Uchiha. - ¡vaya, vaya! Realmente esa mujer era diferente a las demás, quien alguna vez le había dicho tales cosas a Sasuke, ni siquiera Naruto, él solo le había dicho que lo consideraba un hermano y no podía dejarlo ir, pero aquí estaba la mujer mas tímida de Konoha, diciéndole sus cuatro verdades al rostro, asegurando que no era un cobarde, anhelando con que su hijo se pareciera a él y afirmando que no era ni un cobarde, traidor o un sin corazón o algo así. Y eso era bueno, eso por fin lo creyó, por fin le creía a alguien algo que decía sobre él, porque no lo estaba haciendo mientras en su mirada albergaban otras cosas, su mirada lo afirmaba, la mirada de Hinata estaba ardiendo comprobando todo lo que estaba saliendo de sus labios… y él lo creía, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? La primera prueba de que eso era verdad, era tener a esa mujer desnuda en sus brazos, una mujer que jamás pensó tener así y que añoraba con que fuera siempre ella. La segunda es que estaba esperando un hijo suyo y quería que ese hijo fuera idéntico a él y tercero le mostraba y demostraba que él no era lo que pensaba, que él no era lo que todos pensaban y eso le alegraba, le alegraba saber que ella pensara diferente y se lo hiciera saber sin mentiras, sin reproches, solo con la verdad. – Además – dijo enrojeciendo hasta el dedo pequeño de los pies – si fueras todo eso que la gente cree, jamás estaría así contigo.

- Tal vez algún día te arrepientes.

- Tal vez – dijo mirándolo directamente, él aún no la miraba, estaba viendo alguna parte de esa habitación. – pero no hoy.

Sasuke la pego a él y la beso en los labios, tal vez diciéndole Gracias, o diciéndole Te amo, o tal vez simplemente era un beso, un beso que Hinata no paró.

- Ya veo que si ando hablando bastante – dijo Hinata, muerta de risa.

- Como nunca gatita – Pero no hubo un golpe de parte de Hinata sino una caricia en la mejilla de Sasuke. Hinata cerró sus ojos, no sabía que hora era, pero estaba cansada y quería descansar un poco, se apego más a Sasuke y quedo al instante profundamente dormida, que sensación tan placentera era dormirse a su lado, en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos y su respiración, era el paraíso…

Sasuke la abrazo y pensó en todo lo que le había dicho y sonrió, tenía toda la razón, ya era suficiente estar echándose la culpa y estar pensando que todo lo que el mundo decía sobre él era importante. La única opinión que realmente le interesaba era la de la mujer que estaba en sus brazos dormida, esa era la opinión que siempre quería escuchar, que siempre quería saber, no la de cualquier persona que no sabía nada de él y que creía saberlo por algunos chismes o por su actitud hacía el resto del mundo… hasta la opinión de Naruto caía a segundo plano ahora que tenía a Hinata… ella era, si ella era.

_Mañana tendré que ir al lugar que me dijo Itachi. _Pensó antes de caer completamente dormido, abrazado a Hinata, era una imagen digna de fotografiar.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

El sol entraba e iluminaba una gran habitación, rosa con púrpura, espaciosa, limpia, hermosa… parecía la habitación de una princesa, en ella había una gran cama con sabanas de seda que combinaban con las paredes y alfombras las cuales eran de un lila claro, de forma abstracta, con tonalidades rosadas, púrpuras, lilas, marrones y fucsias. Era alucinante, habían dos pequeñas mesitas con una gaveta cada una, a los laterales de la cama, en una de ellas había un portarretrato con una foto, en la foto estaba una niña de cabellos cortos negros azabache y reflejos azulados, cargando a una pequeña bebe de cabellera escasa castaña oscura, ambas tenían ojos blancos, grandes y expresivos y la mayor de las chicas estaban sonriendo pero no a la cámara sino una a la otra. Era tan inocente y linda esa imagen.

Había un gran escaparate blanco, gigante pegado en una de las paredes de la habitación, en el medio del escaparate había un espejo de cuerpo completo con detalles en los bordes hechos de oro puro que se podían detallar perfectamente por el gran brillo que desprendían. Había un gran candelabro de plata colgando, con pequeños detalles en cristal, estaba en el centro de la habitación cuando se encendía debía alumbrarla toda, pues tenía aproximadamente unos 20 bombillos aunque diminutos eran de 100 w, cada uno.

La cama estaba ocupada, por no una bebe, sino ya por una pequeña mujercita, estaba desperezándose, abriendo y cerrando los ojos en intervalos de minutos, era sábado, ese día no tenía academia, no tenía deberes, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana y estaba muy complacida con la noche tan tranquila que había tenido, había dormido perfectamente, estaba tranquila y eso era un buen presagio, se levanto lentamente, colocándose sus pantuflas y se dirigió al baño para acomodarse, ese día iba a ser sensacional. La extrañaba tanto, ella era como decirlo en unas cuantas palabras… la persona que más quería en el mundo. Si eso era.

Duro unos cuantos minutos y salio ya arreglada del baño, con el cabello húmedo pero no le importo mucho secarlo, quería que el viento lo hiciera, además lo tenía liso eso era bueno, así no se le pondría como una leona. Se coloco una camisa blanca, con mangas de ¾ , unos vaqueros beige, holgados, en eso era igual a la persona que admiraba, nunca usaba ropa apretada o que la dejara sin respiración y circulación, recordaba como le dijo una vez, solo la persona que te ama es la que debe verte como realmente eres, los demás son solo multitud. Esas palabras se le habían grabado para toda la vida. Se puso unas sandalias blancas, sin piso muy sencillas, miró de refilón al espejo y salió como un lince de la habitación… corrió por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, de madera oscura, casi negra con una perilla de oro, gigante… toco un par de veces y entro.

- Padre ¿ya? – dijo ansiosa, el padre la miró y le sonrió por lo bajo.

- Cálmate Hanabi, es temprano aún. – La castaña lo miro con ojos fulminante y el padre tuvo que ceder – Estoy listo.

- Perfecto – dijo feliz, emocionada, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. – Apúrate padre, llegaremos tarde.

- No tenemos hora de llegar Hanabi – dijo un poco sofocado por tanta emoción.

- Pero padre quiero estar mucho tiempo con ella, además no puedo creer que no la extrañes- dijo mientras hacía énfasis en la ultima palabra y salia con su padre de la habitación.

- Si lo hago, pero no se ira a ningún lugar.

- Eso no lo sabes – dijo bajando el rostro, de verdad no quería que se fuera de nuevo, tan rápido no, debía aceptar que era ninja y todo eso, pero es que era difícil.

- Es una ninja Hanabi deberías entenderlo, tu también lo eres.

- También soy humana – su padre la miro con orgullo, se parecía tanto a Hinata, la había educado bien aunque esa labor no le correspondiera a ella, otra cosa que agradecerle.

- Te pareces a tu hermana. – dijo mirando el día resplandeciente. Estaban dejando atrás la mansión Hyuuga.

- Eso espero, ¿tu crees? – dijo algo sorprendida y emocionada por lo que había dicho su padre.

- ¿Quieres ser como ella?

- Sería un honor parecerme un poco. – dijo seria y con una credibilidad enorme. Su padre la miró y sonrió.

- Sería algo muy bueno, pero creo que ella quisiera que te parecieras a ti misma no a los demás. – Hanabi lo miró y asintió un poco ruborizada, después del día que su padre estuvo en la clínica, había cambiado tanto, era sorprendente que haya sido así, de repente, de horas.

- Le preguntare – dijo y se detuvo mirando un edificio de unos 5 pisos que yacía frente a ella – llegamos. – dijo y le sonrió a su padre el cual también le devolvió la sonrisa…

Si vieran al jefe del clan Hyuuga de esa manera, creerían que esta bajo una técnica ilusoria, pero no, no lo estaba y no lo esta, hay veces en la vida en la que cambiamos lamentablemente cuando nos damos cuenta de lo ciegos e inconcientes que hemos sido con una situación, una persona o nosotros mismos, lo hacemos cuando pasa algo contundente, cuando tal vez la venda cae de los ojos y nos hace mirar todo alrededor crudamente, y nos dice a la cara una voz gruesa y fuerte ERES UN TONTO, son esas las situaciones de la vida, que muchos presentan no solo una vez sino varias, y ese hombre allí parado al lado de una joven se había dado cuenta y lo mas importante… aprendió la lección.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero pequeños rayos del sol lograban traspasar la tela oscura y dar una pequeña y diminuta claridad a la habitación. Una habitación pequeña pero suficiente para 2 personas. La verdad para 1, pero la albergaban 2… un testarudo enamorado y una recién conciente, también enamorada.

Estaban abrazados, al parecer no habían cambiado de posición, estaban de la misma forma en la que ambos quedaron dormidos…

Sasuke acababa de despertar, aún somnoliento, se quedó observando los rasgos de Hinata, la cual reposaba en su pecho, respirando tan serena y pausadamente, parecía un ángel… debió sentir esa mirada porque comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente aún sin poder enfocar nada bien, por la pereza.

- Buenos días gatita – dijo él pelinegro rozando sus labios con los de Hinata, en medio beso Hinata bostezo aun no conciente para nada, de que Sasuke la estaba besando cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke tenia la cara entre ceñuda y burlesca, Hinata sonrió y lo beso ahora ella.

- Buenos días – dijo en otro bostezo mientras se estiraba y sacaba de la cama a Sasuke, que casi cae al piso, la cama tampoco es que era matrimonial, estaba diseñada para una sola persona, eran ellos los que la ocupaban por impacientes.

- Gracias por tirarme – dijo tambaleándose, Hinata no pudo aguantar, y se volteó muriendo de risa.

- De nada amor, siempre – dijo entrecortada por todas las risas. - ¿Qué hora es?

- No sé, deben ser como las 9 o algo así. – dijo Sasuke, buscando el lugar en donde habían caído su pantalón y camisa.

- Tengo hambre – dijo en un puchero tan inocente y cautivador que Sasuke la miró con cara de bobo enamorado, bueno eso ya no era sorpresa. Pero recordó que Hinata no había comido absolutamente nada, desde que había despertado y eso era peligroso teniendo en cuenta que en su vientre estaba albergando una vida.

- Por supuesto, iré a buscarla – Sasuke se coloco toda la ropa, entro al baño y salió en unos minutos, luego se acerco a Hinata, y le beso los labios con delicadeza y bajo su rostro por los senos, Hinata abrió los ojos pensando que era tan pervertido que quería hacer el amor ahora en esos momentos con ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido y vio que Hinata estaba colorada y supo lo que estuvo pensando y se hecho a reír y siguió lo que iba hacer… Beso el vientre de la chica y le susurró un Buenos días bebe y se enderezó.

- ¡Que pervertida eres! – dijo con falso tono de decepción, Hinata se coloro aún mas y le volteo la cara.

- Sigo teniendo hambre – dijo en reproche. Y Sasuke sonrió escondidamente.

- Vuelvo en un minuto. – Sasuke salio de la habitación y Hinata se levanto de la cama, con dirección al baño, se sentía un poco mejor, estaba tranquila, serena y relajada, entro a la ducha y se baño tranquilamente, necesitaba ese baño, aunque las enfermeras la hayan bañado ella necesitaba hacerlo por si misma… salió se seco y coloco un pequeño vestido campestre, no apto para la estación en la que estaban, que bueno que esa habitación tenía calentador… se coloco el vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas, de modo estraple en donde sus hombros se veían perfectamente, peino su largo cabello, lo seco un poco dejándolo con poca humedad… ese vestido siempre le había gustado, era blanco con estampado floral, hermoso. Salió de cuarto de baño y arreglo la cama, estaba hecha un desastre, ubicó la ropa del día anterior y la coloco en el cesto de ropa sucia, esta vez no se sentó en la cama, estaba cansada de estar inmóvil, así que se paró frente a la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar una brisa fría pero despertadora, el cielo estaba despejado y brillaba a centenares, la grama estaba llena de nieve, había niños jugando en las calles y algunas personas en el jardín del hospital, sentadas, hablando, otras tomando café o té. Poso su mano en su vientre, mientras observaba todo el esplendor de afuera… acariciaba su vientre, estaba tan emocionada que no podía creer que sintiera tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y Hinata volteo para ver si era Sasuke y lo era… llegaba con una enfermera, con comida, pero no solo con ella, también estaba con una hermosa jovencita a la cual siempre había amado muchísimo, y su padre el cual mantenía su habitual cara seria, sin aparentes emociones.

- Hermana – dijo Hanabi corriendo a la habitación mientras se lanzaba al cuerpo de Hinata y la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras sus lágrimas caían sin disimulo de sus ojos, estaba tan feliz… Hinata sonrió y se aferro a ella… - te extrañe tanto – decía entre llantos la castaña.

- Yo también – dijo mientras separaba el abrazo y besaba la frente de Hanabi con dulzura. - ¿Cómo te has portado?

- Bien- dijo aun sin separarse de la cintura de Hinata, se aferraba a ella con fuerza, con desesperación.

- Hanabi, tu hermana debe comer – dijo Hiashi muy seriamente y recto a sus palabras, a lo que Hanabi soltó a Hinata aún manteniendo lágrimas en sus ojos, haciendo pucheros y controlando toda la flema que amenazaba con salir de su nariz. Hinata se acercó a ella un poco y la abrazó, dándole múltiples besos a su rostro.

- No me voy a ir de nuevo. – dijo en tono tranquilizador, lo que hizo que Hanabi se calmara y subiera a la cama en un salto, con una sonrisa gigante.

Hinata sonrió y volteo su rostro para encontrarse con el indiferente rostro de su padre. Y lo que hizo, nadie lo creería si se lo contaran... tendría que haberlo visto para poder creerlo, Hinata se abalanzo al cuerpo de su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza, con cariño, olvidando el respeto, olvidando los protocolos… lo abrazo y su padre también lo hizo.

- Gracias papá – dijo en un susurro, un susurro que su padre si escucho, un gracias que solo ellos sabían el porque, un gracias necesario para ambos, un gracias valorado por ambos… duraron abrazados unos minutos, en los que Hanabi y Sasuke mantuvieron silencio, un silencio tal vez producido por la sorpresa y no arruinarla o un silencio porque aún no pisaban el piso debajo de ellos por lo irreal de la situación. Hiashi abrazó a su hija y beso sus mejillas, separándola de él.

- Debes comer, no creo que tu hijo se sienta bien si no lo alimentas debidamente – Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par igual que Sasuke y Hanabi, acaso alguien se lo había contado, intentó abrir la boca pero estaba muda, no emitía sonido alguno.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe señor? – pregunto por fin Sasuke, que lo miró con cierto respeto pero no en exceso.

- No por nada sigo siendo el jefe de mi clan, chico – respondió Hiashi mirando a Sasuke sin ningún tipo de intimidación, solo respeto, el respeto que se le tiene a ninjas como él.

- ¿estas molesto? – pregunto Hinata ruborizada y sentándose en el mueble, para poder comer.

- No – dijo su padre, simple respuesta, pero que a todos les quedo claro que era verdad. Hanabi no salía de su asombro y comenzó a llorar, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿Qué te sucede hermana? – pregunto confundida Hinata, ingiriendo el primer bocado de comida… la verdad es que la comida de hospital no era tan maluca como decían.

- Es que dejaras de quererme porque vas a ser mamá – dijo sin poder evitar que salieran mas lágrimas e hipos. Hinata la miró con una gran sonrisa…

- Nunca te e querido Hanabi – todos en la habitación quedaron sorprendidos y Hanabi lloro sin control, menos Sasuke que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – te e amado, así que es imposible que deje de hacerlo. – Hanabi, jadeo por tantas lágrimas y sonrió con el rostro completamente enrojecido, se bajo de la cama y abrazo a Hinata, tirándose en el piso, coloco su cabeza en las piernas de la chica y Hinata sonrió mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente. - ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No comerás?

- En un rato, aún no tengo mucha hambre, además hoy te dan de alta.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Hinata emocionada, mientras con una mano comía y con la otra acariciaba el cabello de Hanabi.

- Si – que gracioso era ver a Sasuke así, con su actitud de roca impenetrable, eso no le molestaba a Hinata, si así lo conoció y lo amo, así lo quería.

- ¿Iras conmigo? – pregunto, eso si quería, quería estar con él.

- No lo sé, debo hablar con tu padre – e ignorando a Hinata volteó su rostro para encarar a Hiashi el cual lo miro también.

Hinata guardo silencio y se ruborizo, siguió comiendo en silencio y esperando que no conversaran frente a ella. Muy madura podía ser pero igual era tímida frente a cualquiera que no fuera Hanabi o Sasuke.

- Debemos hablar Hiashi – digno de Sasuke, sin prefijos, sin sufijos… para él todos eran su igual.

- Eso lo se – respondió Hiashi al parecer sin molestarse por la falta de respeto y cordialidad del chico. – salgamos a desayunar y conversar un poco.

- De acuerdo – y así Hiashi abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras Sasuke se acercaba a Hinata y le daba un beso, un beso seco pero significativo, al que Hinata respondió colorándose pero dándolo de igual modo, era inevitable hacerlo. – Nos vemos ahora gatita. – dijo picaramente, y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. Hanabi veía la escena con vergüenza, estaba bajo ellos, mientras se besaban así que volteo su mirada toda colorada al piso… para no decir nada.

Sasuke se acercó a la puerta y salió, pasando frente al jefe Hyuuga.

- Regreso pronto – dijo solamente, no mas abrazos, no mas besos y es que una cosa era cambiar tu concepto de vida, y otra era cambiar todas las costumbres que tenías desde hace 17 años.

La puerta se cerró y se mantuvo un breve silenció en la habitación, Hinata pensaba en que hablarían, en como se pondría su padre y como actuaría Sasuke, al encontrarse a una persona casi tan seca como él mismo. Aunque Sasuke se ganaba el premio gordo.

- Tienes mucho que contarme – dijo emocionada Hanabi colocándose de pie y sentándose al lado de Hinata en el sofá. Hinata termino de comer y se acomodo en el sofá de la manera más confortable que encontró.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- ¿Desde cuando tengo de cuñado al chico mas guapo de toda Konoha? – dijo sonrojándose y haciendo reír a carcajadas a Hinata. Hanabi se acerco al vientre de Hinata de imprevisto y beso su vientre de manera tan cariñosa y cautivante que hizo sonreír a Hinata con un orgullo de hermana o tal vez de madre putativa tan grande – serás el hermanito mas lindo del mundo.

- ¿Crees que será niño? – pregunto con curiosidad Hinata.

- Estoy segura – dijo confiada en lo que decía, se ubico de nuevo en su lugar y le sonrió mordazmente a Hinata – no cambies de tema, cuéntame – continuo emocionada. Muy emocionada, haciendo sacar de nuevo risas a Hinata, la cual le encantaba esa situación… estar allí junto a su hermana, su amada hermana, hablando del hombre que amaba y la amaba, mientras el hablaba con su padre, un padre que siempre pensó que no la quería cuando la verdad es que la quería pero nunca supo como demostrarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>ATENCIÓN: A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEERME, LES PEDIRE ALGO MUY CORDIALMENTE POR SUPUESTO, DEJEN UN REVIEW CONTESTANDO ESTA SIMPLE PREGUNTA PERO MUY DIFÍCIL DE CONTESTAR... ¿A QUE LE TEMEN? <strong>

**ESPERO AL MENOS 10 REVIEW CON SUS RESPUESTAS, HASTA QUE NO LOS VEA, NO SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EL CUAL YA ESTA LISTO. SINO QUIEREN DEJARLO COMO REVIEW, HÁGANLO COMO MENSAJE PRIVADO, PERO QUISIERA SABERLO... NO POR NADA MALO SINO PARA COMPARTIR ALGO, YO COMPARTO CON UDS, UNA HISTORIA, UNA HISTORIA QUE A PESAR DE TODO REFLEJA COSAS DEL AUTOR. SIN MAS QUE PEDIRLES..._ DISFRUTEN MUCHÍSIMO ESTE CAPITULO, Y HÁGANME SABER SU OPINIÓN. _**

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS. _**

**_Mi mas fiel lectora :) - JosyUchiha: te complací con el lemmon, espero este bueno :$ y ps creo que cada persona cuando entra en una relación cambia, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero como esto es una relación adulta... han cambiado equilibradamente :$ jajaja y a mi también me dio risa escribir eso, pero es que siempre e pensado que Shino es tetricamente fuerte y ya iban 2 amenazas de gente super fuerte, venía una mas e iba a la tumba jajaja _**

**_Hinata-Hime-Uchiha : Gracias :$ yo también siempre e pensado que Kiba siente algo mas que amistad por Hinata y ps eso no es malo, pero tampoco debía ser tan inmaduro y eso es lo que le molesta a ella, además era necesario que enfrentara a la gente, ella sabía que esa relación no iba a ser fácil, bueno dejare el bla bla bla.. jaja Espero tu comentario en este capitulo, gracias por dejar tus cosas para leer esto, eso lo aprecie muchísimo. _**

**_Dark - Butterfly-19 : Muchas gracias, me halaga que pienses eso de mi... espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y dejes tu review..._**

**_Besos y abrazos para todos... _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>" <em>**_Lo que motiva a realizar las cosas son los sueños**"**_


	18. Información

**_Información _**

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, nada glamoroso, pero muy aseado… Sasuke entró primero seguido por Hiashi, en todo el camino mantuvieron silencio, un silencio sepulcral… Ni miradas cruzadas, ni suspiros… nada.

Tomaron asiento en la ultima mesa del pequeño lugar, apartados de todas las miradas curiosas, de los chismosos de la aldea, a todos les pareció realmente extraño ver al jefe del clan Hyuuga con el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Y mas sorpresa hubo cuando se sentaron juntos, con cara de pocos amigos, pero con su habitual respeto mutuo… con una mirada que muy bien podía dedicarte un Buenos días, como también podía expresar una certera muerte.

Una pequeña chica, con un kimono hasta las rodillas, de color rosa viejo se acerco a los muy conocidos hombres… ofreciéndoles el menú. Ambos escucharon sin interés lo que la chica les comentaba, esperando por fin que se marchara para así poder hablar sin rodeos.

Sasuke pidió unas bolas de arroz, rellenas de salmón, de tomar solo pidió agua y un café que realmente necesitaba, la mayor parte de la noche estuvo pensando o viendo lo bien que se veía Hinata dormida en su pecho. Hiashi pidió unos deditos de queso con mermelada y una copa de Sake, Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo aunque no lo aceptara debía estar un poco nervioso para estar bebiendo a esas horas de la mañana.

La chica se retiro toda ruborizada, como la mayoría de las chicas de Konoha también estaba encantada con Sasuke… Hiashi pudo notar como Sasuke ni siquiera le presto atención a la chica o le regreso una mirada cómplice, nada, no hizo nada, actuó normal, sereno, ordeno lo que quería y se mantuvo de nuevo en silencio…

- ¿Dirás algo o lo diré yo? – finalizó diciendo el mayor de los hombres, con cara seria y voz directa y clara… una voz gruesa, de hombre desarrollado y que sabía lo que necesitaba y como conseguirlo, Sasuke lo miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió torcidamente.

- No tengo nada que decir que no hayas notado ya. – su voz también era segura, nada de rodeos, mentiras u honores innecesarios.

- E notado que estas con mi hija, no e notado cuales son tus intenciones – dijo y la chica volvió a la mesa un poco avergonzada por haber notado que interrumpía una conversación un poco tensa a su parecer… Dejo el pedido y rápidamente se retiro de la mesa, dejando a los 2 hombres de nuevo solos… El restaurante casualmente se había casi vaciado… al parecer el ambiente era algo incomodo. Ambos tomaron sus respectivos vasos y tomaron un sorbo, al parecer la garganta necesitaba humedecerse.

- Supongo que sabe que esta embarazada – no era una pregunto, era una afirmación, Hiashi lo miró frunciendo el ceño y asintió. – Pues nos casaremos, será la nueva señora Uchiha.

- ¿Solo lo haces por que esta embarazada?

- No.

- ¿Por qué? – la seriedad tomaba el papel principal en la conversación, una mala pregunta o respuesta sería suficiente para desencadenar una pelea, brutal… muy brutal.

- Eso ya seria asunto de ella y mió.

- Te equivocas chico. – Dijo tajante el hombre mayor – lo que le suceda ahora a Hinata es mi asunto.

- ¿Desde cuando? – pregunto serio un con un cierto grado de rabia en sus palabras.

- Desde siempre.

- Lo disimulo muy bien usted ¿no?

- Quieres discutir o aclarar las cosas, sin mi permiso no puedes tener absolutamente nada con Hinata, déjame recordarte, además que aún es joven y debo velar por el bienestar de la futura jefa del clan. Así que no me vengas que irrespetuosidades joven Uchiha – la mirada que le lanzó Sasuke al hombre fue fulminante, si el hombre no supiera que el chico no lo atacaría hubiera temblado de miedo, él era fuerte lo sabía pero sabía también su limite.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto el menor, casi escupiendo las palabras. Odiaba darle explicaciones a la gente.

- ¿Qué pretendes con mi hija? – el hombre seguía mostrando su habitual indiferencia en el rostro, un rostro serio, sin emociones… una mirada seca, esa no era como la mirada de Hinata, esa era seca, helada.

- Pretendo darle lo que ella me pida y lo que necesite.

- ¿Eso es suficiente?

- Para ella lo es y sino le daré lo que quiera. Además no pienso dejarla ni aunque usted me lo diga, podrá ser muy muy, pero para mi es como cualquier otro viejo de esta aldea con humos de superioridad. Llevas una conexión con Hinata como yo la tengo con alguno en esta aldea, es decir, nula… si te importa tu hija es de ahorita, así que no me vengas con imposiciones simplemente por el bienestar de tu clan, porque en ese caso también estamos hablando del mío.

- No tienes ninguno.

- Lo tendré. Este es el principio, ella es mía y lleva dentro un hijo mío – era tan prepotente y territorial, que Hiashi pensó en un momento que hablaba con su yo interno, era muy bizarra la situación. – Y tienes 2 hijas. Y un sobrino, hagan por una puta vez algo importante y digno en su clan y denle el derecho de dirigirlo a Neji.

- Eso creo que no es asunto suyo, señor Uchiha, no hemos venido a discutir sobre el clan.

- Lamento decirlo pero Hinata es parte de ese clan así que si me incumbe. No tengo porque decirle lo que pretendo con ella, porque con ella es que tengo planes no con usted. – primera vez que lo trataba de ud. Y por supuesto Hiashi lo noto.

- ¿te casaras con ella?

- Eso es obvio.

- ¿Pero no tienes dinero o si? – dijo de manera sarcástica, pensando una negativa del pelinegro, pero consiguió todo lo contrario del Uchiha, este sonrió con magnitud y lo miró.

- Por supuesto que lo tengo y no le importa cuanto, solo que es algo obvio siendo el heredero legítimo de los Uchiha, además mi familia no era cualquiera. Eso es lo único que le importa ¿cierto? – Esta vez fue el tiempo de hacer sonreír a Hiashi, algo que saco de sus casillas a Sasuke, no pensaba que ese hombre supiera sonreír.

- Quiero estabilidad para mi hija y nieto, chico. Y no dejare que cualquiera se case con ella. Tú eres mucho y poco de lo que dicen en la aldea. Me siento satisfecho con la decisión de mi hija… pero no pretendas saber conocerme, porque no es así. Si me intereso por ella y por su bienestar, pero creo haber podido observar que no eres un idiota cualquiera… si paso lo que paso no debes serlo. – Sasuke abrió los ojos inquisitivamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- No te creas especial muchacho – dijo con una sonrisa sádicamente torcida en sus labios – la única especial es Hinata. Y creo que esta de sobra decir que si le haces daño sería un verdadero capullo. – Sasuke mostró una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa por las palabras de ese hombre, sino por la imagen de Hinata en su mente… realmente si la perdía era un idiota.

- Solo creo lo que soy.

- ¿Y que eres? Claro, claro según tu.

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre que se va a casar con su hija, un casi exiliado de su aldea por intentar hacer algo que nadie lo entenderá sino lo vive en carne propia, un futuro padre, y por sobretodas las cosas soy un gran cabrón con instintos asesinos hacía las personas que intenten dañar a las personas que amo o arruinar mis planes. Eso soy.

- Espero mi hija este entre esas personas.

- Es la primera, segunda, tercera y última de la lista – dijo con la sinceridad dominándolo.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- ¿Permitirá que me case con su hija? ¿Si o no? – ya había comido, ambos de hecho había terminado hace mucho tiempo.

- Eso no debes preguntármelo a mi, sino a ella. Lo único que me importa es tu intención de hacerlo y ya me quedo claro. – La mirada de ese hombre era intimidante, pocas mirada surtían ese efecto en él… la mirada de ese hombre era profunda, era mas o igual que la de Hinata, parecía que te leyera el alma, que estuviera analizando y comprobando cada una de las palabras que decías. Era algo escalofriante.

Hiashi corroboro cada letra, palabra y sonido que salían de los labios del Uchiha, al finalizar la conversación, una conversación corta pero necesaria, una conversación que le había gustado para ser sinceros, le sonrió… estaba satisfecho, Sasuke no devolvió la sonrisa, lamentablemente y para ratificar lo que Hinata le había dicho, Sasuke era así… necio, recto y obstinado, aparentando ser inmutable, sin emociones. Ella lo sabía, con ella cambiaba y así las cosas se quedaban.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de la mesa, dejando el pago de los alimentos en ella… se aproximaron a la salida, en silencio, al parecer ya no había nada que decir.

- ¿Regresara al hospital? – pregunto formalmente Sasuke, ese hombre merecía sus respetos, no sabía aun porque pero los merecía.

- Si, ¿tu no?

- No, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Muy bien – ambos tomaron direcciones opuestas, Hiashi al hospital con sus hijas y Sasuke a un lugar al que le habían indicado ir.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

2 Chicas conversaban placidamente… Hinata le había contado absolutamente todo a Hanabi, claro excluyendo partes con obvia censura, que no pretendía contárselas a su hermana menor… excluyo las primeras discusiones, las peleas… las intimidaciones, eso ya era pasado y ese pasado estaba pisado, le había contado desde la noche en que durmió con él herido hasta que amaneció con él abrazada esa misma mañana. Esa misma mañana había ido la misma Hokage, para revisar el embarazo de la chica, indicándole que todo estaba perfectamente bien, pero que no podría hacer misiones por un tiempo pues debía mantener reposo de igual manera… Le había dado unas cuantas píldoras para evitar vómitos, mareos y malestares naturales del embarazo y se había retirado… dejando a las hermanas retomar la conversación…

Hanabi le contó todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia, lo bien que le iba en la academia y que había hecho algunas misiones ecológicas con sus compañeros, también le contó lo bien que le iba con un chico de su clase, el cual le gustaba mucho… se llamaba Nakuru era realmente lindo y además muy listo, era el segundo de la clase, ella era la primera. Era realmente hábil con los kunais y rápido con las dagas… Hinata estaba encantada escuchando la historia de Hanabi, la había extrañado… y era gratificante ponerse al corriente de todo.

Conversaron largo rato, hasta que notaron como su padre entraba a la habitación solo…

- ¿Dónde esta Sasuke-kun? – pregunto un poco ruborizada Hinata… esperando que su padre tuviera la compasión de contarle la conversación.

- Tenía que hacer algunas cosas, dijo que volvería mas tarde.

- ¿Qué cosas? – pregunto curiosa la chica.

- No lo sé Hinata, eso no me incumbe – Hinata se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada con tristeza… no sabía porque de repente se ponía triste, Tsunade le había dicho que solía pasar en el embarazo, pero no lo había sentido antes y realmente era extraño, no tenia motivos para sentirse así pero de igual manera lo sentía.

- De acuerdo – dijo la chica en un susurro. Hanabi la miró y fulmino a su padre con la mirada.

- ¡Papá! Eres un inconciente, las mujeres embarazadas son muy sensibles. – esta vez fue el turno de Hiashi encogerse de hombros, pero de una manera imperceptible para las chicas.

- Bueno, bueno… es verdad – bacilo un poco el hombre, tratando de tranquilizar la situación… el no era bueno en eso, pero debía hacerlo ¿cierto? Estaba decidido a cambiar por el bien de sus hijas, y ahora el de su nieto.

Se acerco a los muebles de frente la cama y se sentó tranquilamente allí… Las chicas estaban en la cama y de repente de la nada, Hinata lo miró con una gran sonrisa… la chica parecía bipolar.

- ¿También crees que será niño? – dijo rebosante de alegría. El padre solo asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Lo puedo sentir. ¿Cómo le llamaras?

- Kibo – dijo con seguridad, el padre escucho el nombre y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eso es para mí, y creo que lo será para mucha gente. Es extraño el poder que siento emanar de mi vientre.

- Es muy fuerte – confirmo el padre - ¿alguien mas lo a sentido? – Hanabi estaba recostada de las piernas de su hermana, cerrando los ojos, relajándose, sin meterse en la conversación, al parecer era de adultos y ella no tenía aun nada opinar.

- Shino vino ayer y pudo sentirlo, al parecer la Hokage lo supo cuando me vio y tu, no e visto a nadie mas.

- Eso es un peligro, lo sabes ¿no?

- Si lo sé, pero no puedo ser cobarde, él vale mucho para serlo. Además no estoy sola ¿cierto? – dijo sonriéndole tímidamente a su padre, intentando saber un poco lo que había hablado con Sasuke.

Hiashi sonrió.

- No, no estas nada sola. – Hinata sonrió tan hermosamente que parecía una escultura de una diosa griega, tal vez Venus o tal vez Atenea.

- Gracias papá. ¿Sabes algo? – dijo inocentemente. Digno de ella.

- Que – no preguntaba, solo decía de forma casual para saber lo que sabía su hija.

- Vi a mamá – Hanabi abrió sus ojos de par en par y su padre se enderezo, tragando fuertemente, cerrando y abriendo los parpados con fuerza… - Hablo conmigo, me contó lo que me sucedía o bueno lo que recordaba que también le había sucedido a ella.

- Ese fui yo Hinata no tu madre – dijo suspirando el hombre, pero se congelo de nuevo cuando Hinata negó con su cabeza.

- Fue antes de que hablaras tú, cuando estaba con Sasuke, era ella padre, fue hermoso.

Hanabi estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su madre había hablado con Hinata, que especial debió haber sido… Hiashi estaba en modo pausa, no se movía, si Hinata no hubiera notado su constante respiración hubiera pensado lo peor.

- ¿Cómo fue? – pregunto tímidamente Hanabi mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla. Hinata la limpio con su dedo y beso la frente de la chica con dulzura.

- Fue espectacular. Hablamos mucho, me dijo que te amaba tanto y que eras toda una mujercita, todo un orgullo y de ti papá – su padre la miro petrificado – me dijo que lo estabas haciendo bien, que no dudaras de ti mismo y que recordaras lo que le dijiste el día aquel antes de que despertara – Hinata dejo de hablar y vio por primera vez como su padre lloraba en silencio, no emitía sonido, solo lagrimas salían de sus ojos, era demoledor lo que observaba, jamás en su vida pensó ver aquella cosa, era lo mas horrible que veía. A veces piensas de una persona, que es inmune, que a pasado por tantas cosas en la vida, que sus lagrimas han sido evaporadas, que su corazón a encontrado hacerse una coraza, pero después del tiempo y cuando llega ese tiempo, te das cuenta que todo tiene su quiebre y allí frente a ella estaba la persona que pensó invencible, observaba a esa persona quebrada por unas cuantas palabras… y se dio cuenta de lo importante que puede ser una persona para otra… y es que en si no es el cuerpo lo que importa, no es eso… esa conexión es efímera, pero hay una eterna y es la conexión del alma, cuando un alma se encariña con otra… y luego una de ellas se marcha, allí es donde duele, donde no olvidas y donde siempre intentaras tener una coraza, una coraza que puede romperse como estaba pasando en esos momentos. Una coraza para volverte inmune a su recuerdo, para no dejar que se escape de ti, pero que no se interne en lo más profundo de ti…

Hinata bajo despacio de su cama, y se arrodillo frente a su padre… Su padre no emitía sonido alguno estaba en un estado de shock, de nostalgia, estaba y no estaba allí… Hinata le sonrió y abrazo fuertemente… Su padre le correspondió el abrazo dejando de llorar en el acto…

- Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo bien padre – dijo sinceramente la pelinegra.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo lo sé ahora, por eso se que cumplirás tu palabra con Kibo.

- No tengo oportunidad ya contigo ¿cierto?

- Nunca la has perdido. – dijo despegando sus brazos y mirándolo a los ojos, su padre los abrió como platos y noto en la mirada de Hinata, la misma que hallaba siempre en su esposa… esa mirada firme, sincera, inocente pero decidida.

- Gracias… fui un tonto en el pasado.

- Bueno creo que es algo de hombres – rió Hinata, recordando lo necio que era y es Sasuke.

Se paro del lugar y se acercó a Hanabi… colocándose en la posición en la que estaban anteriormente, su padre se tranquilizo, y decidieron olvidar la conversación… Hablaron del estado de Hinata, de sus planes, del nombre para el bebe, pues Hanabi quería una pequeña niña, pero padre e hija mayor insistían en que sería un niño, fue una grata conversación… una que pasaba por primera vez en muchos años, una que no tendría comparación pero que se le haría la competencia.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- Por favor, por favor… - insistía una voz chillona y malcriada.

- Todavía no… esperemos un rato más.

- Pero ya es tarde.

- No lo suficiente no seas fastidioso Naruto.

- Pero Sakura-chan es tarde, ya deben estar despiertos – insistía como un niño mimado Naruto, haciendo muecas y pucheros en el rostro.

- Serás idiota, podemos interrumpirlos.

- Oh – dijo sonrojándose – eso sería genial – Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería pues recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza de parte de su amiga pelirosa. – Que agresividad.

- Eres un pervertido, fastidioso y si no dejas el fastidio te golpeare.

- De nuevo querrás decir. – Pero no siguió fastidiándola pues la mirada aniquiladora de Sakura lo detuvo en seco, un golpe de esa chica no era conveniente. – bueno, bueno y entonces ¿a que hora iremos?

- Más tarde.

- ¿Cuándo es mas tarde?

- ¡Mas tarde! – grito exasperada por la insistencia del rubio.

- Hola chicos – dijo casualmente Kiba. Shino solo movió la cabeza en un al parecer saludo.

- Hola Kiba y Shino-kun – dijo cordialmente Sakura, el cuarteto estaba en el centro de Konoha, a mitad de la calle. - ¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien Sakura-chan – dijo de nuevo Kiba.

- ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora? – pregunto interesado Naruto.

- Íbamos a visitar a Hinata, bueno tengo que pedirle disculpas… tu sabes – dijo sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza.

- Menos mal que reaccionas – dijo Sakura con un carácter un poco aterrador – mira que cosas idiotas e visto pero lo tuyo me lo contaron y fue peor. – El sonrojo del chico-perro aumento abiertamente.

- Bueno si… pero es que no me esperaba… que ella… este… bueno estuviera con ese chico.

- Sasuke se llama – dijo seriamente Naruto. – y nadie lo esperaba, pero son la mejor pareja que e visto. – sonreía como un crió a medida que decía cada palabra.

- Bueno… no exageremos, solo es que me pase un poco e iré a pedirle disculpas a Hinata.

- ¿Un poco? – dijo por primera vez Shino con sarcasmo impregnado en sus palabras. Naruto carcajeo y Sakura sonrió…

- Puede callarse… ya se que me pase… pero bueno… ¿ustedes no van? – dijo tratando de zanjar el tema.

- Sakura no quiere – el puchero regresaba al rostro del rubio.

- Si quiero idiota, pero deben estar ocupados… ayer estuvimos todo el día molestándolos, necesitan privacidad – dijo sulfurada la chica.

- Pues para eso tienen mucho tiempo – reprochaba el rubio mientras Kiba asentía ferozmente a sus palabras.

- ¿Qué opinas Shino?

- No creo que seamos los primeros en visitarla – dijo casualmente el chico-insecto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntaron casi al unísono los 3 chicos.

- Hoy es sábado, Hanabi debe estar junto a ella.

Los 3 chicos abrieron y cerraron la boca, no habían pensado en algo tan obvio como eso… y era algo bastante elemental en que la hermana menor de Hinata estuviera junto a ella y más si era un fin de semana.

- Y yo soy el tonto – dijo suspirando Naruto.

- Claro que lo eres idiota – grito Sakura.

- Tu tampoco pensaste – dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a la pelirosa. Sakura bufo y adelanto el paso, ignorando al rubio.

- Vamos a verla de una vez.

La conversación o mejor dicho discusión acabo y los 3 hombres la siguieron en silencio… cada uno pensando en lo suyo, imaginando, soñando lo que sea pero en silencio… tranquilos.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

El lugar era oscuro, parecía ruinas, a medida que avanzaba se encendían las antorchas pegadas a la pared del lugar… en el centro del sitio estaba ubicada una gran silla de piedra con oro… frente a ella había una mesa con el símbolo Uchia en el centro, detrás de la silla estaba una gran bandera con el Sharingan impresa en ella. Estaba sucio todo el lugar… se sentía tenso, denso y triste ese ambiente… era pesado y Sasuke lo noto al llegar. En uno de los laterales del sitio había un baúl, un gran baúl de bronce, con plata y oro. Se dirigió a el y lo abrió, el baúl no estaba sellado así que lo abrió de un solo manotón, en el habían centenares de papeles. Y un pequeño libro de empastado negro azabache con bordes rojo rubí… el titulo era Oráculos Malditos… estaba escrito en plata, el libro parecía impecable, leído por pocos… Lo saco y coloco en la mesa, no sabía pero le llamaba mucho la atención aquel libro… Luego observo un pergamino que decía Estúpido hermano menor, los ojos se humedecieron en el acto, la información tal vez no había sido enviada al cerebro aún pero sus ojos ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer… expulsar el dolor, melancolía que sentían en ese momento… Porque puedes odiar mucho a una persona, pero al final te das cuenta que gracias a esa persona te fortaleciste y diste de ti lo que sin ella jamás hubieras podido dar… no lo agradecía pero lo valoraba. Además por más que lo intento, por más tiempo que pasó… jamás pudo odiar a Itachi. No lo suficiente, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo suficiente.

Extrajo el pergamino del baúl y lo comenzó a desenrollar, hizo una pequeña mirada al baúl de nuevo pero noto que no quedaba nada interesante o algo para el, así que lo cerro y se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa… comenzando a leer…

Las lágrimas desembocaron en el momento en que noto la letra de Itachi… era algo difícil poder ver aquello… se dio cuenta de algo… Itachi quería su muerte pero no la quería de cualquiera, la quería de él… pensar aquello solo hizo hacer expulsar mas lágrimas, pero no lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de saber que al final su hermano lo reconoció. Seco sus ojos, ya que la vista estaba completamente empañada y comenzó a leer.

_Para: Mi estúpido hermano menor. _

_No recuerdo ya hace cuanto tiempo no te digo así, pero extraño hacerlo… bastante Sasuke. _

_Antes de decirte otras cosas un poco mas serias, quería que supieras que siempre te ame e hice lo que hice por hacerlo tanto… por amarte mas que a mi clan, mi aldea, familia y a mi mismo. Veras no hice lo que hice por gusto… no es que sea un sangre fría o tal vez si lo soy pero no en exceso, amo a Konoha y no iba a permitir que la destruyeran por codicia y ambición… El clan Uchiha quería dar un golpe de estado y así ponerse al mando de la aldea, aquello fue informado a mi y pues tuve que tomar una decisión. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que lo hiciera, la verdad a nadie le intereso, pero es que tenia que hacerlo yo… sino lo hacia lo haría otro y aquella persona si te mataría y era algo que no podría permitirme. Jamás. _

_Pero no podía hacerlo solo, mi sharingan era fuerte pero no suficiente para acabar con todo un clan lleno de habilidades iguales o similares a las mías. Estuve mucho tiempo averiguando como hacerme más fuerte, como lograr fortalecer mis ojos… Así que conocí a un hombre, un hombre tenebroso y poderoso, fue casualidad, el hombre apareció de la nada pero podías sentir su poder. Un hombre con nuestra línea sanguínea… un Uchiha, el mas feroz de todos, es muy poderoso… lo encontré en la aldea una noche, estaba herido intente ayudarlo y cuando lo hice note que era un Uchiha… jamás lo había visto… su Sharingan era superior al mió, sabía de mi misión, del suicidio que debía cometer para salvar a la aldea y a ti… así que me dijo que debía hacer para conseguir unos ojos tal como los de él…tu tendrías 1 año aproximadamente, ese día la luna estaba en su cúspide. Era una noche alumbrada, iluminada por sus rayos. No me preguntes porque estaba herido, no lo se… jamás se lo pregunte. _

_Un día te dije lo que hice para conseguir mis ojos y fue así que lo conseguí… el día que hice lo que hice, el me espero y me marche junto a él. Desde ese día forme parte de Akatsuki… siempre enterado de tu bienestar… acepte hacer aquella misión suicida por 3 cosas. _

_1ra: El bienestar de la aldea, una aldea donde crecí, a la cual ame y sigo amando, una aldea que no dejaría llenar de sangre, por simple y vacía avaricia. _

_2do: Los ideales políticos, culturales y sociales que el Clan tenía eran primitivos y no harían evolucionar a nuestra aldea, ni siquiera hacían evolucionar al clan mismo… _

_3ro: Tu, bueno tal vez sea egoísta, pero no quería que crecieras en un entorno lleno de odio y aunque pienses que eso fue lo que hiciste, no lo creo… E visto al chico zorro y pude notar el gran lazo que los une, mas fuerte que el de nosotros y eso es algo bueno Sasuke, también e notado como te importa la chica gritona, Haruno. Y eso no lo hubieras podido conseguir en el clan… porque estaban corrompidos, estaban tratando de destruir toda una vida de honores, esperanzas, valores y poder por avaricia, codicia y poder vació… Esa fue la única condición que pedí, que tú vivieras. Y pedí que si alguien me mataba fueras tu… también te lo pedí a ti… si lees esto es porque lo hiciste y que orgullo es que lo hayas hecho. _

_No fue fácil para mi, abandonar ese lugar… matar a las personas que mate y lastimarte de esa forma, deje la aldea llorando, no, no fue un espejismo tuyo el que viste en mi rostro antes de marcharme, si eran lagrimas. _

_No culpes a la aldea de esto… yo acepte hacerlo, yo quise hacerlo por un bien mayor. Porque a veces y tu deberías saberlo bien, los lazos de sangre no son lo suficientemente fuerte, hay personas y cosas que valen mas la pena y llegas a amar mas aquellos lazos donde la sangre no es importante, donde el alma lo es, donde tu personalidad importante, tus sentimientos, tus creencias son importantes…No tu sangre, tu poder… tu eres lo único importante en mi vida Sasuke… debería poner fuiste lo único importante en mi vida, pero bueno todavía no estoy muerto así que espero entiendas. _

_Que mas debo decirte? Estoy pensando._

_Por cierto mate a una asquerosa serpiente que estorbo toda mi vida… a su subordinado no pude hacerlo, el muy cobarde escapo. Pero no tendrás que preocuparte por Orochimaru ya… y no pienses que lo hice solo por ti… también tenia mis asuntos pendientes con él. Veras que te he dejado a un ser mas poderoso, que solo tu serás capaz de matar… pero no debes dejar que el orgullo te aleje de las personas importantes, siempre es mejor trabajar en equipo y mas cuando es con un amigo… lo entenderás en el momento. Quiero que leas el libro que esta en el baúl, aunque conociéndote como lo hice algún día, sacaste el libro antes que mi carta… _

_Cuida Konoha Sasuke, ese fue mi hogar, es el tuyo y será el de tu familia... eso es lo único que me duele un poco sabes, saber que no veré a un pequeño sobrino estúpido corriendo por aquí y por allá. Lo harás bien, eres inteligente y la mujer que tengas será muy digna, y si es la que yo creo, al parecer es hasta mejor que tu jajaja, no te molestes pero es una gran chica. No vayas a ser un cabrón con ella…Y no pienso ni en la rubia gritona ni en la pelirosa gritona también… pienso en la tímida, en la inteligente, la hábil, la que tal vez a sufrido tanto como tu pero ve al mundo con una pequeña sonrisa, en ella pienso, tal vez me equivoco pero bueno soy muy analítico. _

_Vendrán tiempos oscuros, muy oscuros. Tiempos que deben ser vencidos con un complemento que se pensaba extinto, debe vencerse…porque la oscuridad no es mala pero debe estar equilibrada con la luz… recuerda que siempre se quiere el arma mas fuerte, así que ten cuidado y defiende a tus seres queridos. Pero también déjate proteger. _

_No tengo mas que decirte, eres fuerte… tienes amigos que te aprecian aunque lo dudes y tienes una gran vida por delante, no la desperdicies, se lo que un Uchiha es, no lo que todos esperan que sean… _

_P.D.: Te amo estúpido hermano menor. Faltaría darte un pequeño golpe en la frente, pero intentare hacerlo en nuestra batalla por última vez. _

Sasuke leyó y releyó la carta 3 veces… riendo en partes, pero llorando en todas, pensando en como rayos sabía o presentía que era Hinata la mujer, ese hombre era temible… lloro tanto que pensó que las lágrimas en algún momento se acabarían pero no lo hicieron, salieron tanto que ya ni recordaba lo empapado que estaba su rostro, apretó la carta a su pecho y la doblo con cuidado, guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Seco su rostro, recordó y recordó, cada momento, cada instante junto a Itachi… recordó lo que había escrito y que difícil le estaba siendo no querer aniquilar aquella aldea… pero había un motivo por no hacerlo y como decía Itachi no debía ser un cabrón con Hinata. Recordaba cada entrenamiento con su hermano, cada caída junto a él y como lo ayudaba a levantarse, como curaba sus heridas y secaba sus lágrimas, como lo defendía de cualquiera y ayudaba a mejorar y mejorar cada día sin importar las opiniones preferenciales de su padre.

Recordó, tal vez por unos minutos, tal vez por horas… por horas en que su rostro mostró una sonrisa, una sonrisa de recuerdos eternamente felices, recuerdos en donde no solo estaba Itachi, en donde también aparecía Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y en ese recuerdo también aparecía Hinata, esa mujer que cambiaba su percepción con el mundo y hacia el mundo. Lloro un poco más, recordó un poco más y sonrió al final de ese encuentro y desborde de emociones, encerradas por tanto tiempo.

Se enderezo en su asiento y miró el libro colocado en la mesa, lo tomo en sus manos y pudo sentir una brisa invisible tocarle el rostro, como en aquellas historias de terror en donde tocas algo maldito y sientes la brisa fría en tu cuerpo, así paso con la diferencia que aquí el personaje no lo noto, no la sintió y si lo hizo no le presto la debida atención… así que se dispuso a abrir la primera página.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- Hola Hinata – grito un chico entrando sin permiso a la habitación de aquel hospital…

Las personas dentro del recinto dieron un respingon por la visita inesperada. Al tiempo en que 4 personas entraban a la habitación con rostros rebosantes de felicidad hasta rostros ahogados en vergüenza y temor.

- Hola chicos.

- OH- dijo apenada Sakura – pensé que no estaría aquí también Hiashi-sama – dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Es mi hija ¿no? – dijo con naturalidad pero aspereza en su voz, Hinata sonrió por el comentario.

- Están desde hace rato aquí chicos – cuando miro a Kiba frunció levemente el ceño. - ¿Cómo están?

- Bien – dijo felizmente Naruto. Sakura sonrió y asintió al comentario de Naruto.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? – dijo por primera vez Shino con su habitual seriedad.

- Estoy perfectamente, hoy vino Tsunade-sama a verificar si todo estaba en orden.

- Cierto, ¿Cómo esta todo? – pregunto la pelirosa.

- Bien, me receto algunas píldoras especiales para evitar mareos y nauseas.

- Me alegro – dijo sinceramente la chica, mientras Naruto asentía aparentando entendimiento completo a la charla que mantenían las mujeres en esa habitación.

- ¿Y Sasuke? – pregunto naturalmente Naruto, logrando un respingo de parte de Kiba.

- Fue a realizar algunas cosas pendientes, mientras mi familia estaba aquí – dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

- Debe llegar pronto, con lo celoso que es – dijo bromeadamente Naruto.

- Esperamos no molestar – dijo Shino de forma natural.

- Para nada, muchas gracias por venir – respondió la chica mirando directamente al chico-insecto, lo decía sinceramente… - nunca me molestan… deberías saberlo.

- Hace unas semanas si, ya no lo se.

- Hinata me iré, quédate con tus amigos, vuelvo mañana. – intervino su padre, colocándose de pie y acercándose a la cama de la chica.

- De acuerdo, pero no faltes – dijo ruborizada la joven, mientras recibía un pequeño beso en su frente.

- No lo haré ¿vienes Hanabi? – la mencionada volteo a ver de forma suplicante a Hinata y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Se quedara un rato más padre.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos en la mansión Hanabi – dijo el jefe Hyuuga mientras se disponía a salir, Hanabi sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a su hermana – Hasta luego – dijo mientras cerro la puerta. Los visitantes se acomodaron en el mueble frente a la cama, menos Shino que se mantuvo en pie, Kiba estaba sonrojado y mudo. Esa Hinata frente a él no era la que había conocido toda su vida… miro a Naruto y recordó que realmente tenia que decir las cosas bien esa vez porque si la cagaba de nuevo vendría una nueva amenaza en la cual estaría mas que jodido.

- ¿Qué harás después de salir de aquí? – pregunto jovialmente Sakura.

- No lo sé aún… ya no podré hacer misiones así que no lo se.

- ¿Sasuke tampoco hará? – dijo alertada la pelirosa.

- No lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso.

- No creo que hablen – dijo burlescamente el rubio… Hinata lo miro de forma reprobatoria, algo que silencio de inmediato al chico y alerto a los demás, esa mirada jamás se había visto en Hinata, era una mirada de advertencia, de esas que siempre lanzaba Sasuke. – Serás una madre tenebrosa – dijo encogiéndose de hombres.

Hinata lo miro conciliadoramente y soltó una gran carcajada que saco de sus casillas a los presentes en esa habitación… pero rápidamente Sakura se unió a la risa de la chica.

- ¿Qué es gracioso? – pregunto tímidamente el rubio.

- Realmente eres un idiota Naruto – dijo carcajeándose Sakura.

- ¿A que has venido Kiba? – pregunto tajante Hinata, mostrando una actitud diferente a la que todos en esa habitación conocía… Hanabi varias veces la había visto así… ella sabía lo regañona, desafiante que podía ser su hermana, por algo la consideraba su madre.

Sakura y Naruto miraron al nombrado y este enrojeció… Shino ni siquiera volteó a verlo, sabía perfectamente que eso pasaría… ellos también habían visto un par de veces a Hinata realmente molesta… la primera fue por fallar una misión realmente importante y la otra fue por hablar mal de Naruto. Aunque el chico-insecto conocía a su amiga, noto como esta vez su semblante era diferente, no solo era molestia era decepción y eso es mucho más difícil de mejorar.

- Saldré un minuto – dijo casualmente Shino mientras salía de la habitación, Hinata asintió, Hanabi salió corriendo junto a Shino, ambos se llevaban muy bien.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto casualmente Naruto mientras Sakura lo jalaba fuertemente para sacarlo de la habitación.

Ambos chicos quedaron solos en la habitación, Kiba con la cara ruborizada y aterrado por el silencio que los inundaba. Un silencio sepulcral, un silencio tétrico… no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Hinata, lo que menos quería era perder a su amiga, pero le era muy difícil entender como se pudo enamorar de ese traidor, de asqueroso arrogante.

Hinata sabía que decir, que hacer, que pensar en ese momento y es que no pensó que su amigo actuara de esa manera, una cosa era molestarse de la manera en que lo hizo y otra era tratarla en la manera en que lo hizo, él fanfarroneaba en decir cuanto la conocía pero el día anterior demostró que no lo hacía… si la conociera hubiera sabido que ella no era ninguna tonta, que sabía tomar decisiones y mas importante aún que estaba siendo feliz. Debió haberse tragado su orgullo, sus insultos y pensar calmadamente y luego buscarla y hablar con ella, pero no… actuó mal y como siempre pensó que Hinata lo olvidaría y perdonaría así de fácil.

- Hinata lo – pero no pudo terminar porque Hinata lo miraba fría y calculadoramente.

- No quiero que me digas que lo sientes, porque no lo sientes. – dijo la chica sin un tono de duda en su voz. Kiba la miró aturdido.

- Si lo siento.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto sarcásticamente la chica. – si lo hicieras no estarías aquí pidiendo disculpas, estarías haciendo algo para que lo creyera.

- Pero es que no se que hacer – dijo sofocado – no quiero perder tu amistad.

- ¿Alguna vez existió Kiba? – pregunto secamente la chica, Kiba no creía lo que escuchaba esa no era para nada la Hinata que el conocía.

- Claro que si – dijo alterado y rápidamente. – eres mi mejor amiga, pero es que esa situación fue una sorpresa para mi. Entiendes por favor. – el chico estaba casi de rodillas.

- Entiendo que haya sido una sorpresa, para mi también lo fue pero – tomo aire y continuo – no tenías derecho a tratarme así, siempre te la has pasado diciendo que eres mi amigo y me conoces, si lo hicieras sabrías que no soy una de las locas fans de Sasuke, que si siento algo por él es por razones que no te incumben pero que son serías y sinceras, si me conocieras supieras que no soy una ingenua que dejaría que la usaran, pero hiciste todo lo contrario, querías que eligiera, como si fueran algún premio ustedes.

- El también quería que lo eligieras – dijo contraatacando. Un poco alterado, pero se calmo al ver como bufaba Hinata.

- No, el no quería que lo eligiera, él quería que dijera algo, que te pusiera en su puesto, él sabe lo que a hecho Kiba y no tienes ningún derecho a recriminarle nada, cada quien carga su cruz no tienes porque afincársela mas… además no habría porque elegir lamentablemente el es prioridad y el no cometió ninguna estupidez. – Kiba trago grueso, estaba afirmando que él era mas importante.

- ¡Él te a lastimado Hinata! ¡Estás loca! – dijo perdiendo el control.

- Exactamente, me ha lastimado, tiempo pasado tú en cambio lo sigues haciendo – dijo un poco desilusionada por las palabras que seguía diciendo su "amigo". – y lo hizo su muchas veces pero cada una a sido compensada por algo bueno, todas han sido borradas por cosas mucho mas importantes y buenas. Pero aquí estas tu – suspiro – sigues diciendo tonterías.

- Me preocupo por ti.

- No lo hagas – grito la chica – no soy una estúpida, si al final no resulta, pues lo recordare como lo mejor que me paso en mi vida – lo miró directo a los ojos y dijo – pero no te preocupes por mi, porque no lo haces bien.

- Claro que lo hago – suspiro – lo que pasa es que estas ciega.

- Shino también se preocupa y no anda actuando como un idiota.

- Es diferente.

- No, no lo es. Yo amo a Sasuke, entiéndelo Kiba – hizo una breve pausa – estamos esperando un hijo y ambos estamos felices – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que luego se oscureció por las palabras que diría – y si tu no lo entiendes no quiero ser mas tu amiga.

Kiba la miró asombrado, eso no se lo esperaba, jamás pensó que Hinata fuera capaz de ponerle fin a su amistad y menos por Sasuke… y de paso estaba embarazada de él… claro que no podía competir contra él… la amistad ahora no era lo primordial, pero es que si la dañaba lo iba a matar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose.

- Hola – dijo Sasuke entrando sin tocar la puerta, se acercó a Hinata y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. No miro a Kiba, no le presto ni la mínima atención en cambio el castaño no le perdió la mirada, estaba mirándolo desde el momento en que entro y se tenso desde ese instante.

- Hola señor irrespetuoso – respondió Hinata cuando Sasuke se separo de sus labios.

- No escuche nada interesante así que entre. – dijo casualmente el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar a Hinata.

- Hablaremos luego Hinata-san – dijo reprimido Kiba.

- Ya dije lo que tenía que decir… lo lamento – dijo entristecidamente Hinata. Kiba volteo a verla con los ojos humedecidos.

- Te haré cambiar de opinión con respecto a eso. – dijo saliendo de la habitación, era incomodo estar allí, estaba decidido a no perder la amistad de Hinata pero de allí a estar junto a Sasuke tan rápido, se necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto tímidamente Hinata, Sasuke se sentó a su lado y sonrió… allí estaban de nuevo esas adorables mejillas encendidas.

- Tranquila gatita – dijo picaramente – podemos hacer todo lo que quieras en la noche. – Hinata enrojeció aún mas, eso no era lo que estaba preguntando, pero por supuesto el desviaba siempre la conversación, iba a responder pero entraron Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi y Shino.

- Le dijimos que no entrara, pero el muy necio no hizo caso – dijo cansinamente Sakura.

- No hay problema – respondió con una sonrisa Hinata, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Sasuke.

- Creo que debo irme hermana, pero vendré mañana, ¿puedo? – dijo tímidamente la castaña a su hermana, conforme se acercaba y la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Más te vale venir – dijo felizmente. – no te iras sola ¿o si? – pregunto preocupada, Hanabi era una buena ninja pero no se confiaba.

- Yo la acompañare – dijo Shino formalmente como siempre. – Hinata sonrió y suspiro.

- Tranquila hermana no me pasara nada malo – dijo Hanabi sonriente mientras se separaba de Hinata.

- Siempre me preocupare.

- Lo sé, me iré… vendré mañana. – Shino abrió la puerta y salió de ella despidiéndose con un gesto de mano. – Chao Sasuke, hasta luego Sakura-san y Naruto-kun.

- Adiós. – respondieron Naruto y Sakura.

- Chao – dijo naturalmente Sasuke.

- Cuídala mucho Shino-san, nos vemos pronto – dijo Hinata mientras se recostaba un poco de esa cómoda cama – quiero irme ya – dijo aquellas con un puchero tan encantador que hasta Sakura lo notó.

- ¿Vino Tsunade? – pregunto seriamente Sasuke mientras besaba el vientre de Hinata con múltiples besos.

- Si – dijo Hinata mientras se ruborizaba, estaba acostumbrada a que hiciera aquello pero no frente a personas.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Todo esta bien, me quedare 2 días mas – dijo bufando – para revisar y equilibrar el embarazo… no se para que, yo me siento genial.

- Es para mantener un buen embarazo luego que salgas de aquí Hinata – interrumpió Sakura.

- Lo sé – suspiro Hinata mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke, Sasuke se recostó de sus piernas mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Dónde estabas dobe? – pregunto Naruto.

- No es asunto tuyo – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, el cielo estaba enrojecido, el anochecer estaba saludando mientras el día se despedía de ellos. Estaba despejado, no habían nubes, ni una sola, los rayos naranjas entraban y resplandecían aquella habitación, la brisa no era fría, era fresca, componedora, te llenaba de vida… es como cuando ves algo realmente hermoso, algo con vida pero que no se mueve, algo que te hace sentir bien, diferente… en paz.

- Que humor – bufó Naruto.

- Tienes que leer esto Hinata – dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba de su pantalón un libro negro, con aspecto escalofriante y lo colocaba en las manos de Hinata.

- ¿Qué es?

- Algo realmente extraño… no se como explicarlo.

- Yo quiero saber – dijo curiosamente Naruto.

- Tú también debes saberlo. – dijo Sasuke para sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? – pregunto Hinata, mientras observaba la portada de aquel libro.

- En el lugar al cual me mando Itachi – su tono de voz se entristeció algo que paso inapercibido para los demás excepto para Hinata.

- ¿Itachi te mandó a un lugar? – pregunto asustada Sakura.

- Si.

- Podía ser una trampa Sasuke-kun.

- No lo es – dijeron a unisono Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, sin planearlo, sin medirlo… los 3 pensaban aquello. Pero ninguno planeaba decirlo tal vez Sasuke si pero para ellos también fue una sorpresa decirlo de esa manera tan natural.

- Entendí – dijo un poco extrañada Sakura.

- ¿De que trata? – pregunto Naruto, interesado ya por aquel libro, que estaba siendo abierto por Hinata.

- Parece que de nosotros. – dijo Sasuke… a lo que Hinata y Naruto abrieron los ojos con grandes signos de interrogación. – léelo cariño a ver si entiendes un poco mas tu que yo.

- De acuerdo – dijo Hinata mientras ubicaba la primera página de aquel libro, sus páginas eran de color verde oscuro, con letras grabadas en plateado, lo cual daba un contraste perfecto, una tonalidad oscura, tenebrosa pero que no daba temor, daba intriga, curiosidad, sensaciones diferentes, contradictorias, sensaciones que estaban sintiendo 3 personas en esa habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Disfruten el capitulo... espero sea de su agrado... muchas gracias a las personas que lo leen siempre. Me halagan y más si dejan su comentario. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Que la vida a veces no sea fácil no le quita lo hermosa" <em>


	19. Orígenes

_**Orígenes**_

- Comienza a leer Hinata-chan – dijo serio Naruto.

- Es un cuento – dijo Hinata decepcionada por aquel libro al cual Sasuke veía con tanta seriedad.

- Lo sé, pero léelo y veras porque no me gusta nada lo que dice. – dijo seriamente Sasuke a lo que Hinata asintió y empezó a leer en voz alta.

- **Esta era una vez una gran diosa llamada Jano, era la diosa generadora de luz hermana de Júpiter el Dios mas poderoso del universo, tan fuerte que podía tocar cada rayo del cielo, podía hacer y deshacer casi cualquier cosa que quisiera… Jano era una diosa realmente hermosa, con cabellos rizados y dorados hasta la cintura, una mirada penetrante pero tan azul como el cielo mismo, labios carnosos pero bien proporcionados, era alguien envidiable… Era también hermana de Juno esposa de Júpiter y hermana de Hemera, la diosa de la luz hija de Saturno, ambas no se llevaban muy bien, pues siempre competían para ver quien era la mejor entre ellas, un día Cibeles hija del cielo, diosa de la tierra y esposa de su padre les encomendó una tarea ya que sus peleas estaban afectando todo el olimpo, estaban llegando al límite de la obstinación… Así que le dijo claramente que debían casar a 2 personas muy diferentes, ella sonrieron era algo fácil solo tenían que sobornar a cualquier humano con riquezas y se casarían ¿Qué clase de tarea tan fácil? Pero Cibeles era astuta y aclaro que debían casar a 2 humanos pero ellos debían amarse, era obligatorio amor al hacer ese vínculo. Ambas se miraron confundidas aquello era algo difícil sobretodo en ese tiempo, el amor no era algo fácil de lograr, ni siquiera se sentía habitualmente y mas si debían hacerlo con personas opuestas.**

**- Acaso de has vuelto loca, eso es imposible – reclamaba Jano. **

**- No, no lo estoy, estamos cansados de sus largas peleas, así que tu como reina del cielo y tú generadora de luz trabajaran juntas pero les digo desde ahora, estarán allá fuera del olimpo haciendo este trabajo y no podrán volver hasta haberlo hecho. **

**- Es decir que ya no somos diosas – decía confundida Hemera. **

**- Claro que lo son y allá abajo también lo serán, pero no tendrán derecho de regresar hasta lograr su obligación. Y no tienen nada que reclamar, esta decidido – dijo firmemente Cibeles. **

**Lo que ambas no sabían en aquella cosa es que Picus, dios de la adivinación había hablado con Cibeles diciendo que había tenido una visión con una de los oráculos, una profecía. Decía que si alguna de ellas se quedaba en el olimpo nacería de alguna de ellas o de ambas, un Dios tan poderoso que no solo acabaría con Saturno como lo hizo Júpiter sino que acabaría con todos, porque sería tan increíblemente poderoso que nadie podría contra él… al parecer eran 2 pero la visión fue interrumpida pues el poder que ella cargaba era inmenso… por esa razón les había encomendado aquello, no por obstinación, era por temor… **

**Pasaron unas cuentas semanas hasta que Jano y Hemera decidieron ir de una vez a la tierra a realizar aquella absurda tarea, ellas respetaban fieramente a Cibeles pues era la esposa de su padre y muy poderosa la grandísima cretina. **

**Pasaron días, semanas y meses buscando a una humana digna de su atención, una humana que brillara entre aquella oscuridad, pues toda la gente era chusma… eran simples sin nada en ellos atractivo… estaban desquiciadas pues aunque tenían sus normalmente poderes no debían estar utilizándolos frente a cualquiera, así que las cosas se habían complicado un poco, pues tuvieron que trabajar por si mismas unas cuantas veces, pero una noche despertaron ambas asustadas pues un par de hombres habían entrado a la tienda en la cual habían decidido dormir, intentando forzarlas de maneras realmente asquerosas antes sus ojos… al parecer ellas eran las únicas mujeres diferentes en aquel lugar, las únicas "mujeres hermosas" y aquellos sucios y bastos hombres tenían la osadía de intentar domarlas… **

**Eran fuertes, extremadamente fuertes ante unas diosas que no podían decir lo que eran por el bien del olimpo. Así que dejaron que aquellos hombres ultrajaran de ellas, de maneras inconcebibles, innombrables, dolorosas, violentas y repudiantes a sus ojos… ambas se miraron con dolor cuando todo acabo, lloraban pues estaban compartiendo algo único y era el dolor, tanto habían peleado para haber terminado llorando por unos inservibles y asquerosos humanos que no sabían con quien habían tratado… los hombres las habían dejado allí tiradas, sin prendas y con varios moratones a lo largo del cuerpo de ambas… Tanto odio habían sentido ambas hacía la otra, que ahora el odio era transmitido a aquellos hombres asquerosos que osaron de lastimar lugares inimaginables. **

**Su odio se transformo en venganza logrando aparecer ante ellas una mujer realmente tétrica, vestida de un vestido negro desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, manga larga, con guantes negros hasta los codos, y zapatos puntiagudos y negros también, todo brillaba como el cuero pero era suave como la seda, pero a la vez fuerte como la piel de un dragón. **

**Su cabello era negro hasta los hombros, con reflejos de todos colores predominando el rojo, blanco y naranja en ellos… sus ojos eran negros como la noche con destellos del mismo color de sus reflejos en el cabello, no tenía boca, sus labios parecían unidos en una pequeña línea color negro y era tan pálida como una hoja de papel e irradiaba tanto frío como un iceberg. **

**- ¿Quién eres? – preguntaron Jano y Hemera. **

**- Soy Némesis la diosa de la venganza sus almas me han llamado – dijo pero no con sus labios, era como el viento quien emitía aquellos sonidos, logrando sacar escalofríos del cuerpo de ambas mujeres. **

**- Pero alguien debe haberte mandado. – dijo Jano, sabiendo que Némesis solo iba a la tierra a cobrar venganza si algún dios la mandaba personalmente. **

**- Estas en lo correcto. – dijo Némesis. **

**- ¿Quién te mando? – pregunto Hemera. **

**- Tisifone. **

**Tisifone era una de las 3 furias que castigaban todos los crímenes de los humanos, era una de las más rencorosas, una de las que no aceptaba las injusticias y una de las pocas que odiaba fiera y abiertamente a Júpiter. Así que era muy pero muy extraño que hubiera mandado a Némesis para ayudarlas. **

**- ¿Por qué Tisifone querría ayudarnos? – pregunto Jano arreglando sus prendas y las de Hemera. **

**- Por la profecía. – dijo tranquilamente pero mostrando una mirada directa y helada. **

**- ¿Qué, Que? – Dijeron ambas - ¿Qué, cual profecía? **

**- Cibeles lo sabía. – dijo dudativa **

**- ¿Cibeles? – Dijo Jano - ¿Qué sabía, qué profecía dices tú? – dijo un poco molesta toda aquella bizarra y asquerosa situación, estaba herida física y moralmente así que no quería aquella mierda. **

**- Veo que Tisifone tenía razón – al ver la mirada confusa de las mujeres-diosas frente a ella agrego – dijo que ninguna sabía la verdadera razón por la cual estaban aquí. **

**- Habla – dijo secamente Hemera. **

**- Lo resumiré… Picus le dijo a Cibeles que tendrían un hijo extremadamente poderoso, él cual acabaría con todo el olimpo si el lo quería… pero Tisifone no lo creyó así, pues hablo con una de las oráculos y ella le dijo que si ambos se unían, lograrían una paz inmensamente grande, digamos que algo parecido al paraíso, pero solo si lograban llevarse bien entre ellos. Lo que no esperaba es que Juno quedara embarazada sorpresivamente ahora, dando a luz a una pequeña niña con ojos tan blancos como la luz, tan pura como el cielo, pero tan diferente a su supuesto padre, es realmente poderosa ya… así que esta asustada, mas bien aterrada, Cibeles no sabe que hacer para que ustedes no se les ocurra volver y dar a luz al ser que teme… pero Tisifone me dijo que no será uno, serán 2 pues ambas darán a luz, el mismo día… serán seres súper poderoso, con igual poder y muy parecidos… serán temidos por todos y salvados por alguien, pero el quien no lo se… Dejen de mirarme así no miento, solo vine para aniquilar con los seres que desearon atacarlas de manera bochornosa, Tisifone los requiere para hacerlos pagar. – diciendo esto desapareció dejando a ambas mujeres con mil preguntas en sus labios. El viento se aminoro y acaloro un poco… ambas guardaban silencio, aquello que escuchaban era la corrupción mas grande que podría haber hecho Cibeles, es que acaso tenía tanto miedo así… no le importaba lo que podía sucederles allí o mas bien no le importo lo que ya les sucedió… estaban anonadadas, decepcionadas y cuestionando cada frase de Némesis, cada palabra dicha era tan confusa pero tan lógica como la otra, lo único que no entendían bien era que tenía que ver con ellas que Jano haya tenido una hija… Y con quien habría podido ser. **

**Pasaron días vagando por aquel mundo nuevo y a la vez conocido por ambas, buscando una sola mujer digna de atención… un día llegaron a un lugar llamado tasca, un poco sucio y con ambiente frío y oscuro, pero ambas entraron no dejarían que nadie las lastimara esta vez, pasara lo que pasara se defenderían así tuvieran que matarlo con sus poderes. Se sentaron en el lugar mas alejado a la entrada y pidieron simplemente agua, 3 vasos de agua tomaron, estaban exhaustas, se querían dar por vencidas y volver al olimpo, porque la verdad ninguna quería tener un hijo y menos arriesgarse a tener el odio de todos por haber vuelto sin cumplir una absurda tarea. **

**Comieron una comida algo extraña de color pero deliciosa de sabor, no hablaban no necesitaban hacerlo, desde hace varios días no lo hacían, se comunicaban mentalmente, diciendo solo lo que necesitaban de la otra, tranquilizando el alma de ambas, porque ya no había odio en ellas, ya no había rencor… esos sentimientos habían cambiado a una compañerismo y dependencia, amor y ayuda… hermandad. Ambas necesitaban de la otra aunque fuera en presencia. Porque el odio es un amor no entendido o no aceptado. Un amor que fue tan fuerte que después no supo mantenerse puro. **

**Cuando ya iban a finalizar, lograron enfocar a un 2 hombres que se acercaban a ellas, eran altos los 2, con túnicas negras y rostros magistrales, no parecían hombres de aquella región pues todos los que habían visto eran horribles, toscos, asqueroso y nauseabundos, en cambio estos eran misteriosos pero muy hermosos, demasiado para ser simples humanos. **

**- ¿Podemos sentarnos? – dijo el mas alto y misterioso de ellos. El otro se mantenía en silencio pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios. **

**- ¿Para que? – pregunto Hemera.**

**- No es normal que 2 diosas anden por aquí vagando solas. – dijo el hombre. Ambas mujeres se observaron abriendo los ojos fuertemente. Ellos sabían quienes eran, ellos las habían reconocido. **

**- ¿Cómo sabes que somos diosas? – pregunto Jano un poco sorprendida, Hemera no podía articular palabra. Ambos hombres rieron bajamente. **

**- Irradian su poder de aquí a unos 20 Km. Nosotros también lo somos, ¿no nos reconoces Hera? – pregunto el que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado. **

**- Yo si – dijo Hemera, mostrando como sus pupilas se dilataban, sus ojos era verde, pero un verde mezclado con azul… aguamarina en términos exactos, eran tan alta y bella con cabello negro y largo como el de Jano, con labios carnosos, piel pálida no como la bronceada de Jano, pero su piel hacían un perfecto juego con sus ojos, su piel era calida, irradiaba luz a pesar de su oscuro cabello. **

**Todos en la mesa voltearon a verla, ambos hombres pensaban que no iba a ser capaz de reconocerlos, Jano la miro confundida, no los reconocía ella, era extraño que Hemera lo hubiera logrado. **

**- Gracias a ti puedo cumplir mi función de diosa perfectamente. – dijo señalando al hombre mas alto y arrogante de los 2. – y tu eres fundamental también en mi labor ¿cierto? **

**- Si – dijeron ambos. Jano que no salía de su estado de sorpresa mantenía silencia, intercambiando miradas entre aquellos 2 hombres. El mas alto tenía el cabello negro a la altura de sus hombros, con una mirada penetrante, ojos color negro azabache, la piel pálida pero muy sedosa y brillante, labios finos pero bien definidos, con musculatura sorprendente, el otro era de cabello castaño oscuro, mirada juguetona pero decidida y labios mas carnosos, también de musculatura definida, aunque el primero era un poco mas imponente, entre ellos él debía ser él mas obstinado.**

**- Pero no sabes nuestros nombres – dijo burlándose el más bajo. **

**- Si lo sé – dijo toscamente la mujer pelinegra. **

**- Dilos. – Respondió el más alto – pero cuando tomemos asientos – dicho esto y sin esperar su respuesta tomo asiento frente a su compañero. Hemera lo miró abochornada por aquella muestra de altanería pura. **

**- Sino me equivoco lo cual dudo, eres Erebo dios de la oscuridad – pausa su momento de identificación al ver la sonrisa del recién nombrado, afirmando que aquel era su nombre y su titulo. – Tú eres Nix el dios capaz de producir la noche. – el nombrado afirmo y sonrió picaramente a Hemera. ¿Por qué están en la tierra? **

**- Estamos aburridos allá arriba – dijo Erebo- ¿y ustedes? **

**- Intentando hacer una bastarda tarea encomendada por Cibeles – dijo toscamente Hemera. Jano sonrió. **

**- ¿Las ayudamos? – pregunto Nix cortésmente. **

**- ¿No tienen nada que hacer? – pregunto Jano. **

**- Tenemos mucho que hacer, pero nada interesante, el ciclo del mundo seguirá en orden, pero si no quieren que las acompañemos… esta bien – dijo dulcemente Nix. **

**- Por mi no hay problema – soltó Hemera rápidamente, para ella la idea de estar acompañada de un dúo de dioses realmente guapos y simpáticos en aquel mundo tan asqueroso era gratificante. – además así no nos daremos por vencidas tan rápido. **

**- Es decir, que gracias a nosotros no se darán por vencidas – dijo mordazmente Erebo. Hemera lo miró frunciendo el ceño y le sonrió cambiando su ceño por una amplia y hermosa sonrisa que logro cautivar al dios. **

**- Si, exacto – dijo alegre, logrando sacarle a Nix una carcajada por aquella muestra de entusiasmo. **

**- Eres encantadora. – dijo sinceramente. **

**- Hey, hey… controla tus hormonas. – dijo bufando Erebo. **

**- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto confundida Hemera. **

**- Es algo que tienen los humanos, al parecer a los dioses les afecta más aquí en la tierra, logran que hagamos cosas solo por deseo, lujuria y pasión. **

**- Eso ya lo hacemos en el olimpo – dijo riendo la pelinegra. - ¿Jano tu también quieres que nos acompañen? **

**- No hay problema- dijo simplemente la rubia. **

**- Pues vamonos – dijo Erebo. **

**- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Nix. **

**- Cierto no sé que tenemos que hacer. – le dijo Erebo. **

**- No tienen porque hacerlo, solo necesitamos una mujer. – dijo Jano. **

**- ¿Cualquiera? – pregunto Nix. **

**- No una inteligente, hermosa, culta, diferente a la mayoría de este basto mundo. – respondió molesta la rubia. **

**- De acuerdo, calma pequeña. **

**- ¿Sabes quien soy verdad? – Pregunto bufando por aquel apodo con el cual la había llamado Nix – soy hermana de Zeus e hija de Saturno, soy la diosa capaz de generar luz.- El rostro de Nix se oscureció tanto o más que el del mismo Erebo ante aquellas palabras de Jano. **

**- Pues él no esta aquí acompañándolas, ni le interesa – dijo levantándose de la silla, con dirección a la puerta… Jano que no quería que se fuera, se levanto y puso su mano en el hombre del hombre, haciendo que el volteara a verla. **

**- Lamento ser tan directa – dijo apenada y a la vez enojada por tener que disculparse. Nix sonrió abiertamente. **

**- De acuerdo. **

**Y así salieron de aquella tasca, de aquel lugar que de pronto paso de ser frío a realmente cálido, así pasaron de una soledad terrible a estar bien acompañadas, riendo, peleando y conversando trivialidades en el camino, un camino que no mostraba señal alguna de aquella mujer que tanto habían anhelado encontrar Hemera y Jano, la verdad es que la compañía era perfecta y no requerían aquello. **

**Pasaron años conviviendo juntos, como compañeros, intentando encontrar a una mujer que ya creían no existía, tal vez nunca existió un ser así… se suponía que esa tarea solo era para mantener a Jano y Hemera lejos del olimpo así que tal vez Cibeles sabía que tal tarea era imposible realizar… pero una noche Hemera y Erebo hicieron algo que jamás hubieran pensado hacer, habían besado el labio del otro, estaban en una pequeña colina viendo la inmensidad del cielo, las diferentes constelaciones y con ellas sus planetas, estaban admirando la gran luna llena que iluminaba aquel cielo oscuro, estaban juntos sonriendo en silencio, agradeciendo la compañía del otro. Pero de un momento a otro no estaban admirando cielo alguno sino admirando y adorando las mil y un sensaciones que sentían al unir sus labios, el suave elixir que intercambiaban, a las caricias trasmitidas, a las diferentes palabras que se proferían sin sonido, solo con besos, besos intensos pero dulces, besos necesitados pero requeridos… besos que no pensaban podrían existir. Cuando el beso termino se miraban con aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos que solo ellos tenían, que mostraban tanta oscuridad pero a la vez tanta luz… porque eran tan diferentes tanto en personalidad como con su labor de dioses pero así simultáneamente se complementaban el uno con el otro, porque sin ella él no existía y sin él ella no necesitaba hacerlo, el era la oscuridad que todo ser tiene, necesita, debe y a veces quiere tener, ella era la luz, la pureza de todo los seres del mundo, que algunos intoxicaban y otros intentaban mantener con fervor… ellos eran eso Luz y oscuridad. **

**Pero no eran los únicos que experimentaban aquella sensación, aquel placer terrestre que en el olimpo jamás había sido tan extremadamente placentero… estaba siendo también experimentado en una cabaña bajo la pequeña colina donde se encontraban Hemera y Erebo, dentro estaban arreglando las cosas para descansar Jano y Nix, colocando algo por aquí, colocando otra cosa por allá… conversando placidamente, observando detenidamente cada parte de sus anatomías, escuchando sus propios pensamientos, amoldándose a los sentimientos, a las diferentes vibraciones de su corazón cada vez que se observaban, cada vez que intercambiaban palabras… **

**Hablaban de todo el tiempo que llevaban en aquel mundo que para ellos solo era un escenario el cual solo dirigían, jamás actuaban, pero allí estaban 4 dioses en ese lugar 2 de ellos por obligación y otros por placer o simple aburrimiento… conversaban de cómo se encontraron, de todas las discusiones vividas desde el momento en que viajaron juntos, todas aquellas apetecibles conversaciones, llenas de intelecto, gracia, aventura, tantas cosas. Allí estaban en aquella cabaña recordando, riendo por aquellos momentos… **

**Pero Jano no espero que de pronto, de un momento a otro, sin advertencias, ni preámbulos Nix se acercara a ella y la besara. **

**Fue una sensación nueva para Jano en aquel mundo, había sido besada y muchas cosas más en el olimpo pero allí, donde estaba y con quien estaba se sentía mucho más ¿Cómo decirlo? Mejor. Nix al percatarse que Jano no correspondía aquella muestra de coraje que se estuvo planteando desde hacía ya un par de meses se separo de ella. **

**- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto todavía atónita Jano. Nix la miró confundido, aquel rostro no era el de una mujer molesta o decepcionada, era el de una mujer ¿excitada? **

**- Hormonas, ya sabes – dijo Nix con una tono de voz casi inaudible, pero Jano si lo escucho. **

**Y en vez de alejarse o molestarse por lo apenas finalizado, se acerco a Nix y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez no solo respondiendo al beso sino dirigiéndolo, como jamás lo había hecho… Nix sonrió para sus adentros y la pego contra una de las paredes de aquella cabaña, mientras acariciaba su cintura y profundizaba aquel beso, aquella sensación tan divina, aquello que tal vez estaba prohibido pero si tenía que enfrentarse contra el mismo Cancerbero por un beso así, lo haría con todo el placer. **

**Pasado aquello, los 4 siguieron manteniendo aquellos secretos encuentros… encuentros cada vez mas ardientes, mas intensos, mas entregados pero en silencio… ninguno era capaz de confiarle aquello a su acompañante, Jano y Hemera guardaban silencio y Nix y Erebo mantenían la misma rutina de las chicas, cada uno guardaba sus sentimientos, sus experiencias, sensaciones e impulsos por el otro… solo cuando estaban solos hacían y deshacían todo, se besaban, acariciaban, experimentaban sensaciones inimaginables, inexistentes hasta ese momento. Solo cuando Hemera y Erebo estaban podían hacer un paraíso de sensaciones, sus sensaciones, un elixir con sus fragancias, con sus líquidos corporales, un corazón con dos cuerpos. Solo cuando Jano estaba con Nix podían reír hasta hacer un circo, podían observarse hasta lograr crear un telescopio, podían amarse como las estrellas aman a la noche. **

**Ya ni siquiera buscaban a la mujer que debían hacer enamorar, ya no buscaban crear amor, buscaban prevalecer el de ellos… y es que el día en que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma todo lo demás pasó a ser segundo plano, el olimpo ya no era tan importante y Cibeles no era relevante. Lo único importante eran ellos, aquello nuevo pero extraordinario que estaban sintiendo. **

**La primera en enterarse de las relaciones que estaban teniendo fue Hemera que observo como Nix besaba intensamente a Jano, cerca de un árbol mientras ella y Erebo habían ido al pueblo a comprar comida.**

**- Veo que se han estado divirtiendo – comento burlescamente Erebo. **

**- Bueno… este…no….tienes…- intentaba decir algo Jano pero la vergüenza la embargaba en aquel momento. **

**- Como ustedes también lo hacen ¿cierto? – dijo serio Nix, ocasionando ahora el rubor de Hemera y tensión en el cuerpo de Erebo – ¿si lo hacen? No lo sabia… solo los estaba probando – dijo anonadado Nix. **

**- ¿No lo sabía? – dijo Erebo. **

**- Claro que no lo sabía… no ando viendo cosas así, tengo cosas que hacer. **

**- Si nos damos cuenta – intercambiaban palabras Nix y Erebo mientras Jano y Hemera se miraban tímidamente, avergonzadas al principio y luego con cariño, con confianza. Una confianza que se basaba en el entendimiento, porque si no se habían dicho nada anteriormente es porque pensaban que no iban a poder entenderse pero allí estaban mirándose con la compresión de mil soles, con el cariño de una madre a un hijo. Y de pronto se dieron cuenta que guardaban el mismo secreto, un secreto que ni siquiera Erebo y Nix sabían aún… un secreto que entendieron en cuanto se observaron con mas cautela y precisión. **

**- ¿Tu también? – dijo Jano, haciendo que la pequeña e insignificante discusión de los hombres finalizara, para enfocar toda su atención en aquellas 2 mujeres-diosas que los volvían loco y estaban allí abrazándose con fervor. **

**- ¡Si! – grito feroz y alegremente Hemera, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana. **

**- Que alegría – y allí estaban 2 mujeres que en un momento de sus vidas, ya no recordaban bien con claridad, se habían odiado, tratado mal y humillado frente a todos los dioses del olimpo, desconfiado una de la otra, insultado, menospreciado… allí estaban abrazándose, sonriendo, llorando y saltando de infinita alegría. **

**Y también estaban 2 hombre-dioses muy, pero muy confundidos ante aquella acción de improvisto. **

**- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto un confundido Erebo a un más confundido Nix. **

**- No lo se – dijo en casi un susurró Nix - ¿chicas?… chicas préstenme atención – dijo un poco mas fuerte - ¡hermosas! – Grito, obteniendo la atención de ambas mujeres - ¿se puede saber que sucede? **

**Jano y Hemera, sonrieron y se lanzaron cada una a los brazos de sus amantes. **

**- No era una mujer – comenzó Jano agitadamente. **

**- Éramos nosotras. **

**- Con ustedes. **

**- No pensamos que pasaría pero. **

**- Paso e igual tendrá miedo. **

**- No podemos dejarla Jano. **

**- Lo sé, debemos protegerlos. **

**- Eso es seguro… no podrán hacerles daño. **

**- ¿De que hablan? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo un confundido Nix y Erebo. **

**- La profecía – dijeron sofocadas ambas mujeres. **

**- ¿Qué profecía? – pregunto Nix.**

**- La de nosotras amor – dijo cariñosamente Jano, lo cual hizo ruborizar a Nix, jamás lo había llamado así en publico y la verdad es que era una sensación extraordinaria la que sintió al escucharla. Era tan grata, tan segura al decirla… **

**Pero Nix que era un poco lento no entendió aquello, pero Erebo si lo entendió en el acto, ellas ya le había contado la supuesto "profecía", el plan macabro de Cibeles con ellas, la misión imposible que les había encomendado… y su embarazo, sus embarazos. **

**- ¿Están… están – pero no pudo culminar, estaba anonadado… iba a ser por primera vez padre. Y con ella. Solo pudo sonreír ante aquel pensamiento, iba a tener un hijo con Hemera. **

**- Si cariño, si – dijo felizmente Hemera mientras se apretaba mas al cuerpo de Erebo en aquel inmenso y hermosos abrazo. **

**- ¿Qué están? – pregunto aún confundido Nix mientras besaba fugazmente los labios de Jano. **

**- Seremos papás – dijo ruborizándose. **

**- ¿En serio? – pregunto mas confundido que nunca, ahora no solo por el hecho de aquellas raras relaciones entre Erebo y Hemera sino por el hecho en el que seria padre… padre. **

**- ¿No te agrada? – pregunto Jano lentamente con el temor a flote ante aquella pregunta. **

**Nix la observo detenidamente unos cuantos segundos, analizando aquella pregunta, analizando su respuesta… porque el no quería ser padre en realidad nunca lo había tenido entre sus planes, pero la verdad nada de lo que había sucedido había estado en sus planes… no había tenido la mas mínima intención de sentir tanto por aquella mujer, y allí estaba frente a ella sintiendo el amor mas fuerte del universo, un amor que hasta el mismo Zeus hubiera envidiado. Y no había sido nada malo haber sentido y seguirlo haciendo. Era satisfactorio y la verdad sería genial poder ver en un pequeño bebe el rostro de ella y el fusionados… era algo apetecible de ver. **

**- Me encantaría ser el padre de tu hijo – concluyo diciendo mientras besaba los labios de Jano. **

**Y así pasaron los días, llenos de felicidad… todos juntos apoyándose uno al otro, una a la otra… con nauseas, malestares… dolores corporales, pero en cada momento todo era realizado y recibido con paciencia y amor. Jano ayudaba a Hemera y Hemera ayudaba a Jano… Nix y Erebo observaban y colaboraban cuando ellas se lo pedían pues aparte de ser amorosas y amables con ellas mismas eran unas demonias con ellos… y la explicación que les daban por a veces darles un trato un poco cruel era un simple "Las hormonas" a lo cual debían callar y solo colaborar. **

**Pero apartando aquella felicidad, estaba un punto en concreto… estaban intentando localizar una buena familia en donde poder dejar aquellos bebes prontos a nacer… ¿Por qué lo harían? Pues ya en el olimpo debían saber de aquella profecía y la verdad ni Hemera ni Jano estaban de acuerdo con perder a sus hijos, sabían que si llegaban al olimpo con ellos, todo dios intentaría aniquilarlos… y no habría un futuro para ellos. Los 4 eran poderosos pero Zeus lo era más, mucho mas… además todo Dios se pondría en su contra al escuchar la parte tétrica de la profecía en donde decía según que ellos aniquilarían a todos los dioses de aquel olimpo tiránico. **

**Buscaban un par de hogares lejanos pero buenos en donde poder dejar a sus hijos con todo el dolor del mundo, lo harían… por su bienestar… por su felicidad, por no hacerles vivir el infierno donde ellos habían vivido la gran parte de sus vidas. Buscaban un lugar donde hubiera una familia quien añorara tener hijos, quien tuviera valores morales y sobretodo tuvieran amor… porque aunque ellos nacieran por el amor mas puro del mundo, debían también criarse por aquel sentimiento o serían unas malas personas y ellos no querían aquello… ellos esperaban poder buscarlos algún día y así poder contarles la verdad y el por que de sus motivos. **

**Dieron a luz el mismo día un 16 de septiembre, 2 varones, grandes y con ojos llamativos… el hijo de Hemera y Erebo tenía los ojos negros azabache pero pudieron ver que cuando quería algo los ojos se volvían negros con rojo, era algo extraño que solo pasaba cuando se molestaba, era hermoso con cabello negro oscuro y piel clara… el hijo de Nix y Jano era tan diferente al primero, tenía los ojos azules cielo y el cabello amarillo así como el de la madre, era el mas alegre de los 2 siempre andaba sonriendo, con una de esas sonrisas cautivadoras, también era de tez clara pero un poco mas tostada que la del pequeño pelinegro. **

**Se quedaron con los pequeños 1 año entero hasta que por fin decidieron con el dolor impregnando sus corazones dejarlos en los hogares que habían escogido para cada uno… eran lejos uno del otro pero seguros y confiables. **

"_**No se sabe lo que podrá pasar en el futuro… solo se cree lo que pueda pasar… pero el destino final lo deciden los protagonistas… y aquí los protagonistas y en todas las vidas serán unos bebes… nazcan en esta o en dimensiones cercanas… llevaran el alma de los hijos de Hemera y Erebo. Nix y Jano. Juno y Artemis."**_

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- Sasuke ya no dice nada más. – dijo Hinata.

- Se salta unas páginas, es decir deja de contar allí y ahora viene en la hoja que le sigue… continúa leyendo amor. – respondió Sasuke… Sakura estaba sentada escuchando con atención aquella historia mientras Sasuke miraba intensamente a Naruto. Naruto miraba a Sasuke e intercaladamente observaba a Hinata… se le veía serio como no seguidamente se le ve… estaba analizando cada palabra, digiriendo cada frase que salía de los labios de Hinata… aquello era extraño, realmente extraño.

- ¿Pero dice algo más? – pregunto Hinata, en ese "más" que pronuncio, Sasuke entendió que era un más de "ellos" de aquella "profecía" que para su pensar y al parecer para Itachi también eran ellos.

- Algo peor. Continúa.

- Sasuke no me asustes. – dijo Hinata observando directamente los ojos de Sasuke, aquello era aterrante… lo que estaba entendiendo hasta el momento no era algo muy gratificante.

- No pasara nada Hinata – dijo firme Sasuke, dándole toda la seguridad que Hinata necesitaba en ese momento escuchar. – continúa.

**- **Está bien, seguiré con la historia. – dijo suspirando la pelinegra.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**- Todo en el olimpo era diferente a como lo recordaban aquellas 4 personas… Hemera se despidió de Erebo y Jano de Nix… las 2 mujeres fueron directamente a los aposentos de Juno sin saludar a nadie, habían escuchado ya hace mucho tiempo que Juno había tenido una pequeña niña, así que quería ir a conocerla… debía tener unos 5 años aproximadamente. Pero cuando llegaron a la habitación de Juno, no había niña visible y tampoco la diosa se encontraba en el lugar… **

**Buscaron por varios lados del olimpo, saludaron a unos cuantos e ignoraron a otros… todos en el lugar estaban sorprendidos de ver a aquellas mujeres tan de buenas. Caminando del brazo de la otra… cuando salieron a los jardines pudieron apreciar a su querida hermana Juno sentada cerca de una de las tantas fuentes, tomando algunas flores, quitando y dejando en el agua sus pétalos… la vieron triste, no mostraba la felicidad nata de ella, estaba con ojeras y ojos llorosos, pero no eran unos ojos llorosos del momentos, eran unos ojos que de tanto haber llorado habían quedado así, hinchados y con los párpados enrojecidos, con el lagrimal permanente húmedo y enrojecido. **

**Ambas mujeres se acercaron a su demacrada hermana, ella las miró como si fueran un espejismo. **

**- ¿No piensas saludar a tus hermanas? – dijo con un sonrisa en el rostro Jano. Juno se levanto de la fuente y se acercó a ambas. **

**- ¿Son ustedes? – pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**- Claro que somos nosotras – dijo como si fuera algo realmente obvio Hemera… Juno se lanzó sobre ellas y comenzó a llorar. - ¿Qué sucede? **

**- Han pasado tantas cosas – dijo Juno mientras dejaba que sus hermanas la abrazaran y acariciaran su cabello. **

**- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto Jano. **

**- Pensé que eran ustedes y cometí el error de contarles mi secreto… pero… pero no eran ustedes – sollozaba, era casi incoherente – tuve que salvarla… pero nadie quería… ayudarme… solo Furia – culminó hundiéndose en los brazos de Hemera. **

**- ¿Tu hija? – pregunto Hemera. Jano guardaba silencio, ella era más sentimental así que ya se estaban humedeciendo sus ojos. **

**- Si. **

**- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Hemera, sentando a Juno en la orilla de la fuente y colocándose de pie frente a ella, Jano estaba arrodillándose frente a Juno, mientras acariciaba sus manos, reconfortándola.**

**Juno tomó aire y comenzó diciendo. **

**- Todo esto a sido difícil… - menciono sollozando – Cibeles se creyó la nueva reina del olimpo y Zeus acepto cualquier cosa… saben que es un asqueroso oportunista no le importa nada… ustedes saben que es así… pero no pense que Cibeles fuera capaz de hacerme una canallada como la que me hizo. **

**- ¿Qué te hizo a ti? – pregunto enojada Jano. **

**- La verdad nada… me lo hice yo… pero es que fue inevitable. **

**- ¡Habla de una vez Hera por amor a Saturno! – exclamo Hemera sofocada por la situación. **

**- De acuerdo – gacho la cabeza – cuando se fueron todos pensaron que fallarían en su misión, después Cibeles dijo que las había mandado a una misión falsa porque una oráculo le había comentado que ustedes quedarían embarazadas y los hijos que tuvieran serían la perdición del olimpo… yo me opuse a creer aquella difamación, diciendo que ustedes no tendrían esa clase de hijos, pero Zeus con su afán de poder delante de cualquier cosa apoyo y felicito la decisión de Cibeles… diciendo que era bueno por lo menos tener una diosa interesada por el bienestar de los suyos y no era una asquerosa egoísta… Pero yo no me creía que solo era por eso y es que escuche una noche a Cibeles hablando con Picus y él le decía que la misma Oráculo le había dicho que Hemera y Jano fallarían en su misión pero que tuviera cuidado de mi porque pasaría algo que nos relacionaría a nosotras 3 con la humanidad por el resto de esta y todas las vidas… Y que haciendo lo que quisiera hacer no podría evitar lo inevitable – ambas mujeres miraban a Juno con la boca abierta y los ojos completamente abiertos – así que Cibeles dijo que solucionaría aquello de una forma realmente sencilla… Asesinándome.**

**Apenas escuche aquello me di cuenta que a Cibeles no le importaba el olimpo, lo unico importante para ella era seguir siendo la diosa de la tierra… la hija del cielo, la gran diosa, lo demás le sabía a mierda… así que baje a la tierra intentando esconderme pero dure apenas unos cuentos meses, pues quede embarazada de un hermoso e intelectual rey de una ciudad que en estos momentos no recuerdo el nombre, era poderoso, al parecer era un semi-dios, cuando llegue al olimpo Zeus se había enterado de lo sucedido e intento hacerme abortar, diciéndome miles de groserías… ofendiéndome de tantas maneras, lastimándome de muchas otras… **

**Pero no lo permití y fui a refugiarme a la gran cima de la montaña con Himeneo el me ayudo en todo momento y cada vez que Zeus intentaba lastimarme yendo a aquella montaña… Himeneo le comentaba seriamente en tono de amenaza y a la vez de información que como Dios del matrimonio no podía permitir el daño físico y mental de ningún dios que estuviera casado… que mi castigo iba a ser proporcionado por él mismo no por Júpiter. Pero Zeus le dijo que o me mataba a mi o mataría al engendro que nacería de mi, porque sería una deshonra tener a un pequeño bastardo en la familia – el nudo en la garganta de Juno hacía casi inaudible sus palabras – Pero Himeneo solo asintió y me advirtió de las palabras de Zeus… y que tomara en cuenta lo capaz que sería de hacer aquella barbaridad… ¿pueden creerlo? Iba a ser capaz de matar a un pequeño bebe, no lo podía permitir… cuando nació… tenían que verla… **

**Era…Era… dios como me duele llorar… era hermosa, de verdad era tan perfecta, tenía el cabellito negrito azulado y unos ojos tan extrañamente perfectos, eran perlados, no tenían una pupila negra, sino una pupila mas aperlada que el resto del ojo, era blanquita como la leche y unos labiecitos tan chiquitos pero así carnosos… era tan atenta desde el primer día de vida, siempre mirándome y sonriendo… tenía las mejillas sonrosadas…. No la he visto desde hace 4 años y medio… es… es tan doloroso… **

**A los 5 meses Himeneo bajo a la tierra con la niña… se la llevo con él… argumentando que viviría mejor lejos, muy lejos del olimpo… que la dejaría en un hogar digno pero alejado de la gran ciudad… después del regreso de Himeneo volví aquí pero las cosas no eran las mismas… Zeus me ignoraba, Cibeles me miraba con una mezcla de miedo y decepción evidente, Picus me observaba siempre temeroso, la única que intentaba conversar a veces conmigo era Tisifone, Afrodita y Atenea… argumentando que no debía sentirme tan mal, que Zeus siempre hacía lo que quería que por fin me digne a darle un golpe con su propia medicina… pero es que no me dolía eso – dijo llorando a mares. **

**- ¿Entonces que? – pregunto ahora confundida Hemera. **

**- Si no te preocupaba el trato de los dioses ¿Qué era? – pregunto esta vez Jano. **

**- ¡¿No me digas que? – cuestiono alterada Hemera. Juno la observo con ojos llorosos y mostró un disimulo de sonrisa. - ¿En serio? **

**- Fue inevitable – contesto Juno. **

**- Pero – intento decir Jano – pero claro que si era inevitable. **

**- ¿A si? – la miro furiosa Juno. – ¿Cómo evitaba enamorarme de aquel hombre tan perfecto… tan serio y la vez tan gracioso… tan colaborador?… era mi hombro… mi mano derecha… mi pañuelo de lagrimas y mi proveedor de risas… era mi corazón en otro cuerpo, era mi alma encerrada junto a la de él… ¿Cómo evitaba Jano no sentir tanto por él hombre que planto su semilla en mi? Es mas ¿Por qué debería no haber sentido o seguir sintiendo lo que siento por él? **

**- Sencillo hermana, estas casada… - dijo Jano. **

**- No quise sentir aquello, pero Zeus es un tirano que no le interesa absolutamente nada, solo él mismo. En cambio Artemis me mostró una nueva faceta de la vida, una en que yo era su protagonista. – Jano y Hemera se miraron, entendían lo que hablaba Juno, la entendían perfectamente. **

**- Lo siento – dijo Jano… - te entiendo. ¿No lo has vuelto a ver? **

**- No… ni a él ni a ella… Himeneo me lo prohibió.**

**- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron ambas. **

**- Porque mi pequeña la llamo Moonlight… la verdad no se el nombre real, el que le hayan puesto… Himeneo no deja que la encuentre, teme que si la encuentro vaya por ella y tras de mi Zeus. Ella también es parte de la profecía. **

**- ¿Cómo? – dijeron a gritos Hemera y Jano. **

**- Al parecer me dijo Himeneo esto nadie lo sabe de acuerdo – ambas asintieron y se acercaron mas a ellas. – Mi hija conocerá a un hombre con ojos azules y cabello amarillo sol… algo parecido al tuyo Jano por cierto – dijo sonriéndole a sus hermanas – pero su amor será concretado es con el hermano del chico rubio un tal pelinegro con ojos oscuros que cambiaran de color dependiendo de sus estados de ánimos de negro a rojo o al revés no recuerdo bien esa parte… pero no es que sean hermanos es que en alguna vida no se si en esta o en otra, serán complementarios y se amaran como tal… será un lazo mas fuerte que el de sangre y cuando los 3 se unan desataran el infierno o si buenos son… acabaran con el infierno… Que cosa más extraña ¿verdad? – rió al finalizar con aquella absurda profecía. Pero Jano y Hemera no sonrieron, no mostraron ninguna felicidad ante aquellas palabras… todo tenía sentido… los 3 estaban viviendo en la tierra, los 3 por separados, pero la distancia era solo eso distancia… era fácil de vencer… ¿Cómo? Acercándose y cuando algo importante te llama no a ti sino a tu alma… iras no importa como. **

**- Nadie lo sabe ¿verdad? – pregunto angustiada Hemera. **

**Pero cuando Juno iba a contestar de repente, llego como por arte de magia en un solo puff, llego Himeneo, observándolas a todas con espanto. **

**- Zeus lo sabe. – advirtió con una cara de estupefacción inmensa. **

**- ¿Qué sabe? – pregunto Juno sin ningún rastro de la risa que había tenido solo hace unos cuantos segundos y que ahora solo era un recuerdo… **

**- Sobre moonlight – dijo, pero tomó aire para observar alarmado a Hemera y Jano – lo de ustedes también. **

**- ¿Cómo? – pregunto anonadada Jano. **

**- Hermes se lo dijo. Le acaba de decir que ambas tuvieron un hijo y esta siendo criado en la tierra y no es todo también le dijo que son los de la profecía. **

**- ¡¿Cómo rayos Hermes sabe aquello? – pregunto alarmada Hemera. **

**- La oráculo se lo dijo y además interrogo a Nix. – Jano abrió los ojos, que ya estaban humedeciéndose… - Ambos están bien pero – las miro alarmado. **

**- ¡Habla! – grito Hemera. **

**- A decidido crear un ser… un ser que será inmortal e intentara asesinar a uno de los chicos… no sabe donde están pero no debemos confiarnos, Zeus no tiene entre sus planes dejar de ser dios…debemos ser precavidos… **

**- ¿Qué ser? **

**- Un ser inmortal y siniestro, con habilidades extraordinarias, intentara aniquilarlos, evitando su contacto y unión… esperemos que el amor sea más fuerte… esperemos. **

**- Pero – sollozaba Jano – no podemos permitirlo… **

**- Nix y Erebo no lo permitirán harán lo que sea para evitarlo. **

**- ¿Y mi hija? – pregunto Juno por primera vez, interviniendo en aquella conversación. **

**- Esta bien la he inmunizado… pero Artemis a muerto – Juno lo miró horrorizada – Júpiter lo asesino, logro encontrarlo con ayuda de las furias, menos Tisifone que se negó a colaborar. – Hemera se acercó a sus hermanas, arropándolas con sus brazos, intentando calmarlas. – Erebo y Nix ni siquiera confiaron en mí así que ellos mismos se encargaran de sus hijos… **

**- Sobrevivirán. – afirmo Hemera. **

**- Lo sé, la profecía no se cumplirá en esta vida, pero en otra si lo hará. **

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**- Porque la luz y la oscuridad siempre existirán querida hermana y ni el mismo Zeus podrá evitarlo. – Y con esto último Jano, Juno y Hemera le sonrieron confiadas a Himeneo… con una sonrisa llena de temor, pero a la vez llena de esperanza… porque pasara lo que pasara… crearan al ser mas tenebroso del mundo aquellos 3 seres serían suficientes para espantar cualquier obstáculo siniestro en sus vidas y el mundo. Haciendo equilibrar lo desequilibrado, convirtiendo al odio en amor… el dolor en caricias… las bombas en abrazos… los gritos en susurros… los insultos en frases de amor… la maldad en pureza. **

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto Sasuke a una pelinegra petrificada. Con un libro ya cerrado en sus manos.

- So-somos nosotros – era la primera vez que tartamudeaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Eso creo – dijo Sasuke.

- Pero entonces ¿Quién es el ser tenebroso? – pregunto un serio rubio frente a ellos.

- Lo tenemos que conocer. Debe ser alguien que ya a intentado matarnos. – Hinata abrió abruptamente sus ojos ante aquella deducción de Sasuke.

- Lo intentó conmigo. – dijo Hinata… haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

- ¿Quién?... ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Sasuke, levantándose de las piernas de Hinata y encarándola.

- Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi… un hombre intento matarla o bueno entro a la casa buscando algo… mi madre quedo en el mismo estado que yo… ahora tiene sentido… no me mires así Sasuke, por favor.

- Lo siento.

- Mi madre me dijo que su chakra era tenebroso… solo quería algo cuando fue a mi casa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Naruto y Sakura… Sasuke miraba a Hinata intensamente.

- Asesinar. – dijo Hinata clavando su mirada en la de Sasuke. - Mi madre me comento que era eso lo que sintió cuando lo vio... maldad pura, e iba tras algo pues para que iba a ir a un clan tan conocido si no había un motivo realmente importante... además mi padre dijo que tenía unos ojos escalofriantes parecidos a los tuyo amor. - Sasuke la miró serio... con aquella mirada penetrante, desafiante y enojada.

- Pues nos persiguió a la década equivocada – dijo Sasuke, sacando a colar un tono rojizo en sus ojos (sharingan). Hinata lo tomó de la mano y apretó en señal no de temor sino de apoyo… Si Sasuke peleaba ella lo haría. Por el y por su hijo. No importaba lo que pasara... no sabían si aquello escrito en ese libro era verdad pero si lo era... cambiarían esa patética profecía... y si era contra los mismos dioses con quienes debían luchar lo harían... pero ellos no permitirían mas dolor en el mundo ninja... y mas dolor en sus vidas. Pero cuando mas seriedad se mostraba en el rostro de Sasuke... Naruto sonrió.

- No nos preocupemos... ya perdió. – confirmo Naruto… ahora haciéndose el centro de atención.

- ¿A que te refieres? – hablo por primera vez Sakura.

- Su deber era… no permitir que nos conociéramos… no solo nos conocemos… Sasuke y Hinata están juntos y bueno… - iba a culminar sus palabras pero Sasuke culminó por él.

- Ya somos hermanos. – Y Naruto le sonrió. Y de pronto el edificio tembló y se escucho un gran y estruendoso.

**BOOM **

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cambió brusco pero bueno amo la Mitología griega :$ lo siento :$ sino les gusta u_u que mal, a mi me encanto escribirla... Dure mucho porque ando haciendo papeleos para entrar a la universidad, entonces por eso dure 2 semanas, aún ando buscando unos cuantos que faltan pero bueno espero no durar mucho con el otro cap... ya llevo un poquito :$<em>**

**Agradecimientos... de este y el anterior capitulo - **_**Hinata-hime-uchiha** : Mi querida lectora... gracias por dejarme en cada capitulo tu reconfortante review.. y entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres con no tener el valor suficiente para conseguir lo que te propones... pero oye con solo soñarlo ya lo estas consiguiendo un poco_** :D **

_ **Josyuchiha** - Pues te tengo una noticia... para mi también uno de mis mas grandes miedos es estar sola... pero como tu me encanta la soledad... me hace conectarme con mi misma, pero sentirme y quedarme sola eso es aterrador... Gracias por leer cariño, de verdad amo tus comentarios.. besos. _

_**Alguien cuyo nombre no importa**- creo que te doy la razón en que el temor no existe, pero es el nombre que le damos los humanos... pues como reconocerlo cuando lo sentimos sino tiene nombre... y querido o querida... no es mala la soledad, malo es sentirse solo... :)_

**Peter pan** - no sabes como me rei con ese review jajajaja xD

_**Pricesshina**- Gracias cariño por decirme Sempai :$ *O* me encanto jajaja! aunque aún no me lo creo ... a mi también me encanta el SasuHina... espero sea de tu agrado :*_

**Hayami** - **Kohinata** - Creo que si se lo merecía... Hinata es sensible no idiota :) No fui mi intención casi hacerte llorar.. espero te haya gustado.

_**Maribelteka** - Gracias... la verdad no sabía que la gente de afuera no podía dejarme review hasta que un día comencé a curiosear ... todos tienen derecho *O^ Creo que es un temor muy común pero tan difícil de aceptar... nuestros seres queridos ya sean por línea sanguínea o por vínculos de amistad son tan importantes... es temible que algo malo les pasara... :( te entiendo... Gracias por todo querido 3 _

_**Naruychi aiichi** - que bueno que hayas dejado tu review :) espero que lo sigas dejando V_V es bueno saber tu opinión... y pues como dije la soledad no es mala lo malo es sentirse solo :3 pero tranquila, siempre se encontrara el amor... aunque nosotros mismos no lo veamos... ese es el problema que a veces estamos tan ciegos que no vemos lo evidente... 3 _

GRACIAS POR LEERME... QUE EL GRAN ZEUS LOS BENDIGA [mentira no creó en nada de eso]

* * *

><p><em>"Si no crees en ti... no me digas que crees en un Dios" <em>


	20. Guerra I

_**Guerra I**_

- Esa explosión fue cerca – alerto Sakura, quien se había colocado cerca de la ventana… tratando de ver el origen de aquel sonido…

- Debemos ir – dijo Naruto, quien afirmaba en su lugar todos los kunais, dagas, estrellas y pergaminos disponibles.

Sasuke miró a Hinata y esta le negó con la cabeza.

- Maldición Hinata. – exclamo el pelinegro molesto, apretando sus manos hasta convertirlas en sendos puños.

- Lo siento – se disculpo esta pero no con aire de arrepentida – no puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Rayos! – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Naruto pero su respuesta no llego pues alguien entro por la puerta.

- ¡Todos ustedes son sordos! ¿O que? Nos están atacando… vayan a defender la aldea – exclamo una molesta Shizune - ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? – pregunto calmadamente a la chica.

- Si, ¿Dónde es el origen? – preguntaba sin poder mirar a Sasuke… solo centraba su mirada en Shizune.

- En la puerta principal de la aldea… todos están yendo para allá… aunque Shikamaru ha ido a la puerta Sur con Ino, Shouji, Lee, Neji y Kiba, acotando que atacaran por todas las entradas así que en la Este ha ido Kakashi, Shino, Ten-ten, iré yo también… ustedes vayan a la puerta Oeste allí se encontraran con Gai… ¡vayan de prisa!

- Si – respondieron Sakura, Naruto y Hinata… Sasuke no dejaba de centrar su mirada en Hinata… estaba intentando penetrarla mentalmente, hacerla ver el peligro avecinarse a ellos….

- Ten esto – dijo Shizune dándole sus ropas ninjas a Hinata… Hinata se las coloco rápidamente y salió del baño lista, colocándose de lado de Sasuke y tomando su mano para hacerle entender que no debía preocuparse.

- Estas embarazada – susurró Sasuke con un tono de voz entre asustado y aliviado por sentir el contacto con la piel de Hinata, aunque quisiera estar molesto y tenía motivos, no podía estarlo, aquella mujer lo había cambiado completamente… era su calmante eterno.

- Lo estamos ambos – dijo simplemente, Sasuke apretó su mano, solo la idea de perder a Hinata era suficiente para sentir temor – no te dejare solo… también es mi aldea – susurraba.

Sasuke bufó y todos salieron de la habitación con destino a la puerta oeste de la aldea. Todo era un caos, mujeres y niños estaban siendo evacuados de sus hogares para establecerlos dentro de la montaña con el rostro de los Hokages, todo ninja estaba yendo en direcciones diferentes, algunos evacuando, ninjas en protección estaban haciendo sellos interminables para lograr colocar protectores energéticos en la aldea… ninjas médicos auxiliaban a los heridos tanto civiles como unos cuantos chunnins y jounins… estaban los Anbu dirigiéndose a las diferentes entradas… salía humo de diferentes lugares, se podía oler perfectamente el aroma de madera quemada, metal derritiéndose… se podía hasta oler la sangre que ya había sido derramada… se podían ver diferentes armas tiradas en el piso, ninjas tiesos en el piso no sabían si muertos, inconcientes o en estado irremediable. Iban a toda velocidad a la puerta oeste. Corrían y desviaban cualquier ataque sorpresa… no sabían quien los atacaba pero sentían una presión en el estómago aterradora, jamás antes sentida por Sasuke y Hinata… la sensación era algo parecida a lo que siempre sentía Naruto cuando perdía el control por el Kyuubi, era una llamarada de fuego lacerante en la boca del estómago, era como cortarse con una hoja de papel, corte fino pero ardiente… así se sentían ellos.

Hinata suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento… canalizando su energía… intentando tranquilizarse, opacando el dolor… intentando mantenerse firme, eliminando cualquier muestra de flaqueza fuera física..mental..emocional..hasta espiritual, estaba equilibrando y armonizando sus 7 chakras, haciendo fluir libremente la energía por todos los canales energéticos de su cuerpo. Intentando conectarse con el cuerpo de Sasuke de la misma manera y así poder liberar sus canales también y Sasuke se percató de ello pues se sentía mas fuerte, mas tranquilo y mas decidido.

- Gracias – dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras mostraba aquella sonrisa. – no te desgastes.

- No lo haré, no me agradezcas nada.

- ¿Me protegerás? – dijo Sasuke serio, no es que Hinata fuera mas fuerte que él o mas resistente fisicamente, pero el alma de ella era mucho mas fuerte que la de Sasuke, ella era su salvación en todos los sentidos, ella era la persona que lo impulsaba, que lo salvaba de todo mal, de todo mal al cual él quería adentrarse.

- Siempre. – dijo sonriendo…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Oeste todo era un desastre, el ataque era inmenso, habían casas desplomadas, ninjas descuartizados en donde se podía apreciar sus vísceras, su piel desgarrada, las casas estaban hechas polvo, el césped del lugar estaba impregnado de sangre, ya no era un verde brillante y natural era de un rojo rubí intenso el cual bañaba no solo la grama sino todo el lugar… eran muchos muertos para el tiempo que llevaba aquella masacre.

- ¡Que diablos! – exclamó Naruto, cambiando el color de su iris e intensificando aquellos singulares bigotes en sus mejillas.

- ¡Llegaron!- exclamó exhalando Gai, estaba con diferente rasgaduras en su típico traje elástico… varias heridas en su rostro y una quemadura aproximadamente de 3º en su pierna izquierda la cual ocasionaba un ligero tambaleo en su cuerpo… se veía exhausto y no solo eso se veía sin chakra suficiente para pelear y mantener al enemigo al margen.

- Resumen – dijo Sasuke seriamente.

- No se que diablos pasa – dijo bufando – el enemigo sale de la tierra y nos ataca, a veces hasta con el simple hecho de pisar el piso nos quema… no es ninguna técnica elemento tierra conocida pero debe ser algo de eso. – Apretó su pierna – es demasiado fuerte… no se como Irán las demás.

- Bien – dijo Naruto – a partir el suelo entonces.

Sakura lo miro mientras apretaba y concentraba chakra en su puño, golpeando fuertemente el suelo, quebrando todo a su alrededor. Pero nada salió.

- ¿Qué mierda? – dijo Naruto.

- Ja – bufó Sasuke sarcástico cuando saco su espada.

Hinata buscaba por el lugar muestra de vida, pero no encontraba absolutamente nada, Naruto estaba cada vez mas furioso, Sakura golpeo repetidamente la tierra pero Sasuke se mantenía tranquilo e introdujo su Chokutô en la tierra mientras canalizaba su chakra de rayo en ella… en ese momento si apareció el ser quien estaba ocasionando todo aquello en ese sector de la puerta.

- Muy inteligente niñato – dijo riendo el ser. Todos los espectadores retrocedieron un paso menos Sasuke y Naruto los cuales se habían emocionado por haber encontrado al causante de aquello, querían pelea, la necesitaban.

- Desde pequeño, veo que no es tu caso – dijo mofando al hombre con actitud aristocrática. El hombre bufó y lo miró con incredulidad.

- Estábamos buscándote – dijo.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Ya lo deben saber… - el hombre no se observaba perfectamente pues estaba oculto en las sombras pero dio unos cuantos pasos y se mostró… era un hombre alto de aproximadamente 1.90 m. con el brazo izquierdo completamente de metal y el ojo derecho verde mientras el izquierdo era violeta, la boca estaba pintada de negra… tendría unos 10 piercings en el rostro… 3 en los labios… 2 en cada ceja y 2 en cada orificio olfatico, no tenía camisa alguna estaban marcado cada músculo, cada cicatriz. Estaba realmente en forma, era oscuro su piel era de color ébano y su cabello era liso hasta la región lumbar tenía una tonalidad blanquecina… sus ojos eran de color pero su mirada era tan oscura como la de una noche sin estrellas… tenía un pantalón de cuero muy ajustado a sus piernas y unas botas hasta las rodillas de un material parecido al caucho, todo negro… lo mas atrayente era una cicatriz en el centro de su pecho con el símbolo de la cruz esvástica… era inmensa… como una quemada la marca que lo reconocería de algo en especial.

- Dilo – dijo Naruto molesto, con las pupilas e iris completamente rojo y los bigotes pronunciados, las uñas crecientes y emanando chakra por los poros.

Hinata tenía ya activado su byakugan, estaba observando detenidamente al hombre frente a ella, analizándolo… estudiando cada parte de su cuerpo exterior como interior.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron los 3 chicos.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo burlón el hombre.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntaba Hinata confundida, atemorizada, sus piernas flaqueaban y sus manos tiritaban de temor… un temor que ella veía pero que los otros no entendían en absoluto.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – pregunto Sasuke volteando a mirarla, con actitud preocupada.

- No tiene nada adentro... – dijo Hinata en un susurró casi imperceptible a los oídos de los demás.

- ¿Cómo que no tiene nada adentro? – pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, aquello no pintaba bien.

- Sus órganos no están… no tiene nada… solo chakra circulando.

- Seguro es un clon – dijo sin importancia Naruto.

- Te equivocas pequeño perro – dijo burlescamente el hombre – soy real, tan real como tus asquerosos sueños, tan real como el amor que sientes hacía esa rosa mujer, tan real como el odio que llevas dentro por siempre ser inferior a tu "amigo" tan real como lo cobarde que eres – concluyo el hombre, tomando de su pantalón una daga, con la cual comenzó a jugar despreocupadamente.

- Naruto no lo escuches – dijo Sasuke mirando detenidamente a Naruto.

- No lo hago – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto esta vez Hinata, que aún temblaba.

- La cobarde tiene valor para preguntarme algo – bufo – pero algo evidente – Hinata tembló era verdad estaba aterrada. Aterrada de que le pasara algo a Sasuke, a su hijo, a su hermana, a sus amigos, a su familia… a toda esa aldea que siempre había estado para ella pero que nunca lo había visto así. – Que idiota.

- ¡Cállate! – exclamo Sasuke aproximándose al hombre, pero algo se lo impedía era una fuerza, como un campo magnético que no permitía la aproximación al ser frente a ellos.

- Y tu – rió – el bipolar del grupo – huyes de tu aldea – Sasuke lo miro furioso – peleas contra tu mejor amigo, lastimas a tu mujer y matas a tu hermano – rió aun mas fuerte – digno hombre – la risa se esfumo y los miro a todos detenidamente. - ¿Qué que quiero? Quiero su muerte hoy… porque estoy arto de buscarlos, por todo el maldito universo.

- No lo lograras. – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Y quien lo va a evitar un maldito mocoso cobarde con complejo de perro rabioso? O no… déjame ver ¿un maldito traidor que no le importa nada ni nadie sino su ego? A ya sé… la niña que toda la vida a estado acomplejada por el hecho de que su padre jamás la ha reconocido y que como no pudo estar con el perro se fue con el gato. Eso ¿cierto? – dijo incrédulo… pero mas allá de esa incredulidad, había furia, rencor. Deseos de matar.

- Si esos mismos – dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa, Sakura estaba mirando todo aterrada, no se creía aquello, el aura de aquel ser era temible, peor que la de Orochimaru, que la de Itachi era temible, esta aura era de verdad temible.

El hombre bufó y los miro con incredulidad a todos, con paciencia.

- Deberían saber que no soy el único – dijo mostrando una sonrisa parecida a la de Naruto pero en esta estaba el sadismo impregnado.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Gai.

- En cada puerta hay uno como yo. – Dijo sonriendo – nuestro jefe vendrá pronto, para rematarlos – su sonrisa se ensanchaba de modo tétrico.

- ¿Quién es tu maldito jefe? – pregunto furioso Sasuke.

- Estuvo en tu cosa no se como se llama – dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la daga entre sus dedos de modo infantil – pero peleo contra un antepasado del perro ese y se tuvo que ir, porque estaba débil pero ya no lo esta mas… así que… te mataremos ahora… no me miren así… es divertido.

- Maldito loco – exclamo Sasuke.

- Maldito si estoy, desde hace siglos – sonrió – pero ¿loco? Me ofendes, solo tengo trastornos mentales.

- Como se llama – dijo Naruto pero no era una pregunta era una orden.

- No se los puedo decir – bufo acercándose a ellos – bueno se los podré decir si me matan. Dando y dando.

- ¿Qué te daremos nosotros? – pregunto en un hilo de voz Hinata.

- Libertad – miró el cielo – claro solo si me matan – gacho la cabeza y bufo sonriendo.

Hinata lo miró y sintió un extraño frío en su corazón, un frío que no sentía desde hacía un tiempo ya… un frío que reconoció al instante, aquella persona deseaba su muerte, deseaba ser libre, feliz y la única manera de conseguirlo era matándolo… algo lo controlaba, eso quería decir que no era el as de esa invasión, no era su propósito, no quería aquello, pero debía hacerlo, solo era un subordinado, un peón que debía seguir ordenes y la única manera en la que no sería mas un juguete era llegando a su muerte.

- Yo luchare – dijo firmemente Hinata, todos voltearon a verla, Sasuke se acercó y enarco una ceja.

- ¿Estas loca? – Dijo secamente – acaso no ves lo que a hecho – esta vez cambio su tono de voz a uno mas conciliador… Hinata no lo miraba, estaba viendo y analizando al ser frente a ella, sin parpadear, sin vacilar.

- Ya lo he dicho Sasuke. – Dijo esta vez viendo el rostro del pelinegro el cual la miraba sorprendido y enfadado – yo seré la que luche contra él.

- Por que – no era una pregunta, era una exclamación, acaso el embarazo la estaba volviendo loca.

- Porque lo entiendo – dijo y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, el hombre la miró con una sonrisa y volteo su vista de nuevo al cielo, cerro los ojos y suspiro… encarándola, dejando atrás la sonrisa sarcástica y mostrando una sonrisa de expectativa, de esperanza en su rostro.

- Al parecer tendré que dar las gracias – dijo bufando pero sin perder su sonrisa – después de 3000 años tendré que dar las gracias, por primera vez.

- No necesitaras darlas, con el simple hecho de tu tranquilidad, las recibiré. – dijo Hinata, segura… mostrando sus ojos blancos y dilatados, con venas alrededor de ellos, la pupila estaba perlada como nunca antes lo había estado, dilatada hasta el máximo nivel, mostrándose temeraria ante cualquiera… expulsando de si misma un valor reconfortante para los espectadores, un valor que jamás había sentido pero que la llenaba plenamente. – No se metan – dijo secamente, Naruto estaba aturdido por el comportamiento de la chica, que una vez ya no recordaba, había sido tan tímida que era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, una chica que estaba según enamorada de él, que se ruborizaba pues sino la conociera diría que es otra persona completamente diferente y tal vez lo era.

Sakura estaba completamente erizada aquel aura la tenía paralizada, era sorprendente, estaba atemorizada, temblaba y temía por todo aquello, la persona que menos pensó fue la que más estaba haciendo en ese momento, mostrando un valor que jamás había visto antes, un valor que estaba tranquilizándola de maneras abruptas, un valor que necesitaba. Un valor que no había sentido en otra persona… un valor que estaba iluminando a Hinata una mujer que era tímida, temerosa pero siempre indescifrable e indiscutiblemente valiente en esos momentos.

Sasuke la miraba entre una clara mezcla de orgullo y temor, él mas que nadie sabía lo poderosa que era Hinata, a pesar de su inseguridad, él confiaba en sus poderes, pero eso no dejaba a un lado el temor por su bienestar, tan solo un rasguño lo alteraba y notaba que el ser frente a ellos era fuerte realmente fuerte y no sabía si Hinata era suficiente para él, pero no quería interferir pues si Hinata lo estaba tomando en sus manos es porque podía, una de las cosas que sabía sobre ella, es que no se arriesgaría o diría algo que no podría lograr, ella no era la chica ingenua que todos pensaban, era inteligente y decidida… hacía lo que podía. Así que tenía que confiar en ella, le gustara o no esta vez.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

En la puerta sur de la aldea, estaban intentando evitar la entrada de una mujer, de estatura promedio, ojos verde esmeralda, con destellos amarillos en su iris… piel blanca casi a nivel traslucido y con un cabello por la cintura de color rojo carmesí… estaba vestida con una corsé negro ceñido al cuerpo, haciendo pronunciadas sus curvas y afianzando su pechos, llevaba una bermuda de cuero negro oscuro profundo, pegado completamente al cuerpo, con unas pequeñas y lindas sandalias que lucían de un adorable, ignorando el andar de la mujer que parecía un puma en plena caza.

- ¡Todos! – Grito Shikamaru – no dejen que esta mujer irrumpa la aldea. – todos sus acompañantes asintieron mientras se colocaban en posición de ataque.

Shino y Kiba estaban uno al lado del otro, frente a la mujer… esta los miraba irónicamente, como un animal ve a su presa y esta fuera completamente fácil de atrapar.

- Un bicho y un perro – dijo mirándolos detenidamente. – No sirven – dijo vorazmente, mientras alzaba una mano hacía el cielo, formando un puño incompleto pues el dedo índice estaba alzado, apuntando el cielo. De el se formo una especie de corriente la cual fue dirigida a los 2 hombres frente a ella, los cuales por poco se salvan sino hubiera sido por las sombras de Shikamaru, quien tenía a todos amarrados a ella, para su protección… llevaba tiempo entrenando la potencia de sus sombras, jamás permitiría de nuevo perder a seres queridos. Ni siquiera le agradaba arriesgarse a que fueran lastimados.

- Gracias – dijeron en unísono Shino y Kiba, Kiba se fusiono con Akamaru y atacó fuertemente a la mujer, la cual bloqueo el ataque con un campo invisible, ambos perro y humano fueron repudiados por el campo y lanzados 2 m. atrás, cambiando a sus formas originales, mientras tanto Shino estaba inmóvil enviando a sus insectos por los lugares mas seguro, aproximándose intermediadamente a la mujer, ella estaba inmóvil, tranquila y sin una muestra de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

- Que aburrido- bufó la mujer mientras se agachaba y con una uña, trazaba una línea en el suelo, la cual al instante del contacto se quebró como si fuera una hoja de papel y no un montón de minerales pesados y compactos… todos abrieron los ojos y saltaron metros atrás pues había ocasionado un gran agujero de unos 30 m. de profundidad algo no muy complaciente.

- ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? – pregunto furioso Kiba quien estaba botando sorpresivamente sangre por la nariz.

- Soy una criatura – dijo alegremente la mujer – la cual puede destruirte cuando le plazca.

- ¿Qué eres? – pregunto esta vez serie Shikamaru.

- Soy una creación humana, todo golpe que me den será reconstruido, me regenero rápidamente, digamos que soy casi inmortal. – dijo lenta y pausadamente la mujer, lucía como una profesora.

- ¿No eres humana? – pregunto Shikamaru quien la miró con una ceja alzada.

- Claro que lo soy, soy como todo humano pero mejor. – dijo sonriente la mujer.

- Tu nombre – dijo Shino, pero no era una pregunta, era una orden.

- Kikai – sonrió e hizo una reverencia – será todo un placer matarlos. – Culmino la mujer mientras se lanzaba sobre Shikamaru, quien tuvo que desactivar sus sombras en los demás para poder alejarse y protegerse de aquella sorpresa, la mujer era sumamente rápida, casi indetectable para el ojo humano, pero su olor era inmensamente fuerte así que todos estaban guiándose por aquel peculiar aroma… no era desagradable pero era sumamente fuerte. Era una mezcla entre alcohol y diferentes flores.

Shikamaru observaba la situación desde el lugar en el cual pudo ponerse a salvo, miraba a la mujer, analizaba sus palabras, ubicaba la situación, las complicaciones, los desniveles de poder. Todos ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para acabarla… sus poderes eran extraños, completamente extraños, jamás había visto en una persona tales poderes. Y pensó.

- ¿Eres humana? – le pregunto a la mujer, quien volteó a verlo, estaba peleando con Kiba y Lee quienes intentaban tan siquiera golpearla, pero ella se mantenía intacta, mientras ellos estaban al borde del agotamiento, sentían como su chakra se esfumaba rápidamente, aunque Lee estaba mas tranquilo, su nivel de resistencia es casi igualable al de Naruto, no podía ignorar la falta de vitalidad que sentía, esa mujer aparte de rápida era ágil y fuerte.

- Si. – respondió la mujer, al tiempo en que Lee lograba por fin golpearla, el rostro de la mujer se volteó al instante mostrando una gran marca igualable al puño de Lee, pero lo que menos esperaban es que desapareciera al instante, no quedaba marca… volvía a lucir intacta, perfectamente reluciente.

- Golpéenla mucho más. – dijo Shikamaru serio, como nunca antes lo había estado, no mostraba esa habitual personalidad despreocupada por la situación problemática, esta vez se estaba comportando como todo un shunnin, uno muy digno.

- Eso intentamos. – grito Lee.

- No lo intenten – dijo serio Shikamaru – háganlo. – dijo mirando a Kiba, Lee, Ino, Shouji y Neji. Todos lo miraron asombrados, el primero en reaccionar fue Shouji quien sonrió y asintió 2 veces antes de lanzarse con el enemigo, con una energía sobrehumana, con confianza, con coraje.

- Haré mi técnica – dijo Ino.

- ¡NO!- gritó Shikamaru, Ino lo miró confundida y este se adelanto hacía ella – esa mujer no es de confiar, no puedes hacerlo. No la heriremos, la mataremos. – todos miraron asombrados a Shikamaru, era extraño que decidiera algo así y menos de esa manera, tan abrupta y de repente, con tan solo algunas palabras dichas, ¿acaso sabía algo que ninguno de los demás conocía, que ignoraban por completo o es que solo improvisaba?

Shouji se lanzo a la mujer logrando derrumbarla al suelo, la mujer estaba abrumada de cómo un chico promedio, rellenito y torpe se pudo convertir en una bola humana. Al instante en que la mujer calló en el suelo, Neji saltó sobre ella, desactivando cantidad de puntos energéticos, pero no contaba con que la mujer no trabajaba con chakra, estaba trabajando con otro tipo de energía una energía que corría por canales diferentes y no por lo habituales. Así que comenzó a golpearla en puntos claves del organismo, puntos vitales, donde habitaban los órganos más importantes, dando golpes rectos y precisos.

La mujer intentaba pararse y detenerlos, pero es que la energía con que lo hacía uno por uno, en grupo, en pareja, todos unidos era abrumadora, las heridas sanaban sin parar pero se estaba sintiendo frustrada por todo aquella mierda. Se alzo del piso y antes de que Kiba pudiera darle un golpe al rostro, le clavo su propia uña en el abdomen, la uña del dedo índice le había crecido alrededor de un metro en segundos, clavándose en el cuerpo del chico, atravesando su hígado y salido por el centro de ambos riñones, ninguno con daños. Kiba sentía el calor de la sangre brotar desde dentro de su cuerpo, sentía la frialdad formándose y acoplándose por fuera de su cuerpo, inundándolo, se estaba llenando de sangre, se estaba desangrando en instantes, era mentira que toda la vida te pasaba en ese instante, él no estaba pensando en nada, solo estaba viendo su sangre salir a borbotes, solo sentía el dolor esfumándose porque ya su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo.

La mujer lo miro y sonrió sacando su una del abdomen de Kiba pero este no se lo permitió y antes de eso, le arrancó el brazo de un mordisco, Kikai gritó fuertemente, el dolor era abrumador, a Kiba en el proceso se le partieron 3 dientes, la piel de aquella mujer era excesivamente dura y tiesa.

- Maldito – exclamo Kikai mientras con la mano que le quedaba golpeaba a Kiba, alejándolo varios metros de ella.

En el otro extremo lo cogió Ino, quien comenzó de inmediato a darle ayuda médica, no era tan buena como Sakura pero era buena, era lo suficientemente eficaz para no dejar morir a un camarada y menos a un amigo.

- No lo pierdas Ino – dijo Shikamaru quien se aproximaba a Shouji y Neji. – Debemos exhaustarla más – dijo en casi un susurro. – Shino estaba atento escuchando todo, no con sus propios oídos pero sus insectos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, advirtiéndolo de todo, avisándole el peligro. Estaba alterado por lo sucedido con su compañero, esperaba con toda su alma que se salvara pues lo quería mucho aunque nadie lo supiera o lo notara, pero Kiba y Hinata, ambos por igual eran como unos hermanos para él, eran los que eran capaces de mover su mundo, de hacerlo sentir y que aquella mujer desconocida, hubiera lastimado a su amigo y además destruido a su aldea, era imperdonable.

El primero en avanzar fue Neji, Kiaki comenzó a evadirlo con agilidad pero no con la misma que al comienzo, era un poco mas lenta, casi imperceptible excepto para Shikamaru que sonrió en sus adentros. Luego ataco Shouji de sorpresa cayendo del cielo y golpeándole la pierna a la mujer, dejando el fémur de esta completamente roto, la pierna empezaba a llenarse de sangre, sangre por los músculos desgarrados por el fémur, sangre que no salía y se quedaba aprisionada en el muslo, Kiaki miró su pierna furiosa y la corto con la misma uña con la que había herido a Kiba.

- Estas loca – grito Lee, aturdido por la imagen que le profesaba aquella mujer.

Kiaki cortó la pierna y la cerro con un fuego producido por la palma de su mano. Estaba furiosa, exhausta pero a la vez eufórica aquellos chicos eran fuertes, dignos rivales. Levanto la mano y de ella salio una gran llamarada de fuego que impacto a Shouji por completo. Quemando su cuerpo en grandes proporciones, se observaban quemaduras de 2º y 3º, inmensas. El rostro de Shouji estaba quemado, los gritos de dolor eran angustiantes, Shikamaru salió en su auxilio a toda prisa, su mejor amigo estaba muriendo y de la manera más trágica que podía imaginarse en aquel momento, quemado vivo.

Lee atacó a la mujer con el tornado de Konoha, a toda velocidad, haciendo que esta escupiera sangre, golpeando pecho y cuello, no dejando moverla, atacándola tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía, los ojos de Kiaki se volvieron rojo sangre, estaba furiosa, eran demasiados. Kiba estaba siendo ayudado por Ino, se incorporaba pero estaba completamente fuera de la pelea. Su cuerpo le dolía y ardía en dimensiones.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Shikamaru a Shouji en el mismo momento en que lo terminaba de apagar por completo.

- Claro – dijo Shouji, con una evidente muestra de dolor en su rostro, estaba completamente quemado, aproximadamente el 80% de su cuerpo estaba quemado, era caotica la vista, aterrador.

- Matemos a esa maldita – dijo Shikamaru, mientras se levantaba de lado de Shouji – Ino ayúdalo – le grito a Ino, quien avanzó sin decir palabras, Shouji también era su compañero y lo quería mucho.

Shikamaru se coloco junto a Neji, Lee y Shino, colocándose de cuclillas, pensando y analizando su nuevo paso, sabía como aniquilarla, pero no sabía cuantas pérdidas tenían que pasar para poder hacerlo. Shikamaru miró a Shino y este simplemente asintió con la cabeza, algo planearon, algo que solo ellos sabían.

- Ataca con todas tus fuerzas Lee. – dijo Shikamaru. Lee asintió y se lanzo hacía la mujer, sabía lo que tenía que hacer… el tenía en su cuerpo el poder de la juventud.

- Morirás – dijo Lee, mientras colocaba sus puños a cada lado del cuerpo, inspirando y expirando aire rápidamente. – Puerta de la apertura – grito- KAI – su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por una gran energía color naranja. – Puerta del descanso – grito de nuevo, ahora su cuerpo se ensombrecía, estaba volviéndose oscuro, sus cejas mas pronunciadas y velludas – KAI – Kiaki lo miraba con ambos ojos abiertos, jamás había visto una técnica parecida, la energía que sentía no solo era inmensa sino que incrementaba e incrementaba cada vez mas – Puerta de la vida – su piel dejo de volverse oscura para tornarse a roja, parecía quemadas, pero no era energía, el rojo era intenso, vivo, era un rojo de vida – KAI – Puerta del dolor – los músculos de Lee, se volvieron mas grandes, se podía observar como se hacían pequeñas rasgaduras en su piel a causa del crecimiento muscular, el dolor era inmenso, su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas pero no pararía. – KAI, Puerta del cierre – cada morado, cada rasguño y dolor desapareció al instante, no había marcas, su piel seguía roja pero intacta, parecía roca volcánica, compacta. – KAI – grito y avanzó dos pasos hacía Kikai, esta por instinto se alejo lo mismo que avanzó Lee, era increíble que alguien pudiera hacer aquellas cosas, jamás lo hubiera creído. – Puerta de la visión – el aire que golpeaba a Kikai la quemaba al instante, sus manos ardían, sus ojos quemaban, el aíre la estaba quemando, incendiando lentamente – KAI – los pequeños granos de tierra se separaban del suelo y elevaban por los aires, el viento se arremolinaba. – Puerta de la Maravilla – el cuerpo de Lee empezó a sudar azul, cada gota que salía por sus poros era disuelta en los grandes remolinos de viento, se evaporaba al instante, lo rodeaba una gran energía azul, emanando de su cuerpo cantidades inmensas de sudor – KAI – Kikai retrocedió mucho más, lanzaba llamaradas de fuego de sus manos pero eran completamente innecesarias, Lee las evaporaba, las consumía, se fusionaban con su cuerpo, la piel de las manos de Kikai se comenzaba a freír, salía sangre de su piel, de sus poros, sudaba a grandes cantidades, el calor era infernal.

- ¿Qué mierda haces? – grito exasperada, mientras se alejaba cada vez mas, intentaba lanzar rayos, fuego, aíre. Pero no ocurría nada, los rayos eran absorbidos, el fuego consumido y las corrientes de aíre se volvían en una pequeña ráfaga que no hacía mas que mover el cabello de Lee.

- Prometí jamás usar esta técnica – dijo Lee, quien se acercaba a ella, todo lo que lo rodeaba estaba siendo destrozado, cambiando su forma, desintegrándose – a menos que – dijo colocándose en posición ofensiva – defendiera a alguien – corrió a una velocidad invisible para todos los demás incluyendo a Kikai – hoy defiendo a todos – dijo esto justo frente a frente con la mujer, golpeándola de muerte en el corazón, estómago, pulmones, Kikai escupía sangre, su respiración se hacía acelerada pues los pulmones le exigían oxígeno cuanto antes pero era imposible, las costillas los perforaban, la sangre salía de su nariz, de su boca, los oídos comenzaban a enrojecerse, Lee no paraba de golpearla… cada vez que Kikai intentaba regenerarse Lee golpeaba con más y más fuerza.

- No pares.- grito Shikamaru – hazlo – le dijo a Neji. Neji asintió y se aproximó a Kikai, colocándose en una posición extraña, solo una vez había realizado esa técnica y lo haría de nuevo… ni siquiera sabían porque atacaban la aldea, pero eso no les importaba, aquella aldea era su hogar y sus habitantes, sus amigos, familiares y colegas.

- Ocho trigramas ciento veinte y ocho palmas – grito Neji, primero dio 2 golpes, en el pecho de Kikai, luego 2 en el estómago, luego 4 seguidos en el pecho y abdomen, luego 8 en la cabeza y cuello, luego 16 seguidos en todo el tórax, seguidos de 32 en cabeza, cuello y pecho, perforando, ocasionando seguidas hemorragias sin descanso, concluyendo con 64 golpes sin parpadeó esparcidos por todo su cuerpo y órganos vitales. En el momento que paró, Lee se aproximo a toda velocidad y la golpeo en la cabeza, fracturando su cráneo. Kikai intento moverse, intentaba regenerarse, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, Shikamaru la tenía prisionera con su atadura de sombras, no dejaría que se moviera.

- No me mataran – dijo Kikai mientras escupía sangre, cuando intento regenerarse, le fue imposible, observaba su cuerpo, intentando buscar una respuesta a la negativa de regeneración y lo que observo la hizo desfallecer, de su carne salían pequeños insectos diminutos, hacían agujeros en todas partes de su cuerpo, le salían de los brazos, de las piernas, de las orejas, de la boca… salían acompañados de sangre, intentaba e intentaba moverse pero su cuerpo ya no daba para mas, los insectos salían en grandes cantidades.

- Tu energía a sido consumida – dijo tranquilamente Shino, quien solo tenía una pequeña raja en el rostro. Kikai lo miró alarmada, mientras seguía intentado regenerar su cuerpo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba salían más y más insectos de su cuerpo, no podía moverse, estaba desangrándose y la regeneración ya no funcionaba.

- Dijiste que eras una humana, pues los humanos mueren – dijo Shikamaru seriamente, estaba exhausto pero no abandonaría ahora – simplemente tienes mas Carbono que nosotros, por eso tu piel era tan resistente, eres una mutación extraña pero con la fuerza determinada las moléculas de Carbono se romperían y dejarían de regenerarse… Estas acabada, no intentes moverte, no funcionara – concluyo Shikamaru quien comenzó a utilizar su técnica de sombra estrangulante, asfixiando de muerte a Kikai – jutsu sombra estragulante – dijo y la gran mano negra se apodero del cuello de Kikai, dejándola sin respiración y por consecuencia sin vida. Se acerco al cuerpo de Kiaki y comprobó que estaba muerta, en el momento en que puso sus dedos en la yugular, el cuerpo de la chica se descompuso en cientos de colores para terminar formando una luz verde que se conecto al cielo en forma de rayo. Miro la escena extrañado para luego sonreír y caminar junto con la ayuda de Shino.

Kiba estaba reaccionando, él que cayo en estado de inconciencia fue Shouji, pues aunque Ino lo estaba ayudando y sanando con eficacia, las quemaduras eran serias, debían trasladarlo al hospital cuanto antes pues podía ocasionarle algo peor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto un Kiba que ya tenía sus 5 sentidos activados.

- Han acabado con ella – dijo Ino suspirando, estaba exhausta, su chakra estaba completamente gastado.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Kiba, mientras era besado por Akamaru, quien estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo.

- Aún no lo sé. – Ino se levanto del suelo y le hizo señas a Shikamaru. - ¡Vengan!

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Shikamaru.

- Eso pregunto yo… explícanos. – Shino estaba ayudando a caminar a Shikamaru, mientras que Neji ayudaba a Lee, quien estaba en inconciencia total, abrir las puertas del loto era algo consumidor, agotador y además peligroso, solo conocía a 2 personas que lo hacían con la magnitud necesaria y los 2 pertenecían a su equipo.

- Pues era algo problemático pero elemental – dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza. – el cuerpo humano esta formado por diferente minerales, uno de los mas importantes es el carbono, esa mujer dijo que podía regenerarse, pero que era una humana mejor elaborada que todos los demás… el carbón es un mineral excesivamente duro y fuerte, con el chakra necesario se regeneraba fácilmente, además de que era difícil de por si lastimarla pues su cuerpo era fuerte como el carbón… pero el carbón se desgasta con grandes cantidades de fuego y viento, se pulveriza… por eso era necesario Lee, con las puertas abiertas hay diferentes cambios en los elementos, por eso su cuerpo dejo de ser duro y con la ayuda de Neji pues hicimos que no pudiera regenerarse… la fuerza y la inteligencia son necesarias para rivales así. Creía que no podríamos averiguar su biología pero era algo elemental, al momento en que me dijo que era humana, tuve diversas hipótesis.

- Que inteligente eres Shikamaru – exclamo con una gran sonrisa Ino.

- Espero no les sea difícil a los demás. – dijo Shikamaru.

- Debemos ayudarlos – dijo esta vez Kiba. – Hinata debe estar ayudando. – al decir esto Shino asintió.

- Debemos ayudarla. – dijo serio, Hinata era su compañera y amiga, hasta podía considerarla como su pequeña hermana. No podría permitir que alguien la dañara.

- Fuiste muy guay Shino-kun – dijo Ino – ¿como introdujiste los insectos de esa manera?

- Iban junto al viento que provocaba Lee – dijo Shino, quién aún ayudaba a Shikamaru.

- No se en que puerta están los demás- dijo Neji.

- Llevemos a Lee y Shouji al hospital y vamos en ayuda de Naruto. – dijo Shikamaru.

- Kiba debe ir también al hospital – dijo Ino.

- Ni lo pienses, ayudare a los demás. – respondió reprochadamente Kiba.

- Veremos en el hospital – Shikamaru se separo un poco de Shino y comenzó a caminar solo. – vamos a ayudar a nuestros camaradas.

- Claro que si – grito Ino.

- Vamos – grito Kiba.

- Andando – dijeron tranquilamente Neji y Shino.

- ¿Quién llevara a Shouji? – pregunto Ino con los ojos bien abiertos y una mueca inexplicable en el rostro. Todos la miraron alternadamente, esa era una buena pregunta.

- Vamos Akamaru, juntos – dijo Kiba, lanzándose hacía Shouji y subiéndolo en el lomo de Akamaru quién aulló, la verdad es que pesaba bastante. Todos se rieron y caminaron camino al hospital.

- Ayudemos a nuestros camaradas y aldea. – dijo Shikamaru quien mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios… esta vez sus amigos y él habían dado todos de si para no tener ni una perdida, ni heridas realmente graves, Shouji que era el que estaba mas grave, se podía observar que estaba estable, Ino había avanzado mucho con su entrenamiento médico.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUYCHI AIICHI: Si un cambio bastante radical, pero como dije antes, amo la mitología grecorromana :D si si si deja siempre tus comentarios :) besitos!<strong>

**HINATA-HIME-UCHICHA: Gracias mi querida lectora, espero este cap también sea de tu agrado :$**

**DARK-BUTTERFLY-19: A mi también me gusto mucho esa parte :$ me pareció propicio ponerlo... Me alegra mucho mucho que te haya gustado :* Besitos, espero tu comentario! y gracias por siempre leerme...**

**HAYAMI KOHINATA: Era algo que tenía previsto desde el comienzo, esa profecía.. jojo! es que me encanta :D**

**JEN UCHIHA: Lo cree yo solita, es mas use dioses griegos que casi nadie usa, verás que no son los típicos famosos quienes fueron los protagonistas, creo que las mas conocida fue Hera, los demás entraron en planos secundarios...**

**MARIBELTEKA: nada de angustias :$ jajaja! gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este capitulo :D besitos!**

**JOSYUCHIHA: sabía que alguien se enredaría con la profecía, te cuento que hasta yo me enrede al escribirla jajaja, son muchos nombres:$ pero bueno creo que me salió bien! espero te guste este capitulo, y lo tenía desde el principio planeado hacer algo con la mitología griega pero no sabía como, eso salió a flote desprevenidamente. jejeje! :D Pero bueno bueno, no es que habrá historia para rato, no faltan tantos :$**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS. DEJES SUS COMENTARIOS!**

* * *

><p><em>"Cuando las cosas no salen como tu quieres, haz lo que quieras con las cosas"<em>


	21. Guerra II

**Guerra II: el principio de los complejos de la vida I.**

La puerta ubicada en el Este de la aldea, estaba completamente desierta… no parecía haber una alma en aquel lugar, nada destruido, todo en silencio demasiado silencio para el gusto de Shizune quien estaba llegando al lugar con un escuadrón Anbu. Todos se miraban alternamente extrañados de la paz que se sentía en aquel lugar. No había rastro de Kakashi lo cual era extrañó pues debía esperarla en aquel lugar así no hubiera ataque.

- Algo anda mal – dijo Shizune y los miembros Anbu asintieron.

- Todo esta muy tranquilo – dijo uno de ellos, difícil de saber quien era pues llevaba su mascara habitual.

- Demasiado tranquilo. – dijo Shizune mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en tratar de percibir algún chakra, alguna fuerza, alguna cosa fuera de lo normal. – Kakashi. – dijo alzando un poco la voz.

_Esto es extraño. –_le dijo una voz en la cabeza de Shizune una voz muy familiar. Pensó que lo había imaginado que estaba demasiado estresada que había imaginado aquel sonido.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto esta vez un poco mas bajo de lo normal.

_Estoy frente a ti, puedo verte y escucharte, pero tu… tu no. – _le repitió la familiar voz del ninja copiador.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto quedamente.

_No lo se. Era un hombre gordo, muy gordo, cerró los ojos y ahora estamos aquí. Parece un genjutsu pero a la vez no lo es. No se como salir y no se como entre. _

- El ser esta con usted. – esta vez no era una pregunto o si lo era pero no la dijo como tal.

- No, no esta. – dijo una voz ronca, verdaderamente ronca tras ella y el escuadrón… una voz escalofriante, tétrica, firme donde se podía escuchar la aspereza de las palabras, no parecía que hablara así desde siempre parecía que había sufrido algo, una quemadura y por ese motivo hablaba de esa forma, pues se escuchaba dolor en cada palabra que lograba proferir. – buenas tardes. – dijo en un tono de voz tan neutral que sino supieran que no pertenecía a la aldea, hubieran saludado.

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto firmemente Shizune mientras sacaba un kunai de su pantalón. – Salga de esta aldea.

- Disculpa querida dama, pero no puedo hacer eso – dijo el hombre, lentamente mientras todos se erizaban al solo escuchar su voz, era un hombre mas gordo que Chouji, de unos 2 metros y completamente calvo, pero calvo porque así lo deseaba pues se podía notar el nacimiento de nuevo cabello, ojos grises como el mercurio líquido y grandes como los de un avestruz, no tenía parpados algo completamente fuera de lo común, tenía cientos de cicatrices en su rostro, algunas viejas, otras algo recientes pues aún mantenían ese matiz rosa de lo mas reciente. Iba vestido con una camiseta verde fosforescente, demasiado llamativa y excéntrica y unos pantalones de una tela extraña, parecía de fieltro, pero a la vez era como de seda, algo completamente inexplicable, estaba descalzo algo que los sorprendió a todos, era extraño que estuviera de esa manera, tenía una gran marca en la garganta, arrugada como las quemaduras, pero negra como el carbón… parecía algo delicado, doloroso y espantoso.

- ¿Por qué atacas nuestra aldea? – pregunto Shizune mientras sentía como su cuerpo se aferraba cada vez mas al piso, como su cabeza empezaba a zumbarle, le dolía respirar, parpadear…

- Porque es una orden, así que dejémonos de charla y a morir se ha dicho. – expreso el hombre con una gran sonrisa, cerró los ojos y dijo una serie de palabras un tanto extrañas para el vocabulario de los ninjas, eso no era lo único extraño sino que cada palabra dicha era en canto...

_Cierra tus ojos _Escucho decir Shizune en su cabeza, sabía que era Kakashi así que sin ninguna protesta hizo aquello, intento decirle a su escuadrón que lo hiciera pero para su propia sorpresa no podía moverse, y tampoco proferir sonido alguno. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y no los abrió hasta que sintió de nuevo la circulación en su cuerpo, hasta que sintió y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, algo acelerados pero eso la alegraba pues había pasado los minutos atrás sin escuchar, sin sentir y sin poder hablar. No quería abrir los ojos pues tenía el temor de que el hombre aún siguiera allí intentando introducirla en aquella extraña técnica que hasta el momento parecía ilusoria pero de otro tipo, del cual no tenía conocimiento.

_Ya puedes abrir los ojos, el tipo esta arrodillado. _Escucho nuevamente en su cabeza, era algo extraño escuchar la voz de Kakashi dentro de su cabeza de esa manera tan real, era como escucharlo pero no con sus oídos sino con su cerebro. Tan extraño pero tan calmante, pues se sintió completamente sola al momento de abrir sus ojos y solo verse ella frente al hombre gordo y diabólico, su escuadrón había desaparecido complemente, solo tenía unos cuantos kunais, y la verdad no era una excelente ninja, no era tan fuerte como Sakura, tan resistente como Naruto, ni tan fuerte en técnicas como Sasuke, ella solo era estratégica, lógica e inteligente, pero aquel hombre la repasaba en fuerza y con ver sus cicatrices se daba cuenta que la superaba en resistencia. Se sentía perdida, además parecía que el hombre era realmente inteligente y para su mala suerte él era el que invadía la aldea eso quería decir que tal vez conocía la manera en la cual sus enemigos se comportaban, pero ellos eran los atacados, no sabían nada sobre ellos, no sabía ni siquiera que poderes tenía, pues allí estaba escuchando a Kakashi, pero no podía ni verlo, ni sentirlo, lo único que podía era escucharlo y a medias porque se sentía como una desquiciada hablando con la nada.

Observó al hombre frente a ella, estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, intentaba ponerse de pie, vio como escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, pero no era solo sangre había algún tejido en ella, asocio que debía tratarse del pulmón.

-¿Estas muriendo? – pregunto aterrada.

- Todos estamos muriendo – sonrió el hombre gordo, era escalofriante pero a la vez aquello se debía por aquel comportamiento tan bizarro, normalmente no tratas a la gente que mataras de esa manera tan, tan amable. Era como si simplemente estuviera cumpliendo una orden, pero en realidad no quisiera o no le importara hacer aquellas cosas, es como las guerras, aquellos soldados que matan a otros sin motivo propio, solo matan porque fueron entrenados para ellos, no los entrenaron para pensar, para sentir, solo para cumplir… eso es lamentable pero es cierto, es real y ella lo podía observar con simplemente observar los ojos de aquel hombre, con ver la vagante mirada de su enemigo, un ser que estaba cansado de seguir ordenes pero que no sabía que otra cosa hacer porque su vida se había basado en esa manera, lo habían educado para solo hacer una cosa. CUMPLIR.

De pronto Shizune ya no sentía miedo, sentía pena por aquel hombre frente a ella, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero la sentía, de todas maneras ella era un ninja médico y aquel hombre con aquel nivel insignificante de chakra, podía sentirlo, sentía como estaba muriendo lentamente y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y es que lo mas triste de las guerras es que los malos no son aquellos que matan, son aquellos que ordenan matar, son aquellos que de seguro están sentados tranquilos, tomando una copa de sake, una taza de te o café. Mientras sus esclavos por decirlos de alguna manera están acabando con sus problemas, problemas que a ellos no deberían interesarles pues son casi siempre hasta problemas personales de sus jefes, problemas económicos que a la final no beneficiaran a su país, problemas que ellos solucionan pero que muchas veces mueren en el intento. Era triste ver a aquel hombre corpulento, poderoso y hasta inteligente morir así de esa manera.

- ¿Estas muriendo? – pregunto de nuevo, esta vez sin temor, dando unos pasos hacía adelante, aún tenía su kunai aferrado, no por sentir pena, bajaría la guardia.

- Aún tengo fuerzas – dijo el hombre y de la nada Shizune fue jalada por una fuerza increíblemente fuerte, quedando enterrada de cuello para abajo, sentía como sus pies estaban siendo quemados, sentía el calor, el inmenso calor en sus pies, como sus zapatos se estaban haciendo añicos por el incremento considerable del fuego. – Es triste que siendo tan Joven mueras – dijo mientras se colocaba firmemente y miraba a Shizune. – Lo lamento jovencita. – dijo el hombre gacho de hombros y de nuevo con su vagante mirada.

_Sal de allí _escucho decir a Kakashi en su mente _Sal rápido, _El hombre camino unos pasos hacía Shizune y con una extraña posición de manos comenzó a cantar una canción en un idioma extraño, la cantaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Shizune sentía como la piel le hervía, ocasionando burbujas en la epidermis, haciéndola quemar hasta quitarla y pasar a la dermis, hasta llegar al músculo, el fuego subía rápidamente, ya lo sentía hasta las caderas, era incontrolable aquel dolor que sentía, ya ni siquiera sentía dolor en los pies, tal vez hasta los había perdido por el fuego, yaciendo calcinados, fusionándose con la tierra del lugar… el fuego seguía subiendo, ya ira incontrolable, no podía hacer nada, sentía sus gritos, hasta en el momento en que perdió las fuerzas para emitirlos, la garganta seca no le permitió mas el poder emitir sonido, los agónicos gritos de dolor interno, de desesperación la tenían perdiendo el conocimiento, pero por alguna razón no lo perdía, de alguna manera el dolor no acababa con hacerla perder la conciencia… El hombre sonreía pero aún seguía cantando aquella canción sin tomar pausa, mantenía los ojos cerrados, los pulgares unidos hacía el cielo, apuntando el manto azul de la tierra, los dedos índice apuntaban hacía el frente todos los demás estaban abrazados unos a otros, Shizune olía madera, tierra quemada, piel y sangre ardiente, era un calor insufrible, si así era morir quemada no quería ni averiguarlo… quería, necesitaba salir de allí.

De pronto de la nada salió una gran espada que le atravesó la garganta al hombre, abriéndole la boca y echándolo para atrás de inmediato. Cayendo al suelo sin contención, la espada lo había atravesado de extremo a extremo, justo donde estaba aquella cicatriz negra.

- ¿¡Que mierdas? – grito el hombre, mientras escupía sangre a borbotones. Las palabras le salieron con un gran dolor, no podía casi ni pronunciarlas, al intentar hablar de nuevo, no consiguió hacer nada en absoluto, lo extraño de aquella espada es que era maciza pero era de arena, arena tiesa e impregnada de chakra. El hombre intentaba hablar, pero le era imposible, las cuerdas vocales debían haber sido destrozadas además aún tenía aquel objeto clavado en su cuello.

- Mi nombre es Gaara. Y para tu mala suerte soy el kasekage y aliado de esta aldea. – antes de terminar, había aprisionado al hombre en una gran jaula de arena tiesa, la espada se deshizo en la garganta del hombre, era una espada de algo parecido a arena pero negra. El agujero que había ocasionado en la parte frontal del cuello del hombre media aproximadamente unos 10 centímetros, era inmenso, además que se podía observar como el aire comenzaba a salir de allí por la fuerza y necesidad de respirar, salía chorros de sangre expulsados pues había roto la artería carótida común y vena yugular externa haciendo imposible que se salvara de una muerte un tanto siniestra pues moriría lentamente, no estaban rotas al completo pero estaban desgarradas suficiente para una muerte lenta.

- Un placer señor – dijo el hombre pero sin mover sus labios simplemente lo había escuchado Gaara en su cerebro, el hombre no podía hablar, en el momento en que intento ponerse de pie, las rejas de aquella jaula de arena pero dura como el metal, se cerraron causándole un dolor inmenso en todo el cuerpo, dejando las marcas de barrotes en los brazos del hombre, sangrándoles por la presión emitida.

- Tu técnica era muy elemental y sencilla – dijo Gaara a lo que el hombre lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

- Si demasiado fácil – dijo de la misma forma que la anterior, era una forma de telepatía.

- Por eso tenías esa gran quemadura, alguien ya se había enterado del secreto de tu técnica.

- Si pero nadie había logrado hacer esto – dijo sonriendo – eres fuerte chico.

Gaara lo miro e hizo su más conocida y siniestra posición de manos.

- Descansa en paz – dijo Gaara sin altanerías, sinceramente, se podía percibir desde kilómetros que aquel hombre en realidad no era malo, simplemente era un hombre que hacía lo que le ordenaban y él sabía lo que era hacer cosas malas sin querer hacerlas realmente… la verdad pensó que fallaría con aquella espada creada de arena, así que lo mas probable es que hubiera acertado porque aquel hombre ya estaba deseando morir desde hacía mucho tiempo. - ¡Sabaku Kyu – grito y la gran arena antes convertida en arena se pego al hombre, la arena que había entrado por el agujero de su garganta yacía pegada en su corazón, al momento de activar la técnica tanto su corazón como cuerpo fueron apretados hasta no quedar absolutamente nada, fusionándose con la arena y haciéndola mas fuerte, solo un poco de sangre se pudo observar en aquella bola de arena que rodeaba al antiguo hombre, al hombre decente, pero que había sido creado y educado para matar, al hombre que tal vez le gustaba la tranquilidad y que hubiera sido feliz en una granja cuidando animales y sembrando hierbas, pero había ciertas culturas en las cuales educaban a los niños desde pequeños a luchar, algo parecido a lo que hacía Danzo con lo jóvenes que tenía en la Raíz anbu. Eran personas que no sentían mas haya de lo que les estaba permitido, algo triste, pero real.

Apenas Gaara se verifico que el hombre ya no existía, salieron de la nada, Kakashi, Ten-Ten y una docena de personas más. Gaara los miro atónitos no sabía como exactamente funcionaba la técnica del difunto hombre, solo sabía que había tenido que hacer.

- Gracias Gaara-sama – dijo Kakashi mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Shizune, la desenterró rápidamente, al ver la condición en la que se encontraba, trago grueso, era grave muy grave. Ten-ten de la impresión cerró los ojos con fuerza. Gaara miro la situación sin inmutarse aunque era algo crudo de ver.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – dijo sorprendido Gaara.

- Ese hombre le ocasiono esto con un simple canto. Tuvimos suerte – explico sencillamente Kakashi. Shizune estaba casi inconciente, algo difícil de ver pero era por lo menos tranquilizante que siguiera viva. - ¿estuviste sanándote lo mas posible, cierto?

Shizune no tenía fuerzas para responder, la garganta la tenía seca, las quemadas habían llegado a su pelvis ningún órgano pero sus pies había desaparecido, igual que una rotula, estaba completamente quemada, no entraría ni siquiera en grado 3, era aún mas fuerte, el fuego ya estaba apagado pero lo único que podía verse, era tejido negro, el olor era una mezcla de carne, sangre y tierra quemada… desagradable, doloroso en grandes proporciones. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, estuvo sanando lo que mas pudo mientras era quemada y enterrada viva, mandando chakra a sus piernas para poder aguantas, ahuyentando el fuego lo mas posible, intentando mantenerse viva… no sentía dolor y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba.

- Debemos llevarla de inmediato al hospital – dijo Gaara, mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a cargar a la chica con Kakashi, Shizune hizo una mueca de dolor pues algunos nervios mandaban aún corrientazos eléctricos, haciéndola sentir rápidos chispazos de dolor inmenso. Eran segundos pero segundos infernales, lo único visibles en el cuerpo de Shizune era el rostro, pues del cuello hacía abajo estaba quemada, en el torso de manera simultanea no fuerte, pero el problema eran sus piernas, estaban completamente inservibles, podía saberse que las quemadas llegaban al hueso pero era imposible confirmarlo pues todo absolutamente todo estaba quemado y negro, botando aún humo. La situación era trágica y mas al ver que la única herida pero en tales condiciones había sido ella. Una leve punzada de culpa abofeteo de repente a Kakashi, el era el que le había dicho que cerrara los ojos para no entrar en el lugar donde el había estado, tal vez si hubiera entrado no hubiera pasado todo aquello… se sentía impotente de solo pensar que tal, solo tal vez… hubiera sido mejor que no cerrara los ojos. - ¿Dónde se encuentra Naruto? – pregunto seriamente, atrás de él, venía todo el escuadrón Anbu que había llevado anteriormente Shizune, Ten-ten caminaba también tras ellos con cara de susto, de terror, pero no por lo que sucedía sino por lo que no había podido hacer y por lo que podría sucederle a Neji, Lee, Gai, su equipo, sus amigos, su aldea...

- Están en la puerta Oeste. – dijo Ten-ten de pronto. Gaara volteo y la miro, de inmediato apuro el paso, y cambio su mirada… algo había pasado. Algo sabía o sentía. Aquello no paso desapercibido por Kakashi.

- ¿Quiénes están con él?

- Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, mi sensei. – Dijo Ten-ten - ¿iras?

- Creo que vinieron por ellos, deben tener refuerzos. La energía maligna que proviene de esa dirección es inmensa.

- Debemos ir a ayudar. – Dijo Kakashi por primera vez – dejemos en buenas manos a Shizune y vayamos como ayuda. – Gaara asintió y ambos hombres aceleraron el paso. Debían llegar pronto a la puerta Oeste algo no andaba bien…

De pronto el cielo no era más azul, se estaba llenando de nubes color rojo rubí, rojo sangre… El sol se había apagado, escondido, atemorizado por el día que habría. El manto azul fue tapado para uno más apto, uno rojo un manto que avisaba lo que vendría, informando que o hacían algo o el suelo tomaría la misma tonalidad. Pues la energía existente estaba cambiando, se olía la sangre, el temor, la maldad pura.

Todos llegaron al hospital, ingresando a una muy herida y casi inconciente Shizune, la atendieron de inmediato… al momento de salir del lugar para servirles a la aldea nuevamente, vieron como salían del lugar, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Kiba y Akamaru… Chouji estaba conciente, pero le había obligado a quedarse pues la herida había sido grave, intentaron hacer lo mismo con Kiba pero les fue imposible, además de las felicitaciones que le dieron a Ino por su gran trabajo.

- ¿Quién esta en la puerta Sur? – pregunto Kakashi a Shikamaru, estaban todos en la planta baja del hospital, reunidos rápidamente.

- La hokage esta aquí dando ayuda a quien lo necesite – dijo seriamente – en la puerta sur no ha habido ataques, al parecer son 4 los enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos, pero son 2 los que se enfrentan en la puerta Oeste.

- Naruto – dijo simplemente Kakashi.

- Exacto, allí esta Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Gai – expreso Shikamaru. - ¿Iremos?

- Claro, debemos darle nuestra ayuda – dijo esta vez Gaara, seriamente. – Kankuro y Temari están en la puerta sur. Alguien ira a atacar allá, pero les dije que no seria mucho problema… pero – pauso un momento mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba- la puerta oeste, será un problema… Hay un gran poder avecinándose allí.- concluyo, todos lo miraban atento.

- Pues iremos de apoyo – dijo Shino serio mientras miraba un pequeño insecto que tenía parado en el dedo medio.

- ¿Quiénes están en la puerta sur? – pregunto Shikamaru.

- El capitan Ebisu, Iruka, Ibiki, acaban de llegar Temari y Kankuro, el enemigo esta siendo eliminado, no es tan fuerte, pero les esta dando la talla. – dijo Shino, mientras seguía observando al insecto en su dedo, asintiendo de vez en cuando, como recibiendo información.

- De acuerdo, vamos a ayudar a Sakura-chan – grito efusivamente Lee.

- No vas a ir – grito Ino mientras le golpeaba el brazo.

- Ustedes 2 vayan a la puerta Sur – dijo Shikamaru mientras señalaba a Ino y Lee.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto medio molesto Lee.

- Tu tienes una gran fuerza física y necesitan allá una ninja medico, Ino es buena, en el Oeste esta Sakura, cuando eliminen todos los problemas allá, verifiquen la aldea y vayan a la puerta Oeste. – explico Shikamaru. – Mientras ustedes vayan y designen un escuadrón anbu a cada puerta ya liberada de amenazas – señalo al escuadrón anbu que anteriormente acompañaba a Shizune, todos asintieron y se marcharon de inmediato. – Vamos.

Los grupos fueron dispersados, cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Ino y Lee se dirigían al sur, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Gaara iban de apoyo a Sasuke, Naruto y los demás. No sabía que ocurría pero sentían escalofríos.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

Hinata miraba al hombre frente a ella, este la miraba de arriba hacía abajo, midiéndola pensando si por fin tendría paz, estaba casando de pelear, la verdad es que cuando eres inmortal te cansas de hacer siempre lo mismo, la vida debe cambiar cada cierto tiempo para no volverse aburrida, pero la vida de el si es que aquello podía llamarse vida, llevaba siglos siendo igual, lo único que hacía era buscar a esos chicos, pelear, sufrir, buscarlos, sufrir un poco mas, cumplir ordenes de un ser que se creía completamente superior a ellos, pero que la verdad simplemente era un peón mas.

Hinata lo miró por ultima vez detenidamente a los ojos y sonrió, de una manera dulce, de esa manera en que ella lo podía hacer, que solo ella podía hacerlo, pues veía la inocencia, encontraba la pureza en todo aquello que se creía perdido, ella sabía que había luz en la oscuridad, ella sabía por si misma que aunque no brille no quiere decir que este quemado.

- No te metas – dijo y miro fieramente a Sasuke, sabía que lo que haría jamás lo había hecho, pero al estar ese tiempo "durmiendo" pensó en algo, quería ver si funcionaba, quería intentar hacer aquello que no se atrevía a hacer nunca… luchar.

Sasuke la miro y le sonrió de esa manera en la que le decía, si todo va bien no me meto, si te llega a poner un dedo encima, me meto y lo mato.

- Claro cariño – dijo cínicamente Sasuke mientras caminaba hacía atrás. Naruto lo miró atónito es que acaso de verdad pensaba dejar sola a Hinata, estaba vuelto loco o es que las hormonas lo habían consumido completamente, en el momento en que iba a gritarle lo estúpido que era, Sakura le tapo la boca y negó con la cabeza, en ese momento lo entendió no es que se volviera loco, es que confiaba en el poder de Hinata, confiaba en sus palabras, además el mas insensato de todos ellos era el mismo, que nunca se daba por vencido así estuviera casi muerto, Hinata era inteligente, analítica y sincera con sus poderes, si decía que podía hacerlo, es porque lo mas seguro es que si pudiera.

- ¿Cómo llamaras a tu hijo? – pregunto el hombre, a lo que Sasuke de inmediato se tenso, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre supiera aquello? Pero Hinata permaneció tranquila, demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke.

- Antes de que mueras te lo diré – dijo naturalmente Hinata, antes de sentarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos, algo que todos no esperaban, ni siquiera el enemigo. – Bueno espero funcione – dijo en apenas un susurro, ni siquiera Sasuke pudo escucharla, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo había dicho o simplemente pensado.

Cerro los ojos, concentro su chakra solo y únicamente en el riñón y vejiga, los demás órganos los dejo en espera, conecto el flujo de chakra concentrado en el riñón al cerebro, en un pequeña línea fina pero firme, concentrado todo el chakra que podía, que tenía en esos momentos, no pensaba solo hacía, se adentraba en una realidad distinta, no estaba pensando en los que estaban fuera, no pensaba en Sasuke, en Naruto, Sakura, la aldea, ni siquiera en su hijo, solo estaba conectando el chakra, dejándose llevar por las sublimes aguas, la profundidad la embarcaban, de repente pudo notar que todo estaba negro y percibía un olor putrefacto, invadía sus sentidos, pero no se dejo tambalear, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. El negro dejo de ser lo único que abarcaba su campo de visión para estar en un inmenso mar.

El paisaje era simple, la noche cubriéndola, sin ninguna estrella alumbrando aquel lugar, el agua fría, inmensa, reflejando la negrura del cielo en ella… allí estaba en medio del océano, el olor había desaparecido, ahora lo único que podía sentir era un gran frío de aquellos que sientes en invierno. Se abrigo un poco mas y sentó en las frías aguas, sin temor a mojarse, sin temor a congelarse, ya no sentía miedo a casi nada, los mayores miedos de su vida ya los había vivido y superado, además tenía una gran confianza en que si algo le sucedía Sasuke estaría junto a ella.

Se concentro de nuevo, ahora estando en ese lugar, cerro sus ojos, sentada allí en esa nada, en ese lugar extraño para todos pero no para ella, en esa alternidad de lugar… sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que quería, sabía lo que decía… y solo era una cosa: Esperanza. Quería ser feliz con su familia, quería tranquilidad en su aldea, no quería mas guerras, mas complicaciones y menos de un ser que aseguraba que ellos no debía estar juntos… El destino ya esta escrito y estaba escrito que ellos estuvieran juntos, si habían problemas, ellos los solucionarían… Juntos, amándose, apoyándose, no importaba el obstáculo, ellos podrían contra el si querían, estaba cansada de tener que luchar por algo que todo el mundo merecía. Felicidad. Querían que luchara, pues lo haría a lo grande y de la única forma en que de verdad conocía…

Ella sabía que no era realmente fuerte físicamente, ni tenía una resistencia extrema, tampoco es que conociera muchas técnicas, además estaba embarazada debía cuidar de su bebe, no tenía mucho conocimiento de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cada vez que se dejaba llevar por ese 20% de cerebro que no piensa, que solo siente y actúa, las cosas iban bien, pero cuando analizaba, pensaba, simplemente se acobardaba y no arriesgaba, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de saber si perdía o ganaba… esta vez solo había algo que quería hacer, dejarse llevar por esa porción del cerebro que jamás se desarrollo, por esa porción de materia gris que se rige por instintos, por supervivencia, por impulsos. Que solo sabe hacer una cosa, actuar, no piensa, no analiza, no pertenece al hemisferio este, ni al oeste, esta en el centro, pertenece a los impulsos mas primitivos, nos hace darnos cuenta de que tenemos hambre, placer, dolor, tristeza, nos hace actuar de la manera mas adecuada para el cuerpo, porque piensa pero a su manera, no nos da tiempo de entenderlo, hace lo que cree necesario y últimamente a Hinata le estaba funcionando. Así que no perdería nada por dejarse llevar de nuevo por esa impulsividad que sentía, por algo que creía correcto.

De pronto Hinata abrió sus perlados ojos y se dio cuenta que el hombre, su enemigo, el enemigo de toda la aldea estaba allí frente a ella, con aspecto confundido, viendo y analizando todo a su alrededor, sin saber en realidad que es lo que ocurría y porque demonios estaba en ese lugar.

- Hola – dijo cariñosamente Hinata, mientras se colocaba de pie.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – pregunto el hombre, mientras se veía fácilmente un latiente vena en la sien. - ¿A dónde me has traído?

- Me di cuenta que no tienes ningún órgano en tu interior, ni siquiera un flujo concreto de chakra, simultaneo – explicaba pausadamente – solo tenías chakra ubicado exactamente en el lugar donde debería ir tu riñón, poco pero suficiente para asesinarme en la realidad – tomo pausa y prosiguió – había una pequeña línea que conectaba el chakra que tenías en la zona lumbar con el lugar donde debería estar tu cerebro, por eso tuve que pensar la manera de destruirte, porque en la realidad nadie lo hubiera podido hacer.

- No has respondido mi pregunta – dijo el hombre mientras se abrazaba el torso, hacía un frío tremendo. – esto es una técnica ilusoria. – No preguntaba, afianzaba lo que pensaba, temblaba de frío, la boca le tiritaba rápidamente, mientras frotaba su cuerpo.

- No es una técnica ilusoria – sonrió Hinata – estas en mi subconsciente, en el lugar donde la psiquis es el fuerte. – Hinata miró al hombre esperando que este entendiera lo que decía y así fue, el rictus del rostro del hombre fue memorable, miro a Hinata horrorizado, aquello debía ser una broma.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto.

- Que estas en mi subconsciente. – dijo simplemente, aquello ya la estaba molestando, ya se lo había explicado. – Aquí tu chakra será insuficiente porque estas en mi cuerpo, en el mar de los pensamientos, de mis pensamientos. Morirás – concluyo, subiendo su brazo derecho y señalando al hombre con su dedo índice hizo que una ráfaga de viento lo aventara unos metros hacía atrás.

- MIERDA – grito el hombre, mientras se hundía en el agua, helada, ahora la sentía mucho mas fría.

Hinata camino hacía el hombre, abrió su mano e hizo que toda la superficie se congelara en unos segundos. Podía ver como el hombre estaba intentando salir, se sofocaba, se moría y de una manera muy dolorosa.

Cerró la mano y la superficie se descongelo, respiraba agitadamente, se sentía cansada, no era normal aquello que sentía, pero debía soportar el dolor y el cansancio, debía cumplir con su palabra.

- ¿Crees que podrás matarme de verdad querida? – pregunto el hombre incrédulo, mientras se colocaba de pie, con fuerza, con resistencia, tiritaba de frío pero luchaba contra el.

Hinata lo miró y gacho de hombros, la cosa no estaba saliendo como quería o eso pensaba.

- Eso espero señor – dijo, el hombre la miro confundido y negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué niega?

- Eres tan educada así siempre, ¿verdad?

- Si claro.

- Querida si tu no me matas, yo te matare – dijo el hombre mientras miraba a Hinata con suplica, con vehemencia – deja la educación para otro lado, para la muerte. – Hinata fue esta vez quien negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué niegas?

- Señor no pienso faltarle el respeto a mi enemigo – dijo con una sonrisa gentil – usted es mi enemigo pero no deja de ser un ser viviente y que lo tenga que matar no quita que deba hacerlo con respeto, con el respeto que se merece. Usted tiene sus ideales, yo, pues yo tengo los míos. – El hombre subió una ceja y la miro detenidamente, esta chica era muy diferente, cerró los ojos y suspiro mostrando una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa como las anteriores esta no tenía nada de cinismo en ella, era sincera, era una sonrisa que mostraba lo que les hace falta a la mayoría de las personas. Esperanza, y es que bueno cuando eres inmortal te das cuenta que la gente hace, deshace, vuelve a hacer, destruye, construye pero nunca mantienen nada estable, siempre esperan que todo les caiga del cielo, pierden todo y les echan la culpa a los demás… esta chica estaba tomándose las cosas de un modo personal, estaba sonriendo, teniendo esperanza, fuerza, moral y educación… ¿extraño? Inmensamente. ¿Bueno? En grandes escalas.

- Eres rara – dijo el hombre mientras intentaba golpear a Hinata. Hinata lo esquivo por los pelos, aquello no se lo esperaba, intento hacer una panela inmensa de hielo para su protección pero lo único que apareció fue nieve… algo andaba mal.

El segundo golpe que el hombre lanzo esta vez si funciono, le dio en pleno rostro, haciendo que se rompiera el labio, la sangre tenía un sabor metálico y salado. Estaba igual de fría que el ambiente.

- Rayos. – exclamo Hinata.

- Yo también se jugar con el psiquismo. – rió el hombre. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par aquello no se lo esperaba. Pensó rápido en una salida para aquello y solo se le ocurrió hacer algo, desapareció. - ¿Dónde estas? – bramo el hombre.

Hinata estaba allí debajo del agua, pensando, esperando que se le prendiera el bombillo, tenía que hacer algo, no podía perder.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

Sasuke mantenía abrazado a Hinata, ella estaba como en shock, en coma, tranquila respirando pausadamente, todo iba bien, el hombre frente a ellos, tiritaba de frío, también tirado en el piso, se veía como salía sangre del oído de aquel hombre.

- ¿Todo va bien? – pregunto Naruto.

- Si. – afirmo sin ánimos Sasuke, le satisfacía que Hinata estuviera bien, pero le molestaba inmensamente no poder hacer nada.

De pronto Hinata estaba botando sangre por los labios algo que Sasuke miró alteradamente, aquello no podía estar pasándole, aunque fuera una simple gota, para el eso era demasiado…

- ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? – pregunto a la nada Sasuke, mientras apretaba fuertemente a Hinata a su pecho – maldita sea – susurro. Naruto al ver lo que alteraba a Sasuke, le puso la mano en el hombro, la verdad es que el también estaba desesperado, pero ver a Sasuke de esa manera, tan preocupado, con las manos aferrandose a Hinata, era mas desesperante aún… jamás lo había visto así, desenfrenado y a pesar de estar así no quería faltar a su palabra, no quería romper la promesa de confiar en Hinata y no meterse en su pelea… la tenía difícil.

- Todo saldrá bien – dijo Naruto, era lo único que se le ocurría.

Sasuke lo miró y asintió, debía creer aquello, la angustia lo estaba quebrando en pedazos, quería entrar y salvar a Hinata, quería romper su promesa, pero romperla no solo significaba romper su palabra, significaba no confiar en ella… ella era inteligente, tal vez mas que el, o confiaba o la cagaba.

- Lo sé. – dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la chica inconciente.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Hinata? – pregunto una voz seria, adulta. Todos voltearon a ver al dueño, al ser que portaba aquella voz.

- Hiashi-sama – dijo Gai - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vinimos para dar apoyo. – dijo Kakashi con aspecto serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – esta vez el que hacía la pregunta era Shikamaru.

- El enemigo es poderoso, se enfrenta a Hinata en una técnica desconocida para mí, ambos están inconcientes. – Decía Gai, rápido – al parecer Hinata esta bien, solo a sangrado por el labio y de manera mínima pero el otro hombre esta sangrando por el oído y no a dejado de hacerlo, desde que entro en ese estado.

- Bien – decía Shikamaru mientras asentía. - ¿No a aparecido el otro?

- ¿Otro? – preguntaron Naruto, Sakura y Gai en unísono.

- Si viene otro, mucho mas poderoso – esta vez hablaba Gaara – me parece que es el jefe.

Sasuke se mantenía inmute, estaba en la misma posición, abrazado a ella, escuchaba cada palabra pero no interfería… lo importante era Hinata, los demás que arreglaran las cosas. En el momento en que pensaba aquellas cosas se acerco Kiba y Shino.

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto apenado Kiba, con su rostro serio intentando ser decente y educado, para no abalanzarse e intentar despellejar a Sasuke.

- Bien – fue la contestación de Sasuke, seca.

- ¿Confías en ella, Uchiha? – pregunto esta vez Shino. Con su estado siniestro.

- Claro – dijo Sasuke rápidamente, ¿a que se debía aquella tonta pregunta?.

- Entonces deja de preocuparte por ella y atiende a la conversación… Hinata es mucho mas inteligente que tu, además de lo fuerte que es… deja de ser tan pesimista, eso me deprime – Sasuke miraba a Shino anonadado, primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Shino tanto, y mas de esa manera, se sentía como un tonto, tenía razón… sin pensarlo 2 veces, se levanto con cuidado, dejando la cabeza de Hinata descansar en el cuerpo de Akamaru que se apresuro en darle comodidad a la chica que el tanto quería.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sasuke, acercándose al lugar donde todos estaban hablando, discutiendo, planificando.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hija?

- Bien, todo esta saliendo perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué no la ayudas? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido Hiashi.

- Porque ella me pidió no hacerlo y yo confió en ella. – dijo simplemente Sasuke, mientras golpeaba a Naruto que lo estaba mirando con cara desconfiada.

- Mierda – grito Naruto, mientras se sobaba la nuca.

- Hay que planificar como destruir al nuevo enemigo – dijo Shikamaru, restándole importancia a las infantilidades de Naruto – después de esto Hinata debe descansar.

- De eso me encargo yo – dijo Shino acercándose al grupo también. Sasuke lo miro frunciendo el ceño – tu debes proteger la aldea.

- Debo protegerla a ella – bufo Sasuke.

- Si defiendes la aldea, la defiendes a ella y a tu hijo. – todos abrieron los ojos ante las palabras de Shino, algunos aún no sabía que Hinata estaba embarazado.

- Vaya, serás padre – dijo pensativo Gaara. – Espero lo hagas bien.

- Menos mal que me tiene a mi – bromeo Naruto, haciendo que todos parpadearan, tener a Naruto era algo peligroso, pero tenerlo tan cerca como lo estaría de ese bebe sería algo preocupante, ese bebe sería algo peculiar.

- Cállate Naruto – dijo Sasuke mientras le daba una descarga eléctrica a Naruto quien se tiro en el piso llorando – de acuerdo, apenas triunfe la llevan al hospital, no dejen que vuelva. ¿Shino puedes venir un momento? – dijo Sasuke cambiando su aspecto a uno mas sombrío. Shino asintió y fue a un extremo con Sasuke, dejando que Kakashi, Gai, Gaara, Hiashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura y un herido y malhumorado Naruto siguieran conversando y planificando.

- Dime – dijo sin miramientos Shino.

- Si muero – dijo viendo directamente las gafas oscuras de Shino, intentando penetrar en su oculta mirada – protege a Hinata, no dejes que haga alguna tontería. Protege a mi hijo.

- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

- Porque si se las digo a Naruto armara un berrinche y no quiero eso, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

- Y piensas que yo no lo armare, solo porque soy mas serio – dijo serio, eso no se lo esperaba Sasuke – te diré unas cosas Uchiha, no soy tu amigo, creo que jamás lo seré… pero si Hinata te eligió a ti como su compañero por algo es, ella no solo es mi amiga, es mi hermana así que respeto su decisión, no la comparto pero como la valoro y se lo inteligente y buena que es, no la juzgo como Kiba – tomo aire – pero no pienses ni un segundo Uchiha que por el hecho de que no me caes bien dejare que dejes a mi sobrino sin padre, así que usa todo ese maldito ego que tienes, para ganarle a quien sea con quien te enfrentes – Sasuke lo miraba anonadado, casi nunca, la verdad es que nunca le habían hablado de esa manera, o Shino era estúpido o era realmente fuerte, no quería averiguar ninguna de las 2 opciones, solo cerro lo ojos, sonrió de esa manera en que solo el sabía hacerlo y asintió lentamente.

- Vamos a planificar las cosas. – dijo y camino hacía donde todos estaban reunidos, con un Shino siguiéndolo.

En ese momento se vio como el cuerpo de Hinata convulsionaba, 2 espasmos fueron suficientes para hacer que Sasuke corriera y se ubicara justo a su lado, salía sangre de su nariz y su boca…

- Maldita sea – dijo mientras la miraba con terror, con el terror que sentía, terror a perderla a ella y a su hijo, terror de perder la esperanza que ella había creado en el – No me hagas faltar a mi palabra Hinata. – dijo y sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se aligeraba y dejaba de sangrar.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Shino que también se había alterado, todos estaban alrededor de Hinata.

- Todo bien – afirmo Sasuke, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella. – Tenemos que esperar y planificar, pero lo haremos aquí no pienso alejarme de ella – lo decretaba.

- Yo tampoco me alejare – dijo Shino.

- Ni yo – grito Kiba y Naruto.

- Tampoco yo. – dijo Sakura en un hilillo de voz.

- Tampoco yo, necesita nuestra presencia, eso la hará fuerte, mas de lo que es – esta vez era Hiashi el que hablaba y se colocaba al otro lado de Hinata, tomando también su mano y apretándola levemente, demostrándole que allí estaba el. Que esta vez no la juzgaría, esta vez la apoyaría.

- Pues conversemos – dijo un confundido Gaara, la situación le parecía un poco bizarra e incoherente, pero bueno cuando ya llevas tiempo tratando a Naruto, lo demás te parece normal, ya no preguntas, solo asientes a las situaciones extrañas.

* * *

><p><strong>oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo<strong>

**Buenas buenas, lamento haber durado tanto, pero bueno las fechas :) espero hayan pasado una excelente Navidad y un Año nuevo super prospero, aquí esta el nuevo cap, intentare meter el otro la semana que viene... lo prometo :D Gracias por sus review, sus buenos deseos, sus halagos.. de verdad son muy importantes para mi, también dure bastante porque bueno estoy haciendo otro Fic pero de algo muy diferente tratara de Harry Potter, no se a quienes les guste o no, pero como a mi me encanta y mi musa llego a mi, empece una historia, apenas voy por el tercer cap, no la e introducido pero pronto pronto estará aquí..**

**Espero este año nuevo este lleno de bendiciones para todos ustedes, los que me leen, los que no, los que intentan, para todos... Disfruten cada día...**

**Chaito puej :* Disculpen de nuevo mi tardanza :( no lo volveré a hacer. **

* * *

><p><em>"Las batallas mas grandes son internas, no externas". <em>**  
><strong>


	22. Guerra III, Después de la Guerra, PAZ

_**Guerra III... Después de la Guerra, PAZ. **_

La conversación se había vuelto larga y extensa, al parecer los otros enemigos habían sido controlados por los demás ninjas así que eso les había dado la oportunidad de estar en todo momento con Hinata, el cuerpo de la joven seguía inmóvil cada vez más frio y pálido pero su respiración mostraba tranquilidad y sus latidos serenidad. Eso hacía tranquilizar lo suficiente a Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué aún no despierta? – pregunto Hiashi con temor, tomando la mano izquierda de Hinata.

- Seguro le esta pateando el trasero a su enemigo – dijo con confianza Naruto.

- Al parecer era el jefe – dijo Gaara.

- Pensé que el jefe venía en camino – dijo confuso Naruto.

- Al parecer, según mis espías de arena que están ubicados en toda la aldea, este es el jefe… pero es algo extraño.

- Explícate – exigió Sasuke.

- Su chakra tiene 2 tonalidades impresas. Es como 2 seres en uno.

- ¿Mi hija está peleando con 2 seres?

- No, no es eso. Está peleando con un ser que tiene dentro de sí 2 seres. Es algo confuso ni siquiera puedo entenderlo.

- ¿Por qué no la ayudas? – era una pregunta con tono juzgado, Kiba no entraba en sí y la verdad es que le molestaba la situación.

- Porque confió lo suficiente en su poder, como para entrar y obstaculizarle las cosas – Sasuke ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos cuando le contesto, solo dijo lo que tenía que decir, él se estaba muriendo por entrar y ayudarla, pero se lo había prometido así que no haría una estupidez simplemente por sentir temor.

- ¿Ninguno irá a ayudar a los demás? – pregunto esta vez Shino.

- Yo no me aparto de aquí. – confeso Sasuke.

- Yo voy – dijo Naruto, debía proteger a la aldea ante todas las cosas, ese era su deber.

- Yo también – dijo Shino y sucesivamente se fueron levantando varias manos hasta solo quedar en el lugar el cuerpo inmóvil de Hinata, Sasuke y Hiashi… los demás habían partido a diferentes localidades de Konoha. Los enemigos restantes estaban dando pequeños problemas, pero problemas. Mientras más rápido acabaran con ellos más rápido regresarían junto a la pelinegra.

- Creo que es la segunda vez en mi vida en la que tengo tanto miedo – confeso Hiashi.

- Es la primera vez que concordamos en algo señor – acertó Sasuke. Era verdad, a pesar de que muchas veces en su vida había sentido miedo, está se multiplicaba por todas. Tenía terror de perder a Hinata, de perder a su hijo.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

La oscuridad albergaba el lugar en el que estaba. El silencio era el sonido que se escuchaba, la soledad era la compañía que te abrazaba y el miedo era el sentimiento que te amaba. Hinata estaba allí escondida en un profundo lago oscuro, escondido en su psiquis. Intentando analizar todos los pro y los contra de la situación, planificando el ataque, planificando la victoria. En su mente no había otra solución que no fuera victoria. Ya había sentido algo diferente en el ser que estaba luchando contra ella, él que la ataco era diferente al que hablo al principio. No eran el mismo ser, al parecer un pensaba y otro atacaba, eso le complicaba las cosas.

Pero saberlo ya era un avance. No lo escuchaba venir por ella, lo cual era algo malo, no le gustaba ese silencio sepulcral.

- NO – grito, la había cogido del cuello de improvisto y lanzado a unos cuantos metros, las marcas habían quedado allí, rojas carmesí.

- Piensas mucho mi querida joven – dijo el tipo con una sonrisa sádica y maquiavélica en su rostro.

- Algo que ustedes también hacen pero no lo dicen – respondió Hinata colocándose de pie. Observando con su byakugan al ser que tenía en frente, intentando descifrar que era.

- Me sorprendes – ironizo el hombre – sabes que no soy uno solo.

- La verdad es algo elemental, al verte cualquier ser inteligente podría haberse dado cuenta de eso – Hinata se sorprendía de sus propias palabras, jamás había sonado tan decidida, tan segura y tan desafiante. Algo en ella le decía que no debía temer, que ella podía con todo lo que viniera pues no estaba sola.

- Saberlo no te salvara, pequeña insolente.

- La verdad es que si lo hará, saberlo me salvara y me hará ganar – la suficiencia con la que decía las palabras Hinata hacían arder al hombre frente a ella, le provocaba ahorcarla y matarla allí mismo.

- Muere – grito, abalanzándose sobre ella, Hinata intento esquivarlo pero el tipo era inmensamente rápido así que la tomo por los cabellos y la pego contra el piso, partiéndole la nariz en 3 pedazos, el hueso nasal estaba destrozado, el gemido que profeso la chica fue escalofriante… pero el hombre no dio perdón alguno y volvió a golpearla esta vez en el pecho y cuando intento golpearle el abultado vientre fue expulsado para atrás con fuerza, destrozándole la mano en el proceso, apareciendo una gran marca de quemadura en ella.

- No te atrevas a lastimar a mi hijo.

- Lo siento señorita, pero ese en realidad es mi deber.

- Tu deber apesta.

- Lo sé, por eso espero con ansías poderle decir mi nombre. – Hinata lo miro y entendió en ese preciso momento algo que el hombre había intentado decirle desde el principio.

No le decía su nombre no porque no supiera, sino porque no lo sabía, si lo mataba tendría libertad, la libertad de saber quién era por fin… por eso eran 2 seres, porque había un ser principal, completo y tranquilo que estaba dominado y poseído por otro, por un ser que robaba identidades, que robaba lo que te hace único, robaba la personalidad, los sentimientos.

Por eso ese ser no tenía órganos, solo una pequeña línea comunicativa entre sus riñones y su cerebro, ahora lo entendía. Hinata suspiro.

- Y lo harás, se como lograras hacerlo – dijo confiada la chica, logrando ver un intento de sonrisa en el hombre frente a ella. Ahora entendía lo que pasaba, anteriormente había escuchado una leyenda sobre gente o seres que lograban invadir el cuerpo de otra persona y así borrarles todo su ser, la única manera de eliminar esa faceta oscura era matando al ser invasor, logrando así la liberación absoluta del individuo invadido. Se llamaba posesión demoniaca.

- También quiero saber el nombre de tú invasor – exigió Hinata, arrodillándose y cerrando los ojos.

- Cállate – escucho decir, al parecer había aparecido el otro ser. Pero Hinata no se incomodo en lo absoluto, aprendió en poco tiempo que el mal siempre necesita hacer más ruido para creerse más fuerte. Ese el problema de los débiles necesitan gritar, golpear y explotar para demostrar su grandeza. Pero el problema es que lo grande nunca se exhibe, solo se siente de manera sutil pero absoluta.

Sintió como el hombre corría a toda velocidad para atacarla, pero ella se mantuvo inmóvil, arrodillada y con los ojos cerrados.

- Vas a morir maldita escoria – escucho decir en un susurro que seguramente había sido un grito. Cuando sintió al ser demasiado cerca, activo el campo protector y la repulsión vino de inmediato. Lanzándolo hacía atrás, esta vez no daría tregua. Ahora no solo su vida corría peligro también la corría el pobre hombre que estaba siendo manipulado internamente por un ser despiadado. Ahora habían más motivos para salvar la aldea, para salvar su vida y para salvar la vida de un desconocido que a pesar de no conocerlo, lo entendía y defendería.

Hinata seguía concentrándose, canalizando todo su chakra en la parte inferior de su vientre, por detrás de su bebé. Usaba toda la energía que tenía y que necesitaba.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntaba alarmado Hiashi.

- No lo sé – dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba el cuello morado de Hinata. Con una mano no soltaba la de ella y con otra acariciaba su marcado cuello.

- Tú puedes hija – dijo el jefe de los Hyuuga, cansado y temeroso del futuro de su hija mayor, de la chica que una vez negó, de la chica que siempre amo pero nunca supo demostrárselo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Naruto, venía con un morado en un ojo y con toda la camisa destrozada, mostrando la mayor parte del torso.

- Aún nada – respondió Sasuke - ¿Cómo están las cosas?

- Nada grave, yo termine mi asunto lo más rápido posible y me vine para acá. – Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y puso su mano sobre el pecho – creo que falta poco para ganar la batalla. – Sasuke lo miro confuso pero asintió, en toda su vida algo había aprendido, tomar en cuenta las palabras serias y escasas de Naruto.

- Eso espero, estoy a punto de zarandearla – expreso con un asomo de sonrisa.

- Confía amigo, ella lo está haciendo – de repente Naruto tomo silencio y se sentó al lado de Hinata, cerrando sus ojos también y dejándose llevar por una energía que no entendía pero que lo gobernaba.

- ¿Naruto? – pero el nombrado no respondió, en ese momento estaba en un lugar diferente, indiferenciable, desconocido. – Rayos.

Sasuke cada vez estaba perdiendo lo que no gozaba, paciencia. Quería que acabara todo lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba cansado, estaba agobiado de tener siempre una pelea, una batalla, un motivo para no ser feliz y vivir en tranquilidad con la mujer a la que amaba, con su futuro hijo, con sus amigos, con la aldea que un día lo desprecio pero que ahora lo recibía de nuevo. No sabía que hacía pero tomando la mano de Hinata y llevándola hacía su pecho, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, llevar por algo que no conocía, que no veía, pero que sentía en cada poro de su piel, en cada centímetro de vello. No podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar por el flujo de energía que emanaba Hinata y lo succionaba.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- ¿QUÉ HACES ESCORIA? – escupía las palabras el ser sin nombre, el poseedor de un cuerpo que no era de él.

- Un órgano, una entraña… negro y blanco, día y noche, el odio y el amor, vacío y plenitud, horizontal y vertical, invierno y primavera – profesaba Hinata en su posición erguida y arrodillada, con las manos unidas formando un círculo, cerrando completamente sus ojos y formando cada vez más unas líneas en su cuerpo, que iban desde su dedo meñique del pie y ascendían por todas sus piernas, muslos, torso hasta llegar al cerebro, otra línea recorría sus ojos, desde el ángulo interno del ojo hasta encontrarse con la línea que llegaba al cerebro, era una línea negra gruesa… parecía tatuarse cada vez más profunda en su piel. – guerra y paz, deseo y repulsión, recto y ondulatorio, tu y yo… - todo se quedo en silencio, en absoluto silencio.

Hinata sintió como el chakra de Sasuke y Naruto se fusionaban con el de ella y por eso sentía las líneas tatuarse aún más profundamente en su piel, líneas que abarcaban toda su piel.

El ser no terminaba de entender los acontecimientos que pasaba en esos momentos, no podía moverse aunque tratara, cuando observo el piso estaba en un tipo de pentagrama mágico de todos los colores primarios más el blanco y negro. Atando sus pies al piso oscuro del lugar donde se encontraba y amarrando sus manos a la nada del sitio. Estaba allí inmóvil a cualquier tipo de acto y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía que ocurría.

- KAI – grito Hinata con todas su fuerzas poniéndose de pie, abriendo sus ojos y dejando ver 2 grandes ojos de color rojo carmesí, con destellos azules y grandes y expandidos como el byakugan activado, tenía en la zona roja 3 pequeñas gotas color blanco que le daban aun mas misterio y complejidad al diseño de esos extraños ojos. Hinata caminaba decidida al lugar donde se encontraba su adversario. Al estar frente a él lo miro con una sonrisa nada respetuosa como las anteriores.

- Yo soy tu peor pesadilla – dijo, pero la voz que emitió no era la de ella, era una voz gruesa, masculina y cargada de odio. – Soy quien hará de tu muerte tu salvación, eres alguien despreciable que dejo al odio gobernar su ser, olvidando lo que en realidad amaba y obstruyendo la verdad con mentiras y falsos recuerdos, eres el ser que todos creían malo y que tú mismo comenzaste a creer en esos mitos, por eso eres perverso, por eso no tienes perdón, por eso no te dejare escapar. Por eso se como destruirte. – Hinata, o por lo menos el cuerpo de Hinata tomo del cuello al ser que estaba frente a ella – Dime ese nombre que escondes – exigió con fuerza, apretando la faringe del hombre – Dilo.

- No me hagas reír – dijo con dificultad, intentando parecer confiado, pero nada más alejado a la verdad.

- Pues yo diré tú nombre – esta vez era otra voz la que hablaba, masculina igual pero más relaja – Laab, este es tu fin. – El ser abrió los ojos de par en par, observando con terror como Hinata sonreía descaradamente, dándole la bienvenida a esos seres que estaban dentro de ella. – KAI – grito de nuevo y sus ojos se tornaron blanco, como los que naturalmente acompañan su rostro. – 365 puntos del meridiano gobernador – y sin moverse ni un milímetro, todo su cuerpo se volvió multicolor y el hombre fue arrastrado al piso, mientras sentía como cada poro de su piel era atravesado con agujas milimétricas que lo desgarraban internamente, eran agujas invisibles, eran agujas energéticas que cortaban la corriente de energía que el ser necesitaba para estar adosado a su contenedor.

- ¿Por qué? – grito desgarradoramente, mientras desparecían sus piernas.

- Porque olvidaste lo que eras – seguía expresando Hinata, estaba parada allí frente a él, observando su desintegración sin ninguna muestra de piedad. – Porque intentaste dañar algo indebido…

- Maldita – seguía gritando ignorando las palabras de Hinata.

- Calla – hablo sería – por eso es tu fin, por el odio que impregnas en cada palabra. – Hinata cerró sus ojos de nuevo, coloco sus manos juntas y apuntando sus 2 dedos índices al cielo – KAI – el ser se desintegro por completo, en último grito desgarrador, que traía consigo el dolor en el pecho de la propia Hinata y cómo no sentirlo si le estaba quitando la vida a un ser también. Ella no era quien para quitarle la vida a nadie, ella no juzgaba ella lo había hecho por proteger a su hijo, por su aldea y por el mundo entero.

- Gracias – escucho decir al envase de toda esa maldad.

- Se llamara Kibo – dijo con una sonrisa Hinata.

- Que lindo nombre, el mío es Toyoki – la energía se iba dispersando, al tiempo que el pentagrama desaparecía – gracias por darme libertad – fue lo último que escucho decir Hinata de Toyoki, antes de desaparecer por completo, no pudo más que sonreír. Se sentía exhausta. Pero había cumplido con su misión, el cuerpo que anteriormente había estado allí había desaparecido, ahora estaba sola, vencedora y con más energía que antes, vio su cuerpo y noto como estaba aún tatuada y supuso que se borraría en un rato, aquella marca de energía.

- No se borraran – escucho decir a la voz que había salido de ella anteriormente.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has escuchado.

- ¿Nunca?

- No, esas son las muestras de nuestro amor por ti, haz hecho lo que nosotros no pudimos, haz cumplido la misión que nosotros debimos haber hecho. Cada vez que necesites destruir al mal, esas marcas serás la fuente de energía indispensable e inacabable que te darán la victoria. Se activaran cuando lo deseas pero por motivos nobles. – Hinata les dio un vistazo de nuevo y suspiro dándose por vencida.

- Vaya que seré la chica más original de la aldea – quiso bromear con ella misma, no tenía de otra.

- Te amamos. – dijeron varias voces esta vez, unas masculinas y otras femeninas… que Hinata nunca había escuchado pero le sonaban tan peculiar, tan conocidas, tan familiares que la calidez que sintió en su cuerpo le afirmaba ese pensamiento.

Luego de esa confesión de amor, por parte de los seres que no conocía pero que seguro eran los de la historia que antes había narrado, se sentó en el oscuro sitio, debía canalizar ahora toda su energía para salir de allí, para regresar con Sasuke.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- ¿Por qué no despierta? – decía un impaciente Hiashi, rodeado ya de todos los habitantes de Konoha, rodeado de los amigos de su hija, acompañado por un recién despierto Sasuke y Naruto.

- ¿Aún no? – pregunto Sasuke apretando la mano sujeta de Hinata.

- Aún no… ¿Qué había sucedido? – pregunto confuso el patriarca del clan elite de la aldea.

- No lo sabemos bien, pero hicimos lo que la energía nos pidió, ayudar de algún modo a Hinata. Lo que no entiendo es porque aun no despierta.

- Pronto lo hará. – dijo confiado Naruto, quien veía intensamente el rostro de Hinata.

De repente se escucho un bostezo largo y extenso de la chica, una chica que había dejado de serlo hace mucho para convertirse en toda una mujer, fuerte, inteligente, amorosa y autentica.

Hinata bostezo y parpadeó una par de veces, saliendo de esa fase letárgica.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto su padre.

- Bien, de maravilla – respondió con una sonrisa a su padre, mientras apretaba sigilosamente la mano de Sasuke.

- ¿Ustedes? – pregunto Gai sensei confuso.

- Si – grito Naruto - ¿no es genial?

- Vaya, hacen buena pareja – expresaba Kakashi.

- Gracias – respondió Hinata, sus ojos se clavaron en una intensa mirada negra clavada en ella desde su despertar, una mirada que le profesaba centenar de cosas, una mirada que ella amaba, mirada que la amaba a ella, una mirada que siempre estuvo clavada en ella, imperceptible pero tangible con el tiempo.

- Lo lograste – no era una pregunta, ni siquiera era una afirmación. Era un pensamiento dicho abiertamente.

- Te lo dije – las palabras ya no eran dirigidas a ningún presente en ese lugar, eran para ellos. Habían logrado salvarse mutuamente y en esa salvación habían logrado salvar a su aldea, a sus amigos, familias e hijo. - ¿Me extrañaste?

- Como nunca – respondió Sasuke y sin darle tregua la beso en los labios, demostrándole a ella sin importar quienes estuvieran allí lo que sentía.

- Se han vuelto un poco obsesivos con las muestras de cariño – exclamo Naruto, haciendo piruetas para que nadie viera la demostración de afecto.

- Nos damos cuenta – dijo un atontado Gaara.

- Ha cambiado – susurro Kiba, pensó que nadie lo escucharía, pero su amigo siempre atento lo observo y sonrió.

- Me alegro por ella – Expreso Shino, sonriendo tras su gran capucha, mostrando imperceptiblemente una sonrisa inmensa, que llenaba su rostro de felicidad.

- ¿Los demás? – pregunto Hinata, separándose del beso.

- Todos han sido aniquilados. Deberíamos ir al hospital.

- Acabo de salir de allá. Vamos a casa. – expreso la chica, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Sasuke y Naruto.

Caminando en una desalojada y destruida Konoha, que todos estaban intentando arreglar ya, en apenas segundos de haber sido atacada ya se podían observar aldeanos saliendo de sus refugios y empezando a ordenar las cosas, ayudar a los demás y de aplaudir a los fantásticos ninjas que protegían y resguardaban la aldea de la manera más excepcional conocida.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**6 meses después.**

Los meses habían pasado con tranquilidad en Konoha, el pueblo se había calmado, las calles arregladas y los pacientes dados de alta. El vientre de Hinata cada vez crecía y crecía. Hiashi había hablado con Sasuke sobre la situación del clan. Sobre las decisiones y cambios que debían tomarse, nada iba a ser a la ligera. Él ahora quería estar presente en todo, lo que no hizo como padre lo haría como abuelo, lo haría como yerno, como amigo. Había entendido lo que su esposa una vez le dijo. Hinata es especial. Ahora lo veía, ahora lo entendía y no pasaría un día en su vida en no demostrarle a la joven lo arrepentido que estaba y lo mucho que la amaba.

Habían arreglado una fecha para el matrimonio de su hija, una fecha que ella misma decidió, un lugar que ella escogió. La verdad lo único que decidió Hiashi fue el momento en que Hinata dejaría su hogar, no permitiría que se fuera a vivir a la casa de hombre sin haberse casado. No podían culparlo estaba hecho a la antigua. Sasuke a pesar de no haber estado de acuerdo, había aceptado con la única condición de verla diariamente, de día a noche. No quería perder ni un segundo del crecimiento de su hijo, cada segundo era mágico. Hinata por su parte, tomaba sus decisiones con precisión y las decía con respeto y carácter, nadie le iba a tomar el pelo. Su embarazo le daba el suficiente carácter y autoridad algo que antes necesitaba ahora gozaba de ello. Hacía todo lo que hacía antes excepto misiones fuera de la aldea. Por petición de Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hanabi y pare de contar. Todos se habían vuelto sobre protectores con ella, hasta el punto en que no la dejaban cargar nada que pesara más de 250 gr.

Hanabi había aprendido a tejer especialmente para hacerle a su albóndiga, apodo oficial de Kibo por su tía, diferentes ropas. Hanabi le gritaba a cualquier desconocido que sería tía del niño más hermoso de la aldea, del más poderoso y envidiado.

Por supuesto que hubo muchas personas que no se alegraron de la relación que habían formado Sasuke y Hinata. Cientos de jóvenes llenas de estrógeno añoraban el día en que serían desposadas por el joven Uchiha y saber que solo sería eso, un sueño las hacía sentir mal. Pero la verdad es que la felicidad y esperanza eran los sentimientos que albergaba Konoha ahora.

Naruto, cada día era mejor ninja y Tsunade había hablado con él un asunto de interés. Un asunto que había alegrado a Naruto hasta el extremo de no hacer más tonterías. Últimamente se comportaba como un adulto y no solo eso sino que la mayor parte del tiempo se le veía en la oficina de Tsunade todo el día trabajando con la Hogake. Trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, sin descanso, hasta su forma de vestir había cambiado, ahora vestía con camisas de diferentes colores y pantalones color azul marino. Pero siempre, siempre estaba su chaqueta naranja acompañándolo a todos lados. Lo hacía verse más maduro pero nunca perdiendo esa pizca de Naruto que todos conocían y todos habían aprendido a respetar y amar.

Sakura se había vuelto una excelente ninja medico, hacía cirugías como toda una profesional y veterana. Sola en un quirófano, empleando movimientos usados únicamente por la misma hokage. Pero ella lo había logrado, lo había controlado, sabía cómo manipular su chakra, sabía qué cantidad darle a los pacientes y qué cantidad guardar para ella. Aún seguía sin novio, había entendido que Sasuke no era para ella, la verdad comprendió que nunca lo fue. Pero ahora tener una relación había pasado a ser un plano inferior entre sus prioridades de vida.

Kiba había conseguido hacer todas las técnicas con Akamaru, técnicas que su madre y hermana aplaudían y también su novia. Novia proveniente de una aldea vecina a Konoha en donde el adiestramiento de animales salvajes era modo de vivir. Se comunicaban desde roedores hasta leones feroces. La chica se llamaba Kairi era morena, alta con ojos azules… era la hija del patriarca, realmente inteligente. Kiba la había conocido por casualidad en una misión de rescate para ella. Fue algo imprevisto pero destinado pues ambos quedaron flechados desde el principio. Llevaban unos meses saliendo y las cosas pintaban muy bien.

Shino había tomado el embarazo de Hinata de una manera extraña para los que no lo conocían. No se separaba de ella en ningún momento, la verdad es que muchas veces Sasuke tuvo que correrlo de la casa de Hinata por que no los dejaba en paz. Pero es que Shino sentía una afinidad infinita con el pequeño que venía en camino, conexiones inexplicables pero acertadas… Hinata no hacía más que agradecerle la manera en que la cuidaba y atendía, dándole dulces, manjares dignos de una reina, Shino llevaba siempre un postre o comida diferente para consentir a la pelinegra, y como no hacerlo si ella era la hermana que no tenía.

- Yo digo que es mejor después – decía Sasuke, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación de Hinata.

- Que no – gritaba ella, no estaba molesta… pero las hormonas a veces la hacían alterar sin razón.

- No me grites – pedía Sasuke conciliando a la chica.

- Pues no me hagas gritarte, me quiero casar embarazada… no después. Si nos casamos después no viviré contigo Sasuke – explicaba la joven, sentada en su cama. Llevaban aproximadamente 3 horas decidiendo el día de su boda, a último minuto Sasuke prefería casarse cuando Kibo naciera y no ahora pues quería que el bebé estuviera en el casamiento de sus padres. – solo falta una semana… ¿te estás arrepintiendo? – pregunto la joven y se echo a llorar. Sasuke corría a donde estaba ella y se arrodilló ante ella. Siempre pasaba eso, un momento lloraba, otro momento reí, en el otro a veces hasta le pegaba.

- ¿Arrepentirme? – pregunto de nuevo pero esta vez él y Hinata lo miro atenta. – Me arrepiento de muchas cosas Hinata pero ninguna de ellas es tenerte junto a mí. Es más últimamente no te tengo lo suficientemente cerca de mi – la voz le había cambiado, ahora era seductora, sensual y gruesa… llena de deseo. Hinata sonrío un poco y abrió sus piernas dejando que un arrodillado Sasuke se metiera entre ellas y quedara a la altura de sus labios.

- ¿Cómo me quieres tener? – pregunto mostrándose ingenua e inocente.

- De la misma manera que hace 7 meses, en una cueva… jadeando y susurrando mi nombre – las palaras golpeaban los labios de la chica. Mientras el calor crecía en su bajo vientre.

- ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto en un gemido, abriendo más sus piernas y clavando sus uñas en el cabello de Sasuke. Sin perder un segundo el pelinegro beso los labios carnosos y húmedos de Hinata, con furia sin compasión. La necesitaba, quería que su estrógeno lo invadiera, alucinaba con ella en los pocos momentos de ausencia. Ella se había vuelto su adicción.

Los besos se bajaban de su boca a su vientre y subían de el a sus ojos… las caricias de ella no daban tregua pues mientras él la besaba ella lo desvestía y acariciaba su torso, su rostro.

- Falta una semana – dijo Sasuke, tomándola del trasero y echándola hacia atrás, hasta quedar en el centro de la amplia cama. – Has aumentado de peso – bromeo y fue castigado al instando con un jalón de cabello.

Besos, caricias, húmeda y calentamiento acompañaban esas palabras, acompañaban la respiración agitada y descompensada, los latidos sin frecuencia y la sudoración excesiva de ambos… la penetración vino rápido, la necesidad era potente… las hormonas lo exigían, su amor lo gritaba.

Ambos clamaban su nombre en un éxtasis de placer, en el momento del clímax, donde el paraíso solo era una utopía y el amor era diminuto, pues lo que sentían en ese momento era algo superior, era algo mágico e inigualable. Algo que los llenaba y embriagaba.

- Te amo – dijo Sasuke abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata, apoyada sobre su pecho, descansado y compensando su respiración.

- Te amo – respondió ella con un leve beso en los labios del chico – más que a nada y nadie. – Sasuke sonrió y la aferro más a él, no dejándole escapatoria, dándole protección y resguardo.

- Ya quiero que se haga la semana – aclamo Sasuke, pero Hinata había caído en un profundo sueño, junto a él siempre dormía fácilmente por eso odiaba cuando se retiraba temprano, conciliar el sueño se le hacía una eternidad, pero tenerlo allí junto a ella era una droga y eso la hacía fácil doparla.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Día de boda. **

- Vamos, vamos – gritaba de un lado a otro Hiashi. Hanabi lo había mandado a meter miedo las personas responsables de la adornación y ambientación del lugar.

Hinata había decido casarse en la entrada del antiguo clan Uchiha. Una incógnita para todos, pero nadie se atrevió a persuadirla de lo contrario, en estos momentos la pelinegra era una mujer digna de temer.

**Olololololololololololololo**

- Dobe apúrate – gritaba Naruto de un lado a otro, todos ese día estaban alterados. Todos excepto Sasuke.

- Faltan 2 horas todavía Naruto… relájate – expresaba el futuro esposo, colocándose su corbata de un manera apropiada. Vestía una camisa blanca, con una corbata morada potente con pequeñas rayas verticales de un morado más claro, un chaleco plateada por encima de la camisa y una chaqueta negra con una pequeña rosa morada colocada en la parte superior y más interna de la chaqueta y un lindo pañuelo debidamente doblado dentro del bolsillo del traje, unos pantalones negros que le hacían lucir un trasero completamente perfecto y zapatos de vestir negros de cuero, podías ver tu sonrisa en ellos. Su cabello era lo único que seguía como siempre, peinado laciamente, perfecto y dejando ver esos grandes y ahora expresivos ojos negros. – Además ya estoy listo – dijo con una sonrisa a un nervioso Naruto quien no paraba de comer cualquier cosa que viera en el apartamento del Uchiha.

- Vámonos – dijo impaciente el rubio, vestía un traje negro, pero en vez de una corbata llevaba un lazo naranja que lo hacía ver tan Naruto, pero con un toque de galán de cine. Se veían guapo, además que había peinado su cabello hacía atrás, algo que lo destacaba aun más.

**Olololololololololololololol o**

- Apúrate hermana – gritaba Hanabi, quien estaba recogiendo las flores del ramo de Hinata, era un ramo lleno de girasoles y una sola rosa en el medio. Tal y como lo había pedido la prometida.

- Calma, calma. – decía Hinata pero nada más alejado a la verdad… estaba sudando, faltaban 2 horas y apenas se estaba peinando, el maquillaje estaba listo pero el peinado llevaban ya 1 hora trabajando en su cabello y parecían en blanco, no sabían que hacer.

- ¿Qué me calme? Llegarás tarde – pegaba gritos en toda su casa…

- Pues hay que mantener la calma – dijo una voz que Hinata conocía y sonrío al escucharla.

- Kurenai-sensei – grito la chica saltando de alegría y abalanzándose a su antigua profesora. Le alegraba muchísimo que estuviera allí… - ayuda – pidió con cara de akamaru… Kurenai río sonoramente, seguía siendo la misma chiquilla, la que recordaba la que había amado tanto.

- Para eso vine querida. Vamos hacer algo con esta hermosa cabellera. – dijo la joven maestra.

- Por favor – suplico la chica, sentándose de nuevo en la silla frente a un gran espejo.

- Es hermoso el vestido – exclamo Kurenai viendo el vestido tendido en la gran cama de la chica – manos a la obra – colocándose tras ella, comenzó a peinar su largo cabello… ella era como su hija, la verdad es que la consideraba su hija, siempre había estado con ella apoyándola y ella había estado también en los momentos difíciles de Hinata, exigiéndole carácter pero también dándole amor, un amor que nunca tuvo en la infancia. Kurenai la veía como la luz de su vida, una luz que no todos logran ver pero que lo que consiguen hacerlo la aprecian pues saben que es difícil de conseguir esa clase de luminosidad.

- Gracias Kurenai-sensei… está pasando lo que nunca imagine en mi vida ¿sabe? – Hinata se veía en el espejo, veía sus ojos, sus labios carnosos y pintados, sus cejas. Todo era tan inverosímil.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto cariñosamente la mujer ojos rojos, una mujer fuerte, querida por muchos, amado por uno.

- Ser feliz – las palabras salieron al instante, sinceras, dolorosamente sinceras. Pero Hinata sonrió al espejo, sabiendo que su antigua profesora vería esa sonrisa, la vería reflejada y sabría que de verdad lo estaba, que era una nueva mujer a la que estaba peinando, a la que llevaría al altar con su padre, con un nuevo hombre, que jamás pensó pero que agradece enormemente haya aparecido en la vida de Hinata. Ella sabía perfectamente el valor de la chica, lo sabía y valoraba…

- Solo tú lo creías hija, solo tú. Por fin te diste cuenta de lo perfecta que eres y que bueno que fue él quien se dio cuenta de lo mucho que valías.

- Si – dijo con una señal de lagrima – no quiero llorar – se reprendió la joven con una sonrisa pero con los ojos humedecidos.

- Pues basta de chachara y vamos… rápido, rápido – grito Hanabi desde el fondo quien si se estaba secando las lagrimas derramadas, se sentía tan feliz de ver a su hermana casándose con Sasuke. Ella se lo merecía y él la merecía. Eran almas gemelas, así lo describía ella.

Después de solo media hora, Hinata estaba vestida, peinada, maquillada y lista. Hanabi no dejaba de llorar, ya ni siquiera podía gritar pues aunque lo intentara no emitía ninguna autoridad. Kurenai estaba halagada y embelesada por la belleza y sutileza de la mujer que tenía en frente…

Hinata no entraba en sí, se veía en el espejo una y otra vez, daba vueltas, se acercaba y se alejaba para aceptar que lo que veía era verdad, no era un espejismo no era una técnica ilusoria, era ella, todo era real y todo estaba pasando.

El cabello lo llevaba recogido, en diferentes tipos de trenzados que lo hacían lucir como una especie de soga de oro las que era usadas anteriormente, en la antigua era griega para hacer los vestidos de los dioses, su maquillaje era sutil una pequeña sombra en los parpados de color violeta claro y sus mejillas rosa, tanto por el rubor usado como por el natural empleado por su propia sangre, sus labios eran los que destacaban, pintados de un gran rojo, definidos, luciendo carnosos y apetecibles, haciéndola lucir tan destacada, tan recatada pero a la vez la mata de la sensualidad, el elixir de la vida. La manzana del pecado.

Su vestido era una cuestión de altos estándares, se había elaborado allí mismo en el país del fuego en una aldea conocida como la aldea de las nubes rosas, su padre no había dado más detalles, ella lo había diseñado pero había recibido algo mucho mejor. Era blanco, puro como ella, a pesar de la falta de virginidad y de estar embarazada se consideraba pura. Ella pensaba que la pureza es aquello que tienes dentro de tu corazón y haber hecho el amor con el hombre al cual amas y estar embarazada del mimo, llevando contigo la semilla del amor y la esperanza eran la señal más grande de pureza que alguien podría demostrar. Llegaba hasta sus tobillos, el diseño de la zona inferior tenía unos grabados floreados en la propia tela. La copa era estraple con mangas ubicadas a 4 dedos debajo de los hombros, dándole esa sensualidad y maternidad que a hacía lucir aún más adorable, El escote que mostraba en sus senos era en forma de V, pero tan diminuto y sutil que la hacían lucir así tal cual… Estaba cubierta por la espalda, la misma medida que tenía en frente lo tenía en la espalda… solo mostrando sus hombres y el principio de sus senos, que luego serían tapados por su gran velo blanco, llegaba hasta su cintura por la parte de atrás y justamente a sus labios en la parte anterior de su cuerpo.

- Falta algo – dijo Kurenai, Hinata la miró interrogante y está se acercó hacía ella. Colocándole una pequeña diadema en su cabello, justo por encima del cabello y ajustado al velo. – Es la diadema que usaría en mi matrimonio con Azuma – dijo la profesora, Hinata no pudo más que abrazarla con la fuerza que había mantenido para no derramar ni una lágrima.

- Gracias – expreso sinceramente la chica.

- No hay de que mi niña… vamos ya – estaba al borde de las lágrimas no podía negarlo, verla hecha toda una mujer la llenaba de orgullo, recordaba vagamente como anteriormente era una niña tímida, frágil y temerosa… ahora era todo lo contario, era más de lo que había imaginado y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Salieron de la habitación no sin antes Hinata despedirse de ese lugar que había sido testigo y guarida de tantas lágrimas, de tantas alegrías junto a Hanabi, gritos que se echaba así misma, después de ese día ese cuarto era otra cosa para ella, era su pasado… en ese cuarto dejaba a la antigua Hinata, de ese cuarto estaba saliendo la futura esposa de Uchiha Sasuke el líder del clan Uchiha y futuro líder del clan Hyuuga junto a ella.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

- ¿Estás nervioso? – pregunto Naruto, quien no dejaba de apretarse las manos, estaba inundado en nervios.

- Si no llega estaré muy nervioso – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa… estaba allí en la entrada de su antiguo hogar, en la entrada de su clan. Observando la ambientación del lugar, por dentro todo estaba limpio impecable perfecto para ser habitado de nuevo, por petición de la misma Hinata a partir de ese día vivirían allí, en lo que había sido su hogar. Había preguntado el por que pero Hinata se había rehusado a dárselo así que no insistió ya llegaría el momento en el que se lo diría.

Habían unas 100 sillas, todas llenas por sus amigos, allí estaba el equipo 10, su equipo, el 8, Kiba y Shino integrantes del 11 estaban presentes, Shino al lado de Naruto y Kiba sentado junto a su novia. Sakura estaba sentada junto a Tsunade. Kakashi en primera fila junto a Kurenai que aún no llegaba, Sasuke supuso que estaría con su futura esposa. Estaban tantos amigos, tantos compañeros, personas que siempre se mostraron humildes y compasivas con ellos, personas que los juzgaron pero al conocerlos les abrieron sus brazos.

El lugar estaba hermoso, adornado con telas entredobladas de color morado, blanco y azul todas haciendo trenzados en columnas puestas en lugares especiales para así poder levantar un gran toldo de color perlado, impregnado de brillantes, dejaba atravesar los rayos solares lo suficiente para que así el espacio luciera iluminado como por arte de magia pues los destellos parecían escarcha. Las sillas forradas de un blanco por la espalda y el asiento era lila, todo estaba tan programada, tan perfecto. Un sueño.

El gran pasillo central, por el cual caminaría la novia, estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas, cubriendo todo el espacio desde la entrada hasta el lugar donde se ubica Sasuke. Por decisión de muchos la persona que los casaría con la autorización de Tsunade y del señor feudal sería Shikamaru.

El altar tenía un pódium de madera rodeado de calas blancas, rojas y azules, era el único lugar donde no se encontraba impregnado el morado. Allí bajo el pódium el lugar donde estaba Sasuke, había una banqueta, diseñada para 2, llena de flores alrededor, flores silvestres de todos los colores y entrelazada por listones de diferentes tonalidades de morados. Sasuke con solo ver todo lo que había ideado Hinata en meses lo hacía amarla más, lo hacía tener en ella la confianza que jamás había sentido por nadie.

- Llego la novia – grito Hiashi desde el otro extremo, todos los presentes se acomodaron en sus lugares y se vio correr a Hanabi y Kurenai entrar a la iglesia corriendo para ubicarse en sus lugares, frente a Shino y Naruto, en el otro extremo, siendo las damas de honor de Hinata. Apoyándola en la decisión más grande de su vida. Sasuke por primera vez en toda la tarde sentía nervios, ganas de vomitar. Con tan solo esas palabras la emoción había subido a su pecho, estaba ansioso.

Hinata se visualizaba en la entrada, mostrando su luz, lo espectacular que lucía. Acompañada de su padre, que vestía una túnica verde agua… todas las mujeres lloraban y los hombres no lo hacían por machismo, pero más de uno tuvo que secarse las lagrimas. Algunos como Naruto y Kiba ni siquiera intentaron disimularlo otros como Rock lloraban a moco suelto, soltando más de un gritillo… las lágrimas derramadas eran de orgullo, de felicidad, jamás habían visto a la chica lucir tan perfecta, tan feliz. Eso era algo para llorar, pues quería decir que el alma estaba hablando en ese momento.

- Te entrego a mi hija… protégela y amala – dijo Hiashi en un hilillo de voz, pero sin bajar el rostro, estaba feliz tan feliz que tenía un nudo en toda su garganta. Sasuke asintió y tomo la mano de Hinata con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba allí feliz de verla.

- Hola preciosura – susurro el joven.

- Hola amor – contesto Hinata con el mismo tono de voz.

- Hoy nos reunimos aquí, para reunir a 2 personas, 2 personas que se complementan, que se aman tanto o más de lo que ellos imaginan, diferentes pero iguales, tanto que se han dado cuenta de su profundo e inmenso amor – esas eran las palabras serias que decía Shikamaru, nadie lo pensaría, pero actuaba con tanto madurez, con tanta sinceridad… no sonaba aburrido, no parecía aburrido de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. – Pero este día no deben escucharme a mi, deben escucharlos a ellos, sus votos por favor.

- No sabía cómo comenzar este discurso, no sabía cómo decirte desde cuando comencé a amarte, la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sabía, te clavaste tan fuerte y tan repentinamente Hinata… que la verdad no se en que momento me enamore tanto de ti, un día te odiaba por tu fragilidad y al otro me di cuenta que esa fragilidad se convertiría en mi debilidad, pues fue lo primero que quise proteger, no podía verte con otro ser que no fuera yo, tal vez suene posesivo pero es que es así, te imaginaba conmigo, te imaginaba compartiendo la vida conmigo, entregándote lo que jamás le he dado a nadie, regalándote lo que pensaba perdido y eso era amor. Darte lo que pensaba perdido pero que tú me recordaste que aún tenía y de sobra. Te ame desde el primer momento y ahora que lo pienso, te amo desde el momento que nos vimos en este mismo lugar, en la entrada de mi antiguo clan, de un clan que ahora renacerá gracias a ti, porque este día no solo celebro mi unión contigo, este día también es la demostración de amor que siento por ti y por mi hijo el que llevas en tu bendito vientre, ese vientre que me ha salvado la vida, ese vientre que amo pues pertenece a ti. – las palabras cesaron, las lágrimas de Hinata no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, estaba tan feliz que la única manera de expresarlo era llorando, es algo extraño que las 2 emociones más grandes del mundo se demuestren de la misma manera a través de lágrimas, cuando estás feliz lloras y cuando estás extremadamente triste también lo haces – Te amo – concluyo el chico, colocando el anillo que Naruto le ofrecía en el dedo anular de Hinata.

- Creo que debo dejar de llorar primero – dijo Hinata secando sus lagrimas y sacando una sonrisa de los labios de Sasuke. – Cuando te conocí mis ojos no se apartaron de ti, la verdad es que me doy cuenta que siempre te ame, pero como no podía entenderlo lo asimile con temor, pues era algo desconocido y pensaba que podía hacerme daño, pasaron muchas años para darme cuenta realmente de quien eras. Tú me enseñaste a sonreír, a sentir rabia, a tener carácter y exigir respeto, no sé si decirte Te amo sea apropiado para este sentimiento que siento por ti, es algo superior es algo que me embarga, me embriaga y me droga, es algo que decidí llamar Kibo porque está naciendo en mi, gracias a ti, gracias a lo que ambos sentimos. Elegí este lugar porque aquí me di cuenta que tú y yo seríamos algo, en ese momento no lo sabía pero ahora que lo sé, no sabes cuánto amo este lugar, quiero vivir aquí porque esta es tu raíz, porque quiero que mi hijo ame lo que tu amaste y te haga olvidar lo que odiaste, porque este lugar de ahora en adelante estará lleno de risas, de gritos de felicidad y de lagrimas de emoción. Yo te amo más de lo que puedo pero no menos de lo que esperaba. Eres mi todo, eres todo lo que necesitaba. – Sasuke no dejaba de sonreír y de sostenerle la mano a Hinata, al fondo del salón se escuchaban las lagrimas y silbidos de sus amigos, todos emocionados, todos felices. Hanabi le dio el anillo a Hinata y se lo coloco en el dedo anular Sasuke, sellando eso que se acababan de profesar, algo pequeño para todo lo que sentían.

- De ahora en adelante estarán juntos, apoyándose, respetándose, en sí amándose… Uchiha Sasuke ¿deseas como esposa a Hinata Hyuuga?

- Si – respuesta rápida y concisa.

- Hyuuga Hinata ¿aceptas como esposo a Sasuke Uchiha?

- Si – dijo en alto y claro con un deje de jadeo por las lágrimas que aún salían.

- Me alegro, así que los declaro marido y mujer, espero que no sean nada problemáticos juntos.

- Falta el beso idiota – dijo Naruto desde atrás secándose los mocos.

- Puedes besar a la novia – dijo Shikamaru volteándole los ojos a Naruto.

- Te amo – dijo Sasuke antes de levantar el velo de Hinata y darle un beso en los labios rojos que ese día portaba la ojiperla. Ambos se besaron mientras la multitud aplaudía extasiados de felicidad, enviándoles bendiciones, añorando ver pronto a Kibo y anhelando que todo, todo saliera bien.

Porque a veces las cosas no son como las esperas, pero si como siempre las quisiste, no con la persona que imaginaste pero si con la que amaste. No como suponías pero si como debía ser. A veces estamos tan ciegos de ver los sueños que nos perdemos una realidad que pasa dándonos algo mejor, que nos grita desenfrenadamente que tiene algo mejor a lo que sueñas, a lo que crees te conviene pero la verdad es que lo que te conviene nunca lo sabes hasta el día en que llega, porque si todavía las cosas no están bien es porque todavía no es el fin. Porque al final todo, absolutamente todo saldrá bien.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA CÓMO ESTÁN? NO HABÍA ACTUALIZADO DESDE HACE MUCHO, ES QUE ME INSPIRABA MUCHO CON LA OTRA, LOS INVITO A QUE LA LEAN ES MI OTRA HISTORIA, PERO ES SOBRE HARRY POTTER. TAMBIÉN HABÍA DURADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PORQUE YA LLEGABA EL FINAL, ME DESPIDO OFICIALMENTE CON ESTE CAPITULO. TODOS FUERON UNOS GRANDES FANS, PERSONAS QUE ME LLENARON MUCHAS VECES DE ÁNIMOS Y ENTUSIASMO CORRIGIENDOME, CRITICÁNDOME Y SOBRETODO Y MUY IMPORTANTE RESPETÁNDOME PERO NO ME DESPIDAN AÚN PORQUE FALTA EL EPILOGO JAJAJA YO QUIERO VER A KIBO Y YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL. ASÍ QUE NO DURARE MIL AÑOS LO JURO. <strong>

**ESPERO ESTE CAPÍTULO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y NO SE HAYAN MOLESTADO MUCHO. LO SIENTO Y LOS QUIERO A TODOS, GRACIAS POR HABERME HECHO SENTIR TAN ESPECIAL.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO PEQUEÑOS. BESOS Y ABRAZOS DESDE ACÁ. **

**HABÍA COPIADO LOS LINK DE COMO ME HABÍA IMAGINADO A SASUKE Y A HINATA PERO NO SE COMO PEGARSELOS POR AQUÍ, PERDONES MI IGNORANCIA. TUVE QUE PONER MIL NOMBRES PARA QUE ME APARECIERA ALGO SIMILAR A LO QUE HABÍA IMAGINADO Y SI LO ENCONTRE.. YEI **


	23. Prólogo

_Hoy escribo en este pergamino, porque no he dejado de pensar, no sé cómo comenzar. Tal vez comience dando vueltas. _

_Creo que decir felicidad sería algo muy obsoleto para lo que siento en estos momentos. Despertar cada mañana y ver a Sasuke a mi lado, suspirando con tranquilidad y sonriendo imperceptiblemente es algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, pensar en mis antiguos deseos de estar con el rubio que ahora está felizmente casado con Shion la sacerdotiza del país del Demonio me hacen sentir tonta, pues ver mi pasado desde el punto de vista de una tercera persona me hace verlo como algo raro e ilógico; tienen 2 hijos los cuales son tan rubios como el sol. Adorables hasta más no poder. Cada día vienen a la casa luego de la academia a jugar. Son parte de mi familia._

_Sakura logro darle el sí a Rock Lee, algo que nadie se esperaba pero es que comenzaron a salir en secreto pues mi amiga pelirosa quería privacidad. Esta vez quería que todo saliera bien. Me alegro tanto verla feliz. Aún sigue sin tener un bebe pero al parecer no falta mucho, la relación va realmente bien._

_Ver a Shikamaru como el nuevo profesor de la academia y como el consejero personal del Hokage que sin dudas es Naruto es algo realmente brillante. La aldea no deja de mejorar, de tener visitantes especiales y de crecer tanto espiritual como profesionalmente. _

_Mi primo Neji le dio el sí a Ten-Ten... si lo se debería ser al revés pero ella es la valiente, la mujer que se armo de valor y le pregunto a Neji si quería salir con ella. Al principio parecía que no duraría pero Neji-san está loco por ella. Hacen una pareja adorable. Creo que Temari vendrá muy pronto a visitar a Shikamaru pues ella sigue yendo y viniendo, su trabajo es muy importante. Es consejera de su hermano el gran Kasekage. _

_Chouji abrió un restaurante de comida vegetariana junto a su esposa Ino Yamanaka. Está lleno de flores por todos lados. Pero también tiene un lado de barbacoas al mejor estilo Chouji. Todos pensamos que Ino estaría con Sai pero Chouji no se dejo ganar JAJA. _

_Kiba está saliendo con una joven del país del fuego, se llama Torei es muy amigable y realmente guapa. Me alegra saber que está junto a Kiba. Cuidándolo y siento estricta con él. _

_Mi gran amigo Shino ha viajado por todo el mundo, conociendo y estudiando nuevos insectos, entrenándolos. Haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Cada mes viene a ver a sus ahijados compartidos (Naruto también es el padrino JAJA) me da risa recordar esas peleas entre ellos. Los niños lo aman, dicen que es su padrino misterioso. Naruto lo cela de vez en cuando por eso los niños tuvieron que hacer un apodo para él también. Él padrino celoso y número 1/2. JAJA._

_Tal vez se me escape alguno pero creo que todos logramos ser lo que se espera en la vida, felices. _

_Cada día tenemos diferentes motivos por el cual sonreír y yo personalmente tengo 3 grandes motivos. Cada uno con nombre y apellido. _

_Sasuke Uchiha, dándome la atención y el amor que nunca espere pero que siempre desee. _

_Kibo Uchiha, la esperanza que nació de mi. Ya tiene 3 años y sigue creciendo el amor en mi hacia él, es adorable además de ser idéntico a su padre menos en sus ojos. Negros con bordes blancos. Grandes, expresivos y de una pupila roja sangre. Roja vida. Me enamora cada día ver a un mini Sasuke en crecimiento. _

_Luego esta Kari, la cosilla más tierna que pudo haber nacido en este mundo. Ella apenas tiene 6 meses pero su mirada es la de una anciana mostrándome que la sabiduría va impresa en cualquiera. Sus ojos grandes y blancos como toda una Hyuuga, su cabello negro y abundante, su pequeña nariz y su rasgos alrededor de ojos y nariz similares a los que tenía su muy respetado tío Itachi. Algo que no pierde de vista Sasuke. Es su perdición, ella puede hacer lo que sea y él está allí junto a ella, mimándola, besándola. Expandiendo el amor que tiene hacía mi. _

_Ver cómo me ve, Hablar como me habla, Abrazarlo como me abraza. Lo amo. No me cansó de decirlo, de escribirlo, pensarlo, sentirlo. Me canso es de saber que en la otra vida no recordare esta felicidad que siento ahorita. _

_Sabes que estoy unido a un rubio que pensé amar pero que solo adoro como mi propio hermano y estar unido a un ser que amo y pensé temer. Es algo que solo la magia podría explicar. _

_Ya son 4 años casi. Ya son exactamente 4 años, 4 meses y 4 días de haberme enamorado de Sasuke. Ya son 4 años de haber conocido la felicidad y si volviera a nacer. Sé que será junto a él, se que estaré con él. Porque estos lazos no serán rotos por nada ni por nadie. Porque son vínculos, los vínculos de lo que ya pensaron se había extinguido. Del amor. _

_Ahora pensándolo bien, tal vez no tengo 3 motivos para ser feliz. _

_Pronto serán 4. Shhh es un secreto, ni siquiera a Sasuke se lo he dicho. Pero una pequeña viene en camino. Su vida estará llena de mujeres a quien amar y consentir. Menos mal Kibo es fuerte y sabrá defenderlas cuando lo necesiten. _

_Señora Hinata Uchiha._

* * *

><p><strong>INFINITAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON UN TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA. DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y MENSAJES PERSONALES. LOS APRECIO Y RESPETO MUCHO. <strong>_  
><em>

**GRACIAS. **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS DESDE VENEZUELA EL LUGAR QUE TENGO LA DICHA DE CONOCER PORQUE NACÍ EN EL, QUE A PESAR DE SUS PROBLEMAS SOCIALES SIGUE SIENDO PARA MI UN PAÍS ÚNICO EL CUAL ME HA DEJADO SER FELIZ. **

**LOS INVITO A QUE LEAN MI OTRO FIC. UNA SERIE DE EVENTOS AFORTUNADOS. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"El final lo haces en tu mente, nunca habrá uno en la realidad" <em>  
><strong>


End file.
